Phoenix Blade
by The Ever-Dreaming Kitten
Summary: AU. In a magical world, a good lizard man who leads a Resistance of other Monsters, he meets a girl who offers to help him and his friends in this outrageous war against shallow judgmental humans. This story also has Monster Rancher characters. I own nothing. Please read and review. :)
1. 2 Help or 2 Not Help

**Chapter 1: To Help or To Not Help, That is the Question**

Prologue

Two worlds that exist in different dimensions, one called Earth which was populated by normal humans and animals. In the other dimension was a much different world called Magicia and this world was very special because this world's humans were born with magic powers. The anthropomorphic creatures that live there were known as monsters who were also born with magical powers.

Despite being called monsters, they weren't evil beings, but that was not how the human Magicianians thought about these creatures whom they thought were savage beasts sought to destroy all humankind and that put the Magicianian humans and Monsters at constant war that lasted for several centuries.

The monsters defended themselves the best they could, but as time went by, more blood was spilt and they were losing hope of living free from all harsh judgment and unfair slaughtering.

One day, in the early 20th century, a wise white owl discovered an old book that had been buried for centuries, telling the a prophecy of a warrior who would wield a magic flaming sword called the Phoenix Blade and put an end to the war forever.

The monsters' hopes began to rise as they waited for the warrior to come and free them from unmerciful bloodshed. Although, the monsters didn't stop to think that the prophecy never mentioned whether the warrior would be a monster or not...

* * *

 **OC's Point of View (POV)**

In the year of 2014, life on Magicia was slightly like Earth. People lived in villages, but everyone had electronics which was powered by magic. In one village, there was a trail leading out to the forest five miles away, but no one dared entered in there.

Reason being was because people feared those dark woods filled with unknown things. Not to mention, the castle deep in the shadowy forest, the owner completely unknown to the villagers.

A mile away in the southeast of the castle, there was a young adult human woman named Aurora with long red hair and blue jeans and a large black T-shirt and white sneakers, sleeping under the shade of the trees.

That woman was me.

I moaned and shifted in my slumber, then I lifted my head up to find to my complete shock to find myself in unknown territory.

"What the heck?" I asked as I sat up, looking around the dark woods. "...Now these are not the woods I know."

I did have a house with a forest outside my backyard, but the forest I knew and loved didn't look so...scary like the woods from the Disney movie _Beauty and the Beast._

I shook my head in confusion as I asked in my mind, " _How did I get here? Who brought me here and why? Was I kidnapped? ...No, I couldn't be or else I'd be locked up._ "

I felt something in my right pocket to discover my iPod whose case had hearts and butterflies on it. I looked on my left hip to see my special weapon: A metal staff that I could make longer or shorter which makes carrying it easier. I had learned to use the staff in case I would have problems.

"Well, whoever brought me here, if this is their idea of a joke, I'm seriously gonna give them problems," I said with bitterness, shaking my short staff in my left hand as I stood up.

I looked around the unfriendly woods, wondering if there was anyone around. I debated whether to call out or not, then I decided not to and walked to the northwest in hopes of finding help.

"Just where am I?" I asked myself softly as I walked past a bunch of dark trees until I found to my amazement a castle surrounded by stone walls and a tall metal gate at the front.

"Well, this just gets more interesting by the minute," I remarked, my left hand on my head. "Wonder who lives there? And will they help me?"

I was tempted to go up to the gate and ask for assistance, but...well, looking at the dark castle gave me the feeling that I wouldn't be welcome. I didn't like to judge by appearances, but I honestly just didn't have the courage to go over there.

"Guess I'll go somewhere else," I decided as I turned around and walked to the southwest from the castle. As I kept going, I pondered about that castle. "If there's a castle in these parts, then...this can't be North America because there aren't any castles there. So...am I in another country?"

" _Hang on just a darn minute here! Who would take me from America to this land?_ "

"What could anyone want with me? I don't talk to anybody at all. I live in complete isolation, no neighbors and..."

And I didn't have any friends, but that wasn't something I wanted to think about at the moment.

"So, if I don't know anybody, then nobody should know about me," I declared. Nothing about this made sense. All I wanted to do was find help and get home.

I walked up a hill to get a good view of the forest and I could see the castle, but in the opposite direction I could see a village that looked like it was five miles away from where I was standing.

"A village? Well, at least I know there are people. I hope they'll help a foreigner like me."

I walked down the hill and ran through the woods to my destination. Unfortunately, to my shock and horror, three figures jumped out of the trees and landed inches away from me.

I eyed them cautiously, noticing their clothes were the same. They were wearing red bandanas on their heads and green sleeveless shirts and red pants. I looked into their eyes and I could see greed and violence.

" _Just my luck_ ," I thought sourly.

"Well, look what we have here," a man with short dark hair remarked as if he was looking at a delicious piece of meat.

"Ain't you a pretty one," another man remarked, his brown hair messy and his teeth yellow. Obviously, he never heard of toothpaste.

"A dame like you must have somethin' valuable on ya," a man with light hair, his hair that looked like it was being pulled backwards.

 _"Who's his hairstylist_ ," I wondered sarcastically. However, I had to keep my guard up because I knew they were bad news. "I'm afraid I don't have anything you'd like to have, boys," I said, trying to keep calm. "I have no money at all, no jewelry."

"Maybe, but perhaps you could empty your pockets, just to prove to us you are broke," the light-haired man suggested, his hands on his hips, a scary smirk on his face.

"Very well, then," I accepted, showing them all I had was my iPod and my weapon. These two things were very precious to me, but I wasn't going to risk my life for them, so I had to give them up. "All I have are these."

"What on Magicia is that?" the brown-haired man asked as he eyed my iPod.

" _Magicia? What's this ugly bozo talkin' about?_ "

"It's..." I started to explain, but the light-haired took it out of my hand. "It doesn't matter. It looks pretty enough, so we'll sell it easily."

"What's this?" the dark-haired man asked, looking at my short staff. He fiddled with it until it became longer. "Whoa!" he said in delight.

"There, now enjoy them in good health. If you'll excuse me," I pronounced, starting to head to the village, but the smirking light-haired man put his right hand on my right shoulder to stop me.

"Hang on, now we'll take these things off your hands, but we can't just leave you all alone in the woods," he said with a smile that gave me the creeps. "Why don't you come with us?"

"Thank you, but no thank you," I replied with a calm grin. "I'll be just fine on my own."

The light-haired man then wrapped his left arm around my waist, pulling me close to him to my complete dismay. "Sorry, but we just can't let you go. Come with us, I insist."

I hated where this was going, so I decided to improvise. "Oh, well," I said, acting pleasant as I put my hands on his shoulders, making him surprised but pleased. "Aren't you gentlemen protective? Any girl would appreciate that in a man."

"Why, of course. We're practically the knights of this forest."

"However," I went on, "I must be frank with you..." Summoning all the strength I had, I stomped on his right foot that made him let go of me and hold his foot and jump up and down.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

Then when his two friends were focusing on him, I took my staff back and knocked the dark-haired guy down and bonked the light-haired man hard on the head, making him kneel down and hold his noggin.

"I'm so not interested," I said with disdain.

"You wench!" shouted the brown-haired man who tried to make a grab for me, but I stood aside and swung my metal staff in the face, pushing him on the ground.

I stood still as I waited what they would do next. The dark-haired man growled as he got up and ran straight at me like an angry bull, but I stood aside and poked my staff in his left side, making him grunt and fall on his right side.

I had to be honest, I was enjoying this, but I wasn't out of the woods yet, no pun intended. I turned my head to the other two chumps. The dark-haired guy was still on his back, moaning in pain, but I couldn't see the light-haired man.

Suddenly, I heard something click and felt something cold on the back of my neck. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, such a naughty girl."

I knew instantly the light-haired man had a gun. What a coward, using that against me like that, but I knew I was trapped.

"Now, why don't we try this again?" he suggested. "Drop the stick."

" _It's a staff, you moron,_ " I said sourly in my mind. Of course I knew better than to say that out loud and I had no choice but to let go of my staff.

"That's better. Now, we're gonna take you home with us and you're gonna do what we want you to do..." he went on, pushing the gun on my neck, "...all right?"

"You disgust me," said a male voice, but I knew it wasn't from any of the three thieves, so that meant...a new guy was crashing the party.

* * *

 **Back in the castle before the girl ran into trouble**

In the dark castle, there were plenty of rooms for many people, meaning there had to be a lot of guests and servants. However, this castle only had one resident who was the owner of the castle. He lived all alone and no one from the village ever saw him and there was a reason why.

In a study room where standing in front of a large wooden desk was a tall, gray lizard with black hair, dressed in a black suit and red tie, his yellow eyes focused on maps of the different lands of Magicia. When he was done looking at the maps, he stepped up to the window with his hands behind him, looking at the partly cloudy sky as he calculated stuff in his head.

He looked down to notice someone on a hill in the dark forest. Suspicious, he pulled out a gold-colored telescope to get a better look at the person who looked so odd.

She was a young human woman with long red-hair that was held in a ponytail, but it was her clothes he found most curious. She was dressed in some kind of blue pants and a large black shirt with sleeves covering only her shoulders and some kind of strange white shoes. Not to mention, there was a shiny silver stick-like thing dangling on her belt on her left hip.

"Who could she be?"

He wondered if maybe she was from a foreign country because of her type of strange clothing. He noticed she saw the castle and he was concerned if she would come to his home, but instead she went for the village.

He relaxed a little when she did, but he was still pondering about who she was and where she could be from because no one in the village dressed the way she did.

He was beginning to think that it didn't matter as long as she didn't come to his castle, but then he noticed she had been ambushed by three men. She took out two things for them to take: some strange purple device and that metal stick that grew longer in the dark-haired thief's hands. But as she tried to walk away, the light-haired thief wrapped his arm around her to keep her in place.

The lizard man knew she was in trouble, but he pulled his face away from the telescope and shook his head, telling himself that it wasn't his problem. Why should he care about a human girl? He thought it was her fault for coming into those woods, anyway. Why should he be concerned for a foolish girl?

But then...he ended up looking through the telescope again to see her putting her hands on the shoulders of the light-haired man, making the lizard man feel sick she would flirt with him, but then he noticed to his surprise that she stomped on the thief's foot and took her metal staff back and gave the three thieves the beating of their lives.

The lizard man had never seen anything like it. The human girl was defending herself with a metal staff and she was doing it well. But why wasn't she using any magic?

Suddenly, he noticed the light-haired man was turning invisible. The lizard man knew she was in danger now...

"No," he told himself softly, his eyes closed. "No human is any concern of mine," he repeated. However, his conscience wouldn't leave him be as he wrapped his hands tighter on the telescope.

" _Why? Why should I help her? She's human. Humans are not worth helping..._ "

After a long moment of debating with himself, he groaned in frustration.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he muttered.

He took a long black cloak from a coatrack before pulling out white powder that he blew, making the powder circle all around him until he found himself in the dark forest.

He heard a voice a few feet away from him. He put on the cloak, covering his face with his hood as he followed the voice that said, "...take you home with us and you're gonna do what we want you to do."

The lizard man got close until he could see the girl holding herself still, a gun that looked like it was floating, then the light-haired man became visible again, holding the gun himself.

The lizard man's frowned in displeasure. "You disgust me." The light-haired man blinked in shock before he saw a tall person in a black cloak. "Threatening a girl's life to make her do what you want."

"Hey, you stay out of this," the light-man haired man hissed, pointing the gun at the cloaked figured, his right arm wrapping around the girl. "This dame's ours."

"Is that something she agreed to? Though, I hardly doubt it."

"Hey, I'll tell you one last time: Beat it."

The girl could see the cloaked man's teeth when he grinned under his hood. She then had a shocked look on her face when she saw what he really was.

"You're a lizard," she mouthed which he noticed.

" _She can see my face?_ " But the lizard man didn't waste any time and responded to the light-haired thief's warning. "'Beat'? Why, that's a good idea."

He moved as fast as lightning, grabbing the gun from the thief's hand, breaking it in two pieces. The girl smiled in amazement and gratitude before she gave the thief a sharp poke with her left elbow, making him grunt and let go of her.

The lizard man punched the thief's face as the girl picked up her staff. The other two thieves got back up and gasped in shock to see a tall man in a dark cloak, but they didn't care who he was as they both became invisible to the girl's utter bewilderment.

Both the lizard man and girl listened closely for the thieves. The girl could hear someone coming at her and she timed it perfectly when she swung her staff to hit the invisible dark-haired man on the left shoulder, making him grunt loudly before she turned her back and poked her staff in his abdomen then she hit her staff on his right shoulder, making him visible again and stuck in place.

"I...I can't move!" the thief cried.

The lizard man was astonished by this girl's fighting style, believing she was using some kind of magic with her staff.

He didn't have time to think more about it as he listened for the brown-haired thief whose footsteps he could hear crunching the grass. The lizard man shoved his elbow hard on the invisible thief's chest, making him visible again before the lizard man punched him in the abdomen, making the thief kneel down.

The light-haired thief pulled out a large wooden club before turning himself and his weapon invisible. The girl saw him and heard him running for the man in the dark cloak whom she pushed out of the way to the lizard man's surprise. The girl then felt a hard hit on her head, making her dizzy and land on her knees.

The lizard man saw the girl's head bleed to his dismay, then he heard the light-haired man running for him, but the lizard man was well ready. He grabbed the light-haired man by his shirt and threw him on the ground, making the thief visible again as well as his club.

The lizard man grabbed both the light-haired and the dark-haired thieves and threw them by the brown-haired thief who looked in terror at the cloaked man.

"If you dare come into this forest again, you'll all lose your heads. Not that those empty skulls have done the three of you any good in the first place," the lizard man hissed before he blew more white powder that made the thieves disappear, taking them far away from the forest.

The lizard man then turned his attention back to the wounded girl, the left side of her head dripping with blood. He knelt down and rolled her on her back. She opened her eyes slightly to get a good look at her cloaked rescuer's yellow eyes.

"Thank you..." she whispered with a smile. "You're a good lizard."

His eyes widened. She did know he was a lizard, after all... And she pushed him out of harm's way, taking the hit for him?

He wanted to know who she was, but he knew she was starting to lose consciousness from her injury. He questioned whether it was a good idea to take her or not... He looked at her for a long moment, taking in the thought that she did protect him despite what he was...

" _If she knew I was a monster, why would she help me?_ "

He decided if he wanted the answers, he would have to ask her which meant...he would have to take her.

He slid his left hand behind her shoulders and his right hand behind her knees and picked her up bridal style. She moaned from the pain in her head, making him lean close to her ear.

"Shh, I'll help you. Don't worry," he whispered.

The girl decided to trust him and leaned her head against his chest, losing all consciousness completely. He stood up and was about to take her home until he spotted that purple device the thieves dropped. He thought that she would want it back, so he grabbed it with his tail and stuffed it in his cloak pocket and used a handful of the white powder that teleported the two of them away from the forest.


	2. Eyes are the Window

**Chapter 2: Eyes are the Window**

In the dark castle's foyer, a flash of white powder appeared and faded to reveal the lizard man in his cloak and the wounded red-haired girl limp in his arms.

He took her to the medicine room where he gently put her on the bed. Then he removed the hood from his head before he opened one of the cabinets to pull out antiseptic to tend to her head wound, then he gently wrapped a long bandaged around her head.

When he was done, he took a step back as he thought how long her injury would heal. He figured it would be about eight days, so that meant he would have to keep her here until then.

A human in his home? He really wasn't sure about that idea. Although, he did want to ask her why she would risk her well-being for his. Never did he imagine that a human who would go out of their way to help a monster. Then again, this girl did seem unusual, giving her choice of clothing.

 _"Just who is she and where is she from?_ " he wondered thoughtfully. He took a good look at her staff that he had been careful to take with him. He held it vertically to examine it and he thought it was unlike any weapon he knew. " _It certainly proved most useful to her, though._ "

He had to admit, she was skilled with that metal staff when she used it to make that one thief stand still like a statue. What kind of magic did she use with this staff?

" _As skilled as she is with the staff, her magic isn't as strong as a human warrior's magic should be,_ " he thought as he ran his right hand on the long staff. " _She must still be learning to use her magic_."

He shortened the staff and placed it on the table below the cabinet, then he reached in his pocket to pull out the strange rectangular purple device decorated with butterflies and hearts. He saw a button on the top of the thing and pressed it which made a white apple appear on the screen, the apple looking like someone took a bite out of it.

After several seconds, another picture appeared on the screen. It was a photo of an ocean sunset with a timer and the date on the top of the picture. He knew this thing had a clock and a calendar on it, but he knew there was more in this device when he looked at the bottom picture that had an arrow pointing right, the words next to it saying "slide to unlock".

He figured this was a touchscreen, so he slid his left finger to make the arrow slide to the right and the picture changed to the home screen. The background was a photo of the night time sky, but there seemed to be colorful lights, rippling in the sky like a giant illuminating flag.

"I've never seen anything like it," he murmured, most astounded indeed. Wherever she was from, it had to be far away and very special to have the night sky look like that.

He also noticed other features on the home screen, little boxes with words on the bottom to tell him what the boxes were used for. The six boxes on there were a camera, a note pad, settings, a calendar, photos, and music. He knew humans would have devices with these kind of features, but he never saw a gadget quite like this.

He looked at the girl who remained unconscious. He pressed the same button he used to activate the device, the screen turning black, then he placed it in his pocket along with the staff before he gently picked up the girl and carried her to a room with dark red drapes on the window that led out to a balcony, the rest of room having dressing table with a mirror and a double bed with ocean blue blankets that he pulled back and placed her on the soft mattress, then covered her with the blue comforter to keep her warm.

Then he took the cloak off and folded it neatly to sit on the dressing table whose drawer he opened to pull out a long black piece of clothing and carefully wrapped it around the girl's eyes.

He knew she helped him back in the forest and called him a good lizard, but he wanted to do this in case she forgot about him and would be scared of him. Then he pulled a black velvet chair to sit by her bedside with his arms crossed and his left leg resting on his right leg, waiting patiently for her to wake up so he could ask her his many, many questions.

* * *

 **Aurora's POV**

After I lost consciousness after pushing that lizard man out of harm's way, I felt like I was sleeping on a cloud that carried me so gently, making me very comfortable and feel safe. A while later, though, I thought my time in that forest was just a dream as I felt myself being in a bed, making me believe I was in my house safe and sound.

Although, something about my bed felt different than usual. My bed was only a small bed, but this bed felt bigger like it was a double bed. Was I imagining things?

I started to lift my head, but when I did, I felt a terrible pain in my head that made me cry out in pain. "Oh, dang, what in the world happened to me?" I asked myself, touching the left side of my head where the source of the pain was, then I felt something like...bandages.

My fingers slid down for me to feel something around my eyes.

" _A blindfold?_ "

"Calm down," said a gentle, deep male voice that spooked me.

"Who's there?" I asked, trying to keep calm, though I kept my guard up.

"It's all right, I'm no threat," he reasoned.

I took in his voice that I recognized immediately. "Wait..." Was he that...same lizard I met? So it wasn't a dream, after all? "You're that lizard, aren't you? The lizard wearing that black cloak in the forest."

"You remember me?"

"Yes," I nodded, then I held my sore head with my left hand. "Though, it's a wonder I haven't forgotten who I am with this head wound," I muttered bitterly.

"Your injury isn't that serious," he assured with a hint of amusement, meaning he found my previous comment funny.

" _Well, at least he thinks I'm humorous._ " I thought positively.

"Your head will heal in eight days."

"There's good news," I replied softly, "but what's with the blindfold? Oh, wait, you must've put it on me in case I would forget about you and scream my injured head off when I saw you, right?"

The lizard man was quiet for a second, meaning he was surprised at my guess which meant I had to be right.

"Correct. I see you do have some intelligence, though I still question how anyone would be reckless enough to be in that forest," he said, sounding unimpressed which meant he thought I had to be a fool for being in that forest on purpose.

I felt offended by his mistake and corrected him. "I'll have you know, sir, I was not in those woods of my own accord. I woke up in that dangerous place."

The lizard man was quiet again, meaning he was astonished by what I said. "Wait, you were brought there? Against your will?"

"That would have to be the case," I replied calmly, slightly turning my head away.

The lizard man was silent once again, meaning he was thinking hard about all this. "Do you mean someone kidnapped you? Was it those thieves?"

"No, they've never seen me before," I answered, shaking my head which aggravated my wound a little. Pushing the pain away, I began to explain. "I'd better start from the beginning, but first I'd like to take this blindfold off," I said as I reached for the fabric on my eyes, "since I'm not afraid of you."

I was about to attempt to untie the blindfold, but then the lizard man said, "Please, allow me."

I held still as he untied the blindfold himself, helping me see I was in a rather lovely room and sitting in a chair holding the blindfold was the lizard man wearing a business suit, his hair black and his eyes the nicest shade of yellow I've ever seen. He focused his attention on folding the blindfold in his hand and put it away in his pocket before he looked at me.

I kept looking in his nice eyes to help me know once again that he was indeed a good lizard man. "Yep, just as I thought."

He raised his eyebrow in confusion at my words.

"Your eyes tell me you are in fact a good soul."

He blinked at me, taken aback at the bizarre thing I said. "You can tell I have a good soul just by looking into my eyes?"

"Yes, you see, I've learned that the eyes are the window to the soul and you can read people's emotions and feelings which helps you tell what kind of people they are, and your eyes tell me you are very good."

He sat there, looking like he couldn't believe it. I understood his confusion, so I decided to help him understand it. "If you want to know if it's true, then look into my eyes. See for yourself if I'm right about it. Just take a look and you'll know what kind of person I am."

He gave me an unsure look for a second, but he decided to see if this was true. He gently reached his right hand that held my chin that he gently pulled close to his face to get a good look into my bluish-green eyes that had yellow flecks. He stared into my unwavering gaze as he tried to read my emotions.

"...Your eyes say that...you have warmth and gentleness...and courage," he said as he took his hand off me, surprised and intrigued about all of this.

I grinned. "See, now whenever you meet a new person, you can find a way to tell if they're friend or foe. It's a very useful thing. That was how I could tell those thieves were bad."

He sat back in his seat, still in awe about this. "Fascinating," he remarked softly.

I smiled at him. "I take it you know I'm not your enemy...right?"

He closed his eyes to think for a moment, then he grinned. "Well, you'd have to be a good person." He opened his eyes that told me he was very intrigued indeed. "Why else would you protect a monster from harm? Though," he added with a confused look in his eyes. "I wonder why you would."

"Well, I don't judge people by appearances. I only judge by what the eyes tell me, whether a person's a human or a monster."

I could see he was completely shocked to hear that. Obviously, he never met a human who would judge by his soul and not his looks.

"I take it you don't hear that often from humans, do you?"

"No..." he said calmly, resting his elbows on his knees, his hands locked together. "No, never in my life."

"Well, I'm glad I can be the first human to say it to you. Anyway, about why I was in that forest. Well, I'm afraid this will leave you with more questions than answers because...I don't know who brought me there or how or why. You see..."

I explained to him how I found myself all alone in that forest before I discovered a castle that I didn't visit because I felt I wouldn't be wanted in that dark castle. He listened to how I saw that village where I hoped I could find help.

"Unfortunately, those three thieves stood in my way. I thought if I gave them my things, they'd let me go, but sadly they had another naughty idea to keep me around for fun. That's when I put my foot down, literally, when I stomped on that light-haired thief's foot and took back my staff and gave them the thrashing of a lifetime."

I looked at my lap with a bitter look. "That is, until one of those cowards pointed a gun behind me and made me surrender." I looked at him with a grateful smile. "Then you showed up and you know the rest of the story."

"So...you were in those woods because someone spirited you away from your home," he responded, very curious about this.

"Yes, although...I think wherever this land is, it's a different country. See, I figured that when I saw that castle because the country I'm from doesn't have any castles at all. Though I can't imagine why anyone would take me away from my home land to bring me here."

"Hmm...well, I knew you had to be from another country because of those clothes of yours. Where exactly are you from?"

"North America."

He blinked in confusion. "Where?"

"North America," I repeated. "You know, one of the seven continents."

"Seven?" he queried with a raised eyebrow. "There are ten continents."

My eyes widened. "Whoa, wait," I requested, lifting my right hand up like a traffic officer. "Ten continents..." " _Wait, hold on a minute... Oh, no. No, no, no, it couldn't be... But what if...?_ " I gripped the comforter on my lap, feeling unsure how to ask this. "Forgive me for asking this question, but...what's the name of this world?"

His eyes widened slightly, then he answered, "Magicia."

" _Magicia? Wait a minute, that's what one of those thieves said. So, then..._ " I ran my right hand on my bandaged head, taking quiet breaths, feeling dizzy from all of this. "So, then...this means...I'm in another world."

The lizard man couldn't believe what I just said. He could see I was looking unsteady, so he stood up and put his left hand on my right shoulder that he rubbed to help calm me.

"Hold on, if you're not from Magicia...? Where are you from?" he asked carefully, though he had a good idea what the answer was.

"I'm from Earth," I replied. " _Well, now, wait. It_ sorta _makes sense. I mean, I'd have to be in another world if monsters exist..._ "

"Earth," he echoed, thinking about it thoughtfully. "Yes, of course. That explains why you say there are seven continents in your world when on Magicia there are ten." " _But still, how could she be here if she didn't come here on her own?_ "

"Wait, you mean you know about Earth?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Yes, but I've never been there before in case you're wondering. You see, we have books that tell of another world inhabited by humans without magic and animals that don't talk like we do. There is a way to get to your world: these magical items called dimensional scissors. Unfortunately, I don't have any of my own."

" _Of course not. I wouldn't be_ that _lucky._ " I covered my eyes with my left hand, bending my head down. "What do I do?" I asked in a low tone, feeling so lost.

The lizard man gave it a lot of thought, then he put both of his hands on my shoulders, gently turning me to face him.

"Listen, I don't know how you came here, but I can help you find a way to get home. All we need to gain are dimensional scissors. I must tell you now...I won't be able to get them until after a while. Let's just say I'm working on something and it's taking me time to complete it, but when I do, it will help us both get what we want. Until then, you're welcome to stay as my guest for the time being."

At first, I wasn't too thrilled I'd have to wait so long to go home, but I knew I had to trust him because... Well, what else could I do at the moment? "I accept your offer."

He grinned and nodded. "Besides, you'll need to stay here to heal, anyway."

I nodded in understanding. "I appreciate everything you're doing for me. I'll try not to be a burden."

He closed his eyes with a calm smile, patting his fingers on my shoulders. "I trust you'll be fine." He let go of me and took a step back. "I'm afraid we never introduced ourselves." With his right hand behind his back and his left hand flat on his chest, he bent his waist in a bow. "My name is Toffee."

I smiled at his gentlemanly gesture as I pulled the comforter off me and stood up from the bed that I neatly made before turning to face him, giving him a smile as I stuck out my right hand for him to shake.

"My name is Aurora. It's a real pleasure to meet you, Toffee."

Never did Toffee imagine that a human would say it was a pleasure to meet him. Then again, he never imagined a human would protect him and judge him by his soul, either.

He held my right hand that he brought close to his face. "The pleasure is all mine," he said with a grin, kissing my right hand that made me blush. It was the first any guy had kissed my hand...and it was kind of nice.

"Well, Aurora," he spoke, with his hands behind him, "until I gain the dimensional scissors, you shall stay in this room. I hope it's to your liking."

"Oh, yes, it's very nice," I replied with a nod.

He grinned in satisfaction before he stuck his right arm out. "Would you like a tour of my castle?"

"Yes..." I answered, then I stopped. "Wait, castle? You mean, that dark castle I saw earlier...?"

Toffee nodded with a grin. "Yes, that was my castle you saw a while ago, and you are most welcome here."

I smiled gratefully at him before wrapping my hands around his arm that he offered for me to hold onto. "Thank you, Toffee."


	3. Castle Tour

**Chapter 3: Castle Tour**

 **Aurora's POV**

Toffee showed me a full tour of the big 7-story castle. The foyer was large with long 20-step staircases on each side, the smooth floor tiles pitch black, the black wooden stair banisters carved with wolves with horns on their heads to my confusion, though I did find it beautiful.

As Toffee took me through the halls, I couldn't help but wonder why the place seemed so empty.

"Toffee, is there anyone in this castle besides us?"

Toffee shook his head. "No, it's just you and me."

"You mean, you live in this big castle all alone?" I asked, astounded to hear this.

"Is that wrong?" he asked, glancing down at me.

"No, but it is a shock. I mean, most castle owners have people working here, but I'm sure you have your reasons."

Toffee grinned at my understanding, then he showed me the enormous library that was half the size of the library in the movie _Beauty and the Beast_.

I couldn't believe my eyes as I looked in awe at the walls surrounded with 15ft shelves filled with books. I'm a bookworm, so that was why I was in a stupor.

Toffee could see my silent amazement and smiled. "I take it you enjoy reading?" he queried.

"Oh," I replied, bringing myself out of my dazed state. "Yes, I do."

"You're welcome to come in here and read any books you like."

I smiled. "I appreciate it."

"You are free to go anywhere in the castle, but there are a couple of places I'd rather you didn't enter without my consent."

"And those places would be...?"

"My study and the planning room."

I nodded in understanding, but then I grinned mischievously when I thought of something. "Just your study and the planning room, huh? Does that mean your bedroom isn't off-limits to me?"

"What?" he asked with wide surprised eyes, turning his head straight at me.

I giggled. "I'm just kidding. I know not to set foot in anyone's bedroom without their permission, especially a guy's," I assured calmly.

Toffee took in my joke and closed his eyes with a small grin on his face. "Very funny."

"I thought so, too," I bragged playfully, making his grin bigger.

"Are you always this humorous?"

"I try to be."

He showed me the rest of the castle, the long brown dining table, the kitchen and the work-out room with weapons hanging on the wall on the right side of the room: swords, maces, daggers, and a scythe.

"So I can come in here to work-out anytime, right?" I checked.

Toffee nodded.

"Oh, that reminds me. Toffee, do you know what happened to my metal staff? The weapon I used to fight those thieves?"

"Yes, it's in the cloak I laid down in your room on the desk along with that purple device of yours."

"Oh, you mean my iPod?" I asked, happy he got it back from those creeps. "Thank you so much."

Toffee nodded with a calm grin. "You're quite welcome. ...Your device is called an iPod?"

"Yes, it's a music player. It also has other features."

"You mean, the settings, photos, notes, a camera, and a calendar?"

"You took a look?"

"Yes, only because I was curious about it. We have technology on Magicia, but not like your iPod."

I couldn't believe this magical world actually had technology, but I knew I should be grateful. A life without electricity and stuff would be difficult indeed.

"If I may ask, did you turn it off?" I questioned.

"Yes, I pressed that button at the top of the device."

"Did you hold that button down for a few seconds and slide the red arrow to the right?"

He blinked in confusion. "I beg your pardon?"

"You mean, you just pressed the button down for only a split second and the screen changed black?"

"Yes... You mean, that's not how you turn it off?"

"No. You see, you need to hold that top button down for a few seconds until a red arrow appears on the screen, then you touch the red arrow and slide it to the right and then the iPod turns off."

Toffee winced, his right hand on his eyes, frustrated with his mistake. "I take it the iPod must've lost its power by now from how long it's been on?" he asked regretfully as he slid his hand off his eyes.

"Probably, but it's okay. I mean, you aren't familiar with that kind of device."

"Even so, I should help put more power in that device so it'll keep working for you. Why don't we do that now? I've already shown you the entire castle, anyway."

"Okay," I nodded with a smile as we returned back to my room where Toffee took out my staff that he handed to me. "Thank you," I said as I hung the short staff on my belt.

Toffee took out my iPod and pressed the top button that showed the picture of the ocean sunset instead of the bitten white apple he saw when he first touched it. He handed it to me for me to look at and I looked at the battery on the upper right side to see it was very low on power.

"Oh, yeah, the battery's almost as dead as a door nail."

"Come," he beckoned, his right hand on my back as he gently led me out of the room to his study with a big desk and two shelves of books on each side of the window behind his black leather chair.

He stood behind his desk and pulled out one of the drawers to find a small device that was the shape of a lightning bolt.

"The iPod," he requested with his right hand extending.

I handed him the music player that he turned upside down and poked the little lightning bolt in the iPod's recharging hole, the tiny lightning stick glowing and making a static noise for a second, then he took the lightning bolt out of the hole and handed the iPod back to me.

"That should do the trick," he said as I checked to see the battery on full power.

"It did do the trick," I said in astonishment. "Wow..." I looked at Toffee as he put the small lightning bolt away. "Do other people have things like that to power electronics like this?"

"Yes, these small lightning bolts are called Jolt Bolts. They recharge small electronics in a split second," he explained. "Now your iPod should last for days without another recharge because that's how the Jolt Bolt works."

"Really?" I asked with impressed eyes as I looked at my iPod.

"Yes, but when the iPod loses power, just come to me and I'll recharge it for you. I'd let you handle the Jolt Bolt yourself, but it's a magical device and no doubt being from a non-magical world, you don't know how to work with magic, so using the Jolt Bolt wouldn't be safe for you. So don't hesitate to talk to me when your iPod needs power again."

"Okay," I nodded before I slipped the iPod in my right pocket. "Say, Toffee, may I ask, how did you know I was in trouble with those thieves, anyway?"

Toffee looked at his desk as he explained. "After I had finished studying maps of Magicia, I looked out the window and I saw you walking down a hill, heading for the village when those thieves attacked you."

Toffee had a guilty expression that I could see, making me tilt my head in confusion.

"I have to tell you the truth," he continued, "When I first saw you in danger, I was reluctant to help you because of how I feel about humans. You see..." he explained, gripping his hands on the edge of his desk, making me see the anger and grief in his eyes. "...my people have suffered so much because of the cruel judgment of the Magicianian humans and... Well, I thought you were just another Magicianian human who didn't deserve my help..."

"But your conscience nagged you to the point of helping me, anyway," I finished.

Toffee nodded, still looking at his desk. "At first, I couldn't believe I was helping a human who I thought wouldn't be the least bit grateful that a monster would help her..." He lifted his eyes to look at me, a soft grin forming on his face. "But I'm glad to find out I was completely wrong."

I grinned, looking at the floor bashfully. "Well, how could I not be thankful? You saved my life. I could see it in your eyes that you've got a noble soul, if you don't mind me saying so," I said, looking at him.

"Why would I mind?" he asked as he grinned and closed his eyes. "How often does a human call me noble? Or even care enough about me to protect me from a cowardly invisible thief with a club?" he queried, looking at me.

My face turned red as I put my hands behind my back. I lost my shyness and asked him with a serious look. "Say, Toffee...this thing you're working on. May I ask what it is?"

Toffee looked down at his desk again, looking hesitant to answer my question.

"I'm sorry. It's none of my business," I said, feeling bad for butting into his affairs.

"It's all right, but it's not something I should tell you. Not because you aren't trustworthy, but because it needn't concern you, that's all," he said without looking at me.

"I understand."

Toffee looked at his desk for another second, then he exhaled calmly before looking out the window to see the sun setting. "It's getting late. Why don't we have dinner? You must be famished by now."

"Oh, sure. Would you like me to help? I know how to cook."

Toffee grinned as he walked around his desk, putting his left hand on my left shoulder. "I appreciate the offer, but you're my guest. I can do it by myself."

"All right," I accepted, "then I'll just wash up."

I returned to my room where behind the door on the left side of the room was the bathroom which I found quite lovely with a sink the shape of a shell and the bathtub separated from the shower.

The thing I loved most was that both the tub and shower's silver faucets were shaped as mermaids with long hair holding conch shells in their hands that the water came out of.

"Gorgeous," I commented with my hands together, awed by the craftsmanship of this castle. "I must say, Toffee has a wonderful home."

As I cleaned my face, I wondered about those carvings of the wolves with horns and the mermaids.

" _Those creatures must exist in this world. Mermaids... Wow, real mermaids!_ "

There were so many things I wanted to learn about in this world and I hoped Toffee could answer all of my questions.

" _I bet I can learn stuff from his library, too..._ "

I started to wonder what his classified work was again. I remembered he said he had a planning room. Was he on some kind of solo mission?

" _He said when his work was a success, it would give us both what we want. I know what I want, but what does he want?_ "

I knew he wouldn't tell me, so I decided to just let him do what he needed to do and pray he would accomplish whatever his goals were.

" _Still, a part of me wishes I can help him, but seeing he knows magic, I'd probably be useless to him._ "

After I finished cleaning my face and hands, I walked out of my room to look for the dining hall which I managed to find just fine.

I knew Toffee was still busy in the kitchen, so I looked for a seat. I saw the end of the table where I figured Toffee would want to sit, so I sat by the right side of his chair, hoping he wouldn't mind if I sat close to him.

As I waited for Toffee, I thought more about him. So far, he seemed like a very gracious host, although he had a strong dislike of humans. He may have liked me just fine, but I knew he detested the humans here.

" _He said it was because they judge him and his people so badly._ "

It actually wasn't a complete surprise to me. In my world, there would be people who would like Toffee and see the good in him like I did, but there were other humans on Earth who would fear him just because he looked different.

" _It seems like the humans of this world are worse than most of the ones on Earth,_ " I thought bitterly.

It wasn't fair for Toffee and his people to suffer such a thing. Everyone deserves to be judged for their character, not by their appearance.

" _Still, if an Earthling like me can see the good in Toffee, wouldn't there be decent humans on Magicia, too?_ "

I wasn't sure if I could convince Toffee about that, though. Then I started to wonder why he was living on his own.

" _Well, I live alone 'cause I like to be alone. Maybe it's the same with him._ "

Suddenly, a flash of pink light appeared before my eyes as two bowls of soup and two glasses of water showed up in front of me and Toffee's seat.

"Wow," I said with a smile. I heard a door open and I saw Toffee walking in as he took off his black jacket and hung it on a coatrack.

"I hope you didn't wait too long," he said to me as he smoothed out the wrinkles from his jacket.

"Oh, no, I didn't. This looks and smells good. What kind of soup is it?"

"It's chicken soup," he answered as he took his seat at the end of the table next to me. "I looked up the type of dishes Earth humans eat and I learned most of your fellow North Americans eat this kind of food."

"Yes, we do."

"Then I made a lucky guess. Enjoy."

I took a spoonful of the soup to give it a taste test. "This is very good, Toffee. It tastes even better than the chicken soup on Earth."

Toffee grinned with his eyes closed. "I'm pleased with your critique. I don't normally make these kind of dishes. Now, I would like to know what kind of food you yourself usually eat so I'll know what to prepare besides soup."

"Sure. By the way, Toffee, about your people. Are there actual wolves with horns like the banister carvings in the foyer?"

"Yes, there are. There are different types of those wolves. Some of them are called wolves, hounds, and tigers."

"Tigers?" I echoed before looking at my spoon. "Huh, that sounds a bit strange to me. I mean, where I'm from, the tigers there are really big cats with black stripes. Are some of the tigers here nice like you?"

"Yes, they are. A lot of monsters are."

"And are there mermaids here, too? Because in my water closet, I saw the faucets shaped like mermaids."

"Yes, there are mermaids here, too," he nodded with a grin. "Some live in the seas, but some live in rivers and lakes as well."

"Wow... What other monsters are there?" I asked, enthusiasm glittering in my eyes that Toffee could see, making him smile at my fascination towards his people.

He explained that there were centaurs, giant worms, pixies, golems, hares, fairies, elves and dragons.

"Wow, we've only heard of half of those creatures in make-believe stories on Earth," I said in amazement. "I wish I could meet them."

Toffee glanced away with an unsure look in his eyes. "Well, even though I understand and appreciate your interest and fascination towards us monsters, I don't believe that would be the best thing. I myself can see how nice you are. After all, your eyes tell me everything about you I need to know...but most of my people won't stop to look in your eyes to see the decency inside you. Mostly because of how much they detest and fear the humans here."

I looked at my half-eaten bowl of soup with a sad look. "Well, that's no surprise. I mean, if I were a monster who's been put through a lot of grief from the Magicianian humans, I'd feel the same way."

Toffee nodded solemnly. "So I strongly think you're better off being unknown from monsters. The same goes for the humans in this world. If any human sees you with a monster, they'd see you as an enemy."

"No surprise there, either," I muttered with my eyes closed, "but I'll take your word for it and lay low."

After dinner was over, Toffee offered to show me the garden in his large backyard filled with flowers that don't exist on Earth: flowers shaped like butterfly wings, bells, seashells, diamonds, lightning bolts, and the sun.

"Wow, these are such beautiful flowers," I complimented. Then the flowers started to close with the sun setting.

"I'm sorry we couldn't come here to admire the flowers sooner," Toffee apologized with his hands behind his back.

"No, it's fine. There's always tomorrow," I assured with a smile as we walked through the stone walkway together. "I have to tell you, you have a very beautiful castle."

Toffee grinned with his eyes closed as we kept walking. "I appreciate your shower of compliments. Not just the ones about my home, but the ones about my people and me." He looked at me with gratitude in his yellow eyes. "It means a lot to meet a human who thinks so highly of us."

I blushed from his words as I looked at the walkway. "Well..." I said shyly. I took a look at the night sky with stars starting to appear as the sun started to set. "The sky looks so beautiful, doesn't it?"

Toffee looked at the sky for himself and understood what I meant. "Yes, it does."

After a few minutes of staring at the sky together, we went back inside to relax for the night. Toffee went into his study while I took a shower in my bathroom. I looked at the shower's mermaid-shaped faucet, thinking about the monsters who dislike and fear humans so much...

It broke my heart to know the extreme hurt these poor good-hearted monsters were going through. I wished with all of my being that there was some way to help the Magicianians see the quality in Toffee and his kind...

* * *

 **Toffee's POV**

I sat at my desk to study the maps again while thinking about my red-haired human guest. I had to admit, she really amazed me. She can tell a person's soul by looking in their eyes and that was the only way she would want to judge anyone, not by appearances.

"Now why is it humans like her don't exist on Magicia?" I asked myself quietly, sadness in my voice. If all humans were like her, then...

I closed my eyes as I leaned my head back. "Unfortunately, that dream is too much to ask for. Humans like her may exist on Earth, but not here..."

After I finished studying the maps, I retired to my quarters where I dressed into my black robe. I glanced at my balcony where I saw a light touching Aurora's balcony next door, Aurora herself stepping onto the balcony as she rested her hands on the railing. I could see she was wearing a pink robe, her long damp hair held up in a big black hairclip.

I opened the balcony glass door that she heard as she turned to see me walking on my balcony. "Oh, hi," she greeted with a smile.

"Hello," I greeted back with a small smile, my hands behind my back. "I hope the robe is comfortable enough."

"It is, thank you, and it's my favorite color, too." She leaned her back against the railing as she glanced at the village in the distance.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"It's just... I wish..." she started, not looking at me. "I just wish there was a way to make the humans see how good you all are."

"I see," I replied quietly.

"I know it's sounds unlikely, but... Well, it's just something I can't help but wish for..."

I understood what she was trying to say, but as she said, it was unlikely. We both stayed silent for a moment, then Aurora covered her yawn. "I'm sorry," she said with sleepy eyes. "It's been a long day, despite how interesting it was," she said with a small smile.

I grinned and nodded. "Why don't we both call it a night? We'll talk more in the morning."

"We will?" she asked with a slightly surprised face.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, confused by her response.

"I mean, I would love to talk to you, but won't you be busy with whatever you're working on?"

"I will be taking time working in my study and the planning room, but I'll take the time to stop and tend to my guest," I assured with a grin. "I mean, it's not every day I meet such a lovely human."

She blushed, glancing away with a bashful smile. "Well, then...I'll be looking forward to your free time," she said, looking at me. She stepped inside her room, waving at me. "Good night, Toffee."

I nodded with a grin. "Good night, Aurora. Sleep well." Truth be told, I, too, was looking forward to my free time.


	4. Bliss

**Chapter 4: Bliss**

 **Aurora's POV**

The morning sun rose on Magicia, its rays touching Toffee's medieval-like castle, the sunlight making the flowers in the garden open to greet the beautiful morning sky.

I was in my room, twitching in my sleep, then snuggled into the comfortable bed, not wanting to wake up from such a wonderful slumber. I didn't remember the last time I slept so well and I intended to enjoy more of it. But the thing was, at that moment I thought what I had experienced with Toffee was a dream again.

However, when I finally decided to wake up, I felt my sore head that I held to discover the bandages on it and when I saw the room, I realized that what I went through was very real.

"Wow, I really am in a world of monsters," I said quietly, smiling that my time here wasn't a dream.

I remembered Toffee, and I wondered where he was. I made my bed and cleaned myself up before stepping out of my room to look for him.

I tried the dining hall in case he was making breakfast. On the table, I could see a plate of three pancakes with two bagels on the side with a glass of orange juice in front of my seat.

When I stepped up to the table, I saw next to the plate of food was a note that I picked up. "'Aurora, I made you breakfast already. I'm sorry for not dining with you this morning, but I'm afraid I have work to do. I hope to find time to speak to you later, so please enjoy the meal. -Toffee'."

I grinned in understanding and sat down to enjoy the breakfast that was very well made. "He sure is a wonderful cook," I commented after I finished eating.

Then I washed the dishes in the large, shiny kitchen. "I'd sure like to know what he eats. Maybe I can cook for him," I thought to myself as I dried the clean dishes.

I had decided to exercise in his work-out room to practice with my metal staff, focusing my body and mind with my weapon, making hits and blows at my make-believe opponent. This is what I loved most, being in the zone with my staff.

After several minutes of practicing, I stood still, panting from the hard work, sweat covering my head. I shortened the staff and straightened myself with my hands on my hips, taking deep breaths.

"What a work-out," I said, looking at the short staff in my left hand.

"Indeed," said a familiar male voice.

I turned around to find Toffee standing close to the door, his hands behind his back with a grin on his face. "Oh, hi, Toffee. Taking a break from your work?"

"Yes, and when I started looking for you in the dining hall, I noticed you must've eaten breakfast already."

"Yes, and the food you made was very good," I commented with a smile.

Toffee nodded. "I'm glad you found it appealing, but I hope you didn't mind eating by yourself," he said with slight regret in his voice.

"Oh, no, it was fine. I understand you have things you need to do."

Toffee grinned in gratitude. He put his left fist to his mouth and cleared his throat. "Anyhow, I wanted to find where you were, so I had a feeling maybe you'd be here."

"And you were right," I replied with a smile.

"How does your head feel?"

"It still hurts a bit, but it's fine."

"You're tougher than you look, aren't you?" he asked with a grin, making me look away with a bashful smile. "I must also say, you are quite good with that staff of yours," he remarked, his eyes pointing at my short staff.

"Thank you."

"I remember when you used that staff to make one of those thieves hold still. ...How did you do that? I know it isn't magic, so what was it that you did?"

"Well, it's something my mentor Era taught me."

"Your mentor?"

"Yes," I replied, looking at the floor, thinking fondly about Era. "He was a very good man. He taught me so many things. He taught me to use the staff to help protect myself from enemies, though those thieves were the first enemies I've ever fought."

"Well, your mentor Era taught you well," he commented with a nod. "But please tell me, how can you make a staff keep your opponents into place?"

"It's simple," I said as I stepped up to Toffee. "See, Era said that when you poke the staff at your opponents in certain places like..." I gently pointed at Toffee's shoulder and chest and hip. "When you do that, their joints become too hard to move after a few moments."

"Is that all?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"Amazing," he said softly. "I've never heard of such a fighting technique."

"My mentor Era was a very wise man. He knew all kinds of things."

"I can believe that," he agreed with a grin. "Aurora, would you teach me how to use a staff like that?"

At first I was surprised he would ask me, but it pleased me he would ask for my assistance for anything, so I nodded. "Yes." I held up the staff in front of me. "Would you like to use my staff or do you have one of your own?"

"I'm afraid I don't have one," he answered, shaking his head, "so I would like to use yours until I make one of my own."

"You mean, you built those weapons yourself?" I asked, looking at the weapons hanging on the wall.

"Yes, but that scythe was built by...a mentor of mine," he answered.

When he said that, it made me believe his mentor was special to him like mine was to me.

We walked to a practice dummy that we used as Toffee's opponent. He hit the dummy's shoulders, hips, chest and back just as I instructed and he was doing it with ease.

"I have to hand it to you, Toffee, you've got a knack for this," I smiled, my hands on my hips.

"Thank you," he grinned, handing me back my staff. "It was quite a valuable lesson, keeping an opponent in place like that."

I grinned at him, then I noticed the sweat that was making my black T-shirt stick to me. "If you don't mind, Toffee, I'm gonna shower real quick."

Toffee nodded in understanding and watched me leave before turning his attention to the practice dummy, a serious look on his gray face.

" _A technique like this could be very useful, indeed._ "

After I rinsed myself off, I wore the pink robe and stepped back into my room to look in my wardrobe to find a different outfit. I found a cerulean blouse with a ruffle front that I thought was cute.

"Okay, I'll wear this."

I let the blouse hang on my right arm as I rummaged through the wardrobe to find some kind of pants. To my satisfaction, I saw a pair blue palazzo pants to match with the blouse.

"Oh, perfect."

I tried on the new look and looked at my reflection in the large bathroom mirror, liking the comfort of these garments.

After I finished admiring these blue clothes, I walked out of the room to the work-out hall to see if Toffee was still there. When I arrived at the destination, I found the work-out area empty.

"I guess he went back to work," I murmured, a little disappointed my time with him was so short. "Oh, well, if he has work to do, there's nothin' I can do but wait. 'Sides, there are things I can do in this castle."

As I walked the through the halls and turned a corner, I was surprised to see Toffee in front of me. "Oh, hi. I thought you went back to work."

"Well, actually, I had wanted to change the bandages on your head. Come," he beckoned, his left hand around my left shoulder, leading me to the medicine room to wrap new bandages on me.

"Thank you, Toffee," I said, gently touching the right side of my head.

He nodded and grinned in reply as he put the medicine back in the cabinet. Then when he faced me, he looked surprise.

"What?" I asked.

"I just noticed you're wearing new clothes. My apologies for not paying attention sooner."

"That's fine. You were more concerned about my wound than about what I was wearing," I said with a calm smile.

Toffee took a good look at me and grinned with his hands behind his back. "I must say, you do look appealing."

I blushed, looking at the floor in front of me, my hands behind my back. "Thank you," I said with a bashful smile.

He grinned as he gently laid his right hand under my chin. "Always so shy, aren't you?"

I smiled as I nodded.

"That reminds me, would you like another walk in the gardens since the day is young?" he offered as he gently took his hand away from my face.

"Yes, I do," I replied, forgetting the library for the moment because I wanted to spend a longer trip in the garden.

Toffee and I walked together through the garden stone walkway, admiring the flowers in full bloom, looking more beautiful in the morning sunlight.

* * *

 **Toffee's POV**

As I walked beside Aurora in the garden, I glanced at her and I had to confess to myself, it was wonderful to see someone who loved flowers and nature so much. The Magicianian humans here couldn't care less about the beauty our world had to offer. They always obsessed over rare jewels or tearing apart landscapes to make grand cities.

It enraged me that the Magicianian humans would not only treat my people like savage beasts, but that they would treat our beautiful world with little respect and care...

My hands behind my back clenched tightly as I looked away, anger boiling inside me. Aurora looked back at me and noticed my hands squeezing intensely, then she stepped forward so to see the anger in my eyes even though I wasn't making eye contact.

"Toffee," she spoke, getting my attention as I looked back at her. "What's wrong? You're angry."

I was taken aback, but then I had to remember, she could read emotions and feelings by looking into a person's eyes.

I wondered whether to answer her question or not, but as she looked at me with concern, I decided to reply without telling all of the details.

"I was thinking that it was a shame that the Magicianian humans don't share the same admiration for nature like you do," I answered with a grin.

"Do you mean, they disrespect the nature of this world?"

My eyes widened slightly at her good guess, but I nodded with my eyes closed. "I'm afraid so," I said in a low voice.

Aurora frowned as she looked at the stone walkway. I looked to see sorrow and a glint of anger in her eyes. She was feeling my pain...

I appreciated her sympathy towards my world and my people, but I didn't want me and my people's problems to be her problems, so I put my hands on her shoulders that made her look up at me.

"Don't trouble yourself about it," I recommended gently. "This isn't something that should bother you when it isn't your world."

"Just because this isn't my world, that doesn't mean I can't care," she said calmly.

Again I was astounded by what she was feeling for Magicia. She wanted to care about a world that wasn't even hers... To care about nature and the monsters... Honestly, it warmed my heart to know this, but another part of my heart hurt again to think that none of the humans here were like her.

The pain and suffering I thought of what my people went through was visible in my eyes and Aurora could see it. Clearly, she must have thought of how hard what it was for us to be looked down upon and hurt in such horrible ways or she wouldn't be shedding a tear from her right eye.

She leaned closer to me, wrapping her arms around my waist to my surprise. She rested the right side of her head against my chest, keeping me in her embrace...meaning she was trying to comfort me.

It was the first a human would do such a thing for me, but then again, she had done a lot of things no human has done for me. ...And frankly, for the first time in a long time, it brought bliss to my soul.

I gently wrapped my arms around her, my right hand stroking her hair. "Thank you," I said softly with my eyes closed.

"You're welcome. What are friends for?"

A human for a friend...? I grinned at that strange thought as I gently held her closer.


	5. Cure the Rage

**Chapter 5: Cure the Rage**

After Toffee and Aurora finished strolling and admiring the garden, Toffee went back to his work, leaving Aurora to walk through the halls on her own, her hands behind her back as she looked through the windows on her way as she thought deeply about the monsters' troubles.

" _Toffee insists I shouldn't concern myself with it, but still..._ "

She wished there was a way to change the point of view of the Magicinian humans. If she could help them to judge the monsters by their souls like she does, then the humans wouldn't be so scared and quick to waste them.

" _Although, Toffee says if the humans ever found out I'm a friend to a monster like him, they'd see me as an enemy and not give me the second to explain._ "

She hated this. The monsters were going through an unrighteous judgment for no good reason! It was an injustice! Thinking all of this was not only setting her heart on fire, it was making her shed tears that she wiped away.

" _It's not fair..._ "

Suddenly, her mentor's words echoed in her mind.

* * *

 **In the year of 2009 on Earth**

 _In Moss Hill, Texas, there was a 2-story white house which once belonged to Era._

 _Inside the house was an elderly but healthy Asian man in a black kimono robe with tanned skin and short black hair that he held back in a ponytail. He sat on his knees in a oriental-style training room with drawings of good samurais fighting against enemies behind him._

 _Sitting in front of him was his teenage student Aurora whose red hair was slightly shorter at this time, wearing a large white T-shirt and blue gym shorts. She sat with her legs crossed, listening intently to her teacher._

 _He was telling a sixteen-year-old Aurora an important lesson to keep in mind when fighting against an enemy._

" _Never fight your opponent with anger or hate in your heart. Remember, Aurora, a warrior filled with rage is a warrior who never wins. Believe me, I've seen it with my own eyes. Hatred only causes more pain to the warrior and those around him. Hate and vengeance are nothing but poison for the heart. They are both feelings that can never make you happy. Do you understand?_ "

" _Yes, Master Era_ ," _Aurora nodded._

 **End of flashback**

* * *

 **Aurora's POV**

I knew Era was right as I took a deep breath and exhaled the anger out of my system.

" _I wish I could convince Toffee what Era taught me._ "

A part of me said that I ought to try to convince him. Hatred was a terrible feeling that can never solve problems.

" _But...how do I make him understand...?_ "

I needed a place to think, so I picked up my iPod from my room and headed back for the work-out room. I turned on some music and twirled my staff.

Sometimes when I would think hard about something, I would twirl a wooden stick which would help me find myself and the answers I needed. However, since I didn't have my wooden twirling stick, I had to use my staff instead.

I thought of what to say to Toffee to help him understand what Era taught me so long ago. Hatred was a painful thing to have and Era said when you live with hate in your heart, you can never find peace.

" _Toffee thinks my Master Era was a wise man. Maybe he'll take Era's word for it._ "

At least, I hoped he would.

* * *

 **Toffee's POV**

I returned to my study and wrote something on a paper, Aurora's offer of friendship on my mind. Her caring and understanding attitude was making me think hard and that was why I was writing this letter.

I couldn't tell Aurora about it, not least not until the time was right, but what she didn't realize yet was that she actually was helping me with my work. The things I had learned from her were very useful and I believed they were lessons that needed to be shared.

After I had finished writing the letter, I went to the top tower where my small messenger bird whose back feathers were purple and her front feathers pink.

She was sitting on her perch with her pink beak under her wing which meant she was sleeping until the sound of the door opening woke her up to see me, making her coo happily to have my presence, flapping her pink wings.

I grinned at my good feathered friend and gave her a piece of bread that she gratefully accepted.

"Starly, I need you to take this letter to our friends," I spoke as I gently tied the message around her left leg. Starly understood and waited as I opened the window before she took off into the sky.

After Starly disappeared from my view, I wondered what Aurora was doing at this moment and decided to find her.

At first I thought she was visiting the library, but I found she wasn't there. I closed the library door with my eyebrow raised in confusion.

" _Where could she be?_ "

I thought that maybe she was training again, so I headed for the work-out room where I started to hear music to my confusion.

I looked inside to see Aurora twirling her staff in the air, catching it in her hands as her iPod played some sort of piano music that I found very lovely.

Aurora herself seemed to be walking back and forth, her eyes on the floor, looking as if she was thinking as she twirled her staff.

When the song ended, she went up to her iPod that was on the floor next to the door where she noticed me.

"Oh, hi," she greeted with a smile.

"Hello," I responded with a nod and a grin. "I wondered if you were in here again. What was that beautiful music?" I questioned as I stepped in, my hands behind my back.

"It's called _Dearly Beloved Union X_ ," she answered. "I listen to it when I do serious thinking."

"I see, but what serious thinking were you doing?" I asked curiously.

Aurora glanced away from my gaze, looking uncertain. "I...was wondering what to say to you."

I blinked in confusion. "Say what to me...?" I asked carefully.

"Well, I know you said I shouldn't concern myself with your people's problems...but I can't help but think of what my mentor Era taught me five years ago when I was 16," she explained, looking at her staff that she held slant ways in her hands.

"Toffee, I know what you and your people feel about the Magicianian humans: hatred. And Era once told me that hatred is a feeling that never solves problems. In fact, he said that a warrior filled with rage is a warrior who never wins."

She gripped her weapon as she continued. "He says he's seen hateful warriors whose lives end in tragedy. You see, Toffee, hatred and vengeance are two unwanted emotions that are both poison for the heart and they only make you miserable as well as those around you."

I was silent for a moment, feeling a bit... Well, I wasn't sure how I felt from hearing all of this.

"Think about it for a moment, Toffee...when you feel hatred, does it make you happy? Just think," she requested gently.

I...did as she requested and thought of the hate I've felt for humans for years...and when I did think about it.

"It...does make me feel depressed."

"Exactly...and does it even hurt your heart when you feel all of that hate?" she queried as she kept her eyes on her staff.

I closed my eyes to think about it...and it made me put my right hand on my chest as I opened my eyes in shock to in fact feel a sharp in my heart...

" _I don't understand... I've felt hate for as long as I remember... Why have I never felt this hurt before...?_ "

A part of me suggested that I didn't feel the hurt because I never stopped to think about it until Aurora asked me to.

The pain I felt in my heart was starting to feel the poison from all the hatred I was paying close attention to. It was making me feel sick...

Aurora looked at me and she could tell what I was thinking.

"I believe you're getting what I'm telling you," she said calmly. "Toffee...Era's words to me back then make so much sense. You know that. Only when you live without hate do you find peace and joy in your life. Era lived without hate and he was one of the most joyful people I knew. If he can do that, then why don't you do the same?"

"Do you live without hate in your heart?" I asked.

"Yes, and it does make my life a lot more peaceful and healthier... I'm not sayin' you should love your enemies but if you keep hatred inside of you, it'll destroy you and it could very well destroy the people you care about."

She shortened her staff and hanged it back onto her belt before she gently held my hands, looking straight into my eyes.

"Toffee, don't let hate be a poison. Free yourself from that poison. You'll feel better than you usually do."

I stood still and stayed silent for a long moment as I felt lost on what to do. I knew Era's words did make sense, but...

"How do I not feel hate? It's what I've felt from the humans' cruelty my whole life."

"It's not hard. Just replace the hate for humans with the love you feel for friends or family or for the life of Magicia. Master Era told me that when you focus your mind and heart on positive things, all the hate goes away. Could you at least do that?" she asked softly.

I closed my eyes to think about this. Living without hate... Yes, I did have friends I care about very much but despite how simple Aurora says it is, it was still new to me.

"...I'll need time."

Aurora looked at me with a confused look.

"I'll need time to think some more of what you said. Hatred does hurt, I admit that," I went on, not looking at her, "but I need time to try to use positive emotions to heal my heart. After all, the anger that's lived inside me has been here a lifetime."

Aurora smiled softly and nodded. "I understand. Take all the time you need, but please know that the reason I've said all these things is because I wouldn't want you to feel so miserable with rage poisoning you."

Her concern made me feel touched as I grinned, keeping my eyes closed as I kissed her left hand, not knowing she was blushing. "Thank you," I whispered before taking my leave as Aurora watched me go, her cheeks red as she grinned.


	6. New Strength

**Chapter 6: New Strength**

 **Toffee's POV**

I walked straight back to my study, sitting in the chair with my elbows on the desk, my hands locked together as I laid my forehead on my hands.

What Aurora said about Era's words about the circumstances of being filled with anger and hatred were stuck in my mind. I knew Era's words made sense when hatred hurts the heart...but how can I learn not to see the humans with hate?

" _Aurora says I should fill myself with positive things to replace all the anger so I could free myself from all poisonous hatred... The good feelings I have for the people I care about._ "

I did have friends who were far away and I cared about them dearly. They...were the only family I had.

" _So I should use my feelings for my friends to heal my heart..._ "

I thought some more of what Aurora learned from her Master Era. He said that a warrior filled with rage is a warrior who never wins.

" _So, does that mean...if I fight humans, I shouldn't do it with pure anger...or else I'll suffer just as much as my enemies. Era even said that the hate would not only cause the warrior pain, but also the people the warrior cares about..._ "

And yet, I've fought in battles before and my hate has never made the people I care about suffer...

" _No, I have fought with the hate in my heart before, but it wasn't the anger that gave me strength...it was the desire to protect the ones I care about... My concern for my people was the real strength I needed._ "

I wondered, if my feelings for my people were what kept me strong in battle...would my feelings for them help me heal from this hate...?

" _If I keep the hate in my heart...would it eventually destroy my friends and me?_ "

* * *

 **Aurora's POV**

I stayed in the work-out room, twirling my staff again as I wondered how Toffee was thinking of Era's words about the consequences of fighting with rage.

" _It's all new to him, to live without hate... He will need time, like he said._ "

After I had enough of twirling my staff, I grabbed my iPod and went to eat a slice of bread I found in the kitchen. I would have made a sandwich for lunch, but I wasn't familiar with this kitchen or the kind of food that Toffee eats, so I decided not to eat anything besides simple bread.

Besides, I was too busy thinking about Toffee, anyway. I knew Era was right that nobody should be so hateful, but... Well, there were things I wanted to know about Toffee and his people's situation.

I decided to head for the library so I could learn about Magicia's early years, about the days when the humans and monsters were at war.

Once I'd found a history book that I believed would tell me what I needed to know, I sat down at a rectangular wooden table and read the very beginning of Magicia.

"' _Magicia was always an enchanted world, its land blessing all the inhabitants with wonderful gifts of magic. Gifts to command water, wind, fire; gifts to make people and objects appear and disappear to a specific destination; gifts even to help make crops grow on farmers' lands. However, Magicia doesn't exist without problems. The inhabitants weren't just humans. The world was also the home of monsters._ "

I paid very close attention as I read about the many, many, many battles between humans and monsters. The book said the humans looked at the monsters as unfit to be seen as their equal. Some greedy kings of the Magicianian past kept monsters as slaves to mine for valuable minerals to my shock.

As I read on, I learned that some human slave masters would even kill poor monsters to take their fur or horns or claws to sell as merchandise, making me sick.

I kept reading as I learned that after centuries later, monsters revolted and broke themselves free from slavery, meaning to this day, no monsters were no longer kept as slaves to my relief.

However, that made the humans fear the monsters terribly, thus the humans sought to rid Magicia of all monsters. Many poor monsters were killed and most human warriors would keep dead monsters as trophies.

Human warriors would even attack the monsters at night and burn their villages to the ground, killing even innocent monster children...

This was becoming a real tear-jerker as water flowed heavily from my eyes and dropped to the table. My hands shook on the book I was holding as I sobbed.

"No wonder Toffee and his people fear humans so much..." I said, my voice cracking from all this sadness.

I shut the book closed and folded my arms on the table and hid my face in my arms as I cried for a very long time.

* * *

 **Toffee's POV**

I sat at my desk for several minutes, thinking very hard about Era's words. Eventually, I felt the need to exercise, so I headed for the work-out room where I practiced with all of my weapons, especially with the scythe my mentor had given me a long time ago when I was a teenager.

As I practiced, I thought deeply of the hardships I went through in my life. My parents were both slaughtered by human warriors when I was just four years-of-age, leaving me with no family until my mentor took me into his home, making me his son.

My mentor wasn't the only family, it was the rest of the village who were my family, but the village also suffered just as badly as I had and their heartbreaks became my heartbreak. What hurt my friends also hurt me.

All the hurt we went through was stuck in our hearts and that hurt turned into hatred that grew after the years.

I stood still in the middle of the work-out room, imagining myself in battle with a human warrior. I exhaled the hate and anger out of my heart and thought of only protecting my friends and nothing else.

Then I charged towards my imaginary opponent, my soul actually feeling lighter but stronger than it usually did thanks to these positive feelings.

I stopped my imaginary battle and panted as I thought of how I had fought. It amazed me how much better it felt to think only about protecting what was important to me and not think of any hatred...

"So, this is the way of living. Era meant we warriors must fight to protect the innocent and stand up for what is right and nothing more..."

Now I finally understood Era's words. I looked at the scythe my beloved mentor had made for me.

"...I only wish my mentor knew the true way of battle...the true way of living."

I gently hung my scythe back on the wall and decided to look for Aurora. I thought perhaps she would be visiting the library this time and headed there. My guess was correct as I found her sitting at the table.

However, I saw that she was resting her arms and head on the table, a book sitting in front of her. I quietly walked up to her and wondered if she was sleeping. I glanced at the book that was the history of Magicia. I thought perhaps she read that because she was curious of this world.

Suddenly, Aurora moved in her sleep, letting me see her face. I grinned as I was about to nudge her but when I took a good look at her, I could see her eyes and cheeks were wet...

" _Was she crying? Why...? Wait._ " I had a realization as I looked at the book, knowing she must have read...the darkest times of the monsters... " _There's no other reason she would cry._ "

I looked at her, gently drying her tear-stained left cheek.

" _I asked you not to let our problems be your problems_ ," I thought calmly.

Then I remembered Aurora's words from the garden. " _Just because this isn't my world, that doesn't mean I can't care._ "

Now I understood. She wanted to understand our problems... But still, there was no point in knowing about these things. All she was doing was depressing herself.

" _She said she didn't want me to be miserable...so I don't want her to be miserable, either._ "

I gently stroked my right hand on her bandaged head. I debated whether to let her sleep and bring her to her room or to just wake her up now...

" _No...if I let her sleep, she might have unpleasant dreams from reading all of these tragedies._ "

I gently nudged her left shoulder, making her shoulders twitch, then her eyes fluttered. She blinked in confusion at where she was, then she looked up in surprise to see me.

"Oh. Hello, Toffee," she greeted before she covered her yawn. She turned her head to the right to look out the window, seeing that the sun was an hour from setting.

Then she turned to look at me. "Sorry you had to find me like this. I was reading and I guess I fell asleep."

"I see," I replied calmly, making her curious when she saw the concern in my eyes. I pulled out two pieces of tissue and handed one to her. "Was that right after you were crying?"

Her eyes widened in shock. She touched her right cheek to feel it wet. She looked to see a couple of tears on the table that I wiped dry. She was quiet for a moment, looking away from me before she wiped her face with the tissue I had given her.

"You read about the sorrows my people went through, didn't you?" I asked as I had finished drying the table.

She nodded, keeping her eyes on the table.

I exhaled quietly, glancing at the floor. "I wish you didn't."

"...I know you said I shouldn't be bothered with your world's problems, but... Well, you see, I read that book so to understand more of your people's situation because I wanted to be of some help to you. Yes, I know I have no magical capabilities, but I wanted to be useful in some way..." she explained, her hands shaking on her lap to my notice.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, her head down. "It was naive of me to think I could help." She stayed quiet for a moment, drying her eyes that started to shed more tears.

Obviously, she was thinking more of the unspeakable hardships we monsters have went through and it was breaking her heart...

I smiled as I sat down in a chair next to hers, reaching my right hand under her chin, making her look at me. "You really care that much about us?" I asked softly. " _As if I don't know the answer._ "

She nodded without hestitation.

I looked at the floor, my smile never faltering, then I looked back at her. "Well, I speak for all monsters when I say thank you, but..."

Aurora grinned, gently holding my right hand. "I know," she said quietly. "I shouldn't concern myself... I just can't help it."

"I understand," I said sincerely. "Actually, you have helped in your own way."

"I have?" she asked with surprised eyes.

"Yes. When I thought about your mentor's words about the dangers of hatred, I began to think about the people I care about. You see, it made me understand that my feelings for my friends give me the proper strength to defeat my adversaries instead of letting anger blind me from the right reasons for fighting: to keep more innocent blood from being spilled."

She looked at me, feeling stunned from hearing what I said. Then a smile slowly grew on her face. "Well...I'm so glad you understand what Era was talking about."

I grinned with my eyes closed. "Your Master Era was a very wise man indeed."

"Well, I speak for Era when I say thank you."

She glanced at the book again and I could see the heartbreaking sadness in her eyes again. I shoved the book away from us and cupped my left hand on her right cheek.

"Please, don't read that book again," I insisted calmly. "I'll remember the words you learned from Era, but I want you to forget every word you read in that book. Even if you won't feel hatred, I don't want you to be full of sadness."

She looked at me quietly for a moment, then she nodded. "Okay."

I grinned in satisfaction as I stood up, gently pulling her hands to bring her up on her feet. Actually, there were other things Aurora taught me that have been a great help, but I would wait until the appropriate time to tell her.

" _Right now, though, the things she taught me might even help us find a new strength that I just learned today._ "


	7. Unexplained Tears

**Chapter 7: Unexplained Tears**

 **Aurora's POV**

After we stepped out of the library, Toffee went alone to the kitchen to get dinner ready while I went to wash my face. As I splashed water on myself, I looked at the mermaid-shaped faucet that made me think of the monsters...

" _Toffee asked me to never read about those sad times his people went through...or to concern myself too much with their current problems... But I still wish there was something I can do._ "

I headed for the dining hall where the table wasn't laden yet, so I just sat down on the chair next to Toffee's. While I was waiting, I still couldn't get the monsters out of my mind.

" _I know Toffee's the only monster I met...but I care about his people, too... Although, despite what he said about Era's words helping him understand it's better not to hate, there's really nothin' else I can do... I know nothing of magic, so this is way over my head..._ "

Right there, I thought maybe I ought to just let Toffee do what he needed to do without me getting in his way...even though a small part of me hoped that I could be of any help to him in the future.

A few minutes later, a flash of pink light appeared on the table where two plates of pasta alfredo laid in front of our chairs.

" _Okay, I have to know how he does that._ "

Toffee stepped in, taking his black jacket off to hang it on the coatrack.

"Well, does it look as good as they make it on Earth?" he asked with a grin as he smoothed the wrinkles out of his jacket.

"It sure does," I replied. "Please tell me, though, how to you make it magically appear on the table like this?"

"When I make a dish, I use a microwave and type buttons to send it to the table," he explained as he sat down.

"A microwave to teleport food? Wow, our microwaves just warm up foods and nothin' else," I said with an amazed smile.

"Well, the microwaves here do that, too, but they also teleport dishes."

"Well, let's see how this tastes." I took a taste test, my taste buds exhilarating. "It tastes great. Better than they make it on Earth. Do you all use magic when you cook?"

Toffee shook his head. "No, we don't like to use magic when we cook. You see, the food wouldn't taste as good if you mix it with magic."

"Really?"

"Yes, and besides, we don't always use magic to make every task easier. At least my people and I don't. You see, if we use magic for everything, we'd be lazy and weak."

"Oh, I understand. You all would prefer to do things the hard way so to make yourselves physically healthy and fit, right?"

"Right," he nodded.

"I think I can agree with that. I mean, sure, I've never used magic but even if I did, I'd rather do things on my own without using magic to do everything for me."

"Well said," Toffee complimented, pleased with my attitude, making me grin bashfully.

"Still, I'd like to know how you make these dishes taste better than how they make it on Earth."

"The ingredients we use are different than the ones on Earth, so that's the reason."

"Makes sense."

"By the way, were you in the bread basket?" he queried.

"Yes, but I only took one slice. I was hungry this afternoon. See, I'm not familiar with the other types of food in your kitchen, so I could only take a slice of bread."

"Oh, I see. While Magicia has foods like the kind on Earth, there are also Magicianian foods that don't exist on Earth. I'll help you understand the kind of food we eat here so you won't be forced to only eat bread for lunch."

After dinner, Toffee returned to his study, leaving me alone to do what I want. I decided to return to the work-out room after I dressed back into my black T-shirt and jeans that I had just cleaned. I exercised with my staff, my mind in full concentration as I worked with my weapon.

When I was done, I showered before I dressed into my pink robe with my wet hair held up. I stepped onto my balcony and folded my arms that I rested on the railing as I looked at the village where I thought of the humans who didn't see the good and value of the good-hearted monsters like Toffee...

" _I wish..._ "

I was asking too much again when I thought about convincing the humans the monsters were good...

" _Toffee says they would kill me if they found out I'm a friend of a monster's..._ " I growled in my mind. " _These Magicianian humans are the monsters, not Toffee and his people..._ "

I stopped the flames of anger from burning my soul too much as I took a deep breath and turned my attention to the stars instead.

" _They're different than the ones I've seen on Earth. They must be different constellations... I'd like to learn what they are._ "

I heard something on Toffee's balcony as I turned my head to see him stepping out with his black robe on.

"Good evening," he greeted, his hands behind his back.

"Good evening," I nodded. "I was just stargazing, but these stars are different than the ones on Earth, though. They're not the same constellations as the ones I would look at back home. Could you tell me what they are?"

"Yes."

He walked up to the railing in front of his balcony as he looked at the starry sky. He showed me constellations that looked like a centuar, merpeople, birds, serpents, pegasus.

"Wow..."

I looked at the land away from the castle, ever so fascinated with this world. What other great things were out there, I wondered in awe...

Toffee glanced at me staring in the distant land beyond his castle. "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

I wanted to tell him I wished I could see what his world was like, but I knew he would advise me to not to get too caught up because this magical world would be too dangerous for a non-magical foreigner like myself, so I just quietly said, "It's not important."

He looked at me with a curious raised eyebrow that I didn't notice.

I yawned which made me wave good night to Toffee who grinned and nodded a good night to me before he turned his gaze to the sky itself as he thought of what he had learned from Era's words today.

The next morning, after I had finished working out with my staff, I took a stroll through the garden to get some fresh air and to admire the lovely flowers. As I kept walking, I was starting to feel a bit homesick.

Toffee's castle was nice, but I wasn't used to be surrounded by castle walls. Where I live, I could step outside to walk in the forest where the sunbeams would shine through the tree branches, the birds singing and the breeze blowing the leaves and my red hair...

" _Oh, the nostalgia..._ "

I sat on a stone bench and pointed my head to the sky that looked like the sky back home.

" _Of course at night, the different stars would remind me I'm so far away from home..._ "

I liked Toffee and I was very intrigued with his world, but I was missing the home where I was one with nature...

I closed my eyes as I let the gentle wind touch my skin while my thoughts of home brought a tear that fell down my right cheek. Then I heard footsteps that made me look to the left to see my reptilian host.

"Oh, hi, Toffee. Finished with work already?"

"Yes," he nodded with a grin, his hands behind his back. "I have to tell you, I was having a tricky time finding you."

"Oh, well, I...just felt the need for fresh air," I said, looking up at the sky again. I made sure he didn't see my right cheek where the tear was rolling down, not wanting him to ask me why I was sad.

But, even though he was only ten steps from me, he could sense something from looking into my eyes. He stepped forward which made me glance away and that only made him more concerned.

"So what's troubling you this time?" he asked, taking me by surprise even though I didn't look up at him. "You taught me how to sense emotions by looking in their eyes, and I can see you're depressed about something."

I knew I had no choice but to fess up. "I was missing home. Don't get me wrong, I've had a good time with you here, but the thing is: I'm not used to being kept inside. I know I can walk out here in the garden. But you see, my house is nearby a forest where I would take long walks to enjoy the splendors of nature."

"Oh, I get it," he understood. "Being so close to my castle is new to someone who's used to going out freely."

Toffee was quiet and I was afraid he was feeling bad about me being far away.

"Well, you know, there is a forest outside of my castle, you know," he hinted, making me look to see the grin on his face.

"What are you saying?"

"Would you like to step out of the castle grounds for a while?" he offered.

"You mean it?" I asked with a smile.

"I have time," he replied. "Besides, I can understand why you miss being so close to nature."

With that settled, we stepped back inside so Toffee could go to his bedroom and change himself into proper outdoor clothes. I had been waiting at my bedroom door, leaning my left shoulder against my doorframe with my arms folded.

Then Toffee stepped outside to be in the same black cloak I saw him wear the first day we met. "I think it might be safer if I wore a hood to hide my face," he explained. "Humans don't often wander into the forest, but I'd prefer not to take chances."

"I undertand, but what about those thieves?"

"Oh, don't worry about them," he assured with a confident grin. "You see, when I defeated them, I used a powder to make them disappear somewhere else. Somewhere far away from the castle, so they're no longer a problem."

"Oh, well, then in that case, shall we?" I asked with smile, leading the way.

Toffee grinned and nodded. "Let's."

We walked out of the gate to around the castle walls to the forest that looked dark and uninviting just like it did when I first woke up in this world.

Toffee sensed my anxiety and put his right hand on my left shoulder. "It's all right," he comforted. "It may look frightening, but there's nothing out there. Actually, it only looks scary because I made it that way."

"You mean, you made it look scary to keep humans out?"

He grinned and nodded at my good guess. "That's right. After all, the humans here are always afraid of dark places."

"Yeah...it would definitely keep me away. I suppose you deliberately made the castle look dark and ominous to give the villagers another reason to stay away."

"Yes, but thankfully, they don't have any idea that the owner of the castle is a monster. If they did... Well, I think you know."

"But you'd have to keep watch of thieves like those three guys we fought. What do you do if any thief would dare infiltrate your castle?"

"Well, I would know if someone entered the castle grounds. You see, I use a magic spell as my special security alarm to tell me if an intruder is inside the castle."

"Very useful."

We stepped into the dark forest that seemed as safe as Toffee promised it was. As a matter of fact, I was feeling safe being surrounded by these trees just like the ones back near my house.

I could even hear birds singing in the sky. Their singing was slightly different, as if they were playing wind instruments which would make you feel even easier out here.

I stopped at a tree as I looked to the very top, an idea coming into my mind. "Toffee, what lives in this forest besides the birds?"

Toffee seized his walking and looked to see me facing a tree. "Oh, it's only the birds. Nothing more."

"Oh, well, in that case, I'm gonna get a better look of this place," I pronounced, getting a grip of the tree to his utter confusion. "I'm gonna climb up the tree and get a bird's eye view of the area. Wanna join me?"

"Wait, you want to climb this tree?"

"Do you think it's a bad idea? I've climbed on tall trees like this before and I've never fallen once."

"Oh, well, in that case, go get a bird's eye view."

"You don't want to climb up with me?"

"I would, but it's not good to climb a tree with this on," he explained, fingering his dark cloak.

"Oh, I see. Well, I won't keep you waiting down here too long. I'll see ya in a minute," I said as I climbed all the way up to the highest branch. I was about 55ft high from the ground and I could see mountains miles and miles from Toffee's castle.

The open blue sky made me feel like I was floating in the air as if I had wings of my own. I looked the other way to see hills outside of the forest going on forever and ever, making me wonder what was beyond the horizon.

After a minute, I carefully started climbing back down to re-join Toffee who grinned at my return.

"Did you get a good view?" he asked.

"Yes, I did. I wished you could've seen it. There are mountains north from the castle and hills going on for several miles beyond."

Toffee was pleased with my excitement and motioned his right hand to the path in front of us. "Shall we see more of the forest?" he invited.

I nodded unhesitantly as we walked side by side to see the rest of the forest. I stopped to pick up a black stick as long as a baton. I studied it carefully and I knew it was perfect.

I explained to Toffee that I would twirl a stick back at home for the fun of it, so I decided to take this black stick that I could twirl in the work-out room so that I wouldn't have to twirl my metal staff.

When we were done with our nature walk, I noticed something flying in the air. It was some kind of pink-and-purple bird headed for the castle tower.

"Hey, Toffee, what kind of bird is that?" I asked, pointing at the bird.

Toffee looked up to see the pretty colored bird himself. "Oh, I know that bird."

When I saw the bird going inside the tower, I had a realization. "Oh, you mean, that bird is your pet?"

"She's...a good friend of mine. Her name is Starly."

"How come I've never met Starly before?"

"I wanted to wait until the right time," he answered, his gaze to the ground.

"Do you mean she doesn't like strangers?"

"It's more that...she's not used to humans."

"Oh, I see."

"But...I think now is a good time to introduce you to her. She trusts me, so maybe she'll trust you," he said with a grin. "Shall we return to the castle?"

I nodded, then we headed back to the castle to climb the tower. Toffee stopped at the door, removing his hood off his head.

"Wait at the door for minute," he requested. "I need to tend to something in there."

"Okay."

I stood outside the door as I waited for Toffee to do whatever he needed to do. He probably needed to feed her or something.

Then Toffee opened the door to smile at me. "All right, come in, but be careful not to make any sudden moves. As I said before, she's not used to humans."

Toffee let me step in to see the bird sitting on her perch. Seeing her close up, I could see just how nice she looked: Her back and wings all purple, her chest and beak a bright pink.

"Oh, she's lovely."

Starly looked at me cautiously, the fear I could clearly see in her eyes. I stood still for a moment, not wanting to scare her.

Toffee stood close to Starly, holding out his right hand for her to stand on. No doubt Starly did trust Toffee completely to feel this comfortable around him.

Toffee looked to me, motioning his left finger for me to come closer. I slowly walked up to him as he stroked Starly's back. Toffee stopped stroking her back before he gently took my right hand and placed it close to her back. He let go of me so I could stroke her back myself.

Starly seemed to like it even though she didn't see I was the one touching her. She turned her head to see me to her surprise. I held still for a second, waiting to see what she would do.

I half-expected her to fly out of my reach, but she just stared at me, tilting her head a couple times to figure me out. I let her look into my eyes for a long moment, then she flapped her wings to pick herself up from Toffee's hand and landed onto my left shoulder.

I remained still as I waited to see what else she would do. She walked onto my shoulder to bring herself close to my cheek that she licked, making me giggle.

"That tickles."

"Well, will wonders never cease?" Toffee asked softly. "I've never seen Starly warm up to a new person so fast."

"Well, animals have a sixth sense to tell if a person's good or evil. Maybe Starly can sense something good about me."

"A sixth sense..."

"Yes, animals can sense things people can't, like if a terrible storm is coming. Believe me, it's true." I said with a smile as I gently rubbed my left finger on Starly's head.

Toffee stood there, completely astounded by what he had seen. He looked like he was in serious thought from what I could tell. I would've liked to ask him what was on his mind but he seemed to be a guy to keep things private, so I kept my questions to myself.

* * *

 **Toffee's POV**

After we had left Starly alone in the tower, I bid Aurora farewell as I returned to my study to sit behind my desk to think of what I had witnessed. Starly got along well with a human very fast.

" _She says animals have a sixth sense to tell how good a person's soul is... Sort of like how we can look into a person's eyes to see what their souls are like. Amazing..._ "

I also thought of our trip in the forest today. The way she acted around the natural surroundings...she felt like she was at home. She even climbed a tree for the fun of it.

I rested my elbows on my desk, my chin on my hands as I grinned. "She makes things more intriguing by the minute..."

I then reached my right hand into my pocket to pull out the new letter Starly had received from my friends. I made sure Aurora didn't see the letter so that she wouldn't ask questions.

I read the letter to learn of my friends' response and I found, to my satisfaction, that they had a positive opinion from what I'd informed them from the letter I had sent them.

"There's still one more thing I'd like to educated them with," I murmured. "Although, they will have a much harder time to understand it than I did..."

I took a lot of time to think of how to make it as convincing as possible. When I had it all figured out, I wrote another letter that I worded very carefully. After I was done, I put the letter in my desk's drawer.

"Starly's too tired after flying to the others and back here. I'll let her rest for the day and in the morning, I'll have her take this new letter to them."

After a few hours of work later, I took a break to see what Aurora was up to. I remembered she had wanted to twirl that black stick in the work-out room, so I headed there.

Once I was close, I could hear music that sounded strange but rather nice. I looked inside to see Aurora twirling her stick already. I glanced down at her iPod close by the door and I narrowed my eyes to see the song she was playing was called _Prophecy_ by a musician named Adrian von Ziegler.

The more I listened, the more I liked this song. I turned my gaze back to Aurora who seemed to be twirling her black stick with such ease. She tossed her stick in the air and caught it in her hand several times without fail.

I blinked in astonishment, for I had never seen anyone twirl a piece of wood before... But as I watched, I could see just how beautiful her slender fingers looked as she moved the stick.

I continued to observe her dance with the rest of the song. By the time the music ended, the flying stick fell back into her right hand before she bowed to her imaginary audience.

I grinned as I clapped my hands, making her jump a little in surprise as she turned to see me stepping inside. "Splendid. Just splendid."

"Toffee," she said, holding her stick horizontally as she looked away, her face turning red. "Uh...what brings you here?"

"I took a break and came to see if you were twirling your gift from the forest. And my, you are gifted. I've never seen anyone twirl a stick in their hand like that," I said as I stood in front of her.

"Oh, well, twirling a stick is what I love to do... I've been doin' it for quite a while..." she explained, still very shy. "Although, you're the first one who's seen me dance."

"Then I'm lucky."

"I appreciate the compliment."

I grinned at her modesty, my left hand touching the middle of her stick which caught her attention. "Have you always had stage fright?"

"You can say that," she replied.

"It's too bad. To have such talent and yet no one, not even your friends and family have seen it."

Then, a flicker of sadness in her eyes made me blink in concern.

"I...don't have friends on Earth," she corrected softly.

I was surprised to learn this. "You don't?"

"No...Era was the only friend I had. I never had any friends besides him..." she explained, her eyes to the ground. "I've...always been so shy and I never knew what to say to anyone on Earth. Master Era was the only one I felt comfortable with."

I looked at her for several seconds, not believing she lived so long without any other friends besides her mentor.

"Please, Toffee...this is a subject I'd rather not talk about..." she requested, not looking at me.

I smiled sympathetically with my left hand on her right shoulder. "I understand. We all have our reasons as you once said...but I am glad I've become another friend of yours if you don't mind me saying so."

She closed her eyes as she smiled and reached her left hand to her right shoulder, holding my right hand. "Of course I don't mind."

All of a sudden, tears were falling out of her closed eyes. The next thing I knew, she leaned herself against my chest with her hands on her eyes.

"Please, don't ask about my tears... I'm just glad to have a friend with me here..."

I looked at her for a moment, then I slowly put my arms around her, providing her comfort as she quietly cried for a while.


	8. More Like Us

**Chapter 8: More Like Us**

 **Toffee's POV**

After I embraced Aurora for a couple of minutes, she stopped crying and went off to her room to be alone for a while. I respected her wishes and let her go on her way.

I stayed in the work-out room to practice fighting with my weapons as I thought of what I had learned from Aurora a moment ago. Frankly, I was still surprised she had no friends at all on Earth except her beloved mentor Era. I always knew she was shy, but I did not imagine she was that shy around people.

" _Yet despite the modesty she shows me, she seems easy around my presence even though I'm a monster. Of course, she's comfortable around me because she knows I'm harmless to her._ "

I thought of her relationship with her mentor Era. How did she warm up to him when she first met him? When I thought some more about this...she seemed to be talking about Era in past tense...which must mean he had passed away a while back. That also meant...she really had no friends at all on Earth.

" _So...does that mean she cried because without Era, she feels so very alone?_ "

I thought her family were the only people she had on Earth, so I believed being away from her relatives was making her more homesick...

Now I was feeling very sorry for her and right there, I felt I just had to get the dimensional scissors to return her to where she belonged.

* * *

 **Aurora's POV**

I came back to my room where I decided to sleep to help calm myself down, and when I did...my eyes watered from what I was dreaming about: the past...

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _In the home of Era, a 19-year-old Aurora had been waiting in the living room, her eyes full worry as she waited for the news of her mentor who had fallen ill. Aurora had called a doctor to come over to explain what his illness was._

 _Aurora was asked by Era to sit in the living room until the doctor was done. She sat waiting in suspense because he looked so unwell. She prayed it was nothing serious because she couldn't handle anything happening to her beloved teacher and friend._

 _She heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs to her surprise as she stood up, the doctor heading straight outside and called out, "Era wants to see you."_

 _When the doctor closed the door on his way out, Aurora climbed up the stairs and headed straight for Era's room where he laid on his bed, his face pale and clammy._

 _"Master Era," she spoke softly, making him turn to her direction._

 _Era grinned. "Come over here, Aurora."_

 _Aurora walked up to him as Era pulled out his left hand that Aurora held in her right hand. "What did the doctor say? Will you be all right?"_

 _"Aurora...forgive me, but...I'm afraid I only have a few moments with you."_

 _Aurora's eyes widened in shock, her heart almost stopping before it started breaking terribly. She knew what this meant..._

 _"Aurora, now I know this is unexpected, but listen to me. Even when I'm gone, you have to be strong. I know this is the second time you went through this sort of thing, but you can't let sorrow stop you from moving on with your life."_

 _Aurora couldn't stop the tears from coming as she gently gripped Era's hand with both of hers. This wasn't fair at all. Era was all she had._

 _"I know," Era said sympathetically, "you don't feel ready to be alone...but even if you start off alone for a while, that doesn't mean you'll be alone forever. You weren't alone for too long when your grandmother passed away. Fate brought you and me together, and you never know: Fate could bring you to new friends."_

 _Aurora didn't know how to do this. She didn't know how to make friends with anyone. Era was the man who came to her when she was all alone. She wasn't used to going up to people herself._

 _"Listen to me, my child," Era requested, making her look at him with a warm smile on his sick face. "I know you are timid around people, but if you wish to not be alone, you need to try to come out of your shell. When you do that and be a friend to the people you start to speak to, they will take a liking to you right away. You know how to tell whether a person's soul is bad or good. You just need to let them know what kind of soul you have. It's not that hard."_

 _Aurora was too sad to speak, her heart feeling so tight. The very first friend she had was dying in front of her, she couldn't think about making new friends..._

 _"Don't stop looking for people to be friends with... Life is full of surprises. You may meet someone you will feel compatible with."_

 _"Master Era..." She tried to find the right words to say. Era was fading away and she wanted to choose the right words to say to him. "Thank you for being the father I never had... You were more than a teacher and a friend, you were family..."_

 _Era reached his right hand to touch her hands. "I feel the same way. Having you around has brought joy in the last years of my life." Era's grip was weakening, tearing Aurora's heart to pieces. "I can't wait to tell your grandmother how well you've turned out. You've learned a lot from my teachings and you've changed a lot... Although, it would mean everything to your grandmother and me that you try to make new friends...so you won't feel so alone."_

 _Era's hands lost their grip and his eyes closed as he laid still, making Aurora jump with her hands on the edge of the bed. "Master Era?"_

 _She checked his pulse on his left wrist...and felt nothing. "No... No..." Aurora broke into tears and sobbed her eyes in her hands._

 **End of flashback**

* * *

Aurora quickly sat up as she woke up from her nightmare. She was scared when she found herself in a different room, but then she quickly remembered she was in Toffee's castle.

Still, whether she was on Earth or Magicia, her beloved mentor Era was nowhere... She gripped her hands on the comforter, then she stood on the balcony where she leaned her folded arms on the railing, appreciating the nice breeze as she tried to calm herself.

"Master Era...I wish you were alive... You were the only friend I had...and you were the only father-figure in my life..."

Aurora shed a few more tears that she wiped. She thought of what Era said, life is full of surprises. She grinned as she thought of her reptilian host.

"He's...the second friend I've had in my life..."

Then again, she thought when the time would come when Toffee would gain the dimensional scissors to return her to Earth...she'd have no choice but to say good-bye to him, too...

She closed her eyes as more tears came falling down her cheek and on the balcony railing.

"Why...? Why do I always end up saying good-bye to someone dear to me? Master Era, help me...I know Toffee and I haven't said good-bye yet...but I'm not sure if I can say farewell again..."

She thought of what her mentor would say: Even when she had to bid Toffee farewell, she could still find friends on Earth. All she had to do was come out of her shell like he said to her before.

"But...I've been alone for two years since Era's death... I don't know how..."

She knew Era would want her to try which wouldn't be hard as he also said to her. All she had to do was check their souls and she herself would be a friend to them first like she did with Toffee...

"I wonder, though, why is it I'm so relaxed with him?" she questioned quietly. "And I'm not talkin' about his appearance. Even if he was human, I'd still ask myself this. I know he is good, but how is it I can talk to him so...happily? Is it because we both know we can trust each other?"

If Era knew she was thinking about this, he would tell her that if she could easily make friends with a good-hearted talking lizard, she could make friends with good-hearted humans, too.

"Then...perhaps...I can do it," she said, starting to feel a little faith. "For now, though, I'd like to enjoy Toffee's company."

She heard a knock on her door that surprised her. She went over to open the door to see Toffee standing there.

"Hello. I came to tell you dinner is almost ready." He looked at her closely and noticed how tired she looked. Not to mention the dried tears on her cheeks.

She knew what he was thinking and she assured him, "It's okay, I'm fine. Really."

When Toffee saw in her eyes that she was all right, he grinned in relief, then he led her to the dining hall where they ate a well-made meal, then they bid each other farewell as they separated.

Aurora decided to read some books in the library to learn different things of Magicia. She deliberately avoided the history books because Toffee had requested her that she not depress herself with what his people had went through in the past.

Instead she picked up books to learn about the different monsters Toffee had told her about. She even looked up the different ingredients the Magicianians eat and what magic they use to make life possible.

When she had learned enough about the different nutrious ingredients and the landscapes of Magicia, she went back to learning about the types of monsters. The type of monster she discovered was...a sort of snake-like creature.

It was purple and it had no legs, but it had arms and ears that looked like a fish's fins.

"It says these monsters are called nagas... I wonder why Toffee never told me about them. Maybe it slipped his mind."

Time flew as she kept reading, the moon rising high in the sky. Aurora was started to feel sleepy, but she was so intrigued by what she was learning, she didn't want to stop.

She sat at the table with her books scattered as she kept learning about the different monsters and what their magical abilities were...but her drowsiness was starting to take over her as she leaned her head against her chair, her hands on the table as her heavy eyelids began to close against her will.

The next morning around five, Toffee woke up two hours before dawn as he cleaned himself up and headed for the library to learn something he needed to know about.

When he arrived, he was surprised to see Aurora sitting against a chair in front of a table that was buried in books. Her eyes were closed, making him wonder.

"Now just how long as she been in here?" he asked himself quietly. "She couldn't have been here all night..."

When Toffee thought about it, he didn't see Aurora on her balcony last night when he stood on his balcony...so she must have been reading in here for the entire night.

He chuckled softly as he went up to her. He knew she loved reading, but he didn't think she'd sit here all night to read these books. He began to feel concerned at what she was reading, so he looked to see that she had only been reading about the Magicianian ingredients and landscapes and different monsters.

He saw that none of them were history books to his relief, glad to know that she hadn't been learning anything sad, after all.

He looked at her slumbering face, and he thought she looked kind of nice. His face felt warm when he thought of that, making him shake his head.

He decided she ought to rest in her room, so he carefully slid his right hand behind her back and his left hand behind her knees and carried her to her quarters where he gently laid her on the bed and brought the comforter to her shoulders.

He looked at her bandaged head as he thought how well her injury was healing. He also hoped her heart was healing fine after she had cried yesterday from being away from home and being without her only human friend Era.

He slowly stroked the back of his right fingers on her left cheek as he whispered, "You must have cherished your mentor, didn't you?" He grinned in understanding. "I can honestly relate to that..."

When he thought about it, it seemed she had more things in common with him. They both loved nature, they knew self-defense, they liked to read, and they both believed monsters deserve to be treated fairly...

"You're more like us..."


	9. Unspoken Pain

**Chapter 9: Unspoken Pain**

 **Aurora's POV**

My eyes fluttered as I shifted myself. I lifted my head up to discover I was in my room.

I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "Wasn't I in the library? Or did I dream that?"

I thought back to what happened last night and my time in the library felt real. "Then why...?" I grinned as I understood what happened. "Of course. Toffee must have found me sleeping in the library and brought me here."

I cleaned my face and fixed my hair as I headed for the work-out room to do my usual exercises with my metal staff. When I was finished, I changed out of my black shirt and jeans so I could wash the sweat out of them later.

I looked in my wardrobe to find something new to wear. A purple flutter top shirt that only revealed my shoulders and a pair of black slacks.

As I looked at myself in the mirror, I wondered what Toffee would think which was making me blush at the thought.

I roamed through the castle, wondering if he was around. A part of me thought maybe he was in the library since that was where he found me. I had wanted to go there...but I felt shy.

I held my right arm, looking out of the hallway window. "There I go again... I'm letting my shyness get in the way..." I said softly. "Although, what if he's doing work in the library? I guess I'll let him find me, like always."

I thought I'd ought to just take a little walk through the garden, but when I had turned the corner of the hallway, I almost ran into Toffee himself.

"Oh, hello, Toffee," I greeted with a smile. "I thought maybe you were still working in the library or something."

"I was, but I just got back," he explained.

"By the way, thank you for bringing me to my room. I'm sorry you had to do that, though."

Toffee grinned softly. "No, it's fine. Although, it seems the library has kept you entertained for you to be in there until five."

"I was in there for that long? Oh, well, I couldn't help myself," I smiled. "I was so fascinated with what I was learning, I didn't want to stop."

"I understand. That reminds me, we need to put a new bandage on your head. Come," he said, his right hand on my left shoulder. He stopped when he looked up and down at me.

"Oh, noticed my new look?"

Toffee was quiet for a moment to my confusion, then he finally spoke. "Oh, yes... You look wonderful."

I blushed from his kind compliment as I glanced away, not knowing Toffee's eyes widened in surprise from what he had said.

"Thank you," I replied shyly, my hands behind my back as I kept my eyes on the floor. "So...the new bandages for my head?"

Toffee returned his attention to me and nodded as he led me to the infirmary where he wrapped new bandages on my head. "Your injury seems to be healing well."

"That's good," I said as Toffee stopped wrapping my head.

As we stepped out of the infirmary and walked across the foyer, Toffee asked, "So, what did you learn from the library's books?"

"Oh, a lot," I answered as I held my hands behind my back, "like the beautiful landscapes of the ten continents of Magicia, the different ingredients you all eat and types of magic and the different monsters you didn't tell me about. Like the nagas."

I didn't see Toffee's face, but he was stunned to hear the word nagas. "Oh," he replied, trying to sound casual. "I see. You have learned a lot."

"So what were you doing in the library this morning? Was it for your classified work?"

"Oh, yes," he answered...rather quickly.

"I thought as much."

"But of course even if I'm in there, you're more than welcome to come in to sit and read if you wish."

I nodded in gratitude, though when I looked at Toffee's eyes...I kind of detected a worried expression.

"Toffee, are you all right? You looked...spooked by something."

"I do?" he asked, acting like he wished I hadn't noticed.

"Yes. So what's wrong?"

Toffee looked ahead of us, his eyes telling me he was deeply thinking of something...painful and sad. "I'm sorry...but I can't say."

I closed my eyes and nodded. "I understand. We all have things we don't like to talk about."

Toffee glanced at me as I looked at the floor. He could also see sadness in my eyes. "I'm sorry to be so secretive. It's just..."

I knew Toffee thought I was sad he wouldn't tell me what was troubling him. "Oh, no, I'm not upset that you won't tell me what's bothering you. It's just I know what it's like to keep things to yourself, especially the things that hurt so much."

He looked at me with a surprised expression, then his face softened when he realized what I meant as he looked ahead again.

Toffee decided to change the subject by asking me if I would like another stroll through the forest which I agreed to, of course.

As we walked through the woods, I decided not to climb the trees since I was wearing these clothes instead of my black T-shirt and jeans that I had thrown in the laundry basket.

I noticed a leaf fluttering in the breeze before it landed in my right hand. I twirled the leaf in my fingers with a smile on my face. Maybe these woods looked dark and intimidating compared with my bright forest back home, but Toffee's forest still made me feel tranquil.

Toffee saw another leaf landing on top of my head which I didn't notice. He reached his right hand that touched my head to my surprise as I looked up at him.

"Apologies. I was just getting this leaf out of your hair," he explained as he took the leaf off and let it float to the ground.

"Oh, thank you." I looked above me to see more leaves flying in the air. "Isn't it beautiful when leaves fly in the wind?" I asked with a smile.

Toffee looked for himself to see the leaves moving in the breeze and grinned. "Yes, it is." He looked back at me. "It seems you like everything about nature, even the leaves in the wind."

"Well, everything about nature is beautiful. Toffee, may I ask, how often do you take walks out here?" I asked curiously.

Toffee was silent for a moment as he looked in front of us. "Do be honest, I don't walk out here so often before you came along. I've always been so busy, you see."

"Oh," I understood.

"I must confess, I used to come out to enjoy the splendors of nature a lot."

"Was that...before you had to work on things?"

Toffee nodded solemnly.

I was feeling bad for him. His work was keeping him from doing what he liked to do...

"But of course," he said calmly, "these things can't be helped. After all, we must do what we have to do."

"That's true," I replied quietly. Though I hoped his work wouldn't keep him away from this kind of joy too often.

"Although, even when I would have free time, I don't come out here. I suppose I've forgotten how to enjoy the fine things in life."

"Then has coming out here made you feel better?" I couldn't help asking.

"It has," he answered unhesitantly with a peaceful look on his face. He glanced at me with a smile. "Although, it took me an incentive to come out here."

I grinned modestly as I looked back at the leaf in my hand. "I'm glad this incentive has helped you get the fresh air and sunlight you need."

* * *

 **Toffee's POV**

After our stroll was over, I bid Aurora farewell as I returned to my study to resume my work. I was thinking how Starly was after I gave her a new letter this morning for her to take to my friends in the village far away from here.

I also thought of what Aurora had learned in the library...the nagas. I was feeling very uncomfortable about that. Not because I'm against all nagas... There was just one naga that was making me think of...painful things in the past.


	10. Special Plans

**Chapter 10: Special Plans**

 **Aurora's POV**

Two days went by and during that time, Toffee and I got a little closer. He and I would spar in the work-out room together. He was actually more experienced with self-defense than I was which I didn't mind. Matter of fact, he even taught me a few techniques I never knew about.

When we weren't sparring, we would teach each other new recipes. The reason this happened was because I explained to Toffee I wanted to keep practicing my cooking so I wouldn't be lazy from letting him cook for me all the time. I also wanted to cook things for him, too, which he understood and appreciated.

We made sure to stroll through the woods and we would sometimes see each other reading in the library at night, though we were both quiet as we read different books.

The third day arrived and Toffee offered to take me to see Starly at the tower this morning. I happily agreed because I hadn't seen Starly for a few days. When we came to the tower door, he asked me to wait outside while he did something.

I let him do so without question, though I did wonder why he didn't want me watching him do whatever he needed to do with Starly. After a few seconds later, he let me step in to see the beautiful bird who flew up to sit on my left shoulder and nuzzle her head in my left cheek.

I let her sit on my left finger as I looked at her. I noticed a weary look on her face and asked, "Toffee, does she look tired to you?"

"Oh, yes. She's been out flying for a long time."

"I see."

"Don't worry, she's going to take plenty of time to rest, so she'll be fine."

I was glad to hear that, though I wondered how long Starly would fly out to be this exhausted, but I pressed no more questions.

* * *

 **Toffee's POV**

After we left Starly alone to rest in the tower, I returned to my study so I could read the letter from my friends far away. I thought about how long it had taken for them to respond.

If Starly had to wait three days to come back, then obviously the others needed that amount time to think about what I had told them from my previous letter.

A part of me was concerned to read what they were thinking about what I had learned from Aurora about finding new strength, but I couldn't just ignore their new letter, so I forced myself to read it. As I did, I felt rather surprised that they were considering what I had told them.

"' _We're sorry you had to wait this long to hear back from us, but we just needed time think about this new strength you were talking about. Many of us are beginning to think you are right and we do feel better to replace the poison in our hearts with righteous reasons to protect what's dear to us'._ "

I laid the letter on the desk as I leaned against my chair from learning my friends' positive feedback. They were actually starting to think it was a good idea...? I smiled as I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath from all of this relief.

" _Aurora...you have no idea what kind of good you're doing for us..._ "

Two days went by which meant Aurora's head should have healed completely. When we went to the infirmary for me to unwrap her bandages, her wound was indeed gone to her gratitude.

Afterwards, we took yet another stroll through the woods, Aurora wearing her black T-shirt and jeans while I wore my black cloak as always.

I watched as Aurora climbed a tree to admire the view from above while I waited on the ground. I could see Aurora looking around the area to see the hills south from the castle.

Truth be told, I had noticed she would look at the hills whenever we would talk to each other on our balconies and I had the feeling she was curious to know what was out there.

I understood her desire to explore such a wonderful enchanted world like Magicia...but she knew this land wasn't safe for her, between how my kind feels about humans and how the Magicianian humans would treat her if they knew she was friends with a monster like myself...

I was starting to wonder if she was feeling like a prisoner being so confined to my castle despite my constant offers of bringing her to the forest to get the fresh air and sunlight she needed.

I confessed to myself, I had wanted to show her the great splendors of Magicia...but I just did not want to risk her safety... However, there was something I had been thinking about, but I wanted to wait until the right time. Until then, I would have to help her keep her mind off of these things.

As I kept looking up at her, I saw she took the scrunchy out of her hair that flowed in the wind as she closed her eyes to enjoy the breeze. This was the first time I had ever seen her hair loose...and it looked so lovely in the sunlight, making it look like a wondrous fire...

I then moved my gaze to the ground as I thought about how I was thinking about her appearance. Each day, I've been thinking how very nice she looked. However, I was starting to question why I would admire a human's looks this way.

" _She is a good friend, so it wouldn't be wrong to compliment her appearance. After all, her looks match her character_."

The sound of Aurora's feet scratching the tree's bark on her way down pulled me out of my thoughts. When she was a few short inches from the ground, she accidentally lost her grip on the trunk and was about to hit the ground until I put my hands on her waist to break her fall before I gently placed her on her feet.

Aurora looked up at me and sighed with relief. "Thank you, Toffee," she said with a smile, her eyes closed.

I grinned, but when the sunlight through the branches brightened her hair and her face, she was looking even better... She opened her eyes and tilted her head in confusion when she saw how stunned I looked.

"Toffee, is something wrong?"

I was hesitant to reply, and then I realized I was still holding her waist that I gently let go of. "Oh..." I started to say, glancing away with my hands behind my back. "I was just...thinking how the sunlight suits you..."

I didn't see Aurora blush as she looked away modestly with a small smile. "Thank you for saying so."

After a silent second, I cleared my throat. "So, shall we continue?" Aurora nodded as we walked on.

* * *

 **Aurora's POV**

After Toffee and I had our walk, he left to tend to work in his study. I returned to my room to pick up my iPod and black stick that I took with me to the work-out room.

When I let my hair down and turned my iPod on, I saw that the battery was on low. "Of course...it's been a week since Toffee recharged this with his Jolt Bolt... I wonder if I should go ask him now... No, he's working. I don't want to bother him... I'll just ask him when he's done."

I recalled Toffee saying that anytime my iPod's battery was low, I could go see him, but I was just...too shy to come to him when he was busy.

"I'll...just have to wait."

I twirled my stick in silence, imagining myself back at my house near the bright, green forest I knew and loved so much. I was enjoying my time with Toffee...but although I did like walking with him in his forest, I missed being able to walk into my green forest...without needing an escort.

I understood Toffee didn't want me by myself out there in case there were robbers outside his castle and ambush me like those three imbeciles we fought...but still, being forced to stay nearby his castle...I wasn't liking it very much.

" _I have to be patient and be grateful Toffee's doing all he can to help me get out and make me happy._ "

As I thought more of Toffee, I recalled his compliments about my appearance recently... It did make me very happy that someone thought I looked decent. Frankly, I was admiring his charming personality... I blushed when I thought about that, running my right hand through my long hair.

" _It's not...wrong to think that, is it? He is a very good monster..._ "

It did make me wonder...would there be a man that charming for me on Earth...? As shy as I was, I did think of romance very often...

" _Still, no man on Earth could be exactly like Toffee..._ " I thought...feeling a bit sad about that.

I suddenly heard knocking that made me twitch in fright as I saw Toffee at the entrance.

"My apologies for startling you," he said, his right hand on his chest. "I had just finished my work and I wondered if you might be in here...though I wonder why you're not playing any music."

"Oh, well, I would have...but the battery is low on my iPod..." I explained sheepishly, holding my stick horizontally in my hands.

"The iPod's battery is low?"

I nodded, my eyes looking at the floor.

"Well, why didn't you come and ask me to recharge it for you?"

"I had decided to wait until you were done with your work. I didn't want to bother you when you were doing something important."

I didn't see Toffee grin as he walked in front of me, gently reaching his left hand to tilt my head up. "Now, while I appreciate you being considerate about my working hours, you don't have to be shy about asking me to power up your device. As I told you before, don't be hesitant to ask me about it, especially when it only takes a second to recharge it."

I smiled and nodded. "I'll...remember that."

He gently patted his left hand on my back. "I mean no disrespect whatsoever, but I do think your shyness does get in the way," he admitted nicely.

I sighed quietly. "I know...but it's how I am..."

Toffee then led me out of the work-out room with his hand still on my back. "Well, then, perhaps you should practice being confident," he suggested.

"Yes...perhaps I should," I agreed, glancing away.

We headed for his study where he kindly recharged my iPod again to my gratitude as I held my purple music player.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Next time, please don't be shy asking me to recharge it," he recommended as he put his Jolt Bolt away in his desk drawer.

"Yes..." I looked at my iPod as I thought of how Era would encourage me to come out of my shell, too...

Toffee noticed me in deep thought as he also saw the sadness in my eyes. I could tell Toffee was concerned, so I said, "I was just thinking of what my Master Era would always tell me. He also said I should learn to be more confident...so I could make friends without shyness getting in the way."

Toffee grinned as he walked up to me, his hands on my shoulders. "I agree with your mentor. Overconfidence is bad. In your case, under-confidence wouldn't be very good, either."

I nodded silently, glancing away at the floor with a depressed look. "Under-confidence...is something I always let get in my way... I could've had good friends...but...I never tried..."

My shoulders shook as I thought of the reason why I've always been so afraid to go up to people... Toffee of course noticed this.

"I'm sorry..." I said quietly.

"There's no need to apologize," he said, even though he didn't quite understand what was really upsetting me. He glanced away as he thought of something, then he grinned when an idea came to his mind. "I think we should try to raise your confidence."

I looked up at him with a surprised look. "How do you mean?"

"Well, now that your iPod is fully recharged, perhaps we could do something special tonight."


	11. Trust

**Chapter 11: Trust**

 **Aurora's POV**

It was near sunset when I was in my room rummaging through the wardrobe to find something decent to wear for this...occasion Toffee had suggested for tonight. He said we should have...our own little formal party.

I felt confused when he suggested that, but he asked me to trust him, so I didn't protest. Although, I did feel uneasy. I never had a party with a friend before.

Master Era and I would have our own celebrations. He...used to dance with me. It was sort of like he was being a father taking his daughter to her prom, even though we would only dance in private at his house, but it was still fun. Ever since my beloved master died, I never danced with anyone...or talked to anyone.

" _This is why Toffee wants us to do this...to raise my confidence..._ " I closed my eyes as I exhaled. "I'll try," I whispered.

I was having a bit of a hard time choosing the right outfit for this small get-together until I finally found something I liked. It was a crimson floor-length silk dress that only revealed my arms.

I put it on and looked at my reflection in my W.C. I had to admit, even though this was the very first time I had worn a dress, I did like this gown. It was comfortable enough to move in and it kind of matched my hair.

Speaking of my hair, I made sure to brush it good and well, letting it loose for the evening.

I stood on my balcony as I waited for Toffee who said he would pick me up after he was done with something that he didn't tell me about. I'd thought maybe he was dressing up in something fancy, too.

I rested my elbows on the balcony railing as I put my chin on the back of my hands. I was thinking about how long Toffee had stayed at this castle...

Where did he live before he came here? He was full of mysteries...and I wanted to know everything about him...

"But...wouldn't I have to let him know everything about me, too?" I asked myself. "It would be fair..." I looked at the forest and the hills leading so far away to who knows where...

"Toffee must've come from somewhere over there... Somewhere very far away from here... Why would he need to work at this castle? Does it have something to do with the village?"

I closed my eyes as I reminded myself that Toffee wouldn't tell me if I asked him what his work was, but...I did want to know his background more... Then again, what if he had painful secrets he didn't want to talk about?

"Perhaps I shouldn't bother him with my questions...but even if he won't tell me about himself, I'd like to share things about myself with him..."

I held my face as I felt surprised for saying that. What had gotten into me? I had never thought of telling anybody anything about myself...

"Maybe I'm finally taking Master Era's advice..."

I heard a knocking that startled me as I turned around.

" _He must be done_." "I'm coming," I called.

I smoothened my dress and fluffed my hair real quick and walked up to the door, my face feeling warm from the thought of Toffee seeing me like this. I almost hesitated when I looked at the door in front of me, but I took a deep breath to relax myself.

I opened the door to see Toffee smiling calmly. "Good evening," he greeted, then he stopped to look up and down at me with stunned eyes.

I glanced away as my face turned red. "I thought I'd wear a dress for this occasion," I explained bashfully.

Toffee snapped himself out of his daze and grinned softly as he reached his right hand to tilt my chin up. "It looks beautiful on you."

My face turned redder as I smiled at him. "Thank you." I stopped to see he was wearing his usual suit and tie. "Well, doesn't this outfit look familiar?" I joked as I put my hands on his shoulders.

He just grinned and shrugged. "If it isn't broken, don't fix it. Besides, my black suits and red ties are all I prefer to wear."

"That isn't wrong. I mean, I always thought you looked good in your usual suits and ties, anyway," I complimented.

He felt taken aback by what I said, then he smiled. "I appreciate your kind words." He stuck his right arm for me, giving me his charming grin. "Shall we?"

"Please, let's," I replied. " _But I'm curious. If he wasn't busy getting dressed into something different, then what was he doing all this time? I guess I'll find out soon enough._ "

I let Toffee lead me to the work-out room door to my complete confusion. Toffee opened the door to reveal the work-out room being dimly lit with small, round lights of different colors floating all around the place. The floor was decorated with small white glitters everywhere, making the room magical.

"So this is what you've been doing," I remarked, a smile on my face as I looked around in awe. "It looks amazing."

Toffee grinned. "Your flattery is always appreciated."

He sticked his left hand in his black jacket pocket and pulled out my iPod that I let him hold onto before I got dressed.

"I decorated the work-out room to look like a ballroom," he explained as he handed me back the iPod. "You can choose the best songs we can dance to."

I looked at my iPod with a curious look. " _He plans to raise my confidence by dancing with me? Well, I said I would try and I will._ "

"All right, then," I responded with a grin as I scrolled through the list and chose a song that Toffee would've liked: _Dearly Beloved Union X_.

Toffee smiled when he heard the lovely melody, then he placed the iPod inside a small, floating purple light so we wouldn't accidentally step on it.

He turned to me with a grin, then he bowed as he extended his right hand to me. "May I have this dance?"

My cheeks turned a light red, but I smiled as I took his hand. "You may," I said gently.

He gently brought me close to him, his left hand touching my right hip as my right arm rested on his left arm, then I let him take the lead as we danced across the temporary ballroom.

As we danced, I forced myself to have the calm courage to look at him in the face because I didn't want to be too shy to even look at him. He twirled me around which made me smile.

"Toffee, did you used to dance with someone?" I asked curiously. "Because you dance so well."

Toffee nodded calmly, his eyes telling me he was thinking fondly of something. "Yes...I used to dance with friends all the time."

" _He used to...? What made him stop? Was it having to come work here?_ "

I was also noticing sadness in his eyes...which meant he missed having a good time with his friends...

" _Poor Toffee...he's probably lonely being all by himself in this castle..._ "

"I used to dance like this with Master Era in his house," I spoke. "We always had a fun time together."

Toffee smiled softly. "You and Era were that close."

"Yes...he was-" I stopped as I was starting to feel the intense sadness from how I used to live before I met Master Era. "He was very good to me," I said with a grin.

Of course Toffee saw the sadness in my gaze, but I requested, "Please, don't worry. I just want to pay attention to having a good time with you right now."

Toffee slowly grinned and nodded as we kept dancing for a couple of minutes.

" _I must confess, even though I see him all the time, he does seem rather handsome tonight..._ "

If anyone on Earth knew what I was thinking, they'd think I was crazy. But hey, he wasn't ugly. I can see beauty in just about anybody and anything.

Besides, his soul was definitely very handsome. He was well-mannered, intelligent, and above all else, he was chivalrous. He may be a monster, but he was something all people on Earth and Magicianian humans should be...

When the music stopped, I had the urge to say something to him. "Toffee...this was fun, but do you mind if we talk in the garden? There are things I want to share with you and I'd prefer if we were under the stars."

Toffee tilted his head in curiosity, so he accepted my request. "As you wish."

When we arrived at the garden, I looked up at the beautiful starry sky that made me smile as the wind blew through my hair.

"Toffee..." I started to say with my eyes closed, "you know how close Era and I were...but let me explain to you just how precious he was to me."

Toffee listened intently, very curious to know about me and my mentor's past.

"You see...Master Era used to be my guardian."

Toffee's eyes widened. "Your guardian? How was he your guardian?"

"I think I'd better explain from the very beginning," I said, sounding serious, never opening my eyes. "I first started out in life...without a father."

He blinked in total surprise. "You...never had your father?"

"No," I answered sadly, shaking my head. "My father and I have never met nor have we spoken, not by phone or by letter. He and my mother split up before I was born. Apparently, he wasn't ready to be a father, so..."

Toffee was astounded to hear such a thing, that my father never tried to be a part of my life.

"And about my mother... Well, before I tell you about her, let me tell you why I never had friends besides Era..." My hands shook as I started to think about it. "When I was in preschool, I wasn't all that shy. I'd wanted to make friends with the other children...but they did not want to be friends with me."

A tear fell out of my right eye as I went on. "I didn't understand why. I wasn't being mean in any way...but for some reason, they...called me a monster."

Toffee was stunned to hear this. He was thinking, why would anyone think of me as a monster?

"It hurt my feelings, of course... Right there, I'd given up on making friends with them. One day, when we were playing on the playground, I was playing in the sand all by myself... Then out of nowhere, they started throwing sand in my eyes. I tried to rub the sand out of my eyes and I cried for the caretakers to please help me, but then the kids pushed me down as they said no one would want to help a terrible monster like me..."

My shoulders shook and more tears fell as I kept going.

"I was so scared of their treatment, I tried running away but because I couldn't see where I was going, I tripped when I got out of the sandbox...and my head hit the concrete hard. The caretakers finally came to my rescue and saw my head bleeding and called for my grandmother to take me to a doctor who said I was lucky the concrete didn't break my skull."

I opened my eyes as I let the tears fall down my cheeks.

"When my grandmother took me home, I told her how the children were treating me. My grandmother decided I shouldn't go to that preschool anymore, but my mother told my grandmother no."

I gripped my hands together.

"My mother said to me, 'I don't care what your grandmother thinks. You're going to preschool'. I tried to tell her the children were mean to me, but then she said 'Well, then, you might as well deal with it because you can't just stay home'. My grandmother was of course very angry because she knew my mother didn't care about me at all... My mother only wanted me at the preschool so she wouldn't have to deal with me at home..."

I put my hands on my face as Toffee put his hands on my shoulders.

"My mother saw me as an obstacle in her way... So my grandmother packed up my things and took me away from my mother, then I stayed with my grandmother for several years. I was much happier with my grandma and I was very grateful to her..."

I took my hands off of my face as I held my arms.

"But when I went to grade school...I never tried to make friends because I was so afraid of how the other kids would treat me like those kids in preschool... Over the years, I kept to myself and I never understood why the preschool kids didn't like me at all... Then when I was 11, my grandmother helped me to understand the situation."

I looked up at the stars.

"You see...several decades ago, the caucasians who are white-skinned humans like myself...they used to enslave African humans whose skins were black."

This shocked Toffee which didn't surprise me at all.

"Over the years, good caucasians could see the value of Africans like I see the value in you, Toffee... And eventually, all people of different skins: black, red or yellow, they were treated as equals. However, some people cannot get over the past... Some caucasians think colored people are worthless and some African Americans still hate us caucasians even though some of us white people don't like to judge by looks..."

I gripped my arms.

"See, the preschoolers who hurt me, they were African Americans and my grandmother said that they hated me because their parents hate white people... That was why they thought I was a monster because of how their parents see caucasians... I finally understood, but because I kept my distance from people over the years, I felt too shy to socialize with anyone. My grandmother was the only one I was close with..."

I put my left hand on my cheek as I shed more tears.

"One day, when I was 14, my grandmother was sick and passed away...leaving me with no family. When I was at her funeral, crying my heart out, a man with tanned skin and black hair came to comfort me... That man was Era... He knew I had no one, so he decided to take me in. I was shy, of course...but Era never stopped trying to help me know he was my friend. I finally realized this and I started to love Era as the father I never had..."

I smiled happily about the memories I had with my treasured foster father.

"Master Era took me under his wing and taught me what I know now...but when I was 19, he also fell ill...and went to join my grandmother..."

I wiped my tears that just wouldn't stop flowing out of my eyes, then I landed on my knees, crying quietly from all the pain I went through. Toffee knelt beside me, his left hand on my back for a moment... Then he took me into his arms and held me tight.

"Aurora...I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"Thank you," I replied, my voice cracking from all of this sorrow. "...I...I wanted to tell you these things...because I want to trust you with my secrets..."

Toffee looked down at me as I kept my face on his chest. He smiled sympathetically and stroked my hair.

"I'm happy you think of me as trustworthy..."

Then he pulled out a clean tissue and handed it to me.

"Thank you," I murmured as I dried my face. I grinned as I looked up at Toffee. "I wished you had met Era... He would've taken a liking to you like I have..."

Toffee grinned as he helped me stand on my feet. "I wish I had the honor of meeting him as well... No doubt he was one of the greatest men on Earth."

"He was," I agreed wholeheartedly.

* * *

 **Toffee's POV**

Aurora and I bid each other good night and retired to our quarters. Aurora was asleep as I stood on my balcony, thinking about Aurora's past. I never would have thought she had had such a hard life...and the only people who loved her were her grandmother and mentor...

I still couldn't get over that children thought of Aurora as a savage because of what their ancestors went through. Of course, the fault was their parents' for thinking so negatively about the caucasians when in fact some of them were good...like Aurora and her grandmother...

"It makes me wonder," I whispered as the wind blew, "how badly would my people treat her for the things she's never done to us?"

Earthling or Magicianian, Aurora was still human... So would my people still see her as a heartless savage...?

"My friends understand how to tell a peron's character by looking into their eyes... If they could see into Aurora's eyes, they would see a very good soul which is no different than ours..."

The more I thought about Aurora, the more it made me happy that she would trust me about herself, even her hurt...

"Perhaps...I can trust her with my hurt."


	12. Stirring Hearts

**Chapter 12: Stirring Hearts**

 **Aurora's POV**

The next day, I woke up feeling great, then I cleaned myself up and stood on the balcony to admire the beautiful morning. I closed my eyes and smiled as I let the breeze send me its friendly greetings.

I walked out of my room and headed for the dining room to see what breakfast was since it was Toffee's turn to cook. When I arrived, I was surprised to see Toffee himself sitting at the dining table, his black jacket hanging on the coatrack.

He glanced at me and smiled. "Good morning."

"Good morning." I walked up to the table, my right hand on my chair. "I must say, I didn't expect you to be here. You usually work this early in the morning."

"Yes, I know," he grinned, his eyes closed, "but I have spare time." Then he stood up from his chair. "Breakfast is in the kitchen. I'll go heat it up and bring it to the table."

"Okay," I nodded as I sat in my chair.

While I was waiting, I was still thinking what a pleasant surprise it was to see him in the dining hall this morning. Normally, I'd only have dinner with him, not breakfast or lunch.

"Well, first time for everything."

Then breakfast teleported onto the table as Toffee returned. As we ate, I caught a glimpse of Toffee and I noticed the solemn expression on his face.

" _Is something on his mind?_ " I asked myself.

After breakfast was over, Toffee and I sparred together in the work-out room as always. He used his favorite scythe while I used my metal staff. He was very skilled, but I knew Toffee was only holding back because I'm not as experienced as he was.

" _I'm glad I'm not his enemy or he'd beat me in a split second._ "

After our exercise was over, I saw Toffee having another thoughtful look.

"Toffee, what's the matter? You've been looking like that all morning."

Toffee grinned as he looked at his reflection in his scythe. "Aurora, do you know how you trusted me with your past last night?"

"Yes..." I replied calmly, curious to know what he was getting at.

He looked at me, his grin never faltering. "Well...I'd like to trust you with my past as well."

I was taken aback. He wanted to tell me about himself? I didn't see this coming. I'd thought he would rather keep his background quiet, but it did make me very happy he wanted to trust me, too.

Toffee hanged his scythe back onto the wall with the rest of his weapons, then he walked up to me with his left hand on my right shoulder. "Please come with me."

I nodded before I shortened my staff that I hanged back onto my belt as I let Toffee lead me out of the work-out room to the garden where the flowers bloomed, making Toffee more comfortable as we walked side by side as he looked up at the sky with his hands behind his back.

"In case you haven't guessed, I didn't always live in this castle. Actually, I grew up in a village very far away from here called Roca. It started out as a peaceful existence that I thought would last forever...until I was four years old."

The sadness in his voice told me that he obviously went through a tragedy...so I listened carefully and braced myself for this tear-jerking story.

"Magicianian humans attacked us... They tried to burn our village to the ground..."

Toffee was quiet for a painful moment as he recalled the horrified cries of his unfortunate people...plus their dying cries.

"They only destroyed half of our homes...and they took a handful of innocent monsters' lives...including my parents."

My eyes widened as my heart broke as well as Toffee's, his eyes clouded in sorrow to remember that traumatizing moment.

"My mother and father hid me under a large vase that was fireproof before the humans warriors..."

Toffee's hands gripped as those memories twisted his heart painfully.

"The surviving villagers fought off the humans... Afterwards, we had to hide our village with an invisible force field to fool the humans into thinking we fled... Though our remaining village was safe, we were of course grief stricken from the people we've lost... A lot of children besides myself lost their family members as well. We were all eventually adopted, and the man who took me in was a naga named Serpent."

I was surprised to hear that Toffee actually knew a naga, but I kept quiet as I listened to the rest of the story.

"Serpent was good friends with my parents, so he was willing to take me in and raised me along side his son named Titan who was the same age as me, so we grew up as brothers, treating each other as brothers."

Toffee smiled with his eyes closed as he remembered the good times from what I could tell.

"We used to do everything together and look out for each other as brothers should. Serpent was not only a loving father to us both, but he was also our mentor. You see, Master Serpent was the one who taught me self-defense."

"Oh, so he must be the one who gave you that scythe, right?"

Toffee nodded, thinking fondly about the time when Master Serpent handed him his scythe.

"He taught us everything he knew. Titan and I would spar all the time, improving our skills together every single day. It seemed Titan was the better warrior than I was, but I was never jealous of him. As a matter of fact, we all thought he was the greatest warrior in the village. Many of us thought he'd make a good leader someday."

"You see," Toffe continued, "the village leader would select the strongest and most skilled warrior to be the next leader. So when the time finally came, Titan was chosen to be the new leader. We were all supportive and proud of him, especially Master Serpent and I. Titan had proven himself several times to be a very fine leader, protecting our village in any way he could..."

Toffee's eyes closed, his face saddening as he reluctantly explained. "Not long after Titan was named leader, Magicianian humans discovered our hidden home and tried to massacre us. Titan tried to kill the human who led the battle, but that human leader used dishonorable tricks with his magic and nearly killed Titan until Master Serpent used himself to shield Titan..."

Toffee stopped as his face twisted in anguish which gave me a very bad feeling about what happened to his beloved foster father.

"Master Serpent had died right before me and Titan's eyes... As I held our father's body, Titan...became enraged about Serpent's death... So engraged that he not only killed Master Serpent's murderer, but he killed most of the other human warriors...without mercy."

I was stunned and horrified at that thought. Yes, it deeply saddened me that Toffee and Titan lost poor Master Serpent, but for Titan to let anger take control over him like that...

"The few survivinng humans fled in terror, meaning we had won the battle, but at the cost of our beloved Master Serpent. We gave him a reverent burial, though it took us all a while for our broken hearts to heal. Serpent was near and dear to everyone..."

Toffee stopped walking with his eyes closed, his face pointing to the ground. I stood beside him as I thought of such grief he and his people went through. Toffee and a bunch of other monsters lost their relatives when they were so young, then Toffee lost his precious mentor...just like I did.

I knew just the kind of indescribable pain going on in his heart, so I touched his left shoulder, making him see a comforting smile from me. He held my right hand as he sighed, thinking more about the loss of Master Serpent...

"I'm sorry," I whispered, gently gripping his hand.

He kissed my right hand that he never let go of. "Thank you," he murmured. "However...I'm afraid there's more to this sad story. Though we all healed from Master Serpent's demise, Titan did not... In fact, he hadn't been himself at all."

"What do you mean?" Thinking about Titan's rage against his father's killers, I thought I knew the answer. "Was he...angrier than usual?"

"Angrier would be an understatement..." I felt Toffee's left hand shaking as he forced himself to continue. "Titan became so hateful. He would always be busy planning pillages on human towns and he even tried to force young children to fight like savage animals."

Toffee opened his eyes as he looked up at the sky.

"A few friends and I secretly talked about Titan's violent and outrageous behavior. His acts of vengeance would have destroyed us if we had let him keep it up. My friends beseeched me to speak to him since we were best friends, but Titan rebuked that I was only being a soft weakling. He said he was the leader and that he would make the decisions best for Roca...even though we all knew full well he wasn't making the right decisions anymore."

Toffee closed his eyes as the wind blew his black hair. "I knew right there he was no longer the brother I knew and loved...so I returned to my friends and we had no choice but to put an end to Titan's dangerous actions. We confronted Titan who was dismayed and outraged, claiming we were traitorous rebels. He blamed me the most since he knew I had rallied my friends to stop him.

"I fought Titan myself despite knowing he was a better warrior than I was...but I also knew that the fate of Roca depended on this. So I fought him with all of my might... Then to my great surprise, I beat him. I left a scar on his chest from using my treasured scythe, but though he was beaten, Titan managed to escape Roca."

"So...he's still out there...?" I asked, feeling very uneasy.

Toffee nodded grimly. "Unfortunately. And, before he fled, he vowed vegeance on us for 'betraying' him, especially me. That was the very last time we saw him...and that was three years ago. Even though Titan is still alive, I feel like I had lost him forever to the villain he has become..."

"Oh, Toffee..." I said softly.

"...The village then nominated me as new leader. At first I was unhappy because I had always thought I'd only happily serve as Titan's trusted second in command... But Roca knew I was the best warrior, so I had to take my place as new leader. I was glad to make things better than Titan did, but we knew the humans would eventually come back in greater numbers.

"So we had to move away from our ancestral home to another location that was close to the sea. The new location is decent enough, but we knew that the humans would come searching for us... The only way to stop them is to take away their magic." Toffee looked at me, still holding my hand. "Magicianian humans always rely on their magic. They're nothing without it..."

I began to think. Was that what Toffee had been working on this whole time? But how would coming here help?

"I know you're wondering if that's what I've been trying to do here," Toffee declared. "And yes, it is. You see, I needed a place close to a human village so I could use my resources to discover how to put that plan into action."

"So that's why you came to this castle," I remarked as I looked at the medieval-like castle.

"Yes, this castle was once abandoned centuries ago, but it's proven quite useful to me, though I've been working here for half a year."

"How come you came here all by yourself? Why didn't some of your friends from the village come to help you?" I asked, looking back at him.

"Because someone needed to stay and protect the village. If anyone can survive better at this castle, it would have to be me."

Now I understood everything about Toffee...and my heart went out to him. He had lost his parents and his mentor; his brother lost himself to his own hatred which forced Toffee to take leadership, and he had to live here all alone to try to save all monsters from wrongful judgment...

Toffee gripped my right hand, his right hand on my left shoulder. "Now when I do make our plan successful, I will gain a pair of dimensional scissors to send you home as I had promised you before."

I nodded gratefully. "I do wish you success," I said sincerely, "so you can all live with freedom and rights."

Toffee smiled as he stroked the back of his right fingers on my left cheek. "Again, I appreciate your kind wishes for us."

"And I appreciate your trust in me."

Toffee nodded. "I wanted to trust you. After all, you trust me. Trust is a very valuable thing between friends."

I smiled at his words, then I felt the hand Toffee put on my left shoulder shaking... I looked at Toffee to see all the sorrow and pain he had been feeling from remembering what he had went through in his life... The hurt I saw in his eyes practically felt like a knife in my heart as I wrapped my arms around his waist to his surprise.

"Toffee...until the day comes when you accomplish your mission, just remember you have a friend with you in this castle."

Toffee looked down at me, feeling speechless at first. Then he smiled softly as he held me tight.

"Thank you...having you around has helped my heart heal in so many ways..."

"I'm glad..." I whispered, keeping him in my embrace.

Toffee may be a warrior and a leader, but he deserved to have a friend to help him feel better, especially during hard times like these.

* * *

 **Toffee's POV**

In my study where I've been working for a long while, nighttime arrived as I put the maps away in my desk's drawers. I looked out my window as I thought of what happened today.

Aurora's warmth and comfort still lingered in my thoughts. I put my right hand on my chest as I thought about how much my heart had indeed healed from having Aurora's company. She not only kept me from feeling lonely, she had also taught me how to protect myself from hatred and that my reasons for fighting should be to protect and care for my people...my friends who were still waiting far away in Roca by the sea.

"The things I'd learned from her have helped my friends as well... Her wisdom might help us do better in this war..."

The more I thought about it, the more I wished Titan could've learned from Aurora before dear Master Serpent died or else...I'd still have a brother...

I exited my study to read in the library for a while. When I arrived, I discovered Aurora sleeping with her head and arms on the table. I saw an opened book in front of her for me to see a picture of a pink ocean...which reminded me of Roca's current location.

I looked at Aurora whom I smiled at. I slipped my right hand behind her shoulders and my left hand under her knees and quietly carried her to her chambers where I gently put her under the covers of her bed.

Then...I found myself staring at Aurora whose fair skin glowed like the moon outside, her loose hair spread on her pillow. My right hand seemed to move on its own as I wrapped a lock of her red hair around my index finger. Her hair had such a soft texture that I had never felt before...

Aurora shifted in her slumber which made me let go of her strand of hair and stroke my right hand on her head to lull her back to sleep. Aurora stilled herself and rested peacefully again to my satisfaction as I continued staring at her and when I did...my heart started to stir.

* * *

Somewhere very, very far away, there was a creature going through a vast grassy field at night. This tall creature was wearing a dark cloak with a hood on his head. He didn't walk through the field, but he slithered because he had no legs; just a long, purple scaly tail, though he did have arms.

Underneath his hood, his menacing orange eyes glowed like deadly flames that could easily strike fear into anyone who dared to look at him in the face.

He had traveled for several months, never resting as he headed for a destination with hateful thoughts going on in his mind. He remembered the day when his most trusted allies turned on him and chased him out...

The former ally he was thinking about most made his blood boil, his teeth clenching as he held up his left claw.

"Toffee..." he hissed, venom in his voice. "You took what was rightfully mine, and soon I shall have justice...and revenge."


	13. Heartbreaking Complications

**Chapter 13: Heartbreaking Complications**

Aurora's eyes fluttered when she discovered herself in her room. She lifted her head up when she realized Toffee must have brought her here when he saw her sleeping in the library again.

"This is the second time he did that," she said as she got up and made her bed. She cleaned herself up and stood on her balcony to admire the morning sky. "The view is always so wonderful."

Aurora leaned her hands on the balcony when she thought of the book she read last night. She remembered a picture of a pink ocean which made her wonder about Toffee's hometown Roca that was near an ocean.

She sighed sadly when she thought about what Toffee had been through in his life.

"At least he still has friends waiting for him... I have no one waiting for me on Earth."

She shook the negativity out of her thoughts and walked downstairs to the dining hall. She saw no signs of Toffee, but she did see a note taped to his chair.

She held the note that she read aloud, "'Aurora, as you can guess, I'm busy again. Please enjoy breakfast'."

Aurora sat down to eat the good food Toffee had made while glancing at Toffee's empty chair.

"He certainly is a conscientious worker... Although, I wish being the leader wouldn't be so hard for him..."

She ate slowly when she thought about Toffee's former friend Titan who let hatred dominate his heart.

"Losing his father has made Titan his own worst enemy as well as Toffee's and everyone else's..."

After she had finished eating, she went to train in the work-out room, focusing her attacks with her metal staff. When she had finished training, she had her black wooden stick to twirl as she played music.

She played a song called _At the Beginning_ by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis. Sometimes on Earth, she would pretend she was singing a duet with a man she had always wanted to find and love.

As she danced and lip-synced with the lyrics, Aurora hoped to actually find a decent man to match with her soul... All she had to do was come out of her shell first.

Aurora spinned around with her eyes closed as she pretended her imaginary male partner was twirling her around. However, she was so lost in her daydreaming that for a few seconds, she didn't realize a real partner was dancing with her.

She was having so much fun and so wrapped up in her dreams that when the song ended, she still had her eyes closed when she put her hands on her unknown partner's shoulders and was about to lean up to his face. But she stopped when she realized the shoulders she was touching were very real.

She finally opened her eyes and looked up to see Toffee grinning at her. She was completely taken by surprise that Toffee had been the one dancing with her...

What was a real shocker was that she nearly kissed him!

She gently removed her hands off him and turned around, touching her cheeks that were feeling so hot from embarrassment.

" _Oh, my gosh! I can't believe that I almost did that! What on Earth... Er, Magicia was I thinking?! What would he have thought if I had done that? Wait, does he know I almost kissed him? Oh, please, don't let him know that!_ "

"Are you all right?" Toffee asked, curious and concernd about why she wasn't facing him.

"Yes," Aurora replied, not turning around. "I'm...just surprised you had come in here like that."

"My apologies. I had finished my work and decided to see what you were doing. When you were dancing, I noticed you were dancing with an invisible man whom I asked if I could cut in so I can dance with you myself."

"I see..." " _Great, I almost kissed him and he saw me dancing by myself like a daydreaming weirdo?_ "

"I guess I should've made my presence known before I touched you," Toffee added, feeling guilty for walking in on her like that.

"No, it's all right," Aurora reassured. "I'm not mad. I just...feel awkward that you saw me dancing alone... You see...in case you haven't noticed, I'm a romantic and every now and then I would pretend a good man was dancing with me... I was so distracted with my daydreams, I didn't pay attention to my surroundings and that was why I didn't notice you sooner. I'm sorry that I looked ridiculous in your eyes."

"Oh, no," he denied, putting his right hand on her right shoulder. "Not at all. I can understand your desire to find love. I would never laugh at a person who dreams of these things."

Aurora grinned, feeling better now. "I'm glad to hear that."

Toffee smiled in satisfaction, then he cleared his throat. "However, it was wrong of me to surprise you like that when I should've asked you to dance." He leaned forward just a few inches from her left ear. "So...may I have this dance?"

Aurora turned around to give him a surprised look, but when she saw how sincere he was, she grinned and nodded.

"You may."

She glanced at her iPod that she had lying next to the door before she chose a song. Then she stood in front of Toffee who bowed to her and she returning the gesture before she let him take the lead.

As they danced, Aurora remembered something. "Oh, by the way, thank you for taking me to my room last night. I'm sorry you had to do it again."

Toffee grinned as he twirled her around. "It's no trouble, but speaking of last night, I noticed you were reading a book about the Magicianian seas."

"Yes, I learned that your world has 10 seas of different colors. The sea closest to here is a pink ocean called Sakura, according to the book."

"Correct, it's where Roca is at this moment."

"You know, it's strange. Your world has ten continents and ten seas, and mine has seven continents and seven seas."

"If I recall correctly, all of the Earth's seas are blue, correct?"

"Yes, though the Earth's seas may not be colorful, they're still beautiful."

"I'm sure they are. In fact, Earth has other natural beauties from what I've learned."

"Yes, it does, though your world is more enchantingly beautiful from what I've learned."

Toffee had her leaning against his left arm, smiling at her. "Will the flattery never cease?"

"I may be full of flattery, but everything I say is true," Aurora smiled back.

Toffee loved how much she could see the quality of his world and his people. Her heart could see the beauty in anything from what he could tell...

Thinking about all of this made his heart stir again like last night when he put her in her room. Toffee wondered why he was feeling this way because he never had this way before. Never.

Aurora blinked when she noticed how unusually distracted he looked.

"Toffee, are you all right?" she questioned. "You look like your mind's somewhere else."

Toffee was surprised she had noticed, but he was reluctant to tell her what was in his thoughts, though he thought she would only be concerned about him if he didn't give her an answer.

"If you don't mind my asking," he started as he kept dancing with her, "...what kind of man do you want in your life?"

Aurora looked at him in astonishment.

"Well, you said you were a romantic, so what kind of man would you want him to be?" Aurora glanced away at first, making Toffee wish he hadn't said that. "Forgive me, I suppose it's too personal."

"Oh, no, I'm not upset. I understand your curiosity, it's just that... I can't tell anyone about the kind of man I want until the right man comes," she explained.

Toffee looked at her with a baffled expression.

Aurora smiled as she closed her eyes. "Even Master Era never knew what kind of man I wish for. I could explain it to you, Toffee, but I'm afraid it's too hard for me to put it into words. Let's just say I prefer to keep this silent until my love life happens."

Toffee was still a bit confused about it, but he wasn't going to pry.

"If you insist," he accepted, an understanding grin on his face.

"Thank you."

Toffee was still confused by her need to keep her dreams of love a secret, but he was glad she wouldn't be concerned by what was on his mind.

"What about you, Toffee?" Aurora queried as he twirled her around. "Do you often think of romance yourself?"

"To be frank, I never gave it any thought," he confessed. "I was always busy training during the years of my life."

"It's understandable. You are a busy guy, though in my opinion, you would be suitable for any woman."

Toffee was taken aback from her words as he stopped.

"What?" Aurora asked, blinking in confusion.

Toffee snapped himself out of it and grinned softly at her. "Nothing. It's just the first time anyone has said I'd be good enough for any woman, and I thank you for that."

Aurora smiled and nodded. "Well, I am full of flattery, but please remember I am always honest."

Toffee closed his eyes as he held her right hand that he kissed before smiling at her. "And please let me honestly flatter you when I say you would be good enough for any man on Earth."

Aurora blushed as she grinned, glancing away as she once again felt charmed by him. As a matter of fact, she felt a thumping in her chest when she realized her heart was beating unusually...

" _Why is my heart...? Wait! Do I...?_ " "Toffee," Aurora spoke, letting go of him, keeping her gaze away from his. "If you please, there's something I need to tend to in my room."

Toffee tilted his head in curiosity, but he nodded. "Of course."

"Thank you," she said as she walked out, leaving Toffee wondering what had gotten into her.

"Perhaps the thing she needed to tend to was that important. Though I wonder what that important thing is..." he questioned quietly.

* * *

 **Aurora's POV**

I hurriedly walked back to my quarters and opened the door to my balcony where I walked to touch the railing as I took deep breaths, my face turning red. I put my left hand on my heart that never stopped beating which told me what I was feeling...

"I'm falling for him, aren't I?" I whispered. "Well, that would have to be the answer..."

I crossed my arms on the railing as I sat on my knees, resting my chin on my folded arms.

"He does have the character I've always wanted in a man...but...it wouldn't work. We're different species... What kind of life could a human woman like myself offer him? I have no magic powers, so I'd just be completely wrong for him..."

However, memories of Toffee and me were playing in my mind: the two of us sparring in the work-out room; reading in the library; eating meals together; taking walks through the woods, and dancing...

"He treats me like a lady just like I've always dreamed of a man doing..." I added quietly. "...So, do I want to give up that easily? But...what if he doesn't want a human? Sure, he likes how understanding I am towards his people...but what if that isn't anywhere near good enough?"

My hands shook as I gripped my arms, tears pricking my eyes.

"Should I really jump to conclusions? Should I really give up without seeing what he wants first?" I asked myself.

A part of me said that I ought to at least try...but another part of me was terrified to know the truth. What if he wouldn't accept me? Then I'd be heartbroken...

The thought of something that painful made heavy tears fall out of my eyes as I silently sobbed with the right side of my head resting on my arms.

" _I meet a very decent guy...but...why couldn't we both be the same species? I don't care about appearances, but what if he minds it? And how am I going to find out what's in his heart? How?_ "

These complications were tearing me up so badly as I hid my face in my folded arms, never paying attention to how long I was crying.


	14. The Monster with Fire Eyes

**Chapter 14: The Monster with Fire Eyes**

 **Aurora's POV**

After I cried on the balcony, I lied down on my bed as I tried to calm myself down. I looked at the sky through the balcony glass door as I thought of what I was going through.

" _I've learned that love can be a complicated thing...but in my case, it's beyond complicated. I'm falling for an anthropomorphic lizard._ "

" _I know personality is more important than appearances...but what if Toffee prefers a nice monster girl, maybe a lizard girl...? He might want someone who's born with magical powers._ "

I took a deep breath as I fought back the tears. This was killing me, but my heart begged me to try to find out Toffee's desire in a woman...

"But I don't know how..." I said quietly, my hands on my chest. "I'd like to find out without humiliating myself. Or worse, ruining our friendship... But would he be that mean if he found out my feelings? He's always a gentleman, so he may just politely refuse me..."

My heart tried to convince me that he might not refuse me, but I wasn't going to get my hopes up... At least, not too high.

" _If I'm going to do this...I need to be careful._ "

I stayed on my bed with my eyes closed as I thought some more about all of this... The next thing I knew, I heard a knock on my door as I sat up in surprise. I looked at my balcony to see that the sky was turning red, meaning the sun was setting.

" _I must've let myself sleep for a long time._ "

I got out of my bed as I came near the door without opening it. I wasn't ready for Toffee to see me in case...he noticed something off about me, and I wasn't ready to answer any uncomfortable questions.

"Yes, Toffee?" I called, my hands behind my back.

"Dinner's ready."

"All right, but I'm going to wash up first. Go on ahead without me. I'll be out shortly," I replied as I headed for my W.C. I cleaned my face real quick, then I walked through the halls by myself.

" _I'd better not quiz him about romance right now. I think I'll wait a little while. In the mean time, I need to make sure to be my usual self so he won't worry._ "

I arrived at the dining table where Toffee sat at his usual spot. He smiled at me in greeting.

I smiled back as I waved at him. "Hi, I hope you didn't wait too long," I said as I sat down next to him.

"No, not at all," he assured.

When I looked at the good food in front of me, Toffee noticed something that made him slightly narrow his eyes to see if he was right.

"Aurora," he spoke, making me look at him. "Is something wrong? You look weary. Or are you just tired?"

"Oh, well, I just woke up from a nap," I responded. It was the truth, but I wasn't going to give any more details than that.

"Ah. So, was that what you had to tend to?" he teased.

"No," I corrected with a grin before I took a bite of the meal.

Toffee kept looking at me with a curious raised eyebrow. "Then, what did you need to tend to?"

"It's nothing worth mentioning," I replied, not looking at him.

Right there, I felt guilty. Because Toffee and I had agreed we wouldn't keep secrets from each other, but I was keeping a secret from him.

" _But what else can I say at this moment?_ " I asked myself. " _I'm just not ready to tell him about these things._ "

Toffee didn't say anything and I didn't have the courage to look at him because I knew he was concerned by what was on my mind... I was also afraid he was angry with me for keeping a secret from him.

Honestly, dinner time had never felt so tense before and a part of me wished I had declined having dinner tonight when Toffee came to my door.

After a few silent painful minutes, Toffee quietly took both our dishes to wash in the kitchen without speaking to me.

When I watched him go, my heart ached because I thought I had betrayed Toffee for keeping a secret from him...

I ran out of the dining room and headed for the garden, the sun nearly setting as a few stars appeared in the sky.

I sat on the stone bench as I wrapped my hands together and rested them on my lap, my eyes starting to swell with tears.

" _Why? Why did this have to happen? I didn't want to hurt him with this. I'm just not ready to tell him my feelings... Perhaps I should just tell him that I'll only reveal what this is about when I am ready. Yes...he'll understand._ "

But I wondered how to approach him when he was acting like this right now... Should I wait a day or two...?

I shook my head firmly, gripping my hands.

" _No, I won't let him feel like this any longer. I won't let shyness get in my way this time. I'll tell him that my secret is classified for now._ "

I stood up and ran for the back door, but someone was already opening the door for me to see Toffee who was surprised to see me in front of him.

"Toffee, listen," I started as I gently put my hands on his shoulders. "I know I was keeping a secret from you and I know we said we wouldn't keep secrets from each other, but I want to let you know: There...is a problem I'm dealing with at the moment and that was why I was in my room for so long."

My shoulders shook as I looked at my hands that were still on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry for my secrecy, but I can't tell you what it is...at least not yet. You see...I'm waiting until the right time when I can tell you what it is... I hope it's good enough until then."

Toffee looked down at me in confusion for a moment...but then he grinned as he reached his right hand to tilt my chin up.

"I understand. If you're not yet ready to tell me what's troubling you, I won't rush you. I'll wait." Then he stroked the back of his right fingers on my left cheek. "I am grateful to hear you say you will tell me your secret eventually."

I quietly sighed in relief, thankful for his understanding as I took my hands off him.

* * *

Around one in the morning, Toffee and Aurora both slept in their rooms. The moonlight touched Aurora's fair skin as she slept peacefully in her bed. Little did she realize, a shadow moved in her room until it stood at the left side of her bed.

The shadow had scary flaming orange eyes that stared at the slumbering red-haired girl.

" _So...Toffee's keeping a human Earthling in his castle...but why bring a human from Earth...? How did he even gain the dimensional scissors? ...Right now, it doesn't matter. Perhaps this Earthling thing can be of some use to me..._ "

The shadow reached its right hand to trace its claw on her left cheek, though the shadow didn't think his touch would wake her as her eyes fluttered.

Aurora wondered who was touching her. Was it Toffee? But why? She looked to her left see if it was her lizard friend, but when she saw an unfamiliar shadow with the most horrifying orange eyes, she was scared out of her mind.

She screamed in terror as she hid herself under the covers, making the shadow flinch from her volume, then the shadow headed for the balcony.

"Toffee, help! Help!" Aurora yelled.

In Toffee's room, he sat up as he heard Aurora's cries for help. He rushed out of his quarters and into Aurora's.

"What is it?" Toffee asked worriedly when he opened the door. "Are you all right?"

When she heard Toffee's voice, Aurora pulled her head out of the covers, but she was bewildered when she didn't see the shadow.

"Where'd he go?" Aurora asked as she sat up, looking around frantically.

"Where did who go?"

"There was someone in here. There was some kind of big monster," Aurora answered as she kept looking around.

Toffee didn't understand, but he checked her W.C if the monster trespasser was in there, but it was empty. Then he looked under Aurora's bed, but nothing.

"There's no one here, Aurora."

"But...but I saw him. He was about...slightly taller than you are. And..." Aurora went on, her shoulders shaking from thinking about this. "And he had such terrifying orange eyes. Not only did I see him, I felt him. His claw was touching my face. He was here."

"Aurora," Toffee spoke calmly as he stood at the left side of her bed, his right hand on her left shoulder. "There is no one here but you and me. I mean, look at the balcony."

Aurora looked at the balcony as Toffee said, "The balcony's door is locked. If there was an intruder, he couldn't have locked the balcony from the outside. Besides," Toffee continued, cupping her right cheek to make her look at him, "if someone dared to trespass, I would've known if he even touched the castle grounds. Remember, I've set a magical security alarm."

Aurora remembered Toffee telling her that... She glanced away, still shaking from what she thought she saw.

"But...it felt so real... That claw...and those eyes."

"Aurora," Toffee said softly, "I promise you, it wasn't real. It was just a nightmare. Sometimes, dreams can feel real, but there was no one here with you..."

Aurora took deep breaths to calm herself, Toffee stroking his fingers on her left cheek to encourage her to do so. She closed her eyes as her shoulders shook to his concern.

"I know you're right...but it's just...I've never seen anything so scary in my life," she said in a hushed voice. She held up her right hand as she turned her head away. "Forgive me for acting like a scared child."

Toffee grinned in sympathy as he gently held her in his embrace to her surprise.

"Everyone gets nightmares sometimes, even adults, so I won't judge you... I never would..."

Aurora then let herself sink into his embrace as she leaned against his chest, her hands touching his arms as he rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry I woke you," she murmured.

"Shh," he hushed gently as he kept comforting her. "It's all right. I'm just glad you're not having that nightmare anymore..."

Toffee kept her close to him as his soothing touch relaxed her where she felt sleepy again. He noticed this as he gently pushed Aurora on her pillow, bringing the covers to her shoulders. He stroked his right hand on her red hair until she was deeper in her sleep to his gratitude.

He quietly left the room and returned to his own where he lied back down in his bed. What he didn't realize was this fire-eyed intruder was standing outside of the castle gate, grinning wickedly under his hood.

"So, Toffee, you cherish that little Earthling. That proves she's the key to your end which is coming very soon."

The hooded shadow turned around to walk in the woods where he vanished in the darkness.


	15. A Confused Heart

**Chapter 15: A Confused Heart**

 **Toffee's POV**

I worked in my study that morning, memorizing the Magicianian maps again. When I had finished, I wondered how Aurora was doing. I had hoped she was feeling better from her nightmare last night. Honestly, I had never seen her so frightened before...

" _Why was she having a nightmare like that, anyhow?_ "

When I thought about the orange eyes she saw in her nightmare, it reminded me of someone else I knew.

"Titan has eyes like that," I murmured, my hands together as I looked at the ceiling, memories of Titan and me when we grew up together running in my mind...

Frankly, I used to wish over and over that I could return to the past when he was still my brother and not the worst enemy he is today.

I looked out the window as I quietly asked myself, "I wonder where he is now... Wherever he is, I just hope he's nowhere near Roca."

I put the maps away as I searched for Aurora. I knew she had eaten breakfast that I had laid on the table this morning, so I had a feeling she was exercising in the work-out room.

My suspicions were correct when I stood at the door to see her training with her metal staff. I watched her for a while as I admired how focused she was with her weapon.

Aurora twirled her metal staff around as easily as she could twirl a wooden stick, then she poked her staff at her imaginary opponent as Master Era had taught her.

* * *

 **Aurora's POV**

I trained with my metal staff as I aimed my weapon on my invisible foe's shoulders and stomach. Honestly, training with my staff relaxes me almost as much as twirling my wooden stick.

However, my relaxation ended when I started thinking about...that orange-eyed creature from my nightmare. Thinking about its claw touching my face made me stop training as I dropped my weapon and fell on my knees.

" _Those horrible, horrible eyes... Like a wild animal ready for the kill..._ "

* * *

 **Toffee's POV**

Suddenly, Aurora twitched, letting her staff drop to the floor as she knelt down, putting her left hand on her left cheek.

Worried that she might have been hurt, I stepped in.

"Aurora."

She was surprised to hear my voice when she sharply turned her head to see me with such spooked eyes.

"Are you all right?" I asked as I stood behind her and leaned down to put my hands on her shoulders.

"Yes, I'm fine," she answered, looking at the floor in front of her. "It's just...that thing's touch... That horrible creature's touch on my face..."

"' _Horrible creature's touch...'? Oh, I know, she's talking about her nightmare._ "

"I know it wasn't real...but it felt real..." she said, rubbing her hand on her cheek.

I gently helped her stand on her feet, then I made her face me with my hands still on her shoulders.

"You shouldn't trouble yourself with things like that," I advised. "Otherwise, you'll keep having those nightmares."

Aurora nodded slowly. "I know you're right..." But she was still frightened from seeing such a thing in her sleep.

I tried to think of some way to get her mind off of this. "Why don't you and I spar for a while? I have a technique you'll find very useful."

Aurora agreed as she picked up her metal staff, carefully watching the technique before she tried to perfect it herself. I helped Aurora practice this move until she got it just right to her joy which brought me relief.

I wanted to make sure she forgot all about her fear, so I offered to take her for a stroll through the woods which she agreed to. The sunlight and the fresh air and the birds singing comforted her to my gratitude.

Speaking of birds, we paid a visit to Starly who sat on Aurora's right shoulder, nuzzling her face in Aurora's right cheek which made Aurora smile.

I grinned, feeling pleased to see this. "You know, I wonder if she likes you more than me," I teased with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, well, that's not what I'm trying to do," Aurora teased back.

"I know, but it is nice to see she trusts you so easily," I said truthfully as I stroked Starly's chest. " _I hope I can get my friends to trust her this easily as well..._ "

We left Starly alone as we walked through the halls together.

"Toffee," Aurora spoke.

"Hmm?" I responded, glancing at her.

"I want to thank you for comforting me last night and for cheering me up today."

I grinned as I put my right hand on her left shoulder. "What are friends for?"

Aurora smiled, reaching her right hand to hold my right hand. When she did...I felt sort of strange which was familiar from how I felt when...when I brought her in her room the other night...

* * *

 **Aurora's POV**

After Toffee and I had dinner, I returned to my bedroom to stand on my balcony, folding my arms that I leaned on the railing, resting my chin on my arms.

I was thinking about what Toffee had said to me today "What are friends for?"

" _I am grateful for everything he does...but I wonder if all he sees in me is a friend? ...I shouldn't give up so easily. I just need to play my cards right..._ "

Suddenly, the light in my room turned off to my surprise. I stood up and turned around.

"What in the...? The light bulbs must've went out," I thought as I walked through the dark room. "I'd better go get Toffee and ask him to help me with the lights..."

"Do you always talk to yourself?" asked a scary, scratchy male's voice that made me stand still, my eyes wide.

I pulled out my metal staff that I made longer, standing in a fighting stance.

"Who's there?" I demanded.

"Oh, aren't you a brave one? And to think you were the same screaming girl from last night."

" _Last night...?_ " Then I had a horrible realization. "You're the monster who touched me."

"Glad you haven't forgotten," he replied, sounding pleased.

I looked around carefully, hoping to see his orange eyes. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"If you must know, my name is Titan."

I was taken completely by surprise.

" _Titan?! But how?_ "

"And what I want is something you're going to help me get."

The next thing I knew, I felt a hand behind my head and a cloth on my mouth. The cloth had a scent that made me feel sleepy. I tried to fight it, but Titan wouldn't let me go and the cloth's scent took control over me as I lost consciousness, dropping my staff.

Titan smiled wickedly as he opened his orange eyes, holding me in his arms as my head dangled. He saw my metal staff on the floor, picking it up with his long purple tail.

"A metal stick?" he queried with a raised eyebrow. "Now what sort of weapon is this? Hmph, it matters not. I have my bait. Now I just have to deliver my message."

First he took out a small black bag with white powder that he put on me, making me disappear from the room to somewhere unknown.

* * *

 **Toffee's POV**

I was in the library, standing in front of a book of shelves as I looked for a book to study. When I had selected a book that I held in my hands, I wondered if Aurora would come here to read, too.

As I sat down in a black leather chair to read the book, I thought about Aurora's touch that lingered on my right hand that she held in the hallway today. The thought of it made my heart stir again.

" _Why do I feel this way? I've never felt like this before..._ "

"Nothing like a little evening reading, eh?" asked a male voice that made me stand up immediately.

I looked around the library carefully as I searched for the voice's owner... The voice that sounded all too familiar.

" _It can't be..._ "

"Look no further, Toffee," said the voice that made me look at the window curtains that moved to reveal a tall person in a pitch black cloak with a hood covering his head, but I could see his eyes standing out... His fiery orange eyes...

"Titan." " _No, it can't be! How can he be here? How did he get in this castle?_ "

"Well, well, well, it's very comforting to know that despite my new look, my eyes are recognizable to you. After all, it would pain me that my childhood friend didn't even recognize that much."

"Titan, how did you get in here?"

Titan removed his hood, giving me a deadly grin that showed his sharp teeth.

"Is that how you greet a long lost brother?" Titan lectured.

"We are not brothers!"

"Now you've broken my heart," he replied calmly, pretending his feelings were hurt, his left hand on his chest, "And to think, I thought you had missed me after all this time."

Actually, I had missed the brother I had admired and loved before...bad things happened, but this monster in front of me was no brother of mine.

"But if you are in no mood for a reunion, then perhaps you would be interested in a fight instead?" Titan queried, folding his arms, giving me the same deadly grin.

"If it means sending you away, then yes," I answered firmly.

"Just a moment. Before we think about getting blood in this fine library, I should inform you about two very important things. The first one..."

Titan pulled something out of his cloak, then he threw it in front of my feet.

I looked at it to notice it was...Aurora's staff!

"Now I believe that belongs to your...Earthling guest. Is that correct?"

My heart almost stopped. He knew about Aurora? Then that means...the monster she saw last night was no dream. She saw Titan in her room last night!

"How did you get this?" I asked when I picked up the staff.

"Why, I borrowed it from the owner, of course," Titan answered simply, his right hand on his hip.

My eyes widened. He met Aurora face-to-face. Then...did he...?

"What have you done to her?!"

Titan closed his eyes, his grin never faltering.

"Calm yourself, Toffee. She isn't dead nor is she harmed. I simply sent her someplace where she'll see us fight."

"Where did you send her?" I demanded, my right hand gripping Aurora's staff.

"That's the second thing I wanted to inform you." Titan opened his eyes, giving me an expressionless look. "Come to Mt. Shard where your pet Earthling human is waiting. I'll give you an hour to show up and if you don't come by then...you'll never see her again."

Titan then tossed me a small black bag.

"Use that powder to teleport yourself to Mt. Shard, but prepare yourself for battle first." Titan grinned menacingly again. "Just don't take too much time with preparations...for _her_ sake."

Titan then used his own white powder and disappeared from the library.

I looked at the metal staff in complete disbelief. Titan had kidnapped Aurora to Mt. Shard...where she would die if I didn't come.

I gripped the staff again, my mind made up.

"I'll go...for Aurora's sake."

I looked at Aurora's metal staff longingly, thinking about how terrified she must have been right now...

"I'll save you, Aurora, I swear it. And this precious staff and the teachings you gave me to wield it will help me this very night."


	16. Battle at Mt Shard

**Chapter 16: Battle at Mt. Shard**

 **Aurora's POV**

I was finally starting to wake up, feeling a chill in the air. I opened my eyes to find myself...in a cage?!

" _What the heck?!_ "

I didn't understand at first and of course I was feeling scared...but then I remembered the last thing that happened to me.

" _Titan. He put me to sleep and brought me here... Wait, where is here?_ "

I looked up to see stars which meant I was outside. I started to move, but the cage moved around, making me see that the cage was hanging 6ft above the ground.

I looked ahead of me to see a cliff overlooking trees down below, the height from here about 150ft high.

" _I'm...on a mountain?_ "

I held the bars as I tried to figured out why Titan would bring me here. With a grim look, I realized what it was.

" _He's going to use me to get revenge on Toffee... Then this is a trap._ "

My hands shook on the cage bars as I felt scared for Toffee.

" _No..._ "

A tear fell out of my right eye at the thought of him dying before me... I leaned my forehead against the bars, not believing any of this.

I gripped the bars when I had an idea.

" _What if I try reasoning with Titan? But would it work? ...I've got to try it, for Toffee's sake._ "

"Titan!" I called. "Titan! I know you're around here. Please, show yourself."

I waited for Titan to appear, hoping to Heaven that I could talk sense into him. I heard something moving from behind me. I looked over my left shoulder to see a tall creature in a black cloak, a hood on his head and a long, purple scaly tail.

The moon was full so I could see a large scar the shape of a waxing crescent moon on his chest...

" _Toffee's scythe gave him that scar..._ " I recalled.

"You called for me?" he asked, his orange eyes standing out in the shadow of his hood. He slithered closer as he said, "I'm pleased you've regained consciousness before the show started." He slithered around the cage to stand in front of me. "I would hate for you to miss out on the fun."

"Titan, please, don't do this," I beseeched.

"If you're begging me to release you, then don't waste your breath," Titan said dismissively, his eyes closed as he folded his arms.

"I'm not talking about releasing me," I corrected, making him look at me with slightly surprised eyes. "I'm talking about sparing Toffee. I know you kidnapped me to get at him."

"Hmph," he remarked, sounding slightly amused. "Smart for a human. What, did Toffee teach his Earthling pet a thing or two?"

I was angered that he would call me a pet, but my pride was the least of my worries.

"Titan, please, don't do this to Toffee. You think he's your enemy, but he didn't want to take away your leadership. He just wanted..."

"Toffee told you about me?"

"Yes, he told me everything about you and Toffee's past. Titan, I know you're heartbroken because you lost your father, but Toffee just wanted to protect Roca from your hatred."

"Oh, so he says I took my anger out on our village, did he?" he asked bitterly, turning around.

"No, he didn't say that...but your anger was putting Roca in danger. I mean, Titan, you were forcing little children to fight when they were nowhere near ready to be warriors. Your hatred was clouding your judgment."

"Is that so?" he queried, turning his head sharply at me.

"Toffee didn't want to attack you, Titan... He just couldn't stand by and let your flames of hate manifest."

Titan's orange eyes flared as he rushed up to me, his right hand around my neck that he tightened, making me gasp for breath.

"You don't understand anything! And neither does Toffee! My father took Toffee in and this is how Toffee repays my unfortunate father, by turning his back on me and taking away my leadership!"

I was terrified that Titan would lose his temper and kill me right now, tears coming out of my eyes.

Titan realized he was killing the bait he needed to lure Toffee, so he released my throat as I took deep breaths, my right hand gently massaging my neck.

"You think Toffee is the innocent one here," he sneered, "but it is he who has done me injustice by disagreeing my rights to avenge my father."

"Titan, you killed the man who murdered your father and you won the last battle with the Magicianian humans, but you hate humans so much that you're forgetting what's really important: Protecting Roca from more pain and suffering."

"I was trying to destroy all humans before they destroy us," he rebuked. "The only way to rid us from human abuse is to get rid of the humans themselves."

"Are you really doing that for your people...or to satisfy your hatred?"

"You dare tell me that I'm not thinking about my people?!" he demanded.

I gripped the cage bars, giving him a brave look as I said, "Titan, as I've mentioned before, you tried to force young children to fight when you should've known they weren't ready. Hatred is nothing but a poison for the heart and if you don't let go of all hatred, you might end up destroying yourself and the innocent people around you."

"Do you think I need advice from a human? Humans are nothing but vile creatures," he hissed, looking as fierce as a cobra. "Your kind has caused us nothing but grief since the dawn of time."

"First of all, I'm not like the humans of this world. If you had spied on Toffee and me longer, you'd know that. If I were as heartless as you think, why would I tell you to stop hating anyone? And why would I beg you to spare Toffee?"

"Humans are all untrustworthy, no matter which world they're from. Your nature is no different from the Magicianian humans'."

"No, Titan, don't you see? Your hatred is telling you lies," I insisted. "Please, don't hurt Toffee."

I let the tears slip out of my eyes in hopes he would understand how much I care for a monster like Toffee.

Titan did notice the tears rolling down my cheeks which took him by surprise. I looked in his eyes to see confusion...and curiosity. It was as if he was thinking "Why is she crying? Unless she does care about us monsters". At first I thought maybe he was starting to learn something from my words.

Then he closed his eyes, smirking with his left hand on his hip. "Nice try." His response left me stunned.

" _What?_ "

"Using fake tears to try to sway me?" He gave me a stern look, waving his left hand. "But it won't work! I'm too smart to fall for human tricks."

" _Tricks?! Fake tears?!_ "

"I don't know exactly what Toffee has done for you in his care, but he's found a way to earn your devoted loyalty, but no human pet of his is going to rob me of justice and vengeance tonight."

" _Unbelievable! He thinks I'm lying to him! Oh, come on!_ "

But right there, I knew reasoning with him was completely pointless. His heart was too full of hatred to let himself see the truth.

"Toffee will meet his end..."

He looked at me straight in the face, reaching his right hand for me. I flinched as I shut my eyes, scared he would touch my neck again.

But it was my chin he touched, making my face point at his, though I kept my eyes closed as I heard him whisper, "And you will see it."

He slipped his claw off my chin as I wiped the tear out of my right eye, feeling like a failure.

" _I'm sorry, Toffee. I tried..._ "

Though I feared what sort of trap Titan had set up for Toffee, I told myself that I should trust in Toffee...and hope for the best.

" _Master Era...please, I ask for your spirit to be with Toffee tonight. Give him strength. Master Serpent, if you can, help Toffee open Titan's eyes. Both of your sons need help now more than ever._ "

* * *

 **Toffee's POV**

I hurried to get myself ready for battle on Mt. Shard. I returned to my quarters to dress up in the same battle clothes I would wear before a fight. It was a black outfit with no sleeves and a red utility belt that I had equipped with a grabbling hook, a pair of black binoculars and Aurora's staff.

Then I held the scythe that made me think of Master Serpent.

He said that Titan and I should always fight alongside each other as brothers should...but now I had to fight the man who was no longer my brother.

I gripped my scythe, telling myself that there was no returning to the past. I had to pay attention to the present.

I pulled out the bag of white powder that Titan had given me and blew it on myself to teleport me to the mountain top of Mt. Shard.

I searched carefully with the binoculars, then I saw Aurora hanging in a cage. I looked around to see if Titan was with her, but I saw no sign of him. Unless he was hiding in the shadows.

" _That dark cloak of his gives him the perfect camouflage..._ "

I would have gone to free Aurora from the cage, but I thought that if I did, Titan would've tried to take me by surprise...

" _So I have to make him come to me instead of letting him have the surprise attack._ "

"Titan!" I yelled. "Titan! Show yourself!"

* * *

Titan was hiding in the shadows close to where Aurora's cage was, but his ears flicked upwards when he heard someone yelling his name. He smirked when he knew who.

"Toffee."

* * *

 **Aurora's POV**

A familiar voice yelled out in the night, almost scaring me, but I was overjoyed.

" _Toffee's here. Oh, please let nothing bad happen._ " I prayed, my hands together.

Suddenly, I felt Titan's right hand under my chin, making me flinch as I opened my eyes.

"Your master's finally come to save his pet," Titan mocked. "But before he dies by my hand, I'll let you see his face up close one last time."

He pulled off his hood and yelled out, "Toffee! I can hear you! Come here and let your human pet see you before we duel!"

* * *

 **Toffee's POV**

When I heard Titan's call and saw him touching Aurora, I knew if I didn't do as he wanted, he'd kill Aurora right there...

" _I have no choice._ "

I hopped the rocks until I stood several steps from Titan who grinned maliciously at me.

"I must say, you arrived a bit early," Titan remarked, keeping his claw under Aurora's chin. "As if someone's life depended on it."

"Release her, Titan. There's no reason for you to keep her here anymore."

"But don't you want your pet to see how you fight?" he queried, tilting Aurora's chin higher, making her shake a bit.

"She's not my pet, Titan."

"Oh, then what is she to you?" Titan questioned. "As a matter of fact, I'd like to know how you got the dimensional scissors to find a human? More importantly, I'd like to know why you would bring a human from Earth and take her to your castle?"

"I never had the dimensional scissors. Someone took her away from her world and she woke up outside my castle with no memory of who brought her to Magicia and why."

"Is that so?" Titan queried with a raised eyebrow, sounding a bit curious about all this. "So, what? Is her mysterious arrival the reason you let her in your castle?"

"It's more than that. I took her in because she protected me from evil Magicianian humans."

Titan felt dumbfounded to hear this. "What?"

The reason I said that was because... Well, if he believed how good Aurora was, he might spare her.

"It's true, Titan. Thieves attacked me and she shielded me. She had no fear of me despite knowing I was a monster lizard. She wasn't the least afraid of me whatsoever. She's different from all of the humans here."

"Oh?" Titan asked doubtfully which made me uneasy. "Is that what you believe?"

"If she was a bad human, why would she risk her well-being for mine?"

"Oh, humans are tricky things," Titan claimed, never letting go of Aurora's chin. "They're full of wicked lies."

I narrowed my eyes.

" _He's only saying that because he hates humans too much._ "

"Titan..." I tried to reason, but Titan finally let go of Aurora, giving me a look of rage.

"Enough!" Titan shouted. "I've waited for this for a long time, Toffee. Not only have you taken away my right as leader, but you had the audacity of taking in a wretched human being in your secret headquarters!" he accused, pointing at Aurora who looked at me, full of fear for my safety.

"You shall pay for all of your heinous crimes!" Titan shrieked, pulling out a katana blade, the metal itself being pitch black just like his cape.

That was the very weapon Master Serpent had made for him years ago...and that was the weapon he used the last time I fought him.

I stood in a fight stance, getting my scythe ready.

" _Aurora, no matter what happens, I will win this fight._ "

Titan threw his cape on the ground before he charged at me, but I dodged his dark sword. I climbed the rocks to avoid Titan's attacks. Titan growled in frustration, knowing he would have a harder time climbing since I had legs and he didn't.

However, he wouldn't let that stop him as he held his sword between his teeth, using his claws to climb up...and he was climbing fast.

I was astonished that he could climb so fast just using his claws, but I wasted no time in evading him as I jumped over a tall rock that Titan climbed over to come after me.

* * *

 **Aurora's POV**

I watched as both Toffee and Titan disappeared over the rocks, leaving me all alone.

" _I can't just sit and watch this happen...but what can I do?_ "

I glanced at Titan's cape which reminded me of something. I had read a book about magical items in Toffee's library and there was a section about magic capes that could hide you from magical security alarms...

"So that was how Titan got into Toffee's castle undetected. That cape..."

I knew that cape had to be destroyed...but that cloth was inches away from my reach, but then I remembered. Back on Earth, I read about how I could pick a lock.

I slipped my bobby pin out of my hair and sticked it in the cage's lock. I twisted the pin around until the cage door opened to my gratitude.

I smiled as I looked at my bobby pin. " _From now on, I'm not leavin' home without this._ "

I quickly slipped out of the cage and went up to the cape.

"Titan won't use this ever again."

I tore the cape into many pieces, leaving the confounded thing in tatters on the ground.

I heard blades clashing from the other side of the rocks, making me wonder what I ought to do now.

"Titan's a more experienced fighter than I am... There's no way I could help Toffee fight him..."

I looked to the right and I saw a space in the rocks. I walked up to that big hole that was my size, but I didn't squeeze my way through when I saw the two monsters fighting.

" _...If Toffee absolutely needs assistance, I'm here. But until then, I'll stay out of it and silently cheer him on._ "

* * *

 **Toffee's POV**

I slid my feet down a steep rock until I stood on flat ground, looking up as I saw Titan sliding down after me.

I moved out of the way as Titan's sword pierced the spot where I once stood. He snarled as I landed several inches from him.

Titan slithered in my direction, but I moved to the side. Titan swung his sword to try to slice my neck but I held my scythe in front of me, both of our blades against each other.

"Once you die, Toffee, I'll find Roca and take back my rightful place as leader."

"That won't happen," I vowed, keeping my scythe against his sword. "Enough Rocan blood has been spilt by Magicianian warriors' hands; I won't let any more innocent blood be spilled by _your_ hands."

I pushed his sword off my scythe as I jumped over his head and landed behind his back. I quickly put my scythe on my utility belt and pulled out Aurora's staff.

" _Time for these staff lessons to pay off._ "

I made the short staff longer as I tried to aim at his back and hips as Aurora taught me but to my bewilderment, Titan's tail wrapped itself around the metal staff that he pulled out of my hands.

He looked at Aurora's weapon that he immediately recognized. He laughed at me as he tossed it far away.

"Now what are you trying to do using that girl's useless weapon on me?" he mocked.

I didn't answer his question, but I was stunned that he had grabbed her staff with his tail like that.

"I see you've been training hard since we last fought," I stated.

Titan grinned, feeling somewhat flattered. "So you've noticed. Yes, I wanted to make sure I was stronger than you are. After all, you beat me the last time and I didn't want to let that happen again."

Titan tried to strike me with his sword but I dodged, taking out my scythe again.

" _Of course he's been training hard. He wanted to make certain he wouldn't lose._ "

But I couldn't lose. Not only was Aurora's life on the line, but so were the innocent lives of Roca. If Titan won, he would've ruined their lives like he almost did before.

" _I have to stop him, whatever it takes._ "

* * *

 **Aurora's POV**

When I saw Toffee attempting to use my staff, I was amazed he would even want to use my weapon for this fight. But I was dismayed when Titan took the staff out of Toffee's hands and threw it on the ground.

Thankfully, Toffee still had his trusty scythe to block Titan's sword. I glanced at my staff that really wasn't so far away from me, but I couldn't let myself be seen and get in Toffee's way.

" _Still, if he had my staff, he could've hit Titan's joints to make him hold still._ "

I watched the fight continue, but then Titan stopped moving as he screeched loudly which took Toffee completely by surprise as he dropped his scythe and covered his ears.

Titan then took advantage as he turned around to use his tail to scratch Toffee on the chest that started to bleed, bringing agony to poor Toffee who held his wound. Titan then used his tail to slam Toffee into a rocky wall to my terror. Toffee fell on the ground with a thud, stunned from the attack.

" _That cheater! He attacked Toffee when he was unarmed!_ "

Titan then slithered towards the unmoving Toffee, my eyes wide in horror that Titan would kill him.

" _No, no! Toffee!_ "

I wasted no time as I squeezed myself through the hole and grabbed my metal staff.

" _Master Era, help me!_ " I prayed as I ran straight for Titan who held his sword high as he prepared to finish off Toffee.

"You get to join your parents tonight, Toffee. Rejoice," he jeered, but before he could even move his sword, I hit my staff in his back and his hips, making him hold still as his sword slipped out of his hand and onto the ground.

Toffee heard the sword clash on the rocky floor which made him lift his head to see me behind Titan who couldn't move. Toffee saw me holding my staff which helped him understand what I had done.

Then, Titan's tail hit me, making my back slide across the ground, scraping through my shirt and skin which smarted.

To both me and Toffee's shock, Titan could move himself again.

" _How? He should be still as stone,_ " I thought, then I myself felt still as stone when Titan started to slither towards me, his claws ready for the kill that scared me to death.

* * *

 **Toffee's POV**

When I saw the total fear in Aurora's eyes, I quickly took action.

" _No, he won't have her!_ "

Titan could hear my footsteps as he turned around to see me, but he had no time to make a move as I kicked him in the chest that he put his hands on.

I looked at Aurora as I pointed my right hand to the hole in the wall. She understood my message and quickly slipped through the hole again.

Now that she was no longer in the fray, I didn't hold back. I kicked him in the chest repeatedly until he was standing close to a cliff. I despised having to do this, but both Aurora and Roca's fates depended on this.

" _Master Serpent, please, watch over him._ "

I gave one final kick that sent him flying over the cliff. I watched with a heavy heart as he screamed all the way down into the trees.

"I'm sorry, Titan," I whispered, "but you gave me no choice."

For a second, my heart almost broke when I had witnessed the death of my long lost brother...

" _But wait...is he dead?_ "

I had to know for sure, so I pulled out my night-vision binoculars to see through the trees. I tried looking for where his body might be...but I saw no trace of him.

" _That's impossible... He should be down there... A fall from this height could kill anyone..._ "

I didn't like this, so I quickly climbed up over the rocks to land next to Aurora who was surprised and overjoyed to see me, but I didn't waste any time for a reunion. I held her close to my chest and blew white powder on us both to teleport us safely back in my castle foyer.

Aurora looked up at me in confusion. "Well, that was sudden. What happened, Toffee? ...Is Titan...dead?"

"I...don't know," I replied regretfully. "I did kick him over the cliff, so he should've died...but when I used my binoculars to look for his body, I couldn't see him anywhere."

Aurora stared at me with wide eyes. "Nowhere at all? But how can it be? No one should've survived that fall."

"I know..."

This was very unsettling. If Titan was alive...then he would be back, angrier and deadlier than ever.

"Do you think he had allies down there who took him when he fell?" she guessed.

"I don't think that's the case..."

"Well, I do know how he avoided the castle's security alarm. That cape he wore tonight, it was the kind that hides people from magic."

"So, that's how," I understood.

"But don't worry about it. See, after I got myself out, I tore that cape of his into pieces, so whether Titan is alive or not, he can't use that cape anymore," she declared proudly.

I was astonished to hear she had done such a thing...and quite impressed.

"Well done," I praised, patting her head that made her smile. "But wait, how did you break out of that cage in the first place?"

"Simple." She pulled a bobby pin from her hair. "On Earth, I read how to pick locks with this. I mean, you never know, right?" she grinned as she slipped the pin back in her hair.

Amazing. Simply amazing. In fact, I couldn't help but laugh for a moment, then I smiled at her, stroking the back of my left fingers on her right cheek.

"You like to be prepared for anything, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," she nodded. She glanced at my chest that she stared at in surprise. "Hey, your chest isn't bleeding."

"Oh, well, you see, us reptilian monsters heal fast. In fact, if we lose a limb, it grows back."

"Ah, a thing called regeneration. I'm sure you appreciate that."

"You don't know the half of it, my dear. What of you? You're not hurt youself, are you?"

"Well," she started, but then she winced when she felt a pain in her back. "I'm afraid I am a bit hurt."

I looked at her back to see holes in her shirt as I also saw a long scratch on her back that was bleeding.

"Oh, you've got a nasty scrape on your back. Come, we need to disinfect it."

I led Aurora in the infirmary where I asked her to rest her front on the bed as I pulled out a type of oinment remedy made from gotu kola, a green plant used to help with these sort of injuries.

I walked up to the bed as I squeezed the ointment on my fingers.

"Hold still," I instructed as I rubbed the ointment on her, then I taped band-aids on her back to keep her wound clean.

"There," I announced. "The wound should heal in four days."

"Thank you, Toffee," she said, smiling as she sat up, though she did wince a little.

"The wound will still hurt a bit," I informed, my left hand on her right shoulder.

"Ah, I'll be all right," she assured as she stood on her feet.

"Hmph, still acting tough, are we?" I grinned.

"Who's acting?" she joked, her hands on her hips.

I chuckled softly, gently patting her head.

"It's comforting nothing can injure your sense of humor." I smiled softly as I stroked her hair to her curiosity. "You know, it is I who should thank you. If you hadn't jabbed Titan when you did, he would've slayed me for sure."

She grinned softly at me. "Well, I couldn't just stand there and let him do away with you. I'm sorry my staff didn't make him hold still longer."

"That's not for you to apologize," I said gently, my left hand under her chin. "Obviously, Titan used some sort of magic on his body. What that is, I'm afraid I don't know."

Aurora glanced at the ground, then looked up at me. "Do you think whatever magic he used, it helped him survive that fall?"

"Well...magic would have to be the only explanation for his survival, but no magic has ever helped anyone survive a dangerous fall like that."

"But do you think Titan found a way?"

I removed my hand from her chin, looking away in deep thought.

" _Could Titan have found a way? He must have or his body would've been down there..._ "

"Toffee...where do you think he found a cape like that? The one that I tore in pieces?" Aurora queried.

"Well, a cape like that could only be bought at a market far away from here. It's a very expensive cape, you see. ...So Titan must've found a way to afford such a thing."

"But wouldn't he have most likely stolen it instead? I mean, if he would cheat in a fight like he did tonight, wouldn't he stoop to stealing, too?"

I put my right hand on my chin, looking at the ceiling. "Hmm...when you put it that way, then he must have indeed stolen that cape..."

"Then...would he steal another cape...and come back here?" she asked uneasily.

I was stunned at the thought of that. I didn't want to think he could...but if he was alive and if he did find another cape...he'd give us another surprise, unmerciful attack...

I closed my eyes as I said, "If Titan is alive and if he thirsts for revenge, then yes, he will try to gain another cape...so we can't stay here any longer."

Aurora was taken aback by my words. "So...we need to flee."

"Definitely. As you've learned tonight, Titan is a very, very dangerous adversary." " _And I don't want to risk Aurora's life any more by staying here._ "

"So...do we stay at your village, then?" she guessed.

I grinned and nodded at her. "Yes."

At first Aurora was excited at the thought of meeting my good friends, but then she looked worried.

"Hang on...what will they think when they see me?"

"I have a confession: I never told you this before, but I had written letters to them, telling them all about you and what you've taught me."

Aurora was astounded of course to learn that I had told my friends about her, her eyes gleaming in excitement again.

"So, they won't mind me at all?"

"Actually... Well, they've written responses to me and they made comments on what a good person you must be and that they'd love to meet you... There's just one detail I deliberately didn't mention to them."

Aurora had a good idea what that detail was. "You didn't tell them I'm human?"

"No, I didn't. I wanted them to get to know you for who you are first. So they do like you."

Aurora had a concerned look, making me realize what she was thinking, that my friends only like her because they think she's a monster, not a human girl.

"Aurora," I spoke, my hands on her shoulders, making her look at me. "Listen, I know you're worried, but when we get there, your face will be covered and we will let them get to know you for themselves _before_ we reveal your species. Listen, they've learned how to judge people by looking in their eyes, so once they look in your eyes, they'll see what a good heart you have."

Aurora was still troubled by what my friends would think of her...but she knew that staying at the castle wasn't an option, so she nodded.

"All right, if you say so."

I cupped her left cheek, giving her a comforting smile. "Believe me, they do understand the proper way to judge someone and that's thanks to the teachings you gave me. Just wait and see."

Aurora didn't know my friends yet but she trusted me, so she grinned and nodded.

"Okay. And..."

She gently held my face as she stood on her toes to kiss my left cheek to my utter shock. Aurora's face reddened as mine did, her eyes glancing at the floor.

"Thank you for saving me tonight," she said shyly.

I was still in a daze for a second, then I grinned as I gently made her look at me.

"Of course. And again..." I said as held her right hand that I kissed deeply, making her blush harder before I looked at her with a smile. "...thank you for saving me."

She was lost for words, but then she smiled and nodded. "I'm glad we did each other a favor tonight."


	17. Cherish

**Chapter 17: Cherish**

 **Aurora's POV**

In Toffee's castle, things were a hustle and bustle as he and I had to get ready to leave for his village in the morning.

I was in my room, packing up the clothes I would need. After I had finished packing my last suitcase, I sat down on my bed, feeling tired after that dangerous battle at Mt. Shard and all this packing.

I glanced at my staff attached to my belt, thinking about how Titan didn't stay still for long when I jabbed him with my weapon.

" _Toffee seemed surprised by it, too... Obviously, even monsters should be still for several seconds... Not to mention, an enemy is supposed to be dead after falling off a cliff. I swear, Titan must be using some kind of magic._ "

Even though I was tired, I wasn't ready to go to sleep yet as I went for a walk through the halls to think about what would happen tomorrow.

" _I'll be wearing a disguise when I meet Toffee's friends... I know Toffee says they've learned to judge by the eyes like he does...but from the way Titan reacted to a human living with Toffee despite hearing the good things I've done for him..._ "

However, Titan wasn't really in his right mind, so he couldn't see the truth in anything right now.

" _And as for Toffee's friends, I'll just have to trust in Toffee and hope his friends will like me for who I am, no matter what I am._ "

I walked to the foyer, thinking about all the times Toffee and I had in this castle. So many laughs, so many lovely memories...

" _I shouldn't get attached to this place. If Titan's that set on destroying us, we're safer at Roca..._ "

I suddenly felt like sitting in the living room, choosing a velvet purple chair to sit on. Then I wondered how Toffee was coming along with all of his packing.

Thinking about Toffee made me remember when I had kissed his cheek a while ago. I was still surprised that I had done that, but... Well, I just felt like doing it.

My face felt warm, making me touch my cheeks, then I heard footsteps coming my way. Toffee had entered the living room, smiling when he saw me.

"Ah, there you are. I was wondering if you were done with all of your packing."

"Oh, yes, I'm good to go," I grinned.

Toffee tilted his head, a confused look in his eye. "Are you all right? Your face is red."

I was totally stunned that he saw my face red as a tomato, so I looked at the floor, my hands on my knees. "I'm fine, don't worry."

Toffee wondered about that, but he didn't pry.

"So, what about you? You must've finished packing yourself, huh?" I queried, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, I have," Toffee grinned as he sat down on the black apollo sofa. "I've already got your disguise ready for tomorrow as well."

I nodded, though thinking about the disguise made me think about his friends' reactions again...

Toffee could sense my apprehension. He smiled softly as he motioned his left hand for me to come to him. I walked up to him as he patted the sofa to ask me to sit next to him.

I obeyed as I sat down, then to my surprise his left hand wrapped around my left shoulder as he gently had me lean on his left shoulder, making me feel warm from being so close to him like this.

"It'll all work out," he whispered, rubbing my left shoulder to comfort me. "You'll see."

Toffee was asking me to have faith in him and his friends...

" _I don't want to doubt you, Toffee... It's just your people went through so much grief because of humans._ "

But then again, so did Toffee and if he could learn to trust me by looking into my soul, then his friends...

Toffee's hand that massaged my shoulder was starting to make me feel very drowsy. I was close to saying that I would go to bed...but I wanted to enjoy being close to Toffee just a bit longer.

" _Not too long, though._ " I told myself. " _He needs to get some sleep, too._ "

He kept rubbing my shoulder which lulled me deeper into sleep. Then before I knew it, I was konked out.

Toffee noticed this which made him grin. He gently held my head that he laid on his lap before he pulled out a black comforter that he spread on me to keep me warm.

* * *

 **Toffee's POV**

As Aurora slept on my lap, I stroked her hair to keep her relaxed. The reason I had her on my lap was... Well, I wanted to make sure she was close to me until we were at Roca tomorrow.

" _After she was taken by Titan, I honestly don't want to let her out of my sight._ "

I know there was no telling Titan would strike again tonight, but I just wanted to make sure this time.

I closed my eyes as I thought of how things were going to be from now on. I would have to prepare Roca to defend against Titan who would no doubt come after the village.

" _As if we didn't have enough problems with Magicianian human warriors, but now Titan..._ "

I quietly sighed, shaking my head.

" _There's no point in grieving about it. We have to be absolutely ready._ "

Aurora shifted a little which made me grin softly as I stroked her hair again which made her still herself as she relaxed again.

As I watched her, I thought about how she protected me tonight. Even though Titan didn't stay still from her staff's jabs, it still saved me from being slayed by his sword.

Of course, this wasn't the first time she saved me from harm. She protected me from the thief's club once and that was how we gained a very unusual but special friendship.

" _When my friends hear what you've done for me, they will see you as their friend._ "

As I kept touching her, seeing her sleep so soundly was making my heart stir again...just like when I had brought her to her room the last time and when I had held her hand in the halls this afternoon.

" _I still don't understand this feeling. Perhaps I cherish her as a dear friend..._ "

I felt Aurora's left hand move until it rested on my lap to my surprise... I grinned as I reached my right hand to hold her left hand, watching over her for the night.


	18. The Sage Owl

**Chapter 18: The Sage Owl**

 **Aurora's POV**

When morning finally arrived, I started to wake from my slumber. At first I thought I was in my room and that battle at Mt. Shard was just a crazy dream. However, when I got a better look of what was in front of my eyes, I recognized the living room.

" _Why am I...?_ "

I noticed that I was on the black sofa...but my head was lying on something strong but soft which wasn't the sofa cushion. Then I felt something scaly and smooth holding my left hand.

When I lifted my head off of this different pillow, I heard a gentle voice from above me.

"Good morning."

I turned my head to see Toffee smiling at me.

" _Wait...Toffee's sitting on the sofa...but..._ "

I glanced to find a black comforter on me and this pillow was actually his lap.

" _Hold on, I was sleeping on his lap?!_ "

"I know you're surprised," he grinned calmly. "I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but I had your head on my lap last night. Reason being was because I wanted to keep you safe with me until we arrive at Roca."

" _Oh, because Titan put me in so much danger, Toffee did this to protect me._ " "I see," I smiled. "Though, I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable last night."

"No, I was just fine."

I carefully got off him to let him stand on his feet. I blushed, feeling very sheepish that he had me on his lap all night.

" _But he only wanted to keep me safe, that's all. After what happened last night, it's really no wonder._ "

"Well," he announced, his voice surprising me a little. "I think it's time we bid our farewells to this castle and start for Roca."

I nodded as I went to my room to clean myself up. I was dressed in a black athletic shirt with long sleeves and a pair of black atelier pants. Then I stepped out with my suitcase in hand as I headed for Toffee's study. He had asked for me to meet him there to give me my disguise.

I knocked on his door to announce my presence.

"Come in," he called.

I opened the door to see him standing in front of his desk, holding a long crimson cloth in his hands.

"Is that a cloak?" I asked as I stepped inside.

"Yes, but this magic cloak's hood can easily hide your face. The only part of your face that'll be visible will be your eyes and your eyes alone. Here."

I put my suitcase down to slip on the red cloak and bring the hood on my head. He handed me a mirror to help me see myself... I was surprised when I couldn't see my face.

"You're right, I can only see my eyes under this hood."

Toffee nodded before he put away the mirror. "There's one more thing you'll need." He handed me a pair of red gloves. "These are just ordinary gloves, but at least no one will see your human hands."

I understood as I slipped the gloves on.

" _And they match this red cloak, too._ " I thought with a smile. "Say, Toffee, what will your friends say when they can't see my face?"

"I'll just tell them you don't feel ready to show your face yet. Technically, it is true."

I nodded, though butterflies were fluttering in my stomach like mad.

" _Today is the day._ "

Toffee put his hands on my shoulders that made me look up at him. "Even if I can't see your face, your eyes still tell me of your perturbation." He gently rubbed my shoulders to help ease my nerves. "Relax," he soothed, "we just let them get to know you for you. They'll take to you right away."

I took a deep quiet breath as I nodded. "All right."

"So, let us be off, then."

"Say, where is Starly?"

"I sent her to Roca last night, to give my friends a letter to tell them we're coming today," he answered as he stood behind his desk to pull a white bag out of a drawer. "She was very excited to return to Roca. Lately she was feeling a bit homesick."

"Are you excited to return home, too?"

"Well, yes," he answered, then he glanced out the window with a regretful look. "But because of Titan's presence, I can't complete my work here."

I was sorry that Toffee's important mission here was undone. Finding a way to stop the evil Magicianian humans' magic was very crucial to ensure peace for his people.

"I'm sorry this happened," I spoke.

Toffee grinned, shaking his head. "It isn't your fault. Titan's the one causing us trouble. Besides, I've still collected some important information which could serve us a bit."

"That's good," I said sincerely, glad that his time here wasn't a total loss.

"Now, as I had said before, let us be on our way." He motioned his left hand for me to stand next to him. "Now hang on to me," he instructed.

I put my right hand on his left shoulder before he blew the white powder on us, the powder surrounding us for a few seconds until we couldn't see Toffee's study anymore.

When the powder vanished, I squinted my eyes when a bright light shone above us. I looked to see we were outside on...a golden sandy beach!

However, that wasn't the biggest surprise here, for when I looked to the left, I saw something that made my eyes wide.

" _It's the pink ocean..._ "

It was one of the most amazing sights I had ever seen. The coral-colored sea's waves lapping against the sandy shore, the ocean's sounds bringing nostalgia to my mind.

"Impressed?" Toffee queried with a grin.

I nodded, too stunned to speak.

" _What a beautiful place. I used to always love looking at the pictures of blue seas, but I love this even more._ "

"Ah, there it is."

"There what is?" I asked as I turned around to see Toffee looking fondly at a grass field off of the beach.

"Why, Roca, of course," he hinted with a grin.

"Roca?" I repeated, not understanding what he meant because I couldn't see any signs of a village. "Oh, wait, you use magic to keep the village invisible, right?"

"Yes, but only monsters can see it," he explained, taking my left hand. "Come."

I let Toffee take me off of the beach as we started walking on the grass.

" _Honestly, I did feel really nervous before, but now I'm very excited. I can finally get to see his village. I wonder what his friends are like._ "

Now I almost felt like running to the village, but I controlled myself as I calmly let Toffee lead the rest of the way, then we passed through the invisible force field that felt warm and soft.

After we passed through, I could see a rather large village that looked sort of like the one in Nagano, Japan. At the end of the village was a tall building that looked something like a city hall like the one in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. There were also fields where the inhabitants could harvest whatever they needed.

There seemed to be maybe over 100 houses, the homes of many, many monsters which made the village look as active as a beehive. Farmers attending the fields; ironsmiths making sycthes, swords, axes, etc.

"Wow..." I said in awe.

This was the first time I had ever seen a village, but I was more amazed at the different monsters that lived here. From what I could see outside of the little town, there were tigers, hares, golems, pixies and fairies who were flying above the village.

Speaking of a friend with wings, Toffee and I heard a chirping in the air as we looked up to see a familiar feathered friend of ours.

"Oh, hi, Starly," I said happily as I held out my hands for Starly to sit on.

"I'm glad you made it here safe and sound," Toffee said to his favorite bird as he stroked her back.

Suddenly, Toffee and I heard the sound of hooves headed our way. At first I wondered if there were horses around here, but when I looked, I was surprised to see three centaurs coming in our direction instead.

These centuars were all different looking. The one in the middle had a brown horses's body, but his upper body was green, his mouth like a bird's beak. The blue centuar had blue-and-white fur all over his body, his head dog-like. The red centuar had the head of a dragon with scales on his body.

" _Wow. Those three aren't hideous, but I never pictured centuars like them before._ "

Not only that, they also had weapons that looked like silver metal lances. From the looks of them, they seemed to be very powerful warriors.

"Toffee!" the green centuar called as the three came close to us.

" _Oh, great. Just when I was finally getting excited, I'm nervous again._ "

I tried to keep myself cool as Toffee's three friends approached him, shaking his hand and patting his shoulders, grinning at their lizard friend who was very happy to see them also.

"Toffee, we got your letter from Starly early this morning," the green centuar said. "We've been waiting for your arrival ever since."

"Yes, everyone was very excited to hear you were coming home today," the blue centuar added.

The red centuar nodded before he looked in my direction.

" _Okay, no going back now. I just have to help them see I'm not an enemy._ "

I smiled and waved at the red centuar who looked at me as Starly rested on my right shoulder.

"Oh, is this the friend you met while you were staying at that castle?" the red centuar asked Toffee.

"Yes, she is," Toffee answered, coming back to me to put his right hand on my left shoulder. "My friends, this is Aurora, the one I told you so much about in my letters. Aurora, these are good friends of mine: Verde, Cellius, and Dragu."

Verde, Celluis and Dragu all dipped their heads, their left fists on their chests which was their way of a greeting.

"It's an honor to meet you at last, Aurora," Verde spoke. "Toffee has told us so many things about you, including how you came to his aid in battle with Titan last night. Were it not for you, we would have lost our leader."

I blushed which made me glad they couldn't see my face.

"Oh, I just wanted to help a good friend of mine," I replied.

"That you did," Cellius nodded.

"You saved a friend of yours and ours," Dragu put in.

"That means we are all in your debt," Verde declared as the three dipped their heads again, making me blush harder.

"Oh, well, that's very gracious," I nodded.

"We should meet with the others now," Cellius said. "Everyone is waiting to see you, Toffee."

Toffee and I followed the good centuars to the village where the people started to see Toffee whom they smiled at as they ran up to warmly welcome him home, making Toffee grin to be surrounded by his dear friends again which made me happy for him.

A pixie about Toffee's height landed beside him, and she was beautiful. She had red hair like mine, but her hair only touched her ears, and she had red fur covering her midsection and a long tail and strong, lovely bat-like wings and horns on her gorgeous apple head.

A blue-and-white tiger and a red-and-white female tiger came up as well as a pair of human-sized hares. One of them was a brown male hare and the other was a female hare with red hair and pink fur.

"Toffee! It's so good to see you!" the pretty pixie announced, hugging Toffee who patted his right hand on her back.

"We've been thinking a lot about you, Toffee," the blue-and-white tiger said calmly.

"Yeah, we wondered how you were doing all this time, Toff," the brown hare agreed, using a nickname for Toffee.

The pixie let go of Toffee, then her left eye caught sight of me. "Hello? Who are you?"

Toffee grinned as he motioned his right hand to me. "Everyone, I'd like you all to meet Aurora."

"That's Aurora?" the red-and-white female tiger asked.

"The girl you met outside the castle you were staying in?" the pink female hare queried, her hands together, smiling to see the friend that Roca heard so much about.

"The very one," Toffee confirmed with a smile.

I waved at them all, keeping quiet because I was too shy to speak, though I tried to give a brave look in my eyes.

The pixie grinned, her hands on her hips. "Well, well, at last we meet Aurora face-to-face. Well, sort of. Why are you wearing a hood?" she asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"She's too timid to reveal her face yet," Toffee answered.

Thankfully, no one questioned that as they all smiled at me.

"Well, Aurora, welcome to Roca," the female tiger said warmly. "I do hope you'll feel at home here."

"Yes, though we never met you before now, a friend of Toffee's is a friend of ours, too," the female hare nodded.

"Thank you," I nodded calmly.

The pixie noticed Starly sitting on my right shoulder. "I see Toffee's not the only one you made friends with," the pixie commented. "If I may ask, how long did it take for Starly to like you?"

"Oh, Starly took a quick liking to Aurora the first time she saw her," Toffee answered, surprising the pixie.

"Really? You must have a way with animals," the pixie grinned at me. "Starly usually takes a while to get used to somebody."

Toffee introduced his friends to me. The beautiful pixie was Rosela; the blue tiger was Sapphire, the red tiger was Ruby; the brown hare was Choco; and the pink hare was Berries.

Toffee showed me around the village as new monsters welcomed him home and welcomed me to their town. Everyone seemed very nice and friendly...and I hoped they would still feel that way when I have to reveal my face later.

The last place Toffee took me to was the City Hall.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet in here," Toffee said as he led the way in, Starly still sitting on my shoulder.

We came in to see a chamber with a large, round brown table that looked like the kind a city council would sit in.

" _So this must be where Toffee and his trusted friends speak to each other._ "

Toffee led me past a large library, taking me up the stairs to the very top floor. I was very curious to know whom Toffee wanted me to meet here. Whoever it was, this person must be part of the City Council as well.

When we finally came to the top floor, Toffee and I walked down a hall to a door at the end. He knocked on the door, then an elderly male's voice spoke from the other side of the door.

"Enter."

Toffee opened the door for me to see a big room with tall shelves filled with books and magic potions. We could see someone short wearing a white cloak standing in front of a desk.

He had white feathers which meant he was a bird, of course, and he was tracing his feathery fingers on the page of a book he was reading, murmuring something as he read.

"Master Eru," Toffee spoke to announce our presence.

This Master Eru stopped tracing his finger on the book that he gently closed.

"Toffee," he said warmly, obviously sounding happy to hear Toffee's voice.

Eru turned around for me to see he was an old tyto owl. But when I saw how pale his eyes were, I knew he was blind!

"Toffee, my boy, it is good to have you home," Eru said, spreading his wings. Toffee grinned as he walked up to give the elderly owl a hug. "I'm glad you're all right. When we heard of the danger you went through, we were all very concerned."

"I'm sorry for causing you all such worry," Toffee said with regret in his eyes.

"What matters is that you're safe at home, so no need for apologies. After all, it isn't _your_ fault."

Eru was talking about Titan who was making the owl feel troubled from just mentioning the naga's name. I could sense sadness in Eru's eyes, meaning he was just as sad as Toffee that such a good monster like Titan had changed so horrifyingly.

Eru's sadness disappeared when he pointed his head at me.

"Ah, so you've brought a friend, did you?" Eru asked Toffee. "No doubt it is the new friend you met at the castle."

"The same," Toffee nodded.

Eru smiled warmly at me, motioning his left hand.

"Please, come closer, child," he asked gently.

I obeyed as I quietly walked forward to stand in front of Master Eru who looked up at me.

" _Wow, he's blind and yet it's like there's nothing wrong with his eyes at all._ "

His face was looking right up to mine, as if he knew just what my height is.

"I know that I'm blind," Eru said with a smile, "but please keep in mind, that doesn't make me completely helpless. You see, my magic helps me sense a person's presence. If someone is standing in the same room with me, I can tell what shape and size they are, even though I can never tell what their faces look like."

"Then does that mean you use magic to help you read books?" I questioned.

"That's right," Eru nodded. "I just trace my finger on a page and the words come into my mind so I'll know what the book says."

"Wow," I commented, fascinated with how he was able to get around.

"Oh, but where are my manners? I am Eru. I'm one of the council members of Roca and the village sage. And you are Aurora, yes?"

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, no need to call me sir, dear," he insisted with a smile. "But it is a real pleasure to meet you at last. Toffee has mentioned many good things about you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you and the rest of Toffee's friends," I nodded. "I hope I can be a friend to everyone here as well."

"Oh, you already are," Eru assured undoubtedly. "You helped Toffee, and that's helped us as well."

I blushed again, my hands behind my back.

"Besides, I'm sure you'll get along with everyone very well," Eru added. "After all, Starly likes you well, doesn't she?"

Starly chirped in agreement, making me rub her chest.

"However, I can't help but notice something, Toffee," Eru said, looking at the tall lizard. "You've told us many things about Aurora and yet you've never told us what she is." Then Eru looked back at me. "Not that I really have to ask, seeing as I can use my magic."

I was completely stunned. He knew what I was from the beginning?

" _Well, duh, he can sense what a person's size and shape is, so he would know if I'm human or not._ "

"Master Eru, please," Toffee started, but Eru lifted his right hand up.

"Relax, Toffee, I'm not angry in the least. I'm surprised and confused, but not upset."

I was quite astounded that he wasn't flipping out, but what was he thinking about all of this?

"I would not judge anyone by species," Eru told me, "Whether they are human or monster. I do remember when Toffee wrote about how you taught him about sensing the good or evil inside a person's soul... So please, allow me to sense what's inside your soul as well. Remove your hood."

I was confused, but I did as he requested as I pulled the hood off.

"Now please lean down to me," Eru instructed.

When I did, he gently put his left hand on my right cheek.

"Now, just as I use magic to help me read books, I shall use the same method to read into your soul, by looking through the eyes. Please hold still."

Eru gently touched his right fingers on my eyes, closing his eyes as he concentrated for a moment...then he gently took his hands off me as he opened his eyes.

"So, there is goodness in your soul. A soul no different than Toffee's," Eru said calmly. "It sounds too good to be true but as you would say, the eyes tell no lies."

I was deeply relieved that he understood that I wasn't any harm.

"Thank you for knowing that, Master Eru."

Eru smiled, then he tilted his head, looking confused. "Although, there's something else I sensed about you. You are human, yes, but...you have no magic in your veins at all."

"That's because I'm not from this world," I answered, making his owl eyes wide. "I'm from Earth."

"Earth? The world inhabited by humans and no monsters?"

"Yes," I nodded calmly.

"But, Toffee...how?"

"I didn't meet her on Earth," Toffee said first. "She...woke up in the woods outside of the castle. She has no recollection of who or how or why she was brought to Magicia and when she tried to find someone to assist her, three human thieves ambushed her."

"And that's when you came to her aid," Eru finished.

"Yes, but..." Toffee continued, grinning at me. "She came to my aid also, even though she knew from that start that I was a monster. And when she looked into my soul, she knew I could be trusted."

Eru sounded amazed as he folded his arms. "So...here we have an Earthling human who judges people's souls, no matter how different they are on the outside."

"I was taught to judge people by their souls, not by their looks. My Master Era who was my guardian taught me how to sense good or evil in people."

"Is that so?" Eru queried, his right hand on his chin. "Your Master Era must be a very kind-hearted human like you are."

"Yes, he was," I nodded.

Eru could sense the nostalgia in my voice as he smiled sympathetically at me when he knew my beloved guardian was in higher places.

"So, that is why you gave her that cloak, Toffee?" Eru asked Toffee. "To keep the others from seeing her face?"

"Yes, but I wanted them to get to know Aurora for who she is first before telling them what she is."

"Well, I understand your reasons, Toffee. So did they look in her soul to see the good in her as I did?"

"Yes, they did."

"Then it's time she reveals her appearance now."

"Now?" Toffee repeated.

"Well, the sooner, the better, hmm?" Eru grinned. "Now, Aurora, please hear me. You've probably heard of...our very, very bad history of the Magicianian humans."

"I have," I confirmed, the thought of it breaking my heart.

"But you have nothing to do with what the humans of this world did to us. You may be the same species as they are, but these humans are not your people. Not to mention, you have helped Toffee more than once, so you are a friend."

"I know you understand...but will they understand it so easily?" I couldn't help but question.

"Oh, my dear," Eru smiled, his hands holding mine. "If Toffee and I can sense the goodness in you, they will believe us. You just have to show them you really aren't afraid of us like the Magicianian humans are."

I thought about what Master Eru was saying...and I did want to show these villagers that I didn't fear them.

"Okay, let's do it," I spoke with slight confidence.

Eru nodded approvingly as he led Toffee and me downstairs as I put my hood back on. Eru brought us to the podium right outside of City Hall. He closed his eyes as he used his magic to shine a big ball of red light in the air.

Obviously, that was his way of calling the village for an important meeting as everyone came streaming to City Hall to hear what Master Eru wanted to say.

"Friends, I've summoned you here to discuss something important. As you already know, our noble leader has returned home," Eru spoke, his right hand on Toffee's left arm. "And he brought home his new friend Aurora whom you've already met.

"Now as Toffee has informed us through his letters, he learned how to sense the good in a person's soul from Aurora's teachings. And we all know now how to sense the good in people as well, do we not?"

Everyone nodded, though they were curious to what Master Eru was getting at.

"And you all looked inside Aurora's soul, yes? You saw that her soul is very much similar to ours. I also saw the good inside her... So we must all know, it is very important to judge by the soul, not by appearances, correct?

"After all, the Magicianian humans wrongly judge us for our appearances and punish us for it. That means, if we did the same, we would be as bad as they are, would we not? But what if...there was another world with only humans...like Earth?"

Most of the villagers all echoed the word Earth, wondering what in the world Master Eru was talking about.

"You all know about Earth where there is no magic or monsters of any sort...but what if the humans there were much kind-hearted than the ones here? Think about it, can we really say that there are no such thing as good humans in any world? Who is to say that everyone human in existence is evil, hmm?"

"Master Eru," Sapphire spoke, "even if the Earth humans were good, they'd probably still fear us because they've never seen creatures like us."

"He's right, Master Eru," Rosela agreed. "We don't know how the Earth humans would react if they ever saw us."

"Oh, but what if I were to tell you that there is one good human Earthling who doesn't fear us? One who has already seen the good in us by judging our souls," Master Eru queried with a big grin on his face.

The others were all baffled by his words, then the elderly owl looked at me.

"Go ahead, Aurora."

Without hesitation, I slipped the hood off, everyone gasping in total shock to see what I really was: not a monster like them, but a human.

I stood still on the podium next to Toffee, keeping myself calm as I waited to see what would happen.

"Now, everyone, please!" Master Eru spoke, his hands up. "Toffee and I looked into her eyes, remember? She is a good Earthling human who has seen the good in us and treats us as if we are no different than she is. I know it all sounds unbelievable, but you all have seen the good in her already when she arrived."

Everyone was whispering to each other. This was all very, very confusing to them.

"Hold on, Toffee, you knew she was human and you never told us?" Rosela asked.

"I wanted to wait to tell you," Toffee explained calmly. "I wanted you to get to know her by her character and nothing else. Otherwise, you wouldn't have given her the chance."

"Wait, how did you even meet an Earthling human, Toff?" Choco asked curiously.

"She was brought to Magicia."

"By who?"

"She doesn't know," Toffee shook his head. "She woke up in the woods outside of the castle I was staying at. She doesn't remember how she was brought to our world at all."

"Is that really so?" Rosela doubted, folding her arms.

I could sense the distrust from her. In fact, I could sense it from most of the villagers. Not that I was completely surprised, though. They dislike humans and it was no wonder.

"Now, Rosela," Eru said gently, "I know how you feel about humans, but we can't hold her responsible for the grief the Magicianian humans gave us. This isn't her world, so the humans here are technically not her people. Therefore, she has nothing to do with the suffering we went through.

"On the contrary, as Toffee has informed us, she has protected him from violent thieves and even defended him from Titan who tried to slaughter Toffee last night. Now wouldn't a human have to be good-hearted if she would risk her life for a monster?"

The villagers all murmured again, thinking hard about this.

"Friends," Eru spoke with a clear voice, "Remember what I had said, if we judge this girl because of her species, we would be doing the same mistake as the Magicianian humans who judge us so unfairly. In fact, we would be as bad as Titan. You know how much he hated humans and his hatred made him lose his heart.

"I beseech you, we must not let hatred make us lose our hearts also when we should stop to look inside all people's hearts: monsters' hearts and even humans' hearts. Perhaps you should take another look in her heart again."

The good monsters looked at each other, unsure at first. But then Verde stepped up to walk on the podium to stand beside me. I knew what he wanted to do, so I let him look into my eyes.

After a long moment of him staring at me, he looked at the others who were anxious to know what he thought.

"I, too, can see the good inside her. She has a soul that is just like ours, kind...and brave."

The monsters were greatly surprised to hear of Verde's conviction, especially Rosela...

"Then...are we all agreed?" Eru asked with a confident grin.

After a lot of quiet thinking, the monsters all smiled and cheered to my astonishment. Toffee grinned at me as he patted his right hand on my left shoulder, Starly rubbing her head on my right cheek.

The cheering monsters walked up on the stage, picking me up as they carried me off the podium to the center of town, giving me a warm welcome party.

The only ones who remained behind were Rosela and Sapphire who looked at each other with...uncertainty.

* * *

 **Aurora's POV**

Roca spent the day making me feel at home in the village. A lot of the monsters asked me questions about myself and my home world.

When the sun was high in the sky, Toffee could tell I was looking a bit tired, so he gently pulled me away from the crowd as he led the way to his place.

His home in Roca was a two-story triangular home. Toffee unlocked the door and let me go in first. I was awed by the appearance of his living room that looked something in the English country with a black couch and three red chairs and a brown polished marble coffee table.

"I hope you weren't uncomfortable, being hemmed in by my friends like that," Toffee said as he closed the door behind us.

"Oh, no. It's just I'm not used to being in such a big crowd, but I did appreciate the warm reception they were giving me. ...Although, I did notice two monsters who didn't join us in the crowd today."

"Do you mean Rosela and Sapphire?" Toffee guessed.

"Yes," I answered, glancing away sadly. "I don't think they trust me."

"Well, you see, humans killed Rosela's parents and Sapphire's twin brother several years ago," he explained.

I was dismayed to hear of their tragedies and I had a feeling this happened the same time when Toffee's own parents died.

"Now I see," I murmured.

"But I know they saw the good in you before you took your hood off. The problem is: They're still uncomfortable around humans, despite there being one good human here with us. Right now, we just need to give them time to come around."

I understood, then Toffee could see the tiredness in my eyes.

"Hmph, you really aren't used to crowds," he teased.

"Well...I can try," I replied.

"I must tell you, you did very well today. Despite how Rosela and Sapphire are now, you helped the others see the courage and warmth inside you."

"It was you and Master Eru who helped the most. If you hadn't vouched for me, it would've been a bit harder."

Toffee grinned, stroking his left hand on my head.

I walked upstairs to find a room for myself. I stepped in to see a fairly big room with a white bed and blankets, a white drawer, a white wooden chair and a white dressing table.

" _Not exactly as colorful as the room at the castle, but it's comfortable enough."_

I set the suitcase on the bed as I put the clothes in the drawer, then I hung the cloak in the closet and put the gloves on the table, then I lied down on the bed, feeling wiped out.

" _It's only noon and I feel exhausted. Well, like Toffee pointed out, I'm not used to crowds. I like Toffee's friends, but I'm not used to being around a lot of people, but I'll get used to it after a while._ "

Exhaustion took its hold on me as I fell fast asleep on the simple, cozy bed. I didn't hear Toffee as he gently knocked on the door.

"Aurora, if you're hungry, I can..."

But Toffee didn't hear my response, so he looked inside to see if I was even here. When he saw me sleeping on the bed, he grinned softly when he understood how tired I was.

He walked up to cover me with the white blanket before lightly stroking his right hand in my hair. He rested his right hand on my left cheek for a moment, then he quietly left the room to let me rest a while.


	19. Pink Ocean Waves

**Chapter 19: Pink Ocean Waves**

 **Toffee's POV**

After I left Aurora to rest in her new room, I sat on the sofa in the living room to read for a while. Frankly, I was feeling nostalgic to be home in Roca again, to read in the comforts of my house and to see all of my friends.

However, I couldn't forget how totally inconvenient Titan made things. Because of him, I only collected some information, even though I wish I had gotten much more.

"He even may well come here to cause more harm..." I murmured grimly. I sighed, shaking my head that I put my left hand on. "And who knows what else he has up his sleeve?"

I started to think about Aurora's theory of Titan using a type of magic that might have kept him from dying from that fall...

"That would have to be the answer if he survived...but what magic did he possess...?"

If anybody would know about this, it would be Master Eru who knew magic better than anyone else in Roca.

With that decided, I left a note for Aurora to find to let her know I went out, then I headed for City Hall, going up the top floor where I knew Eru would be.

I knocked on the door, then he called, "Enter."

I stepped inside to see Master Eru at his desk, tracing his finger on a book to help him see the words in his mind.

"Yes, Toffee?" he asked, looking up from his book. "Is there something wrong?"

"It's about Titan," I spoke. "You know I had explained that he survived that fall at Mt. Shard...and Aurora had this theory that perhaps he used some sort of magic to help him. And I was wondering if you might know something about that."

Master Eru rubbed his beak as he pondered about it. "Well, the only way to survive such a dangerous fall would be magic...but it would have to be...dark magic."

"Dark magic?" I repeated softly.

Master Eru nodded solemnly.

"But dark magic is strictly forbidden. Could he be so foolish as to use something so dangerous as the black arts?"

"He has let his hatred make him think of very bad decisions before," Master Eru reminded. "So it really wouldn't be a surprise he would go far to use evil magic."

I understood what Eru was saying, but I still couldn't believe Titan would practice such treacherous powers...

"If he is using dark magic," Master Eru went on, getting my attention, "then he will definitely use it when he starts searching for us."

He stood up from his chair to pick up some a few potions from his shelves.

"Toffee, gather Sapphire, Rosela, Verde, Cellius and Dragu. We will need them to help us spread a protective barrier over Roca. Yes, our village is invisible to the human eyes, but not monster eyes. Not to mention, if Titan plans to use dark magic against us, we will need something to keep Roca safer."

I nodded in understanding, then I quickly rounded up the others to come to City Hall where Master Eru gave each of us a glass bottle of a white potion.

"These potions are filled with a light magic that will keep Titan from breaking through the invisible force field surrounding Roca. Everyone, spread these on the borders of the village."

We all understood, then we hurriedly spread the light potion on the outskirts of Roca which sunk deep in the soil and merged with the invisible force field. Once the task was done, we all returned to City Hall door where Master Eru was waiting.

"There, now Titan won't be able to break in," Master Eru assured.

We all sighed in deep relief, very glad to know that Titan couldn't enter the village.

"But even if Titan can't get in, he'll still be waiting for us to come out," Sapphire brought up. "We may be safe from him, but we're not free of him."

Rosela held her left arm, looking very discomforted. "Sapphire's right. As long as Titan's out there, we'll never be rid of him."

"Who says we won't be?" Dragu questioned with a battle look on his scaly face.

"I agree," Cellius concurred, clenching his right fist. "Extra precautions are a must, but that doesn't mean we can let Titan haunt us for life."

Master Eru closed his eyes, his hands behind his back.

"Let us not be impetuous, my young friends," he warned calmly. "Titan is using dark magic to protect himself... That means if he can survive a perlious fall from a mountain top, then fighting him now will be more difficult than ever."

"But surely there's a way to counter his new dark powers," Cellius asked hopefully.

Master Eru turned around, looking up at the sky for a silent second, then he said, "There is a way to stop evil magic...but...that solution is not for us to find because someone else has to find it for us."

"How do you mean, Master Eru?" Verde asked curiously.

"You all know what I mean," Master Eru hinted.

We all thought about it for a moment, then I knew the answer. "You mean...the blade you always talked about?"

"The blade?" Cellius asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, the Phoenix Blade," Rosela realized.

"Correct," Eru nodded.

"But wait, Master Eru, you said the Phoenix Blade would liberate us from human cruelty," Verde recalled.

"Yes, are you saying the Phoenix Blade can do more than that?" Cellius queried.

"Yes, it can," Eru confirmed. "You see, the Phoenix Blade's magic is similar to the light potions I gave to you to help keep Roca safe, except the blade's power is much, much stronger. That ultimate weapon could actually cleanse the dark magic that defiles Magicia..."

Master Eru slightly turned his head to look at me.

"Now, Toffee, I know how hard you've been trying to figure out a way to take away the humans' magic...but you know what I had told you many times before, our best chances for peace is the Phoenix Blade. I cannot blame you for trying to find another way to make our survival easier, but I strongly believe that that sword is our best hope for tranquility."

"However," Master Eru continued, "...if you wish to continue researching on how to confiscate the humans' magic, then I shall not stop you. I will tell you now, though, nothing you can do will stop evil magic. Though the humans abuse their magic, even most of them would not use evil magic because they fear the dangers of it."

As Master Eru stepped back inside, I glanced at the ground, thinking deep serious thoughts, then I started walking away.

Rosela watched me with concerned eyes, then she stretched her wings to fly over my head to stand in front of me.

"Toffee, is what Master Eru said bothering you?" she asked.

I looked away from her gaze, then I sighed.

"I don't disbelieve him when he says the Phoenix Blade is our only hope for peace...but remember, he discovered that prophecy a century ago, before any of us were born, and there's still no chosen one. So how long will it be before the prophecy comes true? That's why I've been working so hard to find a way to at least weaken the humans' magic."

"Well, I understand what you're saying. So what did you find out from living at the castle, anyway?"

I glanced behind me to see that our friends had went away, then I quietly said, "I gathered some intel..." Then I folded my arms sullenly as I closed my eyes. "Unfortunately, because of Titan's sudden appearance, I couldn't collect more useful data."

"So what kind of data did you collect?"

"Like I said, it isn't much...but I learned that the humans make their magic stronger by making a yearly visit to a location in the middle of Aissur."

"Wait, they go there to make their magic stronger than usual?"

"Yes, and if we can somehow get there and put a stop to it, their magic would be weaker, making them vulnerable."

Rosela liked this piece of good news. "So, then what is it they use to enhance their magic?"

I winced, regretting to say this as I looked at the ground. "I'm afraid that's the part I couldn't learn, thanks to Titan's thirst for revenge that pulled me away from my work."

Rosela was silently distressed, putting her left hand on her head. "What's good news without bad news?" she muttered.

I completely understood her feelings on this matter. And I knew we were both asking ourselves the same question: How are we going to find out what the humans do to heighten their magic with Titan in our way?

"Well...if we're going to investigate more on the humans' magic enhancement, we'll have to deal with Titan first," I recommended.

"How?" Rosela asked. "You heard what Master Eru said. Only the Phoenix Blade can stop dark magic."

Now that was something I thought very hard about...

" _If the Phoenix Blade is the only way..._ " "Then...we'll just have to find the sword."

Rosela's eyes widened in complete surprise. "Find the Phoenix Blade?"

I nodded seriously. "If Titan is the only thing keeping us from stopping us from ending human cruelty...then the only way to stop our adversaries including Titan is to have the Phoenix Blade. If it chooses any of us..." I grinned. "...then we'd be able to kill two birds with one stone."

Rosela thought about it and it put a grin on her face, too. "But...what if the sword won't choose any of us?" she had to ask.

And that was a question I'm afraid I didn't have the answer to...

* * *

 **Aurora's POV**

I shifted a little in my bed, cracking my eyes open to see my new room, but to my surprise there was a white blanket on top of me.

"I don't remember puttin' this on me..." I said with a raised eyebrow. Then it hit me. "Oh, of course. Toffee."

I slid out of the bed, then I went downstairs.

"I wonder how long I was asleep?"

I walked into the living room to see if Toffee was here, but there was no sign of him. However, I did notice a note on the coffee table.

I picked up the note that I read aloud, "'Aurora, in case you wake up to find I'm not there, I went out for a little while. -Toffee'."

I tilted my head, wondering what he had to do. Then I heard the door opening, revealing Toffee who stepped inside. He looked at me, seeming rather surprised.

"Welcome back," I smiled.

"Well, look who woke up," he grinned as he closed the door behind him. "I didn't think I'd find you out and about so soon," he said as he walked up to me.

"Oh, I just woke up a minute ago and found your note," I explained.

"Then I'm glad you weren't alone for long."

I tilted my head. "So, what did you have to do in town?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, don't worry about it," he assured, walking out of the living room. "So, you hungry?" he asked over his shoulder. "I know you haven't eaten anything all day."

I was rather concerned. It seemed like Toffee was deliberately changing the subject...like there was something he didn't want to tell me.

"Toffee..." I spoke, walking up to him, letting him see the concern in my eyes. "I believe you're forgetting something," I said gently.

Toffee turned to me with a surprised expression. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it seems like you're keeping a secret from me..." I began as I folded my arms. "And do you remember what we said...that we wouldn't keep things from each other?"

Toffee did remember which made him quietly wince as he glanced away.

...As much as I wanted to know what was bothering him, I did remember that I was keeping a secret from him also, about how I feel about him. And back then, I had promised I would tell Toffee about that secret when I was ready, so...

"Of course...if it's something you're not ready to tell me yet...then I won't meddle," I said. "I just wanted to let you know you can still talk to me no matter what it is."

Toffee grinned at me, gently patting his right hand on my head. "I appreciate your understanding and patience...and when the time is right, I'll let you know. Right now...it's very complicated."

"I understand," I nodded.

"Now," he pronounced, his hands behind his back, "Shall we eat?"

I nodded as I followed him to the kitchen that was an English country kitchen with long counters, an island counter in the middle of the kitchen and a shiny wooden dining table.

When we were eating lunch together, I couldn't help but notice how bothered Toffee looked...

" _Toffee...what's troubling you so...?_ "

After lunch was over, Toffee offered to take me for a stroll through the village to show me around. We walked around and waved at Toffee's smiling friends during our walk.

When we came to the edge of town, I could see the beach and the pink ocean that looked so pretty in the afternoon sun.

"Say, Toffee, think we can take a walk on the beach?" I asked.

Toffee nearly twitched, then he had a very sorry look on his face.

"Toffee...?"

He closed his eyes as he sadly explained, "Aurora, I'm sorry...but leaving the village is too dangerous as of right now."

"What do you mean?" I asked, feeling quite shocked.

"You see...when I went to speak to Master Eru to ask him what kind of magic Titan used to save himself from that fall on Mt. Shard, Eru deduced that Titan used dark magic."

"Dark magic?" I echoed. "You mean...forbidden magic, right?"

"Yes," he nodded, feeling sick thinking about it. "And...dark magic is...very, very dangerous...and almost impossible to stop."

My eyes widened to hear such a thing.

"That's why Master Eru made a white potion for us to pour into the outskirts of Roca to help keep Titan and his dark magic out..."

I was glad to hear that Titan couldn't get past the town's new and improved shield...but then I immediately understood.

"So...even though Titan can't get in, he'll wait outside...to wait for us to come out..." I said softly.

Toffee nodded.

" _Now I get it. Even though it's safer here...Titan will still wait for us to step out...and strike..._ "

I looked at the pink ocean as I thought about what a problem Titan has become...

" _So...Toffee and the others are all trapped in their own village until Titan's vanquished..._ "

I suddenly felt two hands on my shoulders as Toffee had me look up at him.

"I know you didn't expect this...but it's just...precautionary."

I smiled as I held his hands. "I know," I said gently, "I understand the necessity of these things...I just wish you all didn't have to suffer like this."

Toffee seemed taken aback. He had thought I was so upset that I couldn't go out of the village freely, but when he heard I was mostly concerned about him and his people...

His long stare at me made me very curious.

"What?" I asked.

He snapped out of it...then he closed his eyes and gently held me against him which made me blush. I felt even hotter when he stroked his left hand on my hair.

"I thank you for your concern...but this is just temporary..." he assured. "Remember, I said Titan's dark power is _almost_ impossible to stop, but there is a way."

I snapped out of my daze. "Really? What?" I asked, excited that there was a way to stop Titan's evil magic.

"...I'm afraid it's not open for discussion at this moment."

I didn't argue. "It's all right. I'm just glad there's a way for you to stop him," I said as I hugged him back.

Toffee grinned, holding me tighter which made me feel warm again. Then he released me to find to my face red to his astonishment.

"Aurora, what's with your...?" he started to ask, his right hand on my left cheek. Then he remembered something. "Wait, wasn't your face red last night, too?"

" _Uh-oh... How do I get out of this one?_ " "Relax, Toff," I said calmly, using the nickname that Choco would give him. "I've just been feeling warm. No, I'm not sick. Believe me, if I was, I'd tell you." " _Although, this is what others would call lovesickness..._ "

Toffee was still curious about this, but he didn't ask any more questions, thankfully.

"As long as you're certain..."

"Besides..." I said, as I looked back at the pink ocean, my hands behind my back. "Even if I can't go to the beach, just seeing the sea from here is satisfying enough. Plus, I can busy myself making friends with your friends. So it's all good."

Toffee smiled softly at me, putting his left hand on my right shoulder as he looked at the ocean, too.

"I'm glad you're looking at the bright side of things..."


	20. A Lizard's Wayward Heart

**Chapter 20: A Lizard's Wayward Heart**

 **Aurora's POV**

The next morning, the sun rose over Roca that was starting to wake up. The sunlight founds its way into my room and touched my eyes that fluttered open. I sat up as I stretched my arms.

I walked up to the window to see and admire the pink ocean from here which made me smile to see the calm waves. I leaned my right elbow on the window sill and rested my chin in my right palm as I continued to enjoy the beautiful sight.

I had a curious thought as I kept staring at the sakura sea.

"I wonder if there are any mermaids living near here."

Of course, I would have to wait to find out until after the Titan problem was solved, because with him on the prowl, it's too dangerous for anybody in the village to step out of the force field.

"I hope whatever Toffee's idea is, it'll work for everyone's sake."

Speaking of Toffee, I wondered where he was. Knowing him, he must've woken up before I did.

I cleaned myself up and got dressed in my black T-shirt and black slacks, then I walked downstairs to see if he was in the living room which he wasn't.

I checked the kitchen to find breakfast on the table, but still no sign of Toffee, though I did see a note on the table.

"'Aurora, forgive me for leaving you alone, but I have something important to discuss with Master Eru and the Council at City Hall. Please enjoy breakfast and feel free to walk around town if you wish. -Toffee'."

I wondered if talking with Master Eru and the council members had something to do with the mysterious plan to stop Titan. I also recalled that Toffee was one of the members and the rest were Master Eru, Verde, Dragu, Cellius, Rosela, Sapphire and Choco.

After I had finished breakfast, I went out to stroll through town where the nice villagers greeted me as I smiled and waved at them.

As I started to walk on a grassy spot away from the buildings, I thought that this area seemed like a good place to practice with my metal staff.

I spent several minutes twirling my staff, jabbing my imaginary opponent which was making me think of how Titan didn't stay still for very long when I jabbed him with my staff the other night.

" _Obviously, it must've been his dark magic that aided him just like when he survived that fall._ "

As I kept working out, I didn't notice Berries and Ruby who were bringing out some 5-year-old children to play outside at this area. When they saw me, they stopped as they felt surprised to see me.

The kids were a mixed bunch of two boy hares named Pepo and Yuki, one with green fur and gray eyes and the other one had white fur and purple eyes.

There were three young puppy-sized boy dragon triplets named Aka, Diego, and Vera who were all black with golden amber eyes. The older brother wore a red bandana around his neck, the middle brother wore a blue bandana, and the youngest brother had a green bandana.

And there was a tiny doll-sized girl fairy named Azul who had deep-blue eyes, medium length blue hair and blue translucent wings and a blue tank dress.

And there were twin blonde elves with sky blue eyes, one was a boy named Val who wore a green shirt and pants with short blonde hair and the other was a girl named Belle who had long blonde hair and a knee-length pink dress.

The Pepo asked Berries, "Is that Aurora?"

"Of course it's Aurora, silly," Val answered with a grin. "What other human would it be?"

"What is she doing?" Belle asked curiously.

"I think she's practicing with her weapon," Berries answered.

"That shiny stick is her weapon?" Yuki questioned.

"Why would she use a stick when a sword or a spear is much better?" Val asked, quite confused as he put his hands on his hips.

"Everyone has a weapon they're comfortable with," Ruby said nicely.

I finally noticed them all staring at me which made me feel awkward that I was being looked at.

"Oh, hello," I said, holding my staff horizontally. "Is this your spot? I didn't know anybody was coming here."

"Oh, no, that's all right," Berries assured, waving her furry hands. "We were just bringing out the children to play before it gets too hot."

"Well, then, I'll go and let you all have your fun," I said as I shortened my staff which awed the kids.

"Wow, you can shrink your stick like that?" Azul with a smile.

"Yeah, I thought you couldn't use magic," Val said, looking just as fascinated.

"I can't. You see, this isn't a stick, kids, it's a staff," I explained with a smile. "And my teacher who made this weapon for me, he designed it to be longer and shorter. All I have to do is grip my staff and..." I gripped the staff which grew long again, then I gripped it again to make it short. "See?"

"Whoa, your teacher made your weapon to do that?"

"Yes, he did."

"But how is a staff useful?" Val asked curiously, tilting his head.

"I'll explain. You see, kids, my teacher Master Era, he taught me how to use this staff to make my enemies stand still for a few minutes so to protect myself from great danger."

"Really? You can use that staff to make your enemies stand still?" Aka asked excitedly with wide eyes.

"Uh-huh. You see, all I have to do is jab my staff at their shoulders, hips, chest and back, and they become as still as a statue, but only for a little while."

"That's amazing!" Yuki cried, Pepo nodding.

"Did you use that staff when you and Toffee fought Titan on Mt. Shard?" Belle asked.

"Oh, Belle..." Berries said, not wanting me to be burdened to talk about something as terrifying as a fight with Titan.

"It's all right," I smiled. "I don't mind tellin' them."

The kids sat down, listening with open mouths as I explained the fight on Mt. Shard which really fascinated them. Then they asked how I met Toffee when he stayed at the castle which I happily explained. They seemed to like that story, too.

"And that's how you became friends with Toffee?" Belle asked with her hands together.

"Yes, all it took was looking into his eyes to see how good he is," I said, remembering fondly about that first meeting with Toffee.

"You and Toffee make the perfect team," Val declared with confident eyes.

"Yeah, are you gonna help him fight all the time?" Pepo queried.

"If he truly needs my help, yes," I replied, then I put my staff back on my belt. "Well, seeing that you brought the kids to get their fun and exercise before it gets too hot, I'll be on my way," I said to Berries and Ruby. "Bye, kids," I called as I waved them good-bye.

"Bye, Aurora!" Val called, waving both of his hands. "I hope we get see you and Toffee battle together soon!"

I smiled, then I continued my walk.

"Nice kids."

I looked at the sky as I thought about something.

"Hmm...I wonder where I can practice with my staff without being in anyone's way. I can't do it at Toffee's house 'cause there's not enough room. Maybe I can ask Toffee if he knows a special area where they train with their weapons."

I started heading for that spot where I watched the pink sea with Toffee yesterday. The area was spacious enough as I trained hard with my staff for several minutes.

When I stopped, I wiped the sweat off my forehead, then I sat down to watch the pink ocean. Even though the beach was 50 steps away, I could hear the waves lapping on the shore, bringing music to my ears.

"Ah, there you are," said Toffee who stood beside me. "I was told I'd find you here."

"Oh, hi," I greeted. "How'd the talk with the Council go?"

"It...took a lot of well-thought-out planning," he answered carefully. He was still keeping the plan to stop Titan classified to everyone outside the Council, including me. "So, what have you been up to?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, I just finished training with my staff," I answered as I looked at the ocean.

"Oh, yes," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I never told you where you could go to train. Well, there is a training area at the northeast of town. You're welcome to go there."

"Thanks."

I kept staring at the ocean as I kept thinking about the merpeople living there somewhere, and I wondered what else lived in there. No doubt there would be dangerous creatures, but I knew there were other monsters living there besides the merfolk.

As I kept gazing at the sea, I didn't pay attention when Toffee gazed at me.

* * *

 **Toffee's POV**

I looked at Aurora who was having one of those far-off, fascinated looks again. Her eyes gleamed in delight at the pink sea, her long red hair flowing in the wind.

I couldn't help but grin as I kept gazing at her.

Truth be told, I always liked how easily fascinated she was with us monsters and nature, always in awe of the wonders of things.

Never did I imagine that a human like her could exist, but she was here beside me.

My only regret is that she had been a little trapped lately. First she had to stay near the castle away from the Magicianian humans, and now she had to stay in the village because Titan could be lurking out there.

It felt unfair that a once-free person like Aurora had been reduced to living in shelter because of the dangers of Magicia...

" _But knowing her, she's thinking more about us, hoping for us to have it better._ "

No human here would've felt that way about us...and no human here would protect a monster like me from harm.

I thought about how after she freed herself from that cage on Mt. Shard, she came to my aid when Titan was using dirty, dishonest battle techniques against me. Never did she hesitate to try to stop him...

Thinking about all of this was stirring my heart again which made me put my left hand on my chest.

" _There it is again... Why...?_ "

I ran it through my head for a moment and I realized that this stirring feeling keeps happening whenever I'm near and think about Aurora...

" _But why would my heart...?_ "

Then I began to understand it all...but I couldn't believe it... I was falling in love.

I was devastated by this realization...so devastated, that I gripped my left hand on my chest as I turned the other way.

"Aurora, forgive me, but I have something I need to do elsewhere," I spoke, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Okay, see you later," she said, not asking any questions to my gratitude as I walked home and sat in the living room sofa, taking deep breaths as my heart kept stirring more than ever...

I ran my right hand through my hair as I leaned against the sofa with my eyes closed.

" _What am I thinking...? Am I going mad?_ "

It's not that Aurora would make a bad partner for a man. It's just, a monster and a human? I mean, I was 100% sure that Aurora would want a human male and most certainly not a male monster like myself...

That was why I was trying so hard to forget about these insane feelings...but my heart wouldn't let me forget... My heart refused to obey me...but why wouldn't it?


	21. Playing Your Cards Right

**Chapter 21: Playing Your Cards Right**

 **Toffee's POV**

I sat in my living room, feeling most bewildered that my heart wouldn't listen to me... My heart kept stirring as my face felt warm, my heart making me think about Aurora...

" _No..._ " I thought firmly, trying to make my heart listen. " _I can't. She wouldn't accept me as anything else but a friend, and that is how I should see her._ "

But my heart refused to accept my mind's decision. My heart was telling me that Aurora is the first woman I've felt very fond of...and that I shouldn't give her up so easily...

...And deep down...I knew that I didn't want to give her up, but I thought I knew what she would want: A life on Earth where I believed she belonged. Yes, she likes and cares about us monsters, but I didn't think she would want to stay.

" _She'd rather go home to Earth...and settle down with a human man, not a monster lizard..._ "

But no matter how hard I tried to convince my heart, it would not be swayed. It was telling me that Aurora is whom I want with me...for all time.

I rubbed my right temple as I tried very hard to reason with my willful heart.

" _But I have no right to make her stay here if she doesn't want to._ "

Then a part of me thought that maybe I should ask her if she really does want to go home or to stay here. After all...she has no family and friends on Earth.

I gripped my left fist on the sofa cushion, wondering how in the world could I even ask her that.

A part of me thought that if I could love a human, then perhaps she could love a monster.

I did recall she kissed my face the other night for saving her life when Titan abducted her...but would a grateful kiss be a sign of affection? But my heart insisted that I should at least see what she truly wants first before letting her go.

* * *

 **Aurora's POV**

I sat on the grassy spot, admiring the beautiful pink sea for several minutes. Then I stood up and started walking around town, quietly observing how the locals go about their daily routine.

Seeing how much they were helping and caring about each other made me wish I had grown up in a peaceful place like this, then maybe I wouldn't have been alone on Earth.

" _Then again, I could've found nice friends on Earth if I just had the confidence..._ "

I kept walking until I heard a voice calling from behind me, "Hey, Aurora!"

I turned around to see Choco walking up to me.

"Oh, hi, Choco," I greeted with a smile. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine, thanks. You?" he asked, giving me a friendly smile.

"I'm good, thank you. What have you been up to, besides doing work at City Hall?" I queried.

"Oh, nothin', really," he replied with a wave of his right hand. "But I did want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

Choco looked around before he leaned close to me.

"Well, you see, I learned from Toffee about that...battle on Mt. Shard with Titan," he explained softly, sounding reluctant to remind me of that. "He said that you freed yourself out of that cage with your hairpin? Is that true?"

"Yes," I confirmed. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, when I heard about it, I thought it was pretty handy that you could unlock stuff with your hairpin like that and I was hopin' you could show me how you do that."

"Oh, sure," I nodded. "Why not? I mean, being able to free yourself out of cages and stuff can save your life."

"That's exactly what I was thinkin'."

Choco led me to his two-story brown house where we sat on his wooden porch as I spoke to him on how a bobby pin serves as a lockpick to unlock cages, doors, padlocks, etc.

"You can also use toothpicks and hooks to pick locks. As a matter of fact," I explained as I slipped my bobby pin back in my hair, "you can even use a card to make a door's cylinder lock open."

"Wow, I never thought of such a thing," he commented. "Who knew pins, toothpicks and even cards can unlock doors and such."

"Well, Choco, my Master Era taught me that even the smallest things can be very useful," I said as I stood up. "You just need to be resourceful and creative; think out of the box."

"I get it," he understood with a confident grin. "Oh, by the way, there was something else I wanted to ask you. It's about...when you woke up outside that castle Toffee was staying. You said you don't remember how you got here, right?"

I nodded.

"Well, you sure you can't recall the slightest significant thing that happened to you on Earth? Anything?"

I tried to remember, but it was still a blank. "I'm afraid not, Choco. All I can recall is that I was doing my usual routine at my house, but everything after that is spotty."

"Oh," Choco said, looking a little disappointed as his long ears drooped a little. "Ah, well, it's okay," he reassured with a smile. "I only asked just to help you understand what happened. I'm sure you'd like to know why you came here just as the rest of us do. In fact, Master Eru said that he's been thinking a lot about your mysterious arrival to our world."

Choco shrugged before he stood up. "Well, I guess we should be grateful about it. After all, Toffee's learned a lot of helpful stuff from you which helped us, too."

"I'm glad my presence has been doing some good for Roca."

"And..." Choco rubbed his hands together as he glanced away nervously. "Well, I don't know if you've noticed, the only monsters in Roca who are having a bit of trouble talking to you are..."

"Rosela and Sapphire," I finished, looking at the sky solemnly. "Yes, I know, but Toffee told me of their pasts, so it's really no wonder why they haven't come up to me."

"Yeah, but they believe Toffee and the rest of us when we say you're good... They're just not used to humans."

"I understand. I'll just let them come to me when they're ready," I said as I walked away. "Bye, Choco." I called as I waved at him. "Glad my lock-picking lessons have helped."

"Oh, yeah, they were. Thanks," Choco called back as he waved at me, too.

As I went on my way, I realized that during the past few weeks of living with Toffee at his castle, I haven't given my arrival to Magicia much thought. I was mostly too busy spending time with Toffee and learning about this world from his library.

" _But when I think about it now, I do want to know why and how I came here... Toffee says the only way to cross between his world and mine is with things called dimensional scissors. So, did someone have those things and brought me here? If that's the case, why? What would anyone from Magicia want with me...?_ "

I walked down the streets of Roca, then I stopped to see Rosela standing, talking with two small fairy women, one dressed in a purple dress and the other in a pink dress. Rosela was having a conversation with the fairies, the three winged-ladies laughing.

Honestly, I hoped to laugh with Rosela like that soon, and with Sapphire as well. I decided to head the other way so to...avoid making Rosela feel awkward around my presence.

To my surprise, four tiny hands touched my shoulders, making me see the same fairies whom Rosela was speaking to.

"Pardon us," said the purple fairy who had purple hair covering her back. "We noticed you walking and we wanted to say hello."

"Oh, well, hello," I greeted. "And if I may ask, what are your names?"

"I'm Mura, and this is Zaria," she replied, motioning her hand to herself and to the pink fairy with pink hair touching her shoulders.

"It's a pleasure, Mura, Zaria," I said politely.

"The pleasure is ours," Zaria said nicely. "Have you been enjoying your stay in Roca?"

"Yes, I have." I heard wings flapping from behind me which told me that Rosela went flying away from here...away from me.

" _I said I would let her come to me and I will..._ " Still, it made me a bit sad Rosela was still reluctant to approach me...all because of what I was... " _No doubt Sapphire would do exactly what Rosela just did._ "

"Rosela, where are you going?" Mura called, not understanding why the pixie left so suddenly.

Then the two fairies saw the sadness in my eyes, and they had a good guess why Rosela left.

"Oh...Aurora, please, don't take Rosela's leave so personally," Zaria requested. "She's..."

"I know. Toffee told me... Rosela will just need time to accept me."

Both fairies looked at each other, then Mura said, "Say, would you like to join us for lunch?"

"Hmm? Oh...yes, why not?" I accepted, though I was still a bit depressed.

"Good," Zaria approved as she and Mura gently took my hands and led the way. "Come."

Mura and Zaria brought me to their humble pink and purple diner that they own and run together, fixing me a warm plate of their best dish that everyone in Roca loved.

What really warmed me up was their friendliness towards me. Even though Rosela and Sapphire were still having a hard time accepting me, at least everyone else was accepting me so easily.

After lunch was over, I bid the good fairies farewell as I went on my way. Then I thought about the training area Toffee told me about, so I set my coarse there.

Honestly, when I arrived, I was awed by its size. It was twice as big than the work-out room at Toffee's castle. It looked like a regular gym, but for monsters.

As I walked inside, I could see Verde, Dragu and Cellius training teenage monster with their own weapons.

"That's it, good work," Verde encouraged the teens.

I slipped away so not to interrupt class time and found myself a spacious room I had to myself. I pulled out my staff as I fought my imaginary opponent, making jabs here and there, fully focused on my training.

A pair of teenage male anthropomorphic cats were walking through, wiping the sweat off their heads with a towel. One of was called Rojo who had rusty fur and amber eyes and the other one was named Archie who had silver fur with dark eyes. They both wore white T-shirts and black gym shorts, and they were lean and strong, like cheetahs.

They stopped at my door when they heard my battle cries. They were curious to find out what female was training as they slightly opened the door a crack to see me working with my staff.

They stood there as they kept watching me, then the three centaurs happened to show up.

"Ahem," Verde cleared his throat, surprising the two boys who turned around to face the three warriors. "Pardon me, but it isn't polite to lurk in the door like that."

"Sorry, Verde. It's just, we heard a voice in here that sounded unfamiliar and that's why we opened the door to see who it was," Rojo explained.

"It was Aurora. She's training with a long metal staff," Archie added.

"Aurora's in there?" Cellius queried.

"So, she's paying our dojo a visit, huh?" Dragu commented.

"Our dojo is open to her and everyone else," Verde said. "Although, what's not welcome is spying on them from the door."

The boys hung their heads, then I opened the door.

"Oh, it's okay, Verde," I assured with a grin. "They were only curious to know who was in here."

"Huh, you know, we didn't see you enter this dojo," Cellius pointed out.

"Oh, I was just being quiet so not to disturb your class."

"We see," Verde understood. "We hope the dojo has been good to you, so far."

"Oh, yes, it has plenty of space."

"Say, Aurora, what happened to your staff?" Archie asked when he couldn't see my weapon.

"It's here," I answered, taking my sheathed staff off my belt. "This staff was designed for me to make shorter and longer. That way, I can carry it with me anywhere."

"Wow, you can make it longer and shorter?" Rojo said, sounding impressed. "Where'd you get it?"

"My Master Era made it for me himself."

"Your master made it? Then he taught you how to wield it?"

"Yes, he did."

"Has your staff helped you against enemies before?" Archie asked.

"Yes, it has," I answered undoubtedly. "You see, gentlemen, though this staff may not be as sharp as a sword, it can be very effective. This staff serves as a strong defense mechanism in a way."

"How do you mean?"

"I'll show you. Please, come inside so I can demonstrate."

I explained how I can use my staff to make my enemies hold still for a small amount of time which amazed the feline teens and intrigued the centaurs.

"That's so cool!" Rojo remarked.

"Mm-hmm," I nodded. "You see, boys, a good defense can be a good offense."

When I demonstrated enough, the two young warriors in-training went off, leaving me alone with the centaurs.

"Looks like you wowed two of our students," Cellius said to me.

"Well, a staff doesn't have to be a boring weapon," I grinned.

"No, and it's most certainly not a useless weapon, either," Dragu added.

"No, it isn't," I agreed. "In fact, my Master Era taught me that just about anything can be a powerful weapon in the right hands. Once, Master Era told me a story about how centuries ago, a boy named David killed a very tall and strong man named Goliath by just using a sling and pebbles for ammo. True story."

"The boy only used pebbles to kill a such a man?" Cellius asked.

"Yes, he threw a pebble right at the giant's forehead and it stunned him to make him fall on the ground, then David took Goliath's sword and finished him off."

"Ah, like how you use your staff to stun your opponents long enough for you to finish them off, if absolutely necessary," Verde said.

"Uh-huh."

"Then your Master Era was correct about anything being a powerful weapon. In fact, if it isn't a bother, would you mind showing the rest of our students what Master Era taught you? If Rojo and Archie were that fascinated, I think the other pupils will be, too."

I was surprised they would ask me to teach their students... Then I smiled and nodded.

"Of course. I taught Toffee and he got the hang of it just fine."

"No surprise," Dragu remarked. "Toffee was always adaptable."

"No doubt Toffee believes using a staff like that could be very helpful," Verde said.

"Yes, he does," I confirmed.

I spent several minutes teaching the centaurs' apprentices on how a staff works which awed the inspired students, some of them wanting to wield a staff of their own to my flattery.

As class time continued, Sapphire happened to step inside. He saw a crowd of students looking at something. Curious, he walked up to Verde.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sapphire asked.

"Oh, hello, Sapphire. We just found a new teacher to help train the students."

"A new teacher?" Sapphire echoed with a raised eyebrow. "Who's that?"

"Someone who's new in town," Verde answered, then Sapphire looked through the gap of the young teenage crowd to see me demonstrating with my staff.

"Oh...her," Sapphire said quietly.

Verde noticed this as he said, "Now, Sapphire, I know what you're thinking. You should know that Aurora isn't an enemy to us."

"I know..."

"But despite knowing that, you still feel uncomfortable? Sapphire, my friend, you shouldn't let her appearance keep you from seeing what she is on the inside. Remember what Master Eru said: if we judge her by what she is, then we're no better than the Magicianian humans who wrongfully judge us like that."

"I know. It's just...even though I understand she's harmless, seeing her reminds me of...what happened to us in the past."

"But Aurora is not responsible for all the misery we've been through."

"I know that...but her human face keeps reminding me of the past... As much as I don't want to dislike her, her looks still haunt me."

With that, Sapphire left as Verde watched him leave, though I did catch a glimpse of blue fur running away...which told me that Sapphire was here and then left because of...me.

When class time was over, I walked out of the dojo quietly, feeling sad that Sapphire also ran away from my presence, then Verde caught up with me and put his left hand on my right shoulder to stop me.

"Aurora, I know you're upset about Sapphire leaving the dojo after seeing you, but please forgive him," he insisted calmly. "He doesn't detest you. He just has a problem seeing someone who reminds him of his heartbreak."

"I know...Toffee told me about it..." I said, looking at the ground. "I guess seeing a human, even a good human only reminds him of his enemies who hurt him so badly...so it's hard for him to look at me without remembering what happened to his..." " _...to his late twin brother Ash... And I'm sure Rosela feels so afraid to look at me to only be reminded of her parents' deaths..._ "

I was starting to feel Rosela and Sapphire's pain as my eyes watered, then I said, "I'm not angry with Sapphire." " _Or with Rosela._ " "I think he just needs time to get used to my being here...then he'll accept me." " _I hope._ " "I'm gonna go on my way. Good-bye, Verde. I'll come back tomorrow and teach some more," I called as I went away without letting him see my face, so he wouldn't see my glassy eyes.

I kept walking down the streets for a minute, hoping to get farther enough away from people. Then the tears fell out of my eyes, so I pulled my hair in my face, carefully using my strands to wipe my tears without making it look obvious that I was hiding my sadness.

I wasn't just sad that Rosela and Sapphire were afraid of looking at me; I was sad because of what they went through, just like what Toffee went through.

I decided to just go back to Toffee's house as I tried to swallow my depression. When I came to the front door, I took a deep breath before I entered. I was surprised when I saw Toffee in the living room.

"Oh, hi, Toffee," I greeted as I closed the door behind me. "How's it going?"

Toffee grinned. "I'm fine. I was just...meditating."

"Really?" I was about to ask what he was thinking about, but then I thought maybe he was thinking hard about stopping Titan, so I kept quiet about it.

Toffee looked at me...and he noticed something that gave him an inquiring look.

"What?" I asked.

Toffee motioned his left fingers for me to come to him. When I obeyed his request, he reached his left hand to touch my right cheek.

"What happened to you today?" he asked softly. I was taken aback, then he pointed out, "You have tear stains on your cheeks."

I glanced away, not liking having to explain, but I had to be open.

"I was walking through town...talking and spending time with the others...but when I saw Rosela and Sapphire... Well, they quietly went away. I-I'm not angry with them...it's just...when I think about how afraid they are to see me...it makes me think of the hurt they went through... That's why I was crying."

Now Toffee understood. He gently made me sit down next to him as he wrapped his left arm around my shoulders, holding my left hand in his right hand.

I tried to hold back my tears...but thinking about Rosela and Sapphire's fears and pain made it too hard to hold it in, so I quietly sobbed as I put my right hand on my eyes. Toffee pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around me as I leaned against his chest.

I couldn't help myself. Toffee and his friends had suffered so much... They lost the people they loved, just like I did. Only difference is: my grandmother and Era died of illness. Toffee and the others lost their loved ones from evil people...it's much more traumatizing.

"Aurora," Toffee spoke, "I know you hate what we went through...but instead of crying for us, you should just try to make friends with us. I know Rosela and Sapphire are hard to get close to now, but I know the others want to get to know you better. So just focus on spending time with them...and when Sapphire and Rosela see how much the others like you, then they'll like you, too... Trust me," he promised, rubbing his right hand on my back.

I knew I had to take Toffee's word for it...so I nodded quietly as I let Toffee rub my back some more...and between his luxurious touch and from how tired I was from teaching at the dojo today, I was feeling very relaxed as I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Toffee's POV**

As I kept comforting her, I looked at Aurora who had her eyes closed and her breathing was slow which meant she was asleep.

I quietly sighed as I grinned, then I carefully held her in my arms as I carried her to her room where I laid her on the bed, covering her with the white blanket. I dried the tears off her face which made her grin from my touch.

I was glad she was starting to feel better as I stroked my left hand on her hair. As I stared at her, my face felt warm when I thought how beautiful she looked. My heart spoke to me again and said I shouldn't wait too long to get her to realize my feelings.

Honestly, I wanted more than anything to keep her with me...but...I also reminded myself that if she didn't want me, I'd have to accept it and let her go.

" _Until I know of her heart's decision to stay with me or not, I'll just have to play my cards right._ "


	22. Dreams of Waltzing

**Chapter 22: Dreams of Waltzing**

 **Aurora's POV**

I started to wake up to find myself in my room to my confusion, but then I remembered being with Toffee who I knew carried me in here when I passed out.

I got up to look out my window to see that the sun was two hours away from setting. I began to wonder what happened to Toffee, so I walked downstairs to see if he was around.

He wasn't in the living room, but I could smell something cooking. Obviously, Toffee was making dinner, so I stepped into the kitchen to find him making pot roast with crisp potato and sliced carrots with seasoning. He was wearing his white shirt, tie and black pants, his black jacket hanging on the coat rack.

Toffee turned around to see me standing at the door.

"Good afternoon," he greeted with a smile. "How are you?"

I knew he wanted to know if I had gotten over my depression earlier.

I nodded with a small smile. "I'm just fine."

He nodded in satisfaction. "You woke up just on time. Dinner will be ready shortly."

I helped him get the salad and main course on the table (since there was no need to use the teleporting microwave because the table was in the kitchen).

Toffee gently pushed my seat in as I sat down, making me grin at his ever gentlemanly ways.

As we dined, I glanced at my reptilian friend who seemed to be quieter than usual to my curiosity. Perhaps he was still thinking about the Titan problem.

I decided to just be quiet so not to stop his train of thought. Then to my surprise, he started to make conversation.

"You know, Choco came here a while ago while you were resting."

"He did?"

"Yes, he asked me to give you this." Toffee took out a red card that had black words saying "property of Aurora".

I held the card as Toffee explained, "He said you and he had a talk about picking locks with things like cards, so he made that one for you in case you'd like to use it if necessary."

"Oh, well, that was very kind of him," I smiled. "I'll have to give him my thanks when I see him. Oh, that reminds me, I'll be busy tomorrow morning."

Toffee blinked in surprise. "With what?" he asked curiously.

"You see, today I visited that dojo you told me about and when Archie and Rojo saw me practicing with my staff, Verde, Dragu and Cellius asked me to show the students how to wield it. When I was finished, Verde asked me if I could keep giving staff lessons to the warriors in-training because some of them want to learn. And, well, how could I refuse?"

Toffee smiled. "I see. Well, I must say, I'm very pleased that Verde asked you to teach at the dojo."

"I was quite surprised, but I'm very happy to teach the students who want to learn the staff."

"Well, the staff is a special weapon in its own way," Toffee grinned.

"Yes, but like I told the apprentices, anything can be a helpful weapon in the right hands. That's what Master Era taught me."

Toffee closed his eyes as he grinned. "He was right." Then Toffee looked at me. "Well, then I suppose you and I will see each other tomorrow afternoon."

"Yes."

After we finished dinner, I told Toffee I was going out for a while. I took my black wooden twirling-stick with me. On Earth, I'd usually feel like going out to walk and twirl my stick around this time of day.

I walked to the spot where I could see the Sakura ocean, the sunset over the horizon making it look even more dazzling than usual. I paced around, admiring the sea as I twirled my stick.

I thought some more about teaching at the dojo again, smiling at the memory of the eager students who wanted to learn to wield a staff. Honestly, it was kind of funny that I would be a teacher.

"They seem like fast learners just like Toffee," I commented. So, really it was an honor to teach the warriors in-training.

As I kept pacing and twirling, Berries and Ruby happened to be nearby, walking and talking to each other. Then they noticed me playing with my stick which seemed to interest them. I felt someone's presence behind me as I turned to see the two girls.

"Oh, hi," I greeted. "Come to admire the ocean sunset, too?"

"We were, but what was it you were doing?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Oh, I was just twirling my stick like I usually do for fun or when I'm thinking about something," I explained as I twirled the black stick in my left fingers.

"You do that a lot?" Berries queried before she smiled. "You mean, you dance with it?"

I looked away shyly. "Yes, but the only person who's ever seen me twirl is Toffee. I never dance in front of a lot of people."

"Oh, really? That's a shame," Ruby thought. "I think the others would think you're really good."

"I appreciate the compliment, but I've got terrible stage-fright. Although, Toffee has helped me be more confident about things."

"How's that going?"

"It's taking me one step at a time."

"Well, you know, we can help you work on your stage-fright," Berries suggested. "I don't mean to be pushy, but perhaps we can help you take bigger steps to build up your confidence."

"It wouldn't be a bad thing to try," Ruby agreed. "Dancing is the thing that can bring friends togeher and that's something we all love to do."

I felt reluctant to dance around others at first, but I did want to bond more with everyone, so I nodded.

"Okay, I'll try it."

"That's the spirit," Berries praised as she took my right hand, she and Ruby leading me to the square of the village. "This is where we dance and sing songs. We were all about to play here tonight."

"We'll get the others. You don't mind waiting here?" Ruby asked me.

"No, I'll be fine."

The girls left me alone as I waited for the village to attend the fun.

" _I wonder if Toffee will come and dance, too._ "

Honestly, I was already comfortable dancing with him, but dancing with his friends will take a little work on my part. I just hoped I wouldn't embarrass myself and ruin everybody's fun.

Ruby and Berries finally returned with everyone who was ready for some quality time together. Once everybody was present and some very beautiful folk music was playing, Berries and Ruby came up to me.

"Okay, Aurora," Berries said, "Now don't be nervous. Dancing is front of people is no different than doing it alone."

"It...isn't?" I asked doubtfully.

"What she means is: just pretend you're by yourself as you dance," Ruby explained. "That way you can feel a bit comfortable."

"All right," I replied, looking at my stick.

I watched Berries and Ruby dance for a few seconds and I had to admit, they looked amazing. Something told me they were some of the best dancers in Roca.

" _Okay, Aurora, time to join the crowd._ "

I took the girls' advice and imagined myself alone in my big grassy backyard at home, moving with the music, feeling like I didn't have a care in the world, and I was enjoying myself.

Berries and Ruby glanced at me and were pleased that I was dancing freely.

Then as I twirled my stick, I noticed stares in my direction which, to my regret, was starting to make me stop.

Immediately, Berries and Ruby came to my side to let me see them dance, to encourage me to keep dancing. I took a second to gather my courage and resumed my twirling again.

The others looked at me and smiled at what I was doing with my stick. Their impressed expressions made me very happy as I kept dancing with Berries and Ruby beside me which I didn't mind in the least.

When the first song was over, Berries, Ruby and I stopped and bowed to the good villagers who applauded us, making the three of us smile at each other.

That moment, I felt triumphant. I actually found the confidence to dance with a lot of people, and I had the girls to thank for that.

"Thanks," I said to my dancing partners.

"Don't mention it," Ruby smiled.

"You wanna dance some more?" Berries asked with a grin. "The night's still young."

"Yeah," I answered gladly.

The good time lasted for quite a while. I put down my stick so I could dance around with the others.

I had to say, I never had such an exciting time.

Then I felt a tap on my right shoulder as I looked to see Toffee grinning at me, bowing as he extended his right hand to me.

"May I?"

Of course I didn't refuse as I smiled at him, taking his hand.

"You may."

For a minute, time seemed to slow down and frankly, I felt like he and I were the only two people in the world as we danced.

Being near him like this automatically made me hear a beautiful song in my mind called **_Shall We Dance?_** from the animated film _The King and I_.

 **"Shall we dance? On a bright cloud of music shall we fly?**  
 **Shall we dance?**  
 **Shall we then say 'Goodnight' and mean 'Goodbye'?**  
 **Or perchance,**  
 **When the last little star has left the sky,**  
 **Shall we still be together**  
 **With our arms around each other**  
 **And shall you be my new romance?**  
 **On the clear understanding**  
 **That this kind of thing can happen,**  
 **Shall we dance?**  
 **Shall we dance? Shall we Dance?"**

The song is short, but to me it felt like an eternity as I felt entranced from dancing with Toffee.

" _It doesn't matter if he is a lizard, he's the perfect gentleman. Question is: Will he see me as the perfect lady for him?_ "

* * *

 **Toffee's POV**

When it was nearly 11:00 p.m, all of Roca called it a night and returned home to rest. Aurora and I walked back to my house, the two of us laughing on the way.

"It was the best time of my life," Aurora said happily. "And Berries and Ruby were so nice in helping me."

"I'm very glad they did help you," I grinned. "You did very well. And you'd be happy to know that I heard some of our friends making good remarks about your dancing with a stick," I added. "I told you that you have talent."

"Oh, Toff," she smiled bashfully. "Although, Berries and Ruby are very talented dancers themselves. I'm especially amazed that a four-legged person like Ruby could move so beautifully."

"Yes, the girls have been dancing for many years," I agreed.

"I must say, I was beginning to wonder if you were coming to dance tonight. I thought maybe you were busy."

"Oh, I had free time."

It was true, and when I heard of the fun going on in the square, I had wondered if Aurora was there herself. However, I was rather astonished to see her dancing with everyone and having a wonderful time with my friends.

...Of course I wanted to have a turn dancing with her. I had always danced with female friends, but it always felt different with Aurora. Everything felt different with her around...

When we arrived at my door, I pulled out the house key to unlock it.

"Actually, I should make a spare house key for you, so that you don't have to depend on me opening the door every time you go out."

"That'd be okay, even though I have my own lock picks to help me open anything," she joked, making me chuckle before I opened the door and let her walk in first.

We both retired to our rooms for the night. Although, I was having a harder time resting because thinking about Aurora made me keep my eyes open. The memory of dancing with her tonight kept replaying in my mind.

I could still feel her soft hands on mine. Not only did I like dancing with her, I also liked seeing her dance with her stick, twirling that thin piece of dark wood so beautifully in her slender fingers.

She was something to see. Then I started thinking how she was going spend the morning teaching at the dojo. Frankly, if I wasn't busy at that time myself, I would've liked to watch her use her staff, looking so focused and strong like she usually did.

" _Still, I'm very glad her teachings are going to serve our students well. In fact, in the morning before she leaves for the dojo, I should suggest to her to also teach our friends about picking a lock. If Choco thinks it could be useful, then perhaps the rest of us should learn it, too._ "

I grinned as I thought, " _She's doing even more good for our village._ "

Finally, sleep finally claimed me as I dreamed about Aurora at the beach in front of the Sakura ocean, seeing her work amazingly with her metal staff that then transformed into her wooden stick that she happily twirled, the sun making her hair burn like a wondrous fire.

She gently put her stick on the sand before she extended her right to me, asking me to dance with her which I happily accepted, kissing her hand.

We spinned around on the golden sand, then we danced on the pink water, our feet dancing on the Sakura ocean's surface as we waltzed all the way to the horizon.


	23. Soft Texture

**Chapter 23: Soft Texture**

 **Toffee's POV**

I was enjoying every second of my dream of dancing with Aurora on the Sakura ocean until my black digital alarm block woke me up at 7:00 a.m. Frankly, that beeping sound took me by surprise and that was a first becuase I was always so used to my clock waking me.

" _I suppose I was having so much fun in my dream, having something pulling me out of that dream made me forget about the real world._ "

I turned off my alarm and sat up, rubbing the back of my neck. Then I started to smell something from downstairs. That's when I knew Aurora was cooking which made me grin.

" _Here or at the castle, she still wants to cook._ "

I cleaned my face, combed my hair, slipped on my usual white shirt, black pants and red tie, my black jacket resting on my right arm as I headed to the kitchen to see her making hash browns, omelets and toast served with jam, coffee and juice.

She was already done and started putting everything on the table.

I walked in to hang my jacket on the coatrack and help her, reaching for a plate of toast before she did, astonishing her to see me behind her.

"Oh, good morning," she greeted with a smile which I liked seeing even more than usual.

"Good morning. Mind if I provide assistance?"

"No."

After we finished putting everything on the table, I pushed Aurora's seat in for her as she sat down and smiled modestly though I didn't see it myself.

"You deserve much praise," I professed as I sat down, grinning at the laden table. "You've made a wonderful meal."

"Well, I was in a good mood this morning, so that's why I made breakfast myself," Aurora said bashfully.

Despite how much she was coming out of her shell, I knew there would always be a modest side to her which was one of the things I found sweet about her.

As we ate, I took a few small glances at her and she seemed even lovelier than usual. Obviously, being in a good mood makes a person look better.

I had a feeling she was excited to teach at the dojo which made me glad to know that she wouldn't be bored, trying to find something to do.

"Oh, yes, Aurora, last night I did some thinking about you teaching Choco how to pick locks yesterday, and I thought perhaps you could teach the others how to do it as well."

"Hey, you're right, Toffee. In fact, when I leave, I'm gonna find Choco and ask if he'd like to come with me to the dojo and help me teach the students. I can teach them to wield a satff, and Choco and I can teach them to pick locks."

"Absolutely. Something like can prove very useful in case our warriors get captured. As a matter of fact, when you and I have the time, could you teach me?"

"Of course," she smiled before she went back to finishing her breakfast.

What she didn't notice was that her smile made me think of that dream I had last night when she smiled at me and asked me to dance. Thinking about that made me grin to myself... When I realized a moment later I was lost in my daydreaming, I snapped out of it and resumed eating.

" _I have to be careful,_ " I told myself, " _I don't want to give myself away._ "

In fact, I couldn't afford to keep my head in the clouds in these hard times. Titan was out there plotting his revenge and we had to figure out a way to get the Phoenix Blade to stop the evil humans' magic. So being lovesick was out of the question.

" _Of course, when I'm not working at City Hall, I can still spend time with Aurora, but whether I get her to reciprocate my feelings before we solve both problems, I have to control myself and remember my responsibilities as a leader._ "

When Aurora was done, she stood up, ready to clean the dishes but I stopped her with a raised right hand.

"I'll clean everything up. Don't worry. After all, you have to look for Choco. I suggest you search for him at Mura and Zaira's diner. He likes to eat breakfast there."

"Right. Thank you. I'll see you later," Aurora smiled as she waved on her way out.

* * *

 **Aurora's POV**

I headed at the fairies' pink-and-purple diner where I saw Choco walking out of the restaurant with a satisfied look on his face.

"Choco!" I called as I walked up to him.

"Oh, hi, Aurora. Did you come to eat?"

"No, I came looking for you. You're not busy this morning, are you?"

"Well, I'm not needed at City Hall. Why?"

"See, Toffee thought that you and I can teach the students at the dojo how to pick locks just in case anybody gets captured. He thinks it would be very helpful if everyone learned."

"Hmm, Toffee's got the right idea," Choco nodded with a grin. "It would be convenient if the others learned how."

"I also have to teach them how to wield a staff," I added.

"I know. I heard about it from Verde. We'll do it like this: You can teach them how to work the staff first and then we'll teach them about lock-picking."

"Sounds good."

"Here, you go head to the dojo and I'll stop at my place and get the lock-picks that I've been making," he suggested, his left hand on my left shoulder, his right thumb pointing at himself.

"Okay. Oh, by the way, Toffee gave me the card you made," I informed as I pulled it out of my pocket.

"Oh, you have it?"

"Never leave home without your keys or your lock-picks," I pronounced matter-o-factly.

"Ha-ha! You're right."

I walked alone to the dojo where I walked inside to see Verde, Dragu and Cellius already teaching the young warriors in-training with other types of weaponry.

The good centaurs greeted me as I informed them about Choco and me wanting to teach the kids how to pick locks which the three agreed to.

Choco came as I was already teaching them more about the staff. When I was done, he and I taught the students all about lock-picking.

When class time was over, I bid the centaurs and Choco farewell as I went on my way, wondering what else to do. I thought about the library that was conjoined with City Hall.

" _I haven't been reading anything for a while. Perhaps now is a good time to catch up._ "

I walked in and went through a section to select a book about the 10 continents of Magicia. When I held a book in my hands, I turned around but I jumped back a little when I saw Eru.

"Oh, Master Eru, I didn't hear you coming."

"I apologize for startling you. I walk very quietly."

"It's all right."

"Though I'm surprised you're here, not that you aren't welcome."

"Oh, I just wanted to catch up on some reading."

"Well, feel free to read any book," he invited. "Please, don't mind me."

Then I remembered something. "Oh, wait, Master Eru, Choco mentioned yesterday that you've been wondering about...why I showed up on Magicia."

"I have. It's been puzzling me most of the time and no doubt you as well."

"Yes...I wish I can remember how it happened, but just can't," I said regretfully.

"Well, I have theorized that if a person brought you here, they must've had a pair of dimensional scissors. The question of who or why remains unanswered, but I honestly don't believe it was a bad group of people that took you or you would've been kept a prisoner."

"I see your point...but what could anyone on Magicia want with me to bring me to this world?"

"...Perhaps we should wait. The answers may come to us." However, good Master Eru was going to keep meditating on the matter.

I spent two hours reading different books in the library, then I left to head to that spot where I could see the beach, listening to the waves that were several feet away from the village.

" _I'd sure love to touch the pink sea,_ " I thought longingly. " _It'd be nice if the others could, too. Frolicking in the sand and swimming in the sea._ "

I felt tired, so I laid on the grass with my hands behind my head and relaxed for a while...then I started falling asleep.

* * *

 **Toffee's POV**

I had started looking for Aurora in the village, then I was told I would find her sitting at this spot where she was resting on the grass. A little of her hair was on her forehead, so I bent down to gently brush the ruffled hair back.

I grinned from seeing how carefree she was. I almost didn't want to wake her, but it was getting late, so I gently nudged her until her eyes fluttered.

"Oh, hello," she grinned.

"Hello. I was told I'd find you here."

"Well, I wanted to see and hear the waves," she said as she sat up. She looked at the sun that was close to setting over the horizon. "Wow, I must've slept for over an hour."

"That's why I wondered where you were."

"Oh, what, am I too young to stay out after dark?" she teased.

I grinned. "I guess I should realize you're old and capable enough to take care of yourself. But you don't mind if I can cook for you tonight since you worked hard on breakfast?"

"I don't mind at all."

We walked back home together, then Aurora washed up as I fixed a shrimp and broccoli dinner. When I was done, she came down to lend me a hand putting everything on the table.

"Still wanting to lend a hand, don't you?"

"Well, you helped me get the food on the table, didn't you? A little give and take."

I grinned as I pushed in her seat for her.

"Good point. So please tell me, how was class at the dojo?" I asked as I sat down.

"It went very well. The students are all fast learners and Choco was a big help with the lock-picking lessons, too."

After dinner, we stepped onto the patio to sit on the green couch and stargaze, seeing the Magicianian constellations in the velvet sky. I noticed Aurora looking at the left to see the Sakura sea that was a little far from here.

I smirked. "Can't get tired of the ocean, huh?"

Aurora smiled at me. "You know, for some reason, I just feel relaxed when I'm around a lot of water."

"It's understandable. A lot of people like being near the water."

"Does that include you?"

"It is nice being near the ocean. It's very pleasant to the eye."

"And on the ears. I always loved the sound of the waves that bring great comfort."

" _It is so like her to enjoy even the smallest things in nature._ " I remarked in my mind, liking her taste in things.

We sat on the patio for several minutes, then the next thing I knew her head leaned on my left shoulder. I carefully looked to see her asleep.

" _I should've seen this coming._ "

I almost laughed when I knew that this wasn't the first time I found her sleeping like this, but I didn't want to wake her.

" _She did work hard teaching at the dojo, so of course she'd feel so tired._ "

I carefully picked her up and started carrying her inside through the living room. Before I climbed up the stairs, Aurora moved in her sleep and wrapped her left arm around my neck to my complete surprise.

I looked down at her to see her resting her head comfortably on my left shoulder. At first, I didn't know what to think about this, but my face felt warm from having her hold onto me like this.

I smiled at her as I gently held her closer, then I went upstairs and carried her to her room. Truth be told, I didn't feel like putting her down. I wanted to enjoy holding her in my arms a bit longer.

" _But how will she react if she wakes up and finds herself in my hold?_ "

So I had no choice but to take her to her bed. When I had her torso on the mattress, her arm was still hanging onto me. I put my right hand on her left wrist to unwrap her arm off my neck.

I held her left hand as I looked at her, the moonlight from the window making her skin glow and her long hair spread on her pillow. I grinned before I kissed her hand, then I covered her with the comforter before I held her hair in my left hand.

Right there, I yearned to have her belonging with me.

" _But I can't be rash. Acting too soon will ruin everything._ "

I did make a slightly bold move when I gently held her hair on my face, soaking in the soft texture of her crimson locks for several seconds, then I slowly let her hair fall out of my hand as I stared longingly at her.

Honestly, I almost felt tortured. She was right in front of me...but because I had to play carefully, she was also far away me.


	24. Precious White Stone

**Chapter 24: Precious White Stone**

My phone's alarm clock woke me up, making me open my eyes to see a familiar ceiling. I lifted my head off the pillow to find out I was in my room.

"Wasn't I with...?" I grinned as I laid my head against the pillow. "Of course. He brought me here after I fell asleep on him again."

" _I seriously have to remember to bring myself to bed so that Toffee won't have to put up with carrying me to bed,_ " I thought as I sat up and made my bed.

I smiled when I looked out my window to see such perfect weather as the village was already starting another day.

" _Oh, what a beautiful morning,_ " I sang in my mind before I got ready, dressing myself in a long pink T-shirt and denim shorts.

As I sat in my white wooden chair in front of the white table to brush my hair, I thought about what happened last night when I fell asleep.

When I was being carried, I knew then it was Toffee...but at that time, I thought I was dreaming and that was why I wrapped my arm around him.

I blushed like crazy when I realized that I had actually put my arm around him last night, clinging to him like he was my shelter.

" _Oh, my gosh... Wh-what did he think when I held him like that? ...Maybe he thought I didn't know what I was doing because I was sleepy at that moment._ "

At least I hoped so, because I didn't want to have to explain it. I decided to just act like it didn't happen and hope Toffee had forgotten it.

When I was finished brushing my hair, I walked downstairs to see breakfast on the table, but no Toffee. I had a feeling what this meant as I walked up to the table to find a note taped on his chair.

"'Aurora, as you've already figured, I have to work at City Hall. Please enjoy breakfast and we'll see each other this afternoon. -Toffee'."

" _He must be discussing with the Council on how to stop Titan._ "

I ate the good breakfast, then I left to teach at the dojo again. Afterwards, Verde asked me to come with him to meet a big blue golem named Polu who was a blacksmith.

The reason Verde took me to him was because the good centaur thought it would be good if Polu could see my metal staff so he could make staffs for the warriors who wanted to wield one of their own.

The big rock monster looked at my long staff with a careful eye.

"This is a very well-made weapon," he remarked.

"Thank you. My master Era made that for me," I explained, remembering the day when he gave it to me when I was 15, my eyes getting misty. Then I snapped myself out of it. "Anyway, do you think you can make staffs that wielders can make longer and shorter like mine?"

"I can," Polu smiled.

"Great," I grinned.

As we waited for Polu to make the first staff, I asked Verde, "Say, if I may ask, how come you're not at City Hall with the Council?"

"I would have gone to the meeting, but Toffee had asked me to bring you to Polu so he could make staffs for the students who are already learning to wield a staff."

"I see."

"You've been teaching them very well," he complimented. "And you and Choco have done well teaching them to pick locks as well."

"Oh, well, I had a fun time teaching them. Everybody in class is so adaptable."

"We try to adjust ourselves to new things. After all, changes always come and it's unstoppable, so we might as well learn how to handle it."

"Hmm...you know, that's something my Master Era taught me," I thought aloud.

"It seems your Master Era taught you many things."

"He did. He's the one who taught me how dangerous hatred and vengeance are, and how much easier it is to read a person's soul by looking into their eyes. He taught me what honor truly is."

Verde grinned. "And everything he taught you, you taught us."

"Yes, and it's been a pleasure passing on Master Era's words to another world." " _If only I could've convinced Titan to believe in the words I told him,_ " I thought, feeling bad that I wasn't able to talk sense into the naga.

Verde sensed the sorry look in my eyes. "What's wrong?"

"...I just wish I could've helped Titan open his eyes," I confessed softly. "He still won't let go of his hatred..."

"You did your best," Verde comforted, his left hand on my back. "And believe me, you're not the only one who tried reaching out to him. We all tried to help him put out the raging fire in his heart, but he wouldn't heed any of us. ...I'm afraid the Titan we once knew died along with his father," Verde said sadly, looking at the sky.

" _Is it truly too late to save Titan from himself? Does it really have to be the end for Toffee's brother?_ " I asked, wishing desperately for another way.

Polu came out to show us the first staff he made. It was in perfect condition. Polu replicated it to look just like my precious staff. Polu was very pleased that he had done well on his first try and he was eager to make more.

When he stepped inside his house for a second, I caught a glimpse of pictures on his living room wall. There were pictures of his friends. I saw one that was a picture of Rosela sitting on his shoulder, smiling happily.

I quietly sighed, wishing Rosela would smile around me. Sapphire, too. I started to wonder if perhraps waiting for them to come to me wasn't good enough.

" _I need to meet them halfway. If I want them to like me for me, I need to make a little push. No force necessary... I just need to show them I'm a friend they can feel safe with._ "

* * *

During the metting with the Council, Toffee was talking to the others about the Phoenix Blade's whereabouts. It was Master Eru and Choco who have been looking up the book about it and the two good monsters found a few clues.

"The book says 'The Phoenix is where the fire touches the water'," Choco explained.

"'Where fire touches the water's surface'?" Rosela repeated. "What on Magicia does that mean?"

"It's a riddle. Think, everyone, what kind of fire touches the water's surface?" Master Eru queried, grinning. "I'll give you a hint: It's something that happens every day."

The rest of the Council thought hard. Toffee started to think about calm waters being touched by fire, but Eru says it happens every day.

" _He says it's a kind of fire..._ "

Toffee thought about sunlight glittering on a water's surface...then his thoughts turned towards the Sakura sea where...the sun sets over the horizon every day.

"It's across the sea," Toffee said quietly in amazement.

"What?" Rosela asked, not hearing what he said, but Choco heard him perfectly.

"Ha-ha! You got it, Toff!" Choco cheered with a thumbs-up. "That's the corrrect answer. The fire that touches the water's surface is the sun that sets over the Sakura sea's horizon every single day."

"Wait, you mean, the sword is on the land across the ocean from here?" Sapphire questioned.

"Yes," Mater Eru nodded calmly. "Our only hope is on the land of Acirfa. There's a temple keeping the sword safe in the south of Acirfa. That temple has been untouched for eons, so no one knows what it is like on the inside."

"So there may be traps to keep people out," Toffee figured.

"Could be...so if you're set on finding the Phoenix Blade, you have to be on your guard on all times... Although, I'm certain that the one destined to wield the sword will be welcomed inside the temple."

" _And hopefully, one of us will be chosen to touch the Phoenix Blade,_ " Toffee thought, wanting more than anything to have the very thing that could stop both Titan and the evil humans...

Toffee announced that the journey to Acirfa would have to start soon. There were a lot of preparations for the mission, like who should come and who should stay to protect Roca.

Master Eru requested to see Toffee in his study on the top floor of City Hall.

"Toffee, I did some thinking...and I strongly advise that Aurora comes with you on this journey."

Toffee was completely astonished by Eru's suggestion.

"Take her along? But, Master Eru, this mission will be dangerous. We'll be trying to avoid human villages. Not to mention the possible chance of Titan crossing paths with us. Why would you suggest she come with?"

"Because... Aurora's arrival to our world is still a mystery, but I believe that perhaps there is an important reason that someone or something brought her to you at your castle. Whatever brought her to Magicia, I think it was fated for the two of you to meet."

"Fated?" Toffee echoed thoughtfully.

"Yes. Remember, she did protect you from thieves and she defended you against Titan. Perhaps she can help you on your journey. Toffee, please, trust me on this. Aurora could prove to be helpful to you.

"Besides...she wants to know why she's here and I had once told her that the answers would come to her, but maybe she will find them if she sees the outside world. So I'm asking you to do this for her as well as for yourself."

* * *

 **Toffee's POV**

I walked out of City Hall, deeply pondering about Master Eru's suggestion of us taking Aurora on our mission to Acirfa.

" _He insists she might be of assistance to us on our journey... I know she's strong with her staff, but Magicia has its dangerous side. I'd hate to put her at risk... Although, Eru says that because she wants to find the answers to her presence here, going out into the world could help her learn what she needs to now... As much as I want her to stay in Roca, I should ask her what she wants...but a part of me hopes she'll choose to stay here._ "

I had a feeling she'd be sitting at the spot where she could see and hear the Sakura waves so I headed over there to see that I was correct.

She looked at the sea with a smile, enjoying the beauty of the pink waves.

" _I wonder what she'll think when she hears we'll be crossing the Sakura sea._ "

I walked to stand by her left side, making her look up at me.

"Hi, Toff. Finished working for the day?"

"Actually...our work has just begun."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean, our solution to stopping Titan and the Magicianian humans is clear."

"Really?" she asked, her face lighting up at the thought of our problems close to being solved. "What solution is that?"

I explained to her what Master Eru told us what he discovered a century ago when he found a book telling a prophecy of a powerful sword that could bring peace to Magicia, then I told her about how Eru and Choco uncovered the sword's location in Acirfa.

"Hence, we need to travel across the Sakura ocean and go south of Acirfa to find the abandoned ancient temple where the sword has been lying in for centuries."

She seemed fascinated about the magnificent Phoenix Blade, then she realized something.

"So...you're leaving for Acirfa right away," she deducted, sounding...reluctant.

I knew she wasn't thrilled at the thought of not seeing me for days.

"We are..." I responded. I gripped my hands that I had behind my back, detesting having to say this, but I couldn't lie to her. "Would you like to come with us?"

Aurora was shocked, which was to be expected.

"Me? Come along on your mission? Wait, why would you allow me to come?"

"Actually, it was Master Eru who suggested you join us."

"Master Eru? Why would...?"

"He says...if you want to know why you're in our world, you might be able to find the answers if you travel to different places."

Aurora looked at the sea, deeply wondering if she could actually find what she wanted to know if she crossed the Sakura ocean...

"But...wouldn't I get in the way of your mission?" she asked carefully. "This obviously concerns magic and I have no magical powers."

As much as I wanted her to decide to stay here, I didn't want her to feel useless.

"You may not have magic powers, but you are powerful with your staff. You could still help in your own way. Of course, you don't have to come if you're afraid," I told her, not wanting her to feel forced.

Aurora looked at the sea for another long moment, her eyes saying just how serious she was thinking. She stood on her feet, never taking her eyes off the Sakura ocean.

"I'll go."

My heart almost stopped when I heard her straight answer.

" _She's going to make herself come?_ "

"I want to know what brought me here and why...and I don't think I'll find out by staying here, hiding from the world. I think the truth lies somewhere out there."

"...So your mind is made up?"

"Yes."

I did not like this at all. We were going to embark on potentially dangerous journey and Aurora was going to be involved...

" _I didn't hope for someone I care so much about to come on such a deadly search for the Phoenix Blade..._ "

"Toffee..."

Her voice broke me out of my worried thoughts as I looked at Aurora who still stared at the pink sea.

"I know you're concerned about me... Believe me, I wouldn't come with if it wasn't important, but I think it's important for me to know about why I'm in your world. I'm not trying to be selfish, but I must know... I hope you're not angry..."

I quietly sighed as I realized how important it must be for her to learn why she came to Magicia...and the best way would be to explore this world...

I grinned as I put my hands on her shoulders to gently turn her to face me.

"I'm not angry. If I were you, I'd want to search the world for answers as well, so I understand."

Aurora smiled in gratitude, the wind blowing her hair that shined in the sunlight. At that moment, when she gave me a sure look, she looked like a strong warrior just like my friends and me...especially with that fire shining in her eyes.

" _She may not be a magical being, but she's no weakling. Even so..._ "

I held her close to me to her surprise.

"Toffee?"

"I accept and understand why you want to come...but I won't allow anything to happen to you..."

Aurora was quiet for a moment...then she closed her eyes and embraced me. "I appreciate it," she whispered.

I didn't know it, but Aurora also made a promise in her heart that she wouldn't let anything happen to me, either.

* * *

 **Aurora's POV**

Toffee and I walked back to his house to prepare for the extraordinary journey tomorrow. When I was in my room packing a black bag of stuff I would need, I was feeling rather excited about seeing more of Magicia. I had read a few books about Acirfa, and tomorrow I was going to see it in person.

" _I have to remember, though, this isn't a vacation; it's a mission to find the Phoenix Blade which guarantees the monsters' freedom,_ " I told myself firmly. " _Yes, I do want to find the answers of why I'm here, but I have to be useful to Toffee and the others._ "

"The Phoenix Blade..." I said in awe. "A sword only the chosen one can wield. I wonder if the blade will choose one of the others... Maybe Toffee will be able to hold it. After all, he wants peace for the monsters more than anyone."

I grinned when I thought how heroic he might have looked if he had the sword. "Honestly, it wouldn't surprise me if he's the choseon one. But whomever the blade chooses, I hope it'll finally end the war between humans and monsters forever."

When I was finished packing, I heard the phone ringing from downstairs. I went downstairs to the living room to reach the telephone, but Toffee was already down there picking up the phone himself.

"Hello?" he asked. "Master Eru, is there something you needed?" He listened to Eru's request which took him by surprise. "What for?" He listened to Eru, then Toffee nodded. "All right." Toffee put down the phone, then he looked at me. "Master Eru wants to speak to you at City Hall."

"Really? Why?"

"He didn't say, but no doubt it concerns the mission."

"Well, I'm already finished packing, so I'll go now."

I headed out to City Hall where I stepped inside, wondering where he was. I knew he had his private study on the top floor, so I walked upstairs and knocked on his door.

"Come in," he called.

I opened the door to see Master Eru standing at his desk, tracing his finger on a book as he read the words in his mind. I couldn't help but grin about how glued he could be to his books because I'm like that myself.

He closed his book before turning to me.

"Ah, Aurora, I'm glad you came. I'm sure Toffee had asked if you would like go with them on their long journey to Acirfa."

"He did...and I accepted because I want to know the truth of my being in your world."

"Yes, I thought if you got the chance to explore Magicia, you might find what you're looking for."

"Yes...but I'm going to try to help them find the temple, too."

"I know, and while I also know you have your own strength, there is something I want to give you."

Master Eru pulled something out of his pocket for me to see a necklace with a white stone the shape of a raindrop.

"Oh, it's beautiful," I complimented.

"It's not just lovely; it's very useful."

"How do you mean?"

"You see, despite your own strength, you do not have powers of your own and that can be rather inconvenient, especially on a mission like this. So this white stone will protect you from all magic that tries to harm you."

"Oh...wow, that's so handy... Wait, do you have more for Toffee and the others to wear for this mission?"

The old owl shook his head.

"No, this is the only anti-magic stone I have. This is something I found long ago and I've had it kept safe for something important. Aurora, you need this necklace to protect yourself from any enemy's magic. Believe me, child, you wouldn't want to face strong magic without this precious stone."

"Hmm...I see your point."

"Good," he nodded in approval then he held the necklace in both hands to gesture me to step up to him so he could slip the stone on me. "Now, please, keep this on at all times. It will serve you well," he promised with a smile.

"Thank you. I promise I'll keep it safe," I assured as I smiled from how nice the stone was. "Oh, wait, will it work against...dark magic?"

"Oh, yes, it repels all magic, even dark."

"That's good," I sighed in relief.

The reason I had asked was because I had thought of the chances of running into Titan...who apparently uses forbidden magic that not even the Magicianian humans like to mess with. And dark magic is too hard to stop unless we have the Phoenix Blade.

"Now, please keep this in mind," Eru said with a raised right finger, "though no enemy's magic can touch you, adversaries can still touch you..." He put his right hand on my left shoulder. "...physically. So don't get a false sense of security."

"I won't."

"Also, now this is something you should consider while you're all out there. There will be human villages on the way, but do not forget that you are human, which you can use to your advantage if necessary. The Magicianian humans are foolish, so they would never suspect a human to be friends with monsters."

"Ah, so I can trick them if needed," I understood.

"Exactly, but I do hope your contact with humans towns will be minimum."

" _And I hope our contact with Titan will be minimum..._ "

I thanked Master Eru and bid him a good afternoon so I could return to Toffee's place and rest up for the long, long journey for tomorrow. Master Eru watched me go, thinking deeply about things.

"I don't know her purpose of being on Magicia, but she could be a valuable ally on their search for the sword... I just hope the Phoenix Blade will think Toffee or one of his friends worthy of possessing it, so that the dangerous expedition won't be for naught."

I returned to Toffee's house and saw he wasn't in the living room, but I did smell a delightful aroma, meaning Toffee was cooking dinner.

"Better go wash up and see if he needs a hand," I said to myself.

After I had washed my hands, I went downstairs and stepped into the kitchen. He was making a pot of chicken soup that he was stirring. He stopped to turn his head in my direction.

"Hi," I greeted as I waved at him. "Need help with dinner?"

"I've got it," he assured with a grin. "But I wouldn't mind getting help setting up the table."

"I'm on it."

By the time I was done, the soup was ready. Toffee pushed in my seat as always before he sat down.

"So, what did Master Eru need to see you for?" he asked.

"He gave me something to help me defend myself from all enemies' magic," I explained as I showed him the anti-magic stone.

"Ah, that's right, Master Eru has had that for safekeeping before any of us were born. He wanted to save it for emergenices. Obviously, since you don't know how to use magic, he thought you would need it."

"Yes."

"I'm very glad he did. That stone is a very precious thing. No magic could harm that stone or anyone holding it. For centuries, people would fight for that unique mineral."

"I'll bet so. Then I'd best keep this from being seen when we set out for our adventure tomorrow."

"Yes, indeed," he agreed straightforwardly. "I recommend hiding it in your shirt so no one can see you wearing it."

"Don't worry, I'll be careful with it."

Toffee stayed quiet for a while as he ate. I could see the anxiety in his eyes. He still wished I would stay behind in Roca so that he wouldn't have to worry about my safety...

I did understand how dangerous this would be...but I still wanted to find out the truth about who or what brought me here. I just had to.

When I thought about the dinner, it reminded me of the first meal he had made at his castle. That time, he had made chicken soup because it was a favorite dish on Earth. I started to wonder if he made this soup tonight because he wanted to remember how we would have peaceful meals together without worrying about perilous excursions...

Frankly, I was going to miss being with him at home like this...but he and his colleagues had to find the Phoenix Blade and I wanted to find out the answers.

As the Earth saying goes "We gotta do what we dotta do". I just prayed...we would all get what we wanted and come back to tell the tale.

Although, I wish Toffee and I could speak to each other now because this was our last night alone together before we would embark on a possibly long, strenuous voyage across Acirfa...and I wanted our last moments here to be good. Yet I couldn't bring myself to say a word during dinner...

Then when we were done eating, Toffee got up and picked up both empty bowls without a word as he cleaned everything up.

" _The silence is killing me. Is he that worried? ...Well, of course he is. We might have to face evil humans or worse Titan, so why wouldn't he be worried?_ "

Honestly, when I thought about Toffee's fears, I was feeling afraid, too. I saw the dishonestly of Magicianian humans when those three thieves pointed a gun at me...and I most definitely didn't want to face Titan...

" _But even so..._ "

Toffee had finished cleaning the dishes and was drying his hands with a cloth. I couldn't stand the silence anymore, so I gathered my courage and went up to him, wrapping my arms around him to his surprise as he looked at me, wondering what had gotten into me.

"Toffee, I know," I started, making him raise his eyebrow in confusion. "I know you're scared of what will happen out there...and I'm scared, too... I've seen the terror when we fought the thieves and Titan... But we still have important reasons for going.

"You all need the Phoenix Blade to stop the war and take away all dark magic in the world, and I need to know why I was brought here... Is that what's troubling you the most, me tagging along on this voyage?"

Toffee looked the other way with a sad look on his face. "Yes, it is."

I gently wrapped my arms tighter around him.

"I'm sorry, Toff, but...in my heart, it's not just because I want to know...it's also because I have to know. What if someone brought me here to do something important that I have to know about? If I don't go out there, I might regret it."

My hands shook to Toffee's notice as he looked at me.

"But...I don't want our last day here to be like this..." I went on with a hint of sorrow in my tone. "Even though we're both scared of what the journey has in store for us, can't we please have a good night together? Because I don't want our last evening in Roca to be this way."

Toffee took in what I was thinking...then he gently held my face to tilt my head upwards to see me shedding tears. I let him look into my watery eyes so he could understand my feelings, that I didn't want our last moments in his village to be filled with worry, silence and fear...

He smiled softly as he wiped my tears.

"Forgive me...I should understand how much it means for you to learn of your arrival to our world. After all, it could be something very important. And...it would be wrong to let our last evening at home to end negatively. So let us enjoy it."

I smiled gratefully with my eyes closed... Then I felt his right hand on my left cheek, his left hand holding a lock of my hair. I fought the blush from coming so that Toffee wouldn't see it, but... I grinned and couldn't help but put my left hand on his right hand that I kept on my cheek so I could enjoy his touch on my face.

* * *

 **Toffee's POV**

I looked at Aurora who kept my hand on her cheek as she smiled, liking my touch. I grinned as I stroked my left hand in her long hair.

" _A part of me still despises taking her on such an expedition...but I must understand her reasons and Master Eru's judgment that maybe she is fated to do something to help us... But as I had told her before, I will do everything in my power to keep her safe..._ "

I leaned down to hold her tight, resting my chin on her head which she didn't seem to mind as she held me, too.

" _Aurora, when we return to Roca, I'll tell you how much you matter to me. Until we leave, I want to hold you, look at you, and hear you..._ "

We spent the rest of the night talking and sitting on the patio.

"So, who all is coming on the excursion?" Aurora asked.

"Verde, Choco, Rosela, Sapphire, Berries and Ruby. Sapphire, Rosela and Verde are fast and strong, and Choco is clever. Now Ruby and Berries are good warriors, but I believe they're coming with so they could be near Sapphire and Choco."

Aurora was surprised to hear that.

"You mean, Ruby and Berries like Sapphire and Choco?"

"Oh, yes," I grinned.

"Oh, well, then how do the boys feel about the girls?"

"It's obvious that Choco likes Berries back. Sapphire? Well, he doesn't always show his emotions, but I know Sapphire cares about Ruby."

Aurora looked at the sky with a fascinated smile which meant she was intrigued that my four friends were secretly falling for each other. Frankly, I sort of envied them a little. They were interested in someone the same species whereas I'm falling for a human.

It wasn't her species that I detested, but the fact it makes it a bit difficult to express my feelings because I wondered how she would react if a monster cared for her.

" _I'm not giving up, though, not until I tell her when we return home. Then I'll know of her decision._ "

Aurora looked at the pink ocean, thinking a little of what lied ahead with a small smile.

" _Though she fears the possible dangers, she's curious of the wonders we might see,_ " I realized with a grin.

I wrapped my left arm around her left shoulder and gently had her lean against me, not noticing she was blushing, though she grinned as she reached her right hand to hold the gray scaly hand on her shoulder.

I smiled at her as I reached my right hand to slowly stroke the back of my fingers on her face, making her feel relaxed.

* * *

 **Aurora's POV**

I was enjoying Toffee's soothing touch, wishing this moment would last always. This peaceful, happy moment...

" _But alas, it will end tomorrow... Still...I would like to hope that when the mission is completed, maybe I could... Let's wait and see after our work is done. Right now, I want to savor every second of this night._ "

His touch was taking all of the uneasiness out of me, making me feel absolutely safe, his caress making me feel tired.

" _Whoa, hold on._ "

I gently let go of his left hand and stood up.

"I'm sorry, but I'm getting sleepy. I think I should go to bed now."

I didn't want to accidentally fall asleep on him and have him carrying me to my room again, so I wanted to give him an easy night.

I didn't see the glint of disappointment on him, but he grinned in understanding as he stood up, too.

"Yes, now is a good time for us both to rest up for tomorrow."

He opened the back door and allowed me to step inside the house first, then we both walked upstairs.

I had to confess to myself, I was a little upset I couldn't let myself sit with him longer, but I didn't want to burden him by having him taking me to my bed. Plus, we did need to sleep for the big journey.

" _It was nice while it lasted._ "

We stood in the upstairs hallway, then I turned to him. "Well, good night, Toffee."

He grinned and nodded to me. "Good night. Sleep well."

"You, too," I smiled as I waved at him, then I walked into my room to turn in.

* * *

 **Toffee's POV**

I watched her disappear in her quarters, making me frown. The reason I felt disappointed when she said she was going to rest was because I had wanted one more pleasure of holding her in my arms and carrying her to her bed, watching her look so lovely in her slumber.

" _But we do need to get plenty of rest, so she was right to sleep early. In fact, things are going to be very serious, so I can't let my feelings distract me at all._ "

I put my left hand on my chest as I whispered, "Until our homecoming, my heart must be patient."


	25. Heart Hand Sign

**Chapter 25: Heart-Hand Sign**

 **Toffee's POV**

My alarm clock woke me at 7:00 a.m just as I had set it. I turned off the alarm before I sat up, seeing the sunlight coming through my window.

"At least we'll journey in fine weather," I grinned. "Well, time to get ready for the quest of our lives."

After I had gotten dressed in my black battle clothes and my black cloak, I lifted my red shoulder bag that I carried my supplies in before walking downstairs to find Aurora who was already making breakfast.

She wore a red T-shirt and blue shorts, her red cloak hanging on the coatrack, the very cloak I had given her before we came to Roca.

Wanting to give her assistance, I hanged my cloak as well, reaching a plate of waffles.

"May I lend a hand?"

"If you don't mind," she grinned as she pulled a quart of juice out of the fridge.

"Of course I don't. I also don't mind waking up to enjoy such a nice breakfast."

"Yes, well, you see, I woke up a bit early and I thought we could enjoy one more meal here before we set off for Acirfa," she explained.

"I can't disagree. How early did you wake up?"

"An hour ago," she answered sheepishly as she followed me to the table.

"You woke up at six?" I asked as I put the waffles on the table.

"It's just, when I know I have somewhere to go, I get restless."

"I see." " _And going to another continent would keep someone up at night._ "

We happily ate the food, then we put on our cloaks without putting our hoods on and lifted our supply bags.

"Are you ready?" I asked her.

"As I'll ever be," she grinned. And, though I could see the light fear in her eyes, I also saw excitement.

"Then, let's meet with the others," I announced, leading the way to the meeting place at the border of Roca close to the Sakura sea where the others were waiting along with Master Eru to my confusion.

"Ah, there you are," the wise sage owl pronounced when he sensed we were near. "I came to see you all off. I think I speak for Roca when I say, we will miss all of you and we'll be thinking about you all the time."

"And we you, Master Eru," I nodded respectfully along with the rest of us.

"Now, I know you want to find the Phoenix Blade, but I implore you, be on your guard. None of you have been to Acirfa and there's no telling what all you'll go through."

"We know the possible dangers, but we'll do our best."

"I know you will. Just stick together because there is power in numbers."

We all bowed to Eru who bowed back.

"Well, this is it," Choco smiled, looking at the sea. "Our big journey. What will we run into?"

"Hopefully, no human villages," Berries said with frightened eyes.

" _And no Titan,_ " I thought to myself, but I didn't dare to bring up his name.

"Whatever's comin' our way had better watch out," Sapphire said, looking at the sea as if he was challenging the world to get in our way.

"Let us not be cocky, Sapphire," I advised with a smile as I pulled out a bag of teleportation powder. "We don't want to tempt fate. Now remember, friends, when the time for us to return to Roca comes, we all must be together before we use powder to bring us home."

"And on that note, let's be off!" Choco cheered.

"I think Choco's more exicted about this trip than any of us," Ruby said to Berries who smiled and nodded.

We all gathered in a circle and held onto each other as I used the powder to make us diappear from Master Eru.

"Good luck, my children. May you come home safely."

The teleportation powder brought us to a different beach with the Sakura sea splashing on the shore.

"Wow... Acirfa," Choco said in amazement. "Our very first step on new land."

"Choco, we're standing on sand. Sands are all the same," Sapphire said bluntly.

"Oh, come on, Sapphire. Don't you realize how historic this is for us?" Choco insisted with a smile. "We've never traveled anywhere before and we should cherish every second of it."

"Does that include standing on a beach at an ocean that's no different than the one back home?"

"Let us not ruin it," Verde requested calmly. "As Choco said, this will be a very historical time for us."

"And we won't just see a beach, we'll see different kinds of land, too," Berries added, sharing Choco's enthusiasm.

I grinned. "Yes, yes, we will see many new things, but we musn't let new surroundings distract us from our mission. Besides, it wouldn't be safe to stay in Acirfa for very long."

"You're right, Toff. So let's go find the Phoenix Blade!" Choco cried joyfully as he led the way off the beach onto a grassy field.

"He is way too excited about this," Sapphire sighed, making the rest of us laugh quietly.

As we started leaving the beach, Aurora walked beside me. "Say, how come there was no powder to take us to the temple itself?"

"Because not all powders will take you exactly where you want to go. First of all, we don't know the precise location of the temple. Second, Master Eru was only able to make a powder to help us come to the west of Acirfa. You see, in case you haven't noticed, we don't travel much so we don't always make powder to take us everywhere in Magicia."

"I see."

The reason we have never traveled anywhere was because we didn't trust the dangers of the outside world, so we preferred to stay close to home.

However, Choco always dreamed of going beyond the village to see new sights and he had inspired Berries to feel the same way.

Sapphire himself had always wanted to have adventures outside of the village, being a lover of excitement as he was. Even Rosela wished she could fly past Roca's borders as much as she desired.

In fact, a lot of the villagers longed to be able to step out of the village to see the wonders of the world just like Aurora and my close friends do.

" _Perhaps when we find the Phoenix Blade, everyone's wishes to see the world will come true once it becomes a much better place._ "

* * *

The travelers walked on for a few minutes. Aurora noticed Sapphire in front of her as he glanced at her, then he looked away and moved forward to Aurora's sadness.

She knew she had planned to talk more to Sapphire and Rosela, but now she was feeling discouraged.

Ruby did see Sapphire looking and walking away from Aurora whom she knew was downhearted at Sapphire's constant avoidance as well as Rosela's. The red tiger decided she herself ought to do something about it, so she walked beside her blue friend.

"Sapphire, I saw that," she whispered.

"Saw what?" Sapphire whispered back.

"You looked at Aurora, as if you think she has no business being with us," Ruby responded, sounding disappointed with him.

"That's not what I was thinking," Sapphire denied, looking forward.

"But she knows you're uncomfortable around her. Can't you see all you've done is make her sad that you don't want to be near her?"

"Hey, it's not..."

"I know it's not Aurora herself, but you can't let her human face bother you so much. I know you miss your brother...but don't let it stop you from making friends with a good human who wants to be friends with you. After all, we've always hated it when humans run away from us because we're different, but Aurora accepts us... And she likes to be accepted."

Sapphire looked at the ground, feeling stung from Ruby's scolding. Honestly, though, he couldn't help thinking that she was right...

Ruby knew she was getting through to Sapphire. All she had to do now was talk to Rosela. Before the red tiger got a chance, the pixie spoke to Choco.

"Wait, why are we heading in the forest? The temple's south, so shouldn't we be walking south instead of east?" Rosela queried.

"Well, it would be easier taking south, but there's an important reason why we're headed east," Choco said with a slightly uncomfortable look.

"It's too dangerous to walk south from the beach," Toffee explained. "Humans have made residence miles away on that beach, so we're taking this route for a while. Once we're good enough away from the beach, then we'll head south."

"Then, I'll fly ahead and make sure there are no humans in our direction," Rosela said.

"Be careful," Toffee advised.

"Don't worry," Rosela assured confidently as she flew upwards until she was 20ft high in the sky, then she suddenly vanished into thin air.

"Wow, did she turn herself invisible?" Aurora asked.

"Sort of," Toffee grinned, "See, when winged monsters want to hide from enemies, their bodies blend in with the sky. It's like their own camouflage."

"Amazing."

Everybody walked on through the forest, eager to head south and concerned about Rosela who finally returned.

"Good news: No sign of anybody near here," she reported.

"And the better news is: we can finally go south!" Choco announced, pointing in that direction. "Come, my friends. The Phoenix Blade awaits!"

The group traveled through the forest for several minutes, then they crossed two miles of grassy fields. The trip was long, but it was nothing they couldn't handle. The few things that made the trip pleasant were the jokes and laughter they shared with each other.

Although Toffee, who walked behind the others, knew deep in his bones the journey wouldn't be this easy and fun for too long. He knew that challenges were going to come their way. The question is: What kind of challenges?

Whatever obstacles they might have to face, Toffee hoped that they wouldn't run into Titan who was the very last obstacle they wanted.

The team walked into a new forest until the sun started to set.

"We should stop here for the night," Toffee pronounced. "It wouldn't be safe traveling through a different land after dark."

Sapphire sniffed for a second to make sure they were alone in this area. "I'm pretty sure we're safe here. I don't smell anybody else."

Everybody worked to gather firewood, making sure to use the buddy-system so no one would be alone out here.

Ruby paired up with Rosela who was already picking up sticks off the ground.

The good red tiger had wanted to be alone with Rosela so she could speak to the pixie.

"Rosela, I've been meaning to talk to you today," Ruby started.

"Oh?"

"It's about the way you're treating Aurora. Ever since you found out she's human, you've been ignoring her."

Rosela looked away with a sad look. "It's..." Rosela didn't say another word, not knowing what to say.

"It's not what Aurora's done, it's just you can't stand to look at any human that reminds you of what happened years ago. Rosela, Aurora has nothing to do with our ordeals and she's nothing like the other humans. Toffee and Master Eru said so because they looked in her eyes.

"You saw it, too, when she wore that red cloak to only keep her human face visible, not her eyes. Everyone in Roca likes her. The only ones who haven't given her a chance are you and Sapphire, and all you two have done is shun her. Do you have any idea how that makes her feel?"

Rosela's conscience was pricked, thinking of how much her retreating has pained Aurora... When Rosela thought of how Starly grew fond of Aurora right away, it made Rosela think that Aurora must be very easy to get along with...

And Aurora seems just as comfortable with monsters no matter how different they are from her.

Ruby could see the thoughtful look in her friend's eyes. "I know you know I'm right. Just think, Rosela. How often do we meet humans who like us for who we are and don't care if we look different?"

Rosela looked at the ground. "Not at all."

"Exactly, and she's the only human friend we might get, so we shouldn't make her think we fear her because of her outward appearance. There's no greater injustice than people judging us based on how we look," Ruby concluded as she picked up a thick stick from the ground before she headed back to the meeting spot.

Rosela stood still for a moment when Ruby's words sank in the pixie's mind...

"...So, all this time, I've been doing her an injustice as the humans of this world do to us..." she murmured.

Rosela snapped out of it when she realized Ruby had gone ahead of her.

Everyone returned to camp where they lit the fire and had dinner, Choco telling jokes to make the meal enjoyable.

"Hey, what do golems use to help them sleep at night?"

"Sleeping pills?" Berries guessed.

"No," Choco denied.

"Warm milk?" Ruby thought.

"No, they don't need to use anything 'cause they sleep like rocks," Choco corrected, making the girls laugh and Sappire rolling his eyes, thinking Choco's jokes were silly.

"If I hear any more cracks, I'm gonna shove my head in the ground," Sapphire mumbled, his paws on his eyes, making Toffee grin as Verde gently patted Sapphire's back.

Rosela herself had an eye on Aurora who laughed happily with Choco and the girls. The good pixie wasn't used to seeing a human having a good time with monsters before...

Finally, they all slept early so they could head out at dawn.

Toffee took first watch, leaning on a tree with his arms folded.

While the others were all settling down, Verde came to his lizard friend. "Toffee. I came to ask what's been troubling you because I know what you're like when you're deep in thought."

Toffee looked at the stars as he replied, "Don't you feel that today has been very easy?"

"It has been rather quiet. Too quiet," Verde admitted.

"Yes...and I can't help but feel it's only calm before the storm," Toffee said seriously. "I believe the real challenge will begin tomorrow, but I didn't want to trouble the others."

"Of course, but they're aware of the task at hand."

Toffee still felt overwrought. He wasn't sure where Titan was, but Toffee knew it had been days since he had seen the deranged naga who Toffee knew didn't like to waste time to get what he wanted.

Verde went to sleep with the others while Toffee kept watch. Thirty mintues went by without any signs of trouble. Then at the corner of Toffee's left eye, he saw Rosela quietly leaning against the left side of his tree with her hands behind her back.

"Can't sleep?" Toffee guessed.

"...I've been watching her spending time with the others tonight."

"Who?"

"Aurora." Toffee was surprised Rosela would talk about Aurora. "Did you have that much fun with her at the castle?" Rosela asked.

Toffee nodded. "I did."

Rosela looked at the starry sky. "Everyone in Roca keeps saying how nice she is..."

"If I may ask, why are you bringing her up" Toffee queried curiously, wanting to believe something good about this.

"...Ruby told me I should get to know her. I...know I've made her feel bad..."

Toffee could sense the remorse in her tone which helped him understand she was seeing how wrong she was.

"She probably doesn't like me at all," Rosela thought.

"No, Rosela, that's not the case," Toffee corrected. "She is sad that you haven't spoken to her, but she doesn't dislike you. Otherwise, she wouldn't wish to be friends with you. If she feels that way, she must know you're good..."

Rosela was quite surprised Aurora didn't think poorly of the pixie...despite how much Rosela stayed away from her.

"...Does she even have any problems?" she wondered all of a sudden. "I mean...she comes from a different world. What's her existence like?"

Toffee closed his eyes, frowning at the thought of Aurora's life without friends and family...

"You don't want to know," Toffee responded softly.

"What do you mean?"

"Trust me, you wouldn't want to know what Aurora went through in her life. It's...too sad."

Rosela didn't expect to hear that sort of thing, but still...

"Tell me, anyway."

Toffee didn't understand why Rosela wanted to hear such a depressing story...but if she insisted.

"Very well, but brace yourself for a heartwrenching tale."

Toffee explained how Aurora's father didn't try to be a part of her life and how her mother neglected Aurora, even when Aurora was bullied at preschool where all of her classmates were African Americans who despise caucasians because their parents do.

That was because of the terrible history of innocent African Americans being kept as slaves many years ago even though times have changed for the better, but people on Earth today still can't get over the past.

Rosela was shocked that Aurora's mother didn't even care that Aurora was hurt at preschool.

Toffee then explained that Aurora's grandmother raised her to keep her away from her heartless mother, but because Aurora feared kids, she ended up painfully shy and never spoke to a soul except her loving grandmother who then passed away when she was 14, adopted by Era at the same time.

"That was how she met Master Era who taught her all the things she taught us. Not only that, he treated her as family and loved her as much her grandmother did. Unfortunately, he also fell ill and passed away... Now Aurora has no family and lives all alone..."

Rosela was speechless. She never would have thought Aurora went through that sort of thing.

"How...could her parents not love her?"

Rosela's own parents loved her very much... The good pixie never heard of parents not caring about their children.

"Apparently, not all parents are as affectionate as yours and mine, but Aurora still had her grandmother and Master Era who loved her and she was grateful for that much... The problem is: Because she was so afraid of other children, she never made any friends her age. We monsters are the only friends she has."

"And she doesn't care if we're not humans?"

Toffee grinned. "I know Aurora well enough and though she knows we're not human, we are still people in her eyes; people she can trust. If she didn't trust us, why would she risk her own life to save mine at Mt. Shard?"

Rosela stared at the sky, tears falling out of her eyes. She was grieving that Aurora never had loving parents and at the same time, Rosela's eyes were opening from what Ruby and Toffee had said to her.

* * *

 **Aurora's POV**

I was having such a hard time sleeping that night, I ended up waking up two hours before dawn. I gave up trying to sleep and stood up.

" _Maybe I can offer to keep watch for whoever's keeping watch now._ "

I looked to see who was currently watching out, then I saw Sapphire lying on the right side of the same tree Toffee stood at last night.

" _Oh, boy. How do I talk to him? He doesn't even want to look at me. ...All I have to do is offer to take watch for him, that's all._ "

I walked to the tree Sapphire was lying at, and though it was dark, I could tell he looked a bit weary.

" _He must be very tired._ "

Sapphire glanced in my direction which almost made me flinch.

I grinned as calmly as I could. "Hi. I can't sleep, so I'll keep watch for you...if you'd like."

Sapphire moved his eyes from me and looked at his paws folded in front of his face.

"We'll both keep watch. I can't sleep, either."

I didn't know what to say, so I just sat on the left side of the tree. I felt awkward at first, but then I thought of Sapphire letting me keep watch with him.

" _Did he let me sit here because he wanted my help? Or he maybe he doesn't even care if I'm here or not?_ "

"Hey."

I was spooked when I heard Sapphire's voice as I looked to see he had moved to sit in front of the tree next to my spot.

"I know I haven't been very friendly lately...and I know I hurt you," he said, sounding guilty.

" _Is he...apologizing to me?_ "

"As I'm sure you know, we've had a lot of bad luck with humans...and yet you come along and give us the good luck we've been hoping for... What I'm trying to get at is..." Sapphire stopped, feeling too remorseful to say it as he stared down at his paws.

I grinned. "You don't have to say it, Sapphire," I spoke softly. "I know you all have been hurt in so many ways and my heart goes out to all of you. I'm...just glad you and I are seeing each other heart to heart ourselves."

Sapphire was surprised that she said she didn't need an apology and that the words he had already said were enough for her...

He grinned. "Glad you don't hold a grudge."

"Oh, why let grudges get in the way of friendship?"

"Hmm...you know, you sound just like Ruby. She'd say the same thing. She was the first who talked sense into me."

" _Then, Ruby, you have my thanks._ " "Oh, and I appreciate that you think my presence has brought luck to you all."

"Well, we have been feeling better learning from you. We've all been feeling very unhappy before you came.'

I wasn't surprised. Between humans scaring them from their ancestral home and Titan becoming a psychopath, it would bring great depression to the Rocans. So I was grateful I could help bring positive feelings in their souls.

"Of course, Toffee was the most unhappy," Sapphire went on. "When he became our new leader, he always looked gloomy. If it wasn't enough for his parents and Master Serpent to die, it's Titan turning against us which brought tons of heavy responsibilities on his shoulders."

I hugged my knees as I remembered how sad Toffee would look whenever he thought of all the burdens he never expected to carry.

"And then...a human from Earth came out of nowhere and changed everything," Sapphire added, sounding grateful for what I did.

"Oh, I just wanted to let Toffee know there's a friend by his side who cares about him."

"And I'm sure he appreciates it. And we're all grateful you made him feel much better. If anybody needed healing, it was Toffee. ...Now, if we could just get Titan back," Sapphire whispered as he looked at the sky.

From what I could tell, all of Roca missed Titan very much. The old Titan. It made me feel very sad. They wanted their friend back...

"Oh, never mind what I said. About Titan, that is," Sapphire dismissed. "I should remember it's a subject we can't talk about."

"It's all right."

"Besides, if nothing else, at least we can stop the Magicianian humans. We just need to find the Phoenix Blade."

" _Yes, peace would be the greatest thing._ " "Say, whom do you think the Phoenix Blade will choose?"

"I can't say."

"Honestly...I think Toffee will be the chosen one," I confessed, blushing at the thought of him. "He does want peace more than anyone else."

"Hmm...Toffee would be a very good choice. After all, he is the greatest warrior in Roca. He even defeated Titan years ago. But I wouldn't tell Toffee about it, in case you're wrong when we find the sword. Though, I do think Toffee might be the one."

" _Yeah...there's no one better than Toffee..._ " I thought as I smiled.

Sapphire and I talked until dawn. Toffee, being the early-riser he was, woke up first. He looked around until his yellow eyes rested on me and Sapphire's tree where we were still chatting.

Toffee was most astounded. He almost couldn't believe Sapphire was speaking to me, and even smiling around me.

Toffee grinned as he carefully stood up and came over to the sleeping Ruby whom he woke. Her tired eyes looked at Toffee who pointed his finger at us. When she saw Sapphire with me, she felt wide awake as she slowly smiled with total joy.

When everyone was awake, we ate breakfast and then we got moving, wanting to cover as much ground as we could.

While the others walked a few steps ahead of Toffee and me, he gently tapped my right shoulder to get my attention.

"I saw you and Sapphire talking," he said quietly.

I grinned as I looked at the grass in front of me. "Yes. Ruby convinced him to give me a chance."

"Ah, so that's what did it. Well, if anyone can talk to Sapphire, it's Ruby," Toffee affirmed with his eyes closed. " _Now it's Rosela's turn to go to Aurora._ "

"You know...this forest reminds me of the forest we used to take strolls through at the castle."

"Have you been missing the forest?"

I smiled as I felt nostalgic. "Honestly, I have. I've always loved being in the forest because there was a forest near my home."

Toffee understood how much this meant for me. He knew how much I missed being so close to nature and not being cooped up in a castle or a village, despite how much I like his friends. He knew I valued my freedom...

When the wind gently blew against my hair, he gently held a lock of my red hair in his left hand to my surprise.

"I know you hate being trapped. We all feel the same way."

He meant the fact he and his villagers had to stay at home instead of going outside of Roca to do whatever they want, so Toffee knew my pain.

"But it'll end eventually," he promised with a sincere smile.

" _He means when we find the sword, everyone will have the freedom to see the world without fear..._ " "I'm not doubting that," I grinned calmly. " _And I don't doubt you will be the one to grant everyone's wishes, Toffee._ "

Choco and Berries glanced behind to see Toffee and me, but the hares were confused about why Toffee was holding my hair like this. When they saw how I was blushing as Toffee gently released my hair and grinned at me, Berries and Choco knew just what was going on to their shock.

Choco grinned when he looked at Berries. "Do you think...?"

"...What do you think?"

"I think our friends are actually..." Choco hinted as he used his hands to make a heart.

"Wow..."

"Shh... Let's not let anyone know that we know," Choco whispered carefully.

Berries nodded in agreement as they kept walking, though they couldn't help glancing at Toffee and me for so long when the two hares wondered when it'll happen.

* * *

Toffee and his friends were finally reaching the end of the forest that was 30ft away from them, the light at the exit looking beautiful.

"Oh, at last," Berries smiled.

"Yes, I was missing the open sky," Ruby added, itching to get out of here.

"Hold on, we have to make sure there are no unpleasant surprises ahead of us," Toffee advised. "Rosela, would you please?"

"Be right back."

Rosela spread her wings and flew past the tree branches, making sure she was camouflaged with the sky as she looked to see a grassy field outside of the forest... But when she saw what was on the field's horizon, her eyes grew wide.

"Oh, no."

She came straight back down to the others who were dying to know what was waiting for them.

"What did you see?" Toffee asked.

"Obstacles," Rosela answered. "Very dangerous obstacles."

"What?" Toffee queried, listening intently to the problem.

"A human village," Rosela said grimly.


	26. Blood-Red Eye

**Chapter 26: Blood-Red Eye**

 **Aurora's POV**

My friends and I hid behind the trees as we looked at the human village that was 20ft away from the forest.

Honestly, this looked a little less like a village and more like the kind of modern towns you'd see on Earth and this particular town was even bigger than Roca, human houses going on for half a mile.

"This is exactly what we were afraid of running into," Berries said fearfully.

"We can't pass that town without being seen," Ruby added uneasily.

"But it's not like we can go around the village. We'll be seen in the open fields," Choco pointed out.

I narrowed my eyes to see that the villagers actually had vehicles just like the ones in my world. Vans, convertibles, and wagons with hoods which made me think of something.

"Couldn't we wait at night to walk around the village?" Ruby thought hopefully.

"No," Toffee denied. "Look up there." We looked at what we was pointing at. We saw towers with big, round black lights. "Human villages use those lights to detect any intruders at night, so traveling at dusk won't help."

"So, what? We've come all this way for nothing?" Rosela asked in disbelief.

"We could fall back and find another route," Choco suggested. "It'll take longer, but..."

"No, Choco, I've studied Magicianian maps at the castle, remember? Even if we take another route, we'll still run into human towns," Toffee dismissed.

I never took my eyes off of the vehicles in town. I wasn't sure what my friends would think of this idea, but I decided to speak up.

"You know...maybe if we had some sort of large transportation, like a vehicle of some sort that we can hide ourselves in, we could get through the town undetected."

"You're saying we hitch a ride?" Choco guessed.

"How else do we want to get past human homes?" I shrugged.

Toffee looked at the moving vehicles in town as he thought about what I was saying.

"It would be helpful, Aurora, but there are a few problems: 1. We have never driven a vehicle. And 2. We don't have any money to afford a ride."

"Well, I have a license, so I know how to dirve. Of course, that doesn't solve our money problems," I said, feeling saddened with our dilemma.

Rosela ran her left hand through her hair, also feeling distressed, then she felt something in her head. She pulled it out to see her hairpin that was shaped like a rose. The middle of the pin was green and the top had a small rose-shaped ruby which gave Rosela an idea.

"That's it," she whispered. Then she spoke clearly to get our attention. "We can sell this."

When Ruby and Berries saw the gem hairpin, they gasped in shock.

"But, Rosela, your mother gave you that hairpin," Berries reminded.

"I know," Rosela said, looking at the hairpin. "But we need a ride through the village and we need it now. There's no other way to get to the temple and we have to find the Phoenix Blade. ...After all, my parents would want us to get to the sword as quickly as possible," she said quietly as she looked at the hairpin.

The others could see how much Rosela wanted to help, so...

Toffee grinned as he nodded. "If you think it's best."

Rosela smiled in gratitude for her friends' understanding before she stood in front of me with the hairpin in her left hand.

"Here, take this. You should get a good price for it."

I held the hairpin that made me think how dear this must've been to Rosela.

" _This is a piece of her mother..._ "

I understood why Rosela wanted to help, but I wasn't going to let her part with the whole hairpin.

"Well, here, Rosela. Why don't we take the jewel out of the hairpin and you keep the pin with you?"

Rosela was quite surprised by my idea. Toffee grinned as he put his left hand on Rosela's right shoulder.

"She's right," he agreed. "There's no need for you to give away the whole thing." Then he extended his right hand to me. "Let me see it, Aurora."

I nodded as I handed it to him. He carefully pulled the gem out of the hairpin that he gave back to Rosela who was speechless at first, then she slowly smiled as she gently gripped the precious pin.

"Thank you."

Toffee and I smiled at each other, glad to make Rosela happy with this.

"Okay, Aurora, it's up to you," Toffee said. "When you go down there, find a shop to sell that ruby, then find a vehicle big enough for all of us."

"Right... Oh, wait... What if they ask where I'm from?"

"She's right," Choco agreed straightfowardly. "They'll know she's new in town, but when they ask for immigration papers that she doesn't have, who knows what might happen?"

Toffee knew Choco had a point, then he girnned confidently.

"Then you'll just have to tell the truth," he said unhesitantly with his eyes closed.

"Huh?!" we all said in shock.

"Aurora, you know Magicianian humans have dimensional scissors to travel to Earth...and they sometimes bring Earth friends to this world. So, should someone ask you why you have no papers, tell them you woke up in Magicia by yourself and that you're traveling the world in search of answers... Which is technically the truth," he smirked.

"I understand," I smiled. "I can tell them the truth, but not the entire story."

"Exactly."

"Then I'd best be going. I'll be back with our ride."

"Be careful, Aurora," Berries requested.

"Just go in, then get out," Choco advised.

I nodded before giving Toffee my red cloak so that no one would ask me where I had gotten a magical cape that can keep my face hidden. Then I ran out of the forest as I headed straight for the village while my friends watched me.

" _God Jehovah in Jesus's name, please help me do this right._ "

I took a deep breath as I came to the village, calmly walking because running would've made these people wonder what was putting me in a hurry. I deliberately avoided eye contact to save myself from too many questions.

I did expect some of these people to ask where I was from, though, but it seemed I wasn't getting any attention which was a shock.

However, I did keep hearing people quietly making good remarks about my hair. It reminded me of when my grandmother always insisted that I should let my hair down to let people see how nice it is.

I knew my hair was catching these Magicianian humans' eyes, but how come my clothes weren't?

" _These clothes are made by a village in Amthor. Shouldn't that have caught their attention the most? ...Well, maybe they just don't care about me as long as I don't bother them._ "

Honestly, I was grateful for the minimal attenton. The less inconvenience, the better.

I did ask someone to please tell me where to find a shop which was in the middle of the village. I stepped inside to see all sorts of Magcianian merchandise that I had read from Toffee's books at the castle.

" _Wow... Too bad I can't get any of these for my friends and me. Some of these things could help us on our mission._ "

I came to a counter as I called, "Excuse me? Can someone help me?"

I heard footsteps coming from the doorway that had long strings of colored beads. The owner was a man wearing blue Medieval garments and a hat.

"Hello there," he greeted, giving me his business smile. "How may I help such a fine red-haired young lady?"

"I'd like to sell this," I explained as I showed him the ruby.

His eyes dazzled at the sparkling gem in my hand.

"My, my, where on Magicia did you find this?"

"It doesn't matter," I responded nicely. "I'd just like to sell it, please."

"Well, hey, as long as I something lovely to add to my collection, who am I to question what people do with their stuff? I'll give you...$500."

"That's great," I nodded.

"Here you go, milady," he said as he handed me the money.

"Thank you very much."

"No, no, thank _you_ ," he said as he admired the ruby in his hand.

I stepped out to ask someone to tell me where I can find a car shop that was west of town. I arrived to see a bunch of decent cars, then I was greeted by a thin car salesman in a blue suit and short brown hair.

"Greetings, my fair lady. Have you come for some wheels?"

"Yes. I'd like that, please." I pointed at a gray coachmen RV.

"That one?"

"Yes," I answered with a calm smile, my hands behind my back.

"Well, whatever the lady wants," he shrugged.

He gave me the keys and happily accepted the money I gave him.

" _So far, this has been rather easy. Nobody's asked me questions about myself and I've got what we needed._ "

I happily walked up to the RV, thinking everything was going perfectly. What I didn't know was that I was being watched by a grinning man who held a black whip in his hand.

* * *

 **Toffee's POV**

The whole time that Aurora had been in town, I was using my binoculars to help me watch her. I was very surprised that no one asked where she was from.

" _She's wearing clothes made in Amthor and yet they're not paying attention?_ "

"How is she doing down there, Toffee?" Berries asked, feeling anxious as the rest of the group.

It was no wonder they were concerned. After all, while they trust Aurora, they don't trust the villagers, and if those humans found out she was our ally, they'd destroy her on the spot.

"So far, she hasn't been stopped," I answered as I kept looking.

"You mean, they haven't noticed she's a foreigner?" Rosela asked.

"Apparently not."

"I guess they're more concerned with their lives than about new faces in town," Sapphire remarked.

"Then we should consider that a good thing," Choco declared. "At least she's not having a complicated time."

Despite that, the others wouldn't feel better until she was out of there and neither would I.

I continued to keep a close watch on Aurora who had left a shop where she had sold the ruby. Afterwards, she headed to a car shop where she purchased just the transportation big enough for all of us.

At first, we were all feeling deeply relieved that Aurora had completed her job and that she would soon be on her way to meet up with us again.

But just as Aurora was about to touch the newly bought vehicle, I saw a 21-year-old man with short black hair and black clothes. He had a whip in his right hand as he kept his eyes on Aurora.

Then, to my dismay, he was about to strike his whip on her! I immediately put my binoculars away as I put on my cloak's hood.

"Someone's attacking her," I explained quickly.

"What?!"

"A man's attacking her."

As I started going down, Rosela called, "Wait, Toffee, I'll wear Aurora's cloak and come with you."

"No, Rosela," I said over my shoulder. "You don't have gloves and shoes to cover your hands and feet. They'll know you're a monster for sure. I have to go alone. Stay here."

"But..." Rosela started to protest, but Verde gently held her left arm.

"Trust him, Rosela. He'll save her."

Rosela still wanted to come with me, but she knew I was right that she would've only brought unnecessary attention because of how long her fingernails and toenails were, not to mention sharp.

Therefore, Rosela had no choice but to watch me go to the village alone.

* * *

 **Aurora's POV**

I was ready to hit the road and leave all of this behind, but just as I was walking to the RV, I felt something around my waist. I glanced down to see something black and...leathery.

Before I knew it, I felt myself spinning around until I started to fall down into someone's left arm. I fought the dizziness out of my head so I could see who was messing with me.

The attacker had a black leather jacket, a black T-shirt, black pants and black shoes; his black hair long enough to cover half of his face with only his right eye showing. When I looked at his blood-red eye, I could see danger in his soul that wasn't any different from those three thieves Toffee and I once fought.

My body felt still as stone as I felt terrified, wondering what in the world he wanted with me.

"Why, hello," he greeted, his voice calm yet menacing. "I heard about a girl with long, ruby red hair, so I just had to see for myself."

He kept his left arm around me as he reached his right hand to hold my hair that he examined with a grin.

"Now this is what I call hair."

Then he looked straight at me in the face.

"The rest of your features aren't bad, either. So what's a prize like you up to, anyhow?"

" _Now how do I respond to that? Oh, I'm honestly too afraid to say a word to this guy and risk making it worse._ "

I looked away which only made him smirk and squeeze me tighter, making my blood turn cold.

"Oh, come on, don't be shy," he coaxed. "I just want to get to know the new girl. Hey," he said in my left ear which made me squeeze my eyes shut. "You got wheels. How's about you and me go out in the town?"

I was beginning to panic. I know I was scared to say something before, but there was no way I was going anywhere with this guy!

"No, thank you," I said as calmly as I could. "I'd rather go on my own."

"Oh, but I should let you know: I don't take 'no' for an answer."

" _That does it! He brought me to this point!_ " I smiled casually when I spoke, "And when I say no...I mean it!"

Then I moved my right foot to hit his shin, the pain immediately making him let me go as he jumped up and down, holding his right foot and screaming 'ow!' over and over which I thought was very funny.

Then I quickly unwrapped myself from his whip so I could try to get to the vehicle. But now the guy was irritated as he grabbed his whip that he used to grab my right ankle, making me fall on the ground.

I tried to crawl away but he pulled his whip to himself, thus dragging me to him. When I was close, he bent down to cover my mouth and wrap his left arm around my shoulders as I closed my eyes shut again.

"Well, you're certainly a wild one, ain't ya?" he whispered, his breath on my ear making me want to retch. "Looks like I'm gonna have to be your tamer."

" _He's going to kidnap me! Toffee, guys, please help!_ "

Suddenly, even though he had both hands on me, I could feel his whip moving around my body on its own.

" _His whip is magical. He's making it wrap around me so I can't move!_ "

Soon my arms were stuck to my sides and my legs were pressed together, making me feel helpless and terror-stricken.

He was about to pick me up, but then, the whip lost its grip on me to both his bewilderment and my surprise.

I used this opportunity as I moved my right arm, then I suckered punched that fool in the face that he held onto as I freed both of my arms to unwrap the whip off of my legs.

When I stood up, I looked at the whip on the ground which gave me the idea that I should take it with me because I knew that jerk shouldn't be allowed to have something like that to attack people.

With my mind made up, I picked up the whip and started running to the RV, wanting to get out of town ASAP.

The harasser removed his hands off his face and looked at me.

"Oh, no, you don't!" he growled. Just as I had opened the door, he grabbed my wrists from behind. "I'm not done with you!"

Then I felt my wrists free and heard the harasser grunting. I turned around to see that a stranger had the guy's hands behind his back. This new person wore a familiar black cloak that I saw on the first day I came to Magicia.

"You have no right laying your hands on her."

" _I know that voice! Toffee!_ " I smiled in utmost relief, my eyes pricking with tears of joy at Toffee's arrival. " _He came to my rescue...again._ "

"Now I'm going to teach you some manners," Toffee said before he hit the guy in the neck, making him unconscious.

Toffee looked at me, his yellow eyes visible under his hood. "Are you all right?"

"I am, now that you're here."

"I saw you in danger with my binoculars and came rushing."

I blushed as I looked at the ground in front of me.

"Thank you for saving me, Toff."

Toffee nodded. "Of course, but let us make ourselves scarce before he comes to."

"Yeah, let's scram," I agreed as I climbed inside the RV. "Come on, let's pick up the others."

Toffee sat in the passenger's seat before we drove away from the ko'd harasser.

"I'm sorry I made you come after me," I said regretfully as I continued driving.

"It's not for you to be sorry. You didn't know someone would attack you. Besides, it's over and we have the transportation we need to pass through town undetected. So let us leave all of this behind us," he advised, gently patting my head, making me grin.

"Gladly."

Finally we arrived at the spot in the forest where the others were. I rolled my window down to see the guys whom I smiled at.

"Wanna ride?"

"Aurora," Berries and Ruby said in relief.

"You're all right," Choco announced.

"Thanks to Toffee," I said.

"What happened to the guy who attacked you?" Sapphire asked.

"He's unconscious," Toffee answered. "He shouldn't be a problem again. Now, please let us be on our way."

The group nodded as they climbed inside the back.

"All right, Aurora, if you would be so kind," Toffee grinned.

"With pleasure."

I started the engines and drove through the town without any difficulty, then we put the town behind us.

During the ride, Choco came to the front, his right hand on Toffee's seat.

"Say, now that we're out, should we leave this RV behind?"

"I don't think we should be so wasteful," Toffee denied softly. "In case we come by any more humans towns, we could use this RV again."

"You mean, we're riding in this thing the whole trip?" Sapphire asked, not liking the sound of this.

"We can't have any fights with humans, Sapphire. We just need this until we reach the temple."

Sapphire silently groaned as he moved to the back.

"Does he hate riding?" I asked.

"Well, this is the first time he's ridden in anything," Choco said.

"But he likes to stretch his legs and run," Toffee added. "So being inside for so long makes him stir crazy, but he'll need to accept it. This RV gives us a safety precaution."

Honestly, I understood how Sapphire felt. I didn't like sitting inside for so long, either, but Toffee was right. We did not want people seeing us.

Then Toffee put his left hand on my right shoulder.

"I'll take the wheel if you'd like," he offered.

"But I thought you couldn't drive."

"I learned from watching you."

"But what if we see human towns?"

"Then I'll let you take over should we see any."

"Well...as long as you don't mind."

I sat in the passenger's seat as Toffee took the wheel. I watched him drive which he was doing very well to my amazement.

"Wow, Toffee, you're a natural."

"Thank you."

" _Toffee is a fast learner. Is there anything he can't do?_ "

Truth be told, I was happy he could drive because I, myself, am not fond of driving. Besides, I wanted to be able to enjoy the new sights of Magicia on our way to the temple.

I looked in the mirror as we drove further away from town that was out of view, then I thought of how rather peacful the city people were aside from that harasser.

" _They were polite enough... I wish I had looked into their eyes to see what their souls were like..._ "

* * *

Back at the town, the black haired man grunted as he came around, rubbing the back of his sore neck.

"What hit me?" he moaned as he sat up.

Then he remembered the guy in the dark cloak.

"Him," he growled, clenching his left fist.

Then he heard a ringing in his right pocket. He pulled out his moon-shaped phone that he answered.

"What?" he demanded.

"Griffin. You've been away a long time. What happened?"

"Never mind. I'm on my way back."

"Yes, sire."

He hung up his cell phone, but he couldn't get over that a stranger had knocked him out like that.

"Obviously, he doesn't know what he's dealing with, but even so...I'd like to teach _him_ some manners," he hissed, imagining he was crushing the cloaked stranger in his right hand.

* * *

 **Aurora's POV**

We drove on and on for hours until sun down, then we stopped by some hills to stop for the night.

When the others were asleep, Toffee and I sat on the RV's roof to watch the moon and stars.

"Really, I'm grateful for your help back there, Toff," I said shyly, my left leg resting on the edge of the roof, my hands resting on my bent right leg.

"It was my pleasure," Toffee grinned. "I enjoyed giving him that he deserved."

"So did I. You should've seen how he jumped up and down when I kicked his shin."

Toffee chuckled. "The others wish they could've seen that as well. Didn't you also punch him in the face?"

"I did," I answered proudly with my eyes closed. I remembered the whip that I have hanging on my black utility belt. "I'm also very pleased with the souvenir."

"Well, after what you went through, you deserve a little something. Plus, I think that whip can prove to be very useful in its own way."

"Yes, I think you're right," I said softly as I thought of how to use the whip properly.

I touched the white anti-magic stone on my neck.

"I'm very grateful to Master Eru for giving me this. It's the only thing that saved me from the whip's magical hold on me."

"Yes, Master Eru was right to give it to you."

Toffee looked at the sky, wondering what that harasser thought of the whip's magic failing to secure me.

" _I hope he's not smart enough to know she has the anti-magic stone._ "

Little did we know, Choco was awake, sitting on the ladder to the roof, keeping his long ears open to our conversation.

"I should give Master Eru my deepest gratitude when we return home," I said as I looked at the sky, too. "You know, it was weird. Other than the harasser, no one else asked me about my background, not that I'm complaining."

"Well, Sapphire thinks they're the kind of people who only care what goes on in their own lives."

"Then that's good luck for us."

Berries woke up, then her tired eyes spotted Choco on the ladder, making her get up before she stepped up to the ladder. When Choco saw her, he put his finger to his lips. Berries tilted her head, wondering what he was up to.

Choco made room for Berries to stand on the ladder next to him for her to see Toffee and me sitting next to each other. At first Berries didn't feel right eavesdropping, but...curiosity got the better of her, too.

"Say, Toff, what happens when this RV runs out of fuel and it won't work anymore?" I asked.

"Run out of fuel?" he echoed, wondering what I meant.

"Well, vehicles run on fuel and they need to be refilled every now and then."

"Oh, no, the vehicles in your world need fuel, but the vehicles here only need to be recharged through electricity."

"Electric cars?"

"Yes, all it takes to power up an RV like this is the Jolt Bolt which I have with us in case we ever need it," Toffee grinned.

"Leave it to you to be prepared," I remarked.

"That's another thing you and I have in common," Toffee smirked with his eyes closed.

I smiled as I looked up at the beautiful stars again, the gentle wind making me close my eyes as the breeze blew my hair.

I didn't see Toffee looking at me with my hair flowing in the wind which made him smile, his face softening in a way it never did before to Berries and Choco's notice.

The two hares felt now was a good time for them to hide back down before they were spotted, so they quietly walked down the ladder.

Toffee and I stargazed for a while...but then that harasser's red eye haunted me. I knew he was deadly...but his soul was deadlier than those three thieves'. In fact, he was as malicious as Titan.

Remembering his touch on me made me flinch to Toffee's notice.

"I'm okay," I assured quietly, my hands on my shoulders. "I...just can't get over how dangerous that harasser was. His soul told me how very cruel he was..."

Toffee looked at me with sympathy before he wrapped his right arm around me, bringing me close to him as he rubbed his right hand on my right shoulder.

"Don't think about it. He's miles away from here and he won't trouble us ever again," he promised.

I took Toffee's word for it, letting his touch make me feel safe as I closed my eyes.

" _Toffee, you are my hero._ "

After a few minutes of his caressing, I was feeling very tired. The next thing I knew, I felt my head resting on his lap as he wrapped my cloak around me to keep me warm.

I would've told him that I was going down in the RV to sleep with the others...but when he had his right hand on my right shoulder that he rubbed again, I gave in and happily stayed where I was.

* * *

 **Toffee's POV**

I looked at Aurora whom I had laying on my lap. It made me remember the first time I had her on my lap like this back at the castle on our last night there.

I was very grateful I had rescued her from that awful harasser. I would've despised to think what he could have done with her.

Frankly, there was a part of me that wished I could keep her by my side at all times...but I knew that that wasn't an option.

" _She did need my help today, but she's not frail... I've seen her strength and I have to trust her to take care of herself._ "

I sat on the RV roof, keeping Aurora resting peacefully as I lightly stroked my left hand on her hair, grinning from how the moonbeams made her facial skin glow like the moon itself that made me reach my right hand to touch her right cheek that I gently rubbed with my thumb as I enjoyed her soft touch.

" _Maybe I can't make myself her 24-hour bodyguard...but I wish I could keep her by my side at all times so I could have her presence always... But hopefully, it'll come after this is all over._ "

While Aurora was resting, I heard her mumble something in her sleep.

"You're my hero."

When I heard her say that, I felt astounded and very warm...

I didn't know if she was aware she had said that, but I grinned as I found myself holding her hair that I held against my face for a few enjoyable minutes.


	27. Secrets of the Oasis

**Chapter 27: Secrets of the Oasis**

 **Aurora's POV**

A few minutes before dawn, I started to shift in my sleep. At first I wondered why my bed and pillow felt strange because I thought I was in my room in Roca.

I cracked my eyes open to see something in the darkness.

I stared at it for a few seconds at the oval-shaped things far away in the distance...then I felt a cool wind on my face.

Finally, it dawned on me that we were far away from Amthor and the oval-shaped things in the darkness were hills.

" _I'm still not used to being away from Roca. Frankly, I miss life at the village already, but we can't let that get in the way. We need the Phoenix Blade and fast. Besides, it's a new day and we might discover wonderful things._ "

I noticed the sky starting to light up with the sun begining to rise. I grinned at the thought of seeing the dawn which made me start to lift my head up. I looked to see that my pillow was two legs in black clothing.

"Good morning," said the familiar deep voice that made me look to see Toffee grinning at me.

I quickly remembered that Toffee let me sleep on his lap last night. I blushed a little as I glanced away from him.

"Good morning," I acknowledged. "I hope you're not too tired or uncomfortable having me on your lap all night."

He shook his head. "No, I was just fine last night."

Down below in the RV, Choco woke up first, rubbing his sleepy eyes as he yawned. He looked around to see his friends were all here except for two...

He suddenly felt wide awake as he looked at the RV ladder that he quietly climbed up. Before he opened the roof door, he flexed his right ear to listen for anything.

I sat on the roof beside Toffee to watch the sunrise with him. The sun climbed over the hills, the sky looking cream-colored.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I asked with a smile.

"It is."

"You think we'll see anything spectacular on the way to the temple?" I queried, swinging my legs in the air.

"Perhaps."

Of course I knew he was more concerned about the Phoenix Blade.

"Say, Toff, do you think we'll meet any different monsters on the way?"

"Hmm... You know, I never thought of that. We might." Looking at me, he gently put his right hand on my head which made me look at him to see a bit of a serous look on his face. "But if we do, be sure to keep your hood on. Because all monsters in Magicia don't like humans at all and if they see your face..."

"I see what you're talking about," I nodded solemnly.

"However," he went on, gently stroking his fingers on my head, "if we happen to run into any monsters, we'll be sure to teach them to judge a soul by looking in the eyes." He smiled softly as he laid his hand on my chin. "After all, that's something everyone should learn."

I smiled as I held his hand.

"You're right. It'd be good if we could spread the word to all monsters about how to tell a person's nature. More than anything...it'd be even helpful to teach them to not have hate in their hearts."

Toffee gently gripped my hand as he glanced away with a slight uncertainty in his yellow gaze.

"I understand what you're saying and I don't disagree teaching that imporant lesson... But you know how hard that'll be."

I did know. Monsters have been cruelly mistreated since forever and teaching the significance of casting hatred aside would be easier said than done.

"It's worth a try, though," I said calmly.

Toffee closed his eyes for a moment before he nodded. "Yes, you're right."

Choco was so focused on us that he didn't notice that the others were all waking up. Sapphire was the first who saw Choco on top of the ladder.

The blue-and-white tiger raised his eyebrow in confusion before he asked, "Choco, what are you doing?"

Sapphire's voice spooked Choco who yelped in fright as he almost lost his grip on the ladder that he quickly hung onto again.

Toffee and I heard the frightened cry which made us get up as Toffee opened the roof's door for us to see Choco who looked up at us.

"Is something the matter?" Toffee asked.

Choco laughed nervously. "The matter? Who said anything was the matter? Ha-ha! Everything's great. I was just coming up here to see if you two were awake yet, then Sapphire accidentally scared me and I almost fell down and.. It's all just funny, isn't it?"

"Uh...I think you need more rest," Sapphire said bluntly, thinking Choco was being weird. "But then again, who could get any sleep in this cramped box on wheels?" he grumbled.

Toffee grinned at Sapphire's complaint. "Do I take it no one else had a good night's sleep, either?" Toffee questioned.

"Well, it was warm enough with everyone here," Berries grinned.

"But it wasn't what some of us would call roomy," Rosela put in with her arms folded.

"Yeah, tell us again why we couldn't sleep outside where there's lots of room?" Sapphire agreed.

"Because in case humans see us, we all need to be in the RV so we can make a quick get away," Toffee answered.

Sapphire huffed, still not liking having to be in this vehicle.

"Show some patience, Sapphire," Verde advised. "It's only temporary."

"Yeah, I know," Sapphire murmured. "But...it doesn't mean I have to like it."

We did take this time to stretch our legs for a few minutes in the open space. Sapphire ran on top of a hill, smiling as he felt the wind blowing on his fur.

I did feel a bit sorry for him. It was obvious he felt like a caged animal in the RV.

"Something bothering you, Aurora?" Ruby asked when she saw how I looked.

"I was just feeling bad for suggesting we use a vehicle and that the others hate being in that small RV," I confessed.

"Oh, don't feel that way. We needed an RV to hide ourselves in, so getting wheels was the best option. We'll endure it. You'll just have to forgive Sapphire. He's always been a free-spirit."

"I know. Toffee told me that."

"Actually, he was looking forward to getting out of the village and seeing the world with his own eyes."

" _Huh, kinda like how I feel..._ "

Ruby blushed as she went on, "He always dreamed of seeing the sights and having the adventures he couldn't have at Roca. He even said he'd like to travel the world with me..." She stopped when she felt embarrassed. "Oh, I said too much."

I grinned. "I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks."

Although, it was just like Toffee had said: Sapphire does like Ruby. It made me wonder about Choco and Berries who I also learned that they like each other.

Speaking of the hares, Choco was quietly speaking to Berries behind the RV.

"They were up there the whole night. I don't know what they did, but I wish I knew," Choco explained with a grin, his right hand on his chin.

"Choco, you were spying on them again this morning," Berries said in a lecturing tone.

"Oh, now, wait a minute. I remember specifically you were with me spying on them last night. So you're just as guilty as I am," Choco said, folding his arms as he grinned and leaned towards her.

Berries looked away, feeling slightly stabbed by Choco's words.

"And you couldn't help being curious about Toffee and Aurora, too, right?" Choco continued, "Because Toffee has never looked like that around a girl before. Never."

Berries knew Choco was right. The hares and the others have known Toffee since childhood and their good lizard has never had such a soft smile in a girl's presence.

"And you and I are both rooting for them," Chooc added. "After all, Toffee hasn't been happy since he had to take Titan's place as leader."

It was true. Toffee always used to be a bit melancholy ever since Titan's rage swallowed his heart. Then Aurora showed up and Toffee started smiling again and his smiles around her were nothing like the smiles his friends used to see. So he must be in love.

"It is good to see Toffee happy again," Berries admitted. Choco nodded in full agreement. "Still, I do think it's wrong of us to spy on them," Berries put in which made Choco wince.

"Aw, we ain't causin' any trouble," Choco insisted, his hands behind his head.

"But, Choco, would you want someone spying on you and the one you love?"

Choco was stunned which made Berries grin victoriously.

"Oh, all right, you got me," Choco said, his left hands on his eyes in defeat.

"That's my good Choco," Berries nodded in approval, her hands behind her back before she kissed his left cheek which made his heart flutter and face red. "Uh-oh, Sapphire and Ruby were watching us."

"They were?" Choco asked in shock.

"Just kidding," Berries smiled.

Choco sighed with his shoulders slumping. "Oh, don't do that. I was almost mad at them."

"Now think how mad Toffee and Aurora would've been if they had seen us."

"Well, okay, I completely see your point now," Choco grinned, his right hand behind his neck.

We still had a few minutes to spare, and I was enjoying every second of it as I walked around to enjoy stretching my legs some more before we had to sit in the RV again.

" _I honestly don't blame Sapphire for hating to sit and ride during the whole trip. 'Course we need to get there as fast as possible and with less humans opposing us._ "

I was just walking around the RV until I found Rosela behind the gray vehicle, holding the hairpin in her right hand.

" _I hope she's not missing the ruby too much. The gem was a piece of her mother._ "

Still, I did think it was awesome of Rosela for offering to selll her hairpin's gem to help us get past humans undiscovered.

Rosela slightly turned her head to see me which almost made me jump.

"Oh, hi. I was just walking," I said as I tried to excuse myself.

Rosela glanced at the ground as I kept walking, then she called, "Wait." I stopped as I turned my head to her. "Y-...you don't have to go."

When I saw how guilty and sad she looked, it reminded me of Sapphire when we talked last night.

" _Is she also learning to accept me now...?_ "

"Listen...I know..." she started, then she stopped, feeling too remorseful to say another word.

I smiled as I walked in front of her.

"I accept your apology."

Rosela looked at me, wondering how I knew.

"Your eyes tell me you regret being afraid of seeing me."

Rosela closed her eyes. "That's right, you can read emotions by looking in the eyes," she recalled.

"Anybody can do that... But really, I'm glad you actually wanted to talk me. But what made you feel that way, though?"

"Ruby gave me an earful the other day when we were gathering firewood."

" _Of course. Thank you again, Ruby._ "

"Then when Toffee kept watch that night, I talked to him...and asked him questions about you..." Rosela went on, a glint of sadness in her eyes.

At first I thought she was feeling really guilty...but then I started to wonder.

"What kind of questions, pray tell?"

"About your life on Earth," she answered reluctantly.

"Including the hardships I went through?" I queried.

Rosela nodded. I quietly sighed as I looked away.

"Don't be mad at Toffee. He didn't want me to know about it, but I asked him to tell me, anyway."

"I'm not mad at him or you...but...are you coming to me because...?" Actually, I didn't know how to ask this without offending her. I sighed as I decided to just come out with it. "Are you talking to me because you like who I am or because you feel sorry for what I went through?" I asked gently.

I let Rosela look into my eyes so that she would understand I wanted her friendship, not her sympathy.

When she did see it, she assured, "No, it isn't pity. When Toffee told me how much you like him to the point you would risk your life for him, I finally came to my senses. Like Ruby said to me, how many humans like us for us?"

I smiled, relieved that that was what Rosela felt.

"That means a lot."

Rosela smiled back at me. "Also, I'm grateful you didn't ask me to sell the whole hairpin along with the ruby. I miss the jewel, but this pin is all I need."

"I'm glad you feel that way."

I could understand the sentimental value she had in that hairpin. My Master Era gave me my metal staff and that's why I love my weapon so much.

"My father made this rose pin and found a ruby in his travels and gave it to my mother..."

"I see..." I did feel a twinge of envy that Rosela once had loving parents whereas I never did. "...You still got your friends, you know. Take it from me, as long as you have friends, you're not all alone...'cause I'm all alone on Earth and I used to wish to have lots of friends."

Rosela saw my point and nodded.

Finally, it was time for us to be off. Toffee did the driving again. This time, instead of sitting next to him, I sat with the others. Now that Rosela and Sapphire made friends with me, I wanted to spend time with everyone.

"When we stop somewhere tonight, we want to see what kind of tricks you can do with your new whip, Aurora," Choco suggested, he and Berries and I sitting on a table.

I nodded in agreement. "I'd like to use it to help me grab stuff when necessary."

The two tigers glanced nervously at the whip hanging on my utility belt. I knew exactly why, for I had read in the history book at Toffee's castle that monsters who used to be kept as slaves were cruelly whipped. Sometimes they were whipped so badly, they didn't survive.

" _So of course they'd hate seeing a whip. I hope I can make them feel safe with this new weapon in my hands._ "

* * *

 **Toffee's POV**

I glanced in the review mirror to see my friends smiling and laughing with Aurora...including Rosela and Sapphire.

I grinned that my two friends were finally getting over her human appearance. Of course I knew they all detested that she had a whip because of our ancestors' extremely bad history with those things.

" _They'll get over that, too. Aurora will only use the whip on enemies, not on us. That I'm sure of._ "

Of course, while I knew my friends could trust her, I also knew any new monsters we would cross would destroy her. That is, unless they looked in her eyes first.

" _Honestly, it would be good to teach our fellow monsters about how to judge people properly and how to keep the heart and soul healthy from hatred._ "

So far, we've been traveling most of the day with no difficulty. We did pass through human towns where Aurora had to drive through herself. We had just past the 4th town unnoticed, thankfully.

When I took the wheel again, we drove through a vast rocky desert, no sign of greenery or water for miles.

"I hope wherever we're stopping at won't be here," Berries said as she, Rosela and Aurora sat on the couch, looking at the window as the sun was two hours from setting.

"Hmph, desert, schmesert," Sapphire dismissed, sitting close to the seats where I was. "I'd rather spend the night here than close to a human town which I hope we don't come across again. We've been driving through human homes all day."

"Relax, Sapphire," Chooc called from the table. "By the time we're out of the desert, we won't see any humans houses for miles."

It was a relief to us all. Of course, deep in my bones, I knew something challenging was coming sooner or later. Reason being was because, other than me defending Aurora from that harasser, this had been too easy and a task that's too easy is where one should keep their guards up.

" _I just know something is going to come our way..._ "

Suddenly, I spotted something on the desert horizon. A few palm trees that could only mean one thing.

"Everyone, I see an oasis ahead."

"An oasis?" Rosela repeated.

"Really?" Aurora smiled.

"What's an oasis?" Ruby asked, for the others never heard of an oasis except for Aurora, Choco and me because the three of us read about landscapes in different places.

"An oasis is like a small garden in a desert," Aurora explained.

"Yeah, there are a few palm trees and leafy plants and a spring," Choco added.

"Which we'll go to so we can refill our water canisters," I pronounced. "In fact, that may be a good place to spend the night."

"Finally, soon we'll be out of this wretched thing," Sapphire sighed happily.

"Huh, it's clear that you're attached to this RV," Choco teased, leaning his cheeks on his hands.

"Huh, clear as mud," Sapphire scoffed, making the others laugh.

We stopped outside of the oasis before we stepped out. We were impressed by the beauty of this, as Aurora calls it, small desert garden.

"Look how tall these trees are," Berries said.

"I've seen these trees in books, but I wasn't sure if I'd ever see one in person," Choco grinned.

"You should see how they look in front of a sunset," Aurora said, her right hand on the palm tree. "These trees' silhouettes always look charming, especially at an ocean sunset."

"You've seen palm trees at an ocean?" Berries queried.

"No, but I've seen them in pictures."

"You mean, you've never been to a beach on Earth, Aurora?" Choco asked.

"No. On Earth, I don't get out much, so the pink ocean at Roca is the only ocean I've ever seen in person."

"How come you never go out back on Earth?" Choco questioned curiously.

"I...was perfectly comfortable at my house close to the forest. That was the only nature I could settle for."

"Well, I can understand appreciating the forest near your home, but why limit yourself to just your forest when you can see much more in your world?" Sapphire asked as he stood beside her.

"Let's just say I'm timid," was all Aurora wanted to say as she looked at the tree.

The others may not have understood, but I did. Because Aurora was always so shy around others, she felt safe near her home.

"Well, good thing you're here to see the things you don't see on Earth," Sapphire grinned.

"Yes, can't complain about that," Aurora agreed, keeping her eyes on the tall palm tree.

"Not even when you're traveling the world in a small RV?" Choco joked.

"No, but our friend Sapphire has been complaining about that for all of us," Aurora grinned, motioning her left hand to Sapphire, making the others laugh as Sapphire grinned with his eyes closed.

"Hey, everyone else was thinking how miserable the RV is; I'm just saying it," Sapphire said simply.

"Just don't say it too much if you please," Choco requested, his hands behind his head as he leaned against a palm tree. "Or the rest of us will have something to complain about," he teased, making the others laugh again as I grinned.

We headed to the big spring that sparkled beautifully in the desert sun.

"Wow, look at the flowers growing here," Ruby said before she sniffed a pink oasis flower.

"Flowers actually grow in oasises in Magicia," Aurora said before looking at me. "From what I read in your castle's books, that is."

"That's right. It's hot here, but the Magicianian waters are strong enough to keep flowers alive, even at an oasis."

"The wonders of Magicia never cease," Aurora grinned calmly.

"Not only do flowers grow at an oasis in Magicia, but fruits grow here, too," Choco announced happily as he pointed at the fruitful palm trees. "I'll go get'em!" Then Choco grabbed the tree that he started to climb on.

Rosela leaned close to Aurora whom she whispered to. "He just wants to show off in front of Berries."

"Then let's let him do as he wishes," Aurora smiled.

While Choco collected the fruit for us, we stepped up to the spring to fill up our water canisters.

Sapphire looked at the oasis that he grinned at, joyful to see another beautiful piece of land he had never seen before.

But then he noticed a shadow in the water. At first he wondered if it was a fish...but when he saw it coming to Aurora and me...

"Toffee, Aurora! Watch out!" Sapphire shouted.

Then, something out of the water shot out and jumped at Aurora who was pinned to the ground.

We all saw in bewilderment that the something was a someone: an aqua-colored mermaid in a long white sleeve-less shirt and she also wore a look of pure anger as she stretched her left arm to wrap around Aurora's neck to strangle her like a boa constrictor.

"You'll die, human!" the mermaid shouted.

Aurora choked for air as she tried to get her arm off her. I immediately took action and stood behind the enraged mermaid to wrap my arms around her.

"Stop!"

The mermaid stopped to look at me in utter confusion. "What?"

"Stop!" I repeated. "Release her. She's no threat to any of us."

She looked at me in complete disbelief. "Are you mad? All humans are a threat to monsters!"

"Not this one!" I persisted. Aurora was desperate for oxygen, so I had to talk fast. "She has harmed none of us monsters."

"What?" she asked quietly.

"It's true," Rosela nodded. "She's caused no trouble or grief for any monsters."

The mermaid looked at Aurora as she tried to make sense of this...but when she saw the whip on Aurora's utility belt, she growled. "Then why does she carry a whip on her?"

"She's never used that whip on any of us," I reasoned, trying with all my might to pull her off. "If you want proof, just look at our bodies. Do you see signs of any whip markings at all?"

She looked at my friends whose bodies she studied for a second...then she stilled herself when she saw no injuries on them...

Although Aurora was still gasping for air, she moved her right hand to unhook the whip off her belt, then she threw the whip away. The mermaid heard something hitting the ground as she looked to see Aurora had tossed the whip.

She looked at Aurora who could see the confusion in her eyes. Aurora knew in the mermaid's mind she was asking "Why would you, a human, throw that away?"

"If you hate that whip so much, then you can destroy it," Aurora managed to choke out. "If that's not enough...then look into my eyes... My eyes will...help you look into...my soul. You'll understand...my true nature."

The mermaid was baffled of course...but I felt her body feeling less tense. Her grip on Aurora's throat loosened as I heard her breath easier, though she kept absolutely still and looked at the mermaid straight in the face so that this aquatic woman could look at her eyes.

The mermaid took a moment to look inside her soul...to sense something that would frighten her or not...

"How can it be...?" she murmured.

Aurora's eyes widened in question.

"How can...such warmth exist inside a human?"

"Is that something to complain about?" Aurora grinned. Her face softened as she said, "The eyes tell no lies... I don't treat monsters like the Magicianian humans here do. I can also look inside souls to tell whether someone is good or bad...and your soul is in fact good...but there are also painful wounds in your heart that evil humans have caused..."

The mermaid was taken aback as she gasped, unwrapping her arm off of Aurora who sat up and rubbed her neck.

"You...you can actually see all that inside me?" she asked Aurora.

"I can."

"I...I don't understand... Wait, a minute ago, you addressed humans as Magicianian...as if..."

"As if they're not my people?" Aurora finished. "That's because they're not."

The mermaid was more perplexed by the minute.

Aurora smiled gently. "Toffee, it's okay. Please let her go."

I nodded as I released her, then Aurora kindly spoke to her, "Please...sit down and I'll explain everything."

The mermaid sat in the water close to us where she felt comfortable as she learned about Aurora's birth planet and how she and I met at the castle.

"And then I decided to join my friends on their quest, so that I can find the answers to my presence in your world," Aurora concluded. "Do you believe anything I said?"

"Well...I have to. I mean, when I had you down, you didn't use magic to attack me and that's because you don't have magic powers."

"You're correct. Earth humans are born without powers."

The mermaid looked at her lap where her hands had rested on.

"I know it's bizarre, but it's true. I am not any monster's enemy."

"And we can vouch for that," I spoke. "Aurora has protected me twice from adversity and she took that whip from a human who attacked her because she didn't want him to use it to hurt anyone."

The mermaid didn't respond... Aurora found the confidence as she gently laid her right hand on hers, making the aquatic woman look up at her.

"Please? You know what I'm like. Just take a look into their eyes. If my souls are just like theirs, then you can feel safe with me."

The aquamarine stranger looked at the rest of us to see for herself that our souls resembled Aurora's to her amazement.

"Do we take it you feel safe with her now?" I asked the mermaid.

She didn't speak, but she nodded before she looked at Aurora's hand that was still on hers. I believed she was thinking how very odd it was that a human would gently touch her without the slightest fear or disgust.

I touched her right shoulder which made her look at me.

"I know it's different, but it's a good different. So don't you think you should appreciate it?"

She took in my words and she knew I was right. She looked at Aurora, this time with a soft smile, though she had regret in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I strangled you."

"Don't worry about it. It's all straightened out now," Aurora replied, gently patting her blue hand. "So, please, what is your name?"

"Undine. And you all are...?" she queried, looking at us.

"My name is Toffee," I answered before motioning my right hand to my comrades. "These are my good friends, Verde, Rosela, Sapphire, Choco, Ruby and Berries." Then I motioned my left hand to Aurora whom I grinned at. "And Aurora."

Undine smiled and nodded at us in greeting.

"Undine, are you the only mermaid who lives in the oasis?" Choco questioned.

"I don't live in the oasis, I guard it," Undine corrected.

"You guard it?" Rosela echoed.

"Wait, if you don't live here...where do you live?" I asked.

"Well, you see, I guard the oasis because our home is hidden underground," Undine explained, looking at the big oasis.

" _Our_ home?" Aurora repeated.

"Underground?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hang on, there aren't just mermaids down there, are there?" Choco asked carefully.

"You're sharp , Choco," Undine commented. "Yes, there aren't just mermaids living underground. You see, our home is a village in a very large cavern."

"Wait, you're telling us a whole village is underneath this very oasis?"

"Yes, several feet underground."

"Seriously? Why would there be a village under an oasis?" Rosela asked.

Undine's eyes saddened. "There used to be a village in this desert next to this oasis...but several years ago, humans came and destroyed our village."

Our hearts broke to hear what she went through and we knew exactly how she felt...

"A handful of the villagers didn't survive, but most of us drove the humans away..."

"But you knew they'd come back to finish what they started?" I finished.

"That's right, so we had no choice but to take refuge under the oasis. The cavern down below the desert was always there and we only used it for emergenices, but none of us thought we'd actually have to live down there..."

Undine shedded tears as she thought of how she and her villagers lost their old home and had to be forced to live underneath the desert instead of living freely up here where they could see the sun and sky...

Undine took a deep breath to calm herself. "But we keep watch on the oasis in case humans show up and somehow discover our hidden village. The ones who keep guard are us merpeople. We also keep hidden cameras in the trees...and that was how I saw your vehicle outside of the oasis. I...thought Aurora here was...a slavemaster keeping you captives until I found out the truth."

"No, nothing of the sort," I reassured, patting her back. "We only use that vehicle to help us get through human towns safely."

"I see now. You know, if you are looking for a place to stay, you could stay in my village."

"Really?" Choco asked, smiling at the thought of staying somewhere safe with fellow monsters.

"But wait, there's one issue," I pointed out, looking at Aurora, "If they see Aurora's face, Undine's people will overreact, too."

"Not unless I cover my face and put on my gloves," Aurora put in as she slipped her hood and red gloves on. "And if we teach them the eyes-tell-no-lies lesson, too, then they'll know for themselves I'm not a bad person."

"Simple as that," Choco added.

"I agree," Sapphire spoke. "Then they all can see for themselves not all humans are dangerous."

"It would be a very important thing to teach more monsters how to tell a person's nature, be they human or monster," Verde concurred.

When they put it that way, it was a very good idea. 1. It would be safe to stay in a monster village for the night. And 2. Aurora and I did agree we would teach more monsters how to rightfully judge people.

"Then, we accept your offer, Undine. That is, if your people will have us."

"I'm sure they will, especially when I tell them your mission that can save us all," Undine thought for sure.

However, I wondered if her people would even believe in the Phoenix Blade...

Undine looked at Aurora's whip that she grabbed with her extended left arm. "I don't think it needs to be destroyed if it's in your hands."

Aurora hesitated on taking her whip back. "But...even if your people can't see my face and hands, they won't like seeing the whip."

"She's right," I agreed. "Here, I'll hold onto it. I'll explain the story of the whip after we teach them Aurora's eye-to-soul lesson."

Undine understood before handing me the whip that I hung on my utility belt.

"So...how do we get in the hidden village?" Choco asked, looking at the spring.

"I'll have to give you a ride," Undine pronounced which made us raise our eyebrows.

She smiled as she stood in the middle of the spring and raised her arms up and used her magic to create a giant bubble the size of a house.

"This way you can breathe as we go down," she explained before she opened a hole in the bubble. "Get in."

* * *

 **Aurora's POV**

After we stepped inside, Undine closed the hole before concentrating on her powers that made the bubble glow as it descended down far below in the spring until we couldn't see the light from the surface anymore.

The glowing bubble helped us see a mansion-sized hole that Undine made our spherical ride go through which lasted for two minutes until we saw a light at the end of the tunnel.

Finally, Undine brought us above the water for us to see the large cavern.

My friends and I awed in amazement when we saw long boulder-sized crystals at the very top of the cave that brought light to the village that looked just like Roca. There was even a City Hall at the end of the town.

"Hmm, Undine, who is the leader of the village?" I asked.

"Yes, that's what I'd like to know, too," Toffee agreed.

"His name is Valcon," Undine answered. "He's been a good leader to us for a long time."

"What kind of monster is he?" I asked.

"He's a dragon."

"A dragon for a leader?" Choco echoed. Undine looked at the chocolate brown hare. "Oh, no, I'm not saying it's wrong for a dragon to be in charge. It's just the first we heard of a dragon being head of the village."

"It is a surprise," Sapphire confessed. "Of course, he must be the strongest one, right?"

"He is. It's thanks to his leadership that most of us survived the siege years ago."

We all found it admirable for a dragon to protect his village, though it was a pity that these people had to move all the way down here.

" _At least Roca can see the sky and breathe the fresh air... Imagine how dreary it must be for these poor folks..._ "

Undine brought the bubble to the edge of the village, opening a hole for us to step onto the cave ground.

"Come, we must see Valcon at once," she said. "It's been ages since we last had visitors and he'd want to know about it right away."

Toffee nodded in agreement. "Please, lead the way."

We followed Undine through the village where the townsfolk were shocked to see strangers in their town and they were very curious to know who we were.

Then we arrived at a place that looked like a large outdoor training area where a lot of monsters were training to be warriors. At the end of the training yard was a large red dragon who was encouraging two sparring teenage white dragons.

"Excuse me, Valcon," Undine called.

"Hmm?" Valcon turned around to see Undine with all of us. "Undine, who are these strangers?"

"Travelers. They came all the way from Amthor in a village called Roca."

"Amthor?" Valcon echoed, his eyes wide in surprise. Looking at us, he stated, "That's an awful long way from home. What brings you all to Acirfa?"

"That's something I'd rather we discuss...privately," Toffee replied.

"Very well." Looking at Undine, Valcon said, "I'll take them with me."

Undine nodded in approval. She walked past us, whispering to me, "Good luck."

"Thanks," I whispered back. She was hoping I wouldn't have a hard time getting on her people's good side and I hoped so, too.

Valcon led us to his large, wide black concrete house which was a suitable size for a dragon like himself. Thankfully, there was enough room for guests as well.

"All right, now that we have privacy, let's hear this story of yours."

Toffee explained to Valcon that we were on a quest to find the Phoenix Blade in the south of Acirfa.

"So, you think this legendary sword is the key to our freedom?" Valcon asked softly.

"Our village elder and sage Master Eru believes so. As of this moment, we haven't a lot of options."

"Hmm..."

"You can believe it or not, Valcon, but if you please, may we stay here for the night?"

"Of course you may," Valcon nodded. "We wouldn't turn down innocent travelers. You can even restock your supplies here."

"Thank you," Toffee nodded.

"Yes. Now before you rest for the day, I'd like to know your names."

"Of course. These are my good friends, Rosela, Verde, Choco, Berries, Ruby, Sapphire and Aurora."

Valcon nodded to each of us, but he kept his eyes on me. "If you don't mind my asking, but why do you hide under a hood?"

I almost stiffened to hear that question. I mean...if Undine freaked out because of my human face, I'd _HATE_ to see a big strong dragon like him flip.

" _Just let him look in your eyes like Undine did and he'll be cool._ "

Toffee also knew it was the moment of truth as he slowly put his right arm around my right shoulder.

"She prefers people get to know her before she reveals her face," Toffee explained. "Speaking of getting to know someone, there's something very important we would like to share with you and your people. Something that our friend Aurora here taught us when we met her."

"When you met her? You mean, she didn't always live in your village?"

"No. I met her when she was lost when I was living somewhere else to research the humans' weakness, but I'll explain that once I've explained what she has shared with all of us. We've already shared this with Undine and that was how she found us trustworthy."

Valcon was getting more interested by the second as he paid close attention.

"You see, Valcon, Aurora's mentor named Era not only taught her self-defense, he also taught her how to judge people that no one on Magicia has done before: By looking into their eyes to see into their souls."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"He means," I said with my eyes on the ground, "the eyes are the window to the soul. When we look into a person's eyes, we take a long deep look so we can sense the feelings inside them, like if they are happy, sad or angry. Or if they are good-hearted or black-hearted. All it takes is taking a moment of looking into their souls which tell our hearts what kind of intentions they have in life."

"Perhaps," I continued, looking up at Valcon, "it would be easier if you try it for yourself. Look into our eyes and you'll see that we are good."

Valcon thought this was all very peculiar...but he humored me as he looked into my eyes first. I made sure to keep still so that he could see that I'm no threat.

"Hmm..." he hummed thoughtfully. "Well...in my heart, I sense a warm heart inside of you..."

"And my friends' hearts are as warm as mine. Just take a look inside them."

Valcon looked at Toffee and the guys to sense the same warmth in their hearts also.

"So...this trick really works," he said thoughtfully. "Amazing. And your mentor taught you this?"

"Yes, he did. He taught me many important things."

"Well, your mentor must be an extraordinary man and a strong warrior," he complimented.

"He was," I said quietly, looking at the ground as a tear rolled down my right cheek.

Valcon understood my sadness and smiled sympathetically.

Toffee patted my right shoulder in comfort before he said to Valcon, "So you know we're all good-hearted?"

"I do and it is a lesson worth teaching the village."

"Then..." Toffee gently held me tighter...which told me he was going to be protective when he would tell Valcon this. "...you wouldn't attack anyone after checking the good inside them? No matter what they are?"

"No, I wouldn't." Valcon blinked in surprise. "What do you mean, no matter what they are?"

"What if I told you there are such things as good humans whose souls are good?"

"Good humans?" Valcon repeated, questioning if such beings exist.

"It's true, Valcon...and I met one good human whose soul is just like ours..."

This grabbed Valcon's attention. "You...met a good human?"

"Yes...and she saved my life from a...monster who used to be Roca's leader knew before he went rogue..."

Valcon was utterly shocked to hear that Roca had a monster who went bad and that a human saved Toffee from him...

"Wait. 'She'?" Valcon rested his eyes on me. "...So I'm to understand that your human heroine is..."

I looked at Toffee with a request in my eyes which he nodded to, then I removed my hood to show Valcon what I was.

The dragon leader's eyes were wide to see the face that reminded him of enemies that took so much from his village...but I let him look in my eyes again so to remind him I was nothing like his enemies...

"I see it in your eyes...but I still don't believe it," Valon said softly, "I thought good hearts could never exist in humans."

"Well, you learn something new every day, Valcon," I grinned.

Valcon was taken aback at how straightforward I was...and how brave I was standing before him, with no fear or anger in my eyes.

"I thought I'd seen it all...but I've never seen a human who looks at a monster with courage and understanding... Tell me, are there more humans like you?"

"...I know there are other people on Earth who would like you guys a lot."

"On Earth? You're from Earth?"

I told him the story of how I met Toffee at his castle and that I was traveling with him to find information. I also mentioned how I took the whip from a harasser after I had bought an RV.

"I only plan to use the whip on enemies, not the innocent."

"I see. Up until now, I thought humans in both worlds were pure evil, but I'm glad to be wrong." Valcon grinned. "I'd sure like to show the others that they're wrong as well."

I smiled at the thought of showing his friends that not all humans were evil, then I felt Toffee gently putting my hood on my head.

"I concur, but the introductions must be done very carefully," Toffee requested. "We can't afford...misunderstandings."

"Of course," Valcon understood. "Don't worry. We'll teach them what you taught me first."

"A very good suggestion, Valcon."

"Just let me gather everyone."

Valcon led us to City Hall before he left to call everyone to come for an important town meeting.

Toffee and I were alone with each other behind the massive podium. He knew I was very nervous. Why wouldn't I be? Even if Valcon did believe me from looking into my eyes, I was afraid his friends wouldn't give me a chance.

Toffee rubbed my shoulders to calm me. "Just trust Valcon. They'll listen to him. After all, our friends at Roca believed what I said about you, didn't they?"

It was true, but Rosela and Sapphire wouldn't talk to me at first until now, and I was more afraid that Valcon's people would take it much harder.

Toffee gently held my face as he made me look up at him. "There's no going back. You showed Valcon your courage and you must show it to all of them. Show no fear."

I sighed to exhale all anxiety from my heart.

"No fear..."

"That's right. If Valcon and Undine can see it, I'm sure they all will," Toffee said without a doubt. "Verde and the others and I will stand up for you if need be."

"I know you will," I nodded calmly. "Before the meeting starts, I want to thank you now for helping Undine understand I'm a friend."

Toffee grinned as he stroked my left cheek, making my face feel warm from his touch which made me glad the hood kept my head hidden so he wouldn't see me blushing.

"You helped her understand as well." He held my right hand as he leaned close to my right ear to whisper, "Just be yourself."

I grinned as I gripped his hand. "Yes."

Pleased with my attitude, he rubbed his left thumb on my right knuckles which made me feel hotter as I kept grinning.


	28. Change is Good

**Chapter 28: Change is Good**

 **Aurora's POV**

I stood behind the podium to take calm deep breaths as I heard a lot of chatter in front of the podium which meant almost everyone was here to listen to what Valcon had to say.

Honestly, I was feeling very nervous. Petrified, actually, and I never felt that way when I introduced myself to Toffee's village. I guess it was because I knew and trusted Toffee so well to vouch for me.

I didn't distrust Valcon, but he and I just met whereas Toffee had gotten to know me at his castle before he took me to his village. That was why I thought it was so easy for Toffee to convince his friends to befriend me.

I knew Toffee was with me here, but Valcon's friends never met Toffee before, so I felt it would've been harder for them to believe him even when he does speak on my behalf.

" _But I can't back down now. There is no turning back. I mean, Toffee and I agreed to teach all new monsters about looking for the truth inside all people. And to help them heal from hatred and anger, or else they'll continue to suffer..._ "

I wrapped my hands together, praying to Master Era to help me teach this new village what he taught me years ago.

Once everybody was gathered, Valcon gently landed on the podium as he looked at his people who listened to what their leader had to say, especially if it was about their mysterious guests from Amthor.

Valcon first explained to them why Toffee was leading us to the south of Acirfa to find the Phoenix Blade which they paid very close attention to when they thought that that precious weapon would be their liberation from human cruelty once and for all.

Next, Valcon motioned for Toffee to come stand next to him so that he could speak to these underground villagers himself.

Toffee stood before the villagers with the same confident but calm stature he always had which almost made me envious that he could always keep that posture no matter what.

He grinned as he bowed to the curious villagers.

"Greetings, friends. First, I just want to say I deeply apologize with what you all have been through. Believe me, my friends and I feel your pain. In fact, that's what I wanted to discuss with you. As I'm 100% sure, ever since you've been forced to hide underground, you've all been hurt beyond words."

"And today, you still feel that hurt... That's how my village and I felt as well," he continued, sadness on his face, "but something happened that healed that hurt."

The crowd murmured as they were baffled by what he said.

"What I mean is: months ago when I went on my own to research on the humans' weakness, I met someone very special," Toffee explained with fondness that I heard in his voice which made me smile that he would say that about me.

"That special someone suddenly showed up and came to stay with me for several days. And during that time, she taught me many important lessons that she learned from her mentor.

"The first lesson was being able to sense the good and evil in all people. How is such a thing possible? Simple. All one has to do is to take a good look in a person's eyes and your instincts help you tell if they're harmless or dangerous and that's why she and I trust each other."

The villagers were surprised that Master Era's lesson of the eye-to-soul judgment is true.

"Yes, my friends," Valcon confirmed with a nod. "I had just learned this myself from these new people."

"And that's not the only important lesson she taught me," Toffee went on. "This lesson I'm sure you'll find...difficult to understand, but please hear me. She also taught me how...poisonous hatred is."

"Poisonous hatred?" some of them echoed.

"Her Master Era helped her understand that to hate a person only brings pain and ruin and no peace. She helped me to understand this, too. She helped me see just how very deadly having hate in my heart is..."

"She says if I continued to hate anyone, even the beings who did so much wrong to me and to any of the innocent," he said, motioning his hands to the villagers, "then I would never find peace, only destruction."

"Wait, are you trying to say that hating anybody, including humans, is wrong?" asked a male elf with black hair and a red hat and clothes.

"Yes, because hating people can never make me feel better. It would only make me feel worse...and if I didn't stop hating, it would destroy me."

The people spoke to each other, wondering what to make of all of this.

"And..." Toffee spoke, getting back their attention, "because I cleansed my heart of hatred, I finally found the peace and healing I had never felt before. Because of her teachings, I am free of poisonous emotions. Now I have a new strength, the strength that can help me do better when I face evil."

"How does this new strength help you do better?" the elf questioned.

"Because the best way to rid yourself from hatred is to replace it with the desire to protect the ones you care about. That strength is made from love and righteousness. Ask yourselves this, friends, when you hate someone, doesn't it hurt you?"

"Hatred does hurt," Valcon said solemnly. "I stopped to feel the hate I've felt for humans and it is excruciating, but when I think of the care for you all, I actually feel stronger than usual. So if filling our hearts with care for others is the only way to save ourselves, then we should believe in what Toffee learned from his friend."

"Yes," said a familiar female voice from the back of the crowd who stood aside to reveal Undine standing up straight as she looked at her friends. "I also learned this and I do feel a new sense of freedom in my heart and it's something I never want to live without."

The villagers looked at each other with surprised eyes, awed by the change in their two old friends.

"Do you see now?" Toffee asked them. "If Valcon and Undine understand the true way of living, then why not find the strength to get rid of the hate in your hearts and think of nothing but the care for each other. Only then will you be truly happy."

They began to question about this...then the elf was first to step up from the crowed who watched him as they wondered what he was going to do. He closed his eyes as he stayed quiet for a moment. I was starting to think he was actually considering what Toffee said.

When he opened his eyes, he put his right hand on his chest with an amazed look on his face. "My heart...it feels..."

I smiled when I knew without a doubt he was feeling what Valcon felt.

"Oh...it feels...it feels wonderful..." he said. Tears started to prick his eyes before he covered his face and cried to his friends' utter shock as two male fairies touched his shoulders.

"What's wrong, Crion?" Valcon asked the elf.

Crion calmed down some before answering. "I never felt such healing in years. I...I feel like a new person." Crion closed his eyes as tears of joy kept falling as he continued to love this new feeling.

The others were taking this into serious consideration. Then a few of them at a time began to feel what Crion felt and smiled at each other as they touched their chests.

"I believe your friends are seeing what you see now." Toffee said to Valcon who nodded.

I watched everything and it brought me joy that they were healing from the inside...

" _Look at what your wise words are doing for them, Master Era._ "

"Toffee, please tell us, who is this friend who taught you these precious things?" a green merman questioned.

"Yes, who is it?" Crion agreed.

" _Well, time for the big unveiling,_ " I said to myself.

Toffee grinned as he extended his right hand for me to hold as he helped me climb on the podium.

Standing behind me with his hands on his shoulders, he announced, "This is the girl who enlightened all of us in Roca...and the one who saved my life at Mt. Shard."

They looked at me with curiosity and fascination which sort of flattered me, though I reminded myself they thought I was a monster like them.

" _Would they still think good things about me when I show them my face?_ "

There was no going back now. I asked for Master Era's courage and looked at the others with straight eyes.

"Greetings, everyone," I said. "I just want to say I'm very happy you believe in what I taught my Rocan friends and I hope you'll remember how to look at anyone you meet."

They all nodded in agreement.

"Then..." I said, then I glanced away with uncertainty which Toffee could sense, so he did the talking for me as he gently massaged my shoulders.

"Then you know our friend Aurora here should be a good person if she teaches someone how to judge a person and to not hate anyone... And just in case you think differently, perhaps you should look in her eyes again."

The villagers looked at each other in confusion as they wondered why Toffee said that.

"There's really no need to, though," Valcon said to assure the others. "I have seen the good in her and her nature is just like Toffee and his friends'."

"Yes, but why would you ask us to look in her eyes if we doubt her nature?" the green merman asked Toffee.

"Because she wants you to remember to judge someone by their soul, not their appearance or species. After all, that's how the Magicianian human judge us and we've suffered from it since the dawn of time. Aurora here is nothing like the humans in this world. If she was, why would she put everything on the line for me on Mt. Shard when I fought a rogue monster?"

"Wait, you said she's nothing like the humans. Why would you say it like that...?"

Fear was gripping my heart tightly, but I felt Era telling me to be brave. I took a deep breath as I spoke clearly, "Because I'm not from Magicia. I was taken away from my world and brought to the forest close to the castle Toffee was staying at."

"Taken from your world? No way! You're from...?"

"Yes," I said calmly.

I looked at Toffee whom I nodded at to let him know I wanted to do this. He nodded back in understanding.

I turned my face to the audience as I unhesitantly removed my hood, making the whole crowd gasp in complete shock.

"She's human?!"

"A human from Earth?"

"How can that be?"

Toffee stood beside me, his left arm in front of me in a protective manner as he tried to reason with the stunned villagers.

"It's as I had said before, she appeared at my castle with no memory of how she came there or who brought her there."

"She doesn't remember who or why she came to you?" a black hare asked. "But Magicianian humans bring Earth humans here, so if a human here found her and brought her, why wouldn't she remember?"

"A better question, this human is the one who risked her own life for yours on Mt. Shard? And she doesn't hate monsters?" Crion queried.

"Not monsters or humans," I replied. "My human mentor Master Era taught me to never feel that way. He was one of the most good-hearted people on Earth and he was the one who made me who I am today and his teachings are worth sharing in this world. Like Toffee said, if you doubt me, then look in my eyes and see if I am an evil human being."

The villagers were hesitant, but most of them were totally perplexed because of the fact an Earth human was on Magicia...and actually friends with monsters?

I stood there as I waited for what they were going to say or do, hoping they wouldn't overreact and attack...

Then a little 5-year-old cream-colored bunny girl from the crowd ran up to the podium, alarming her mother who ordered her to come back but she didn't listen as she climbed up the stairs to run on the podium.

She stood in front of me which greatly surprised me that a child would approach me so fearlessly. When I looked at her, I couldn't help but think how adorable she was with her long droopy ears and her sunny dress and shoes.

I looked in her cinnamon-colored eyes to see how she felt. Just as I suspected, she wasn't afraid, but she was mostly curious if I was what Toffee said I was. So I let her look in my eyes so that she could understand for herself.

After a second of studying each other's feelings, I could sense no intimidation or anger in her heart but...a welcoming look from her. She reached her tiny hands to touch my legs as she leaned her head against my knees and smiled.

Valon grinned as he leaned his head down to speak to her. "Do you sense the good in her, Nela?"

Nela looked at Valcon and nodded, her smile never fading.

Valcon nodded in approval before looking at his people. "Do you all understand now? If the little one can see Aurora has a heart like we do, then you all should have the courage to see it in her."

His friends were quiet as they looked at the girl who was still hugging my legs. I couldn't help but smile as I bent down to pick her up in my arms and hug her myself. Whether the others would accept me or not, I wanted to be happy that someone besides Valcon and Undine trusts me.

"Thank you," I whispered. Nela nodded as she hugged my shoulders.

Rosela and the others grinned at each other before the pixie flew up and landed next to my left side.

"Now you can't detest a human who doesn't mind touching a monster, especially a sweet child," Rosela spoke for me which made me swell with gratitude that she would stand up for me.

The villagers started to smile at each other when they knew Rosela had a point. Crion stepped on the stage to stand in front of me before he took off his hat.

"Welcome to our village."

I smiled gratefully at the elf whom I nodded at. "Thank you."

* * *

 **Aurora's POV**

Things were finally settled and we were all warmly welcomed, including me. They were looking at me with the same accepting eyes as Toffee's villagers.

To be frank, I still couldn't believe with how well it went. A part of me had thought most of them wouldn't give me a chance, so I was glad I was wrong and I hoped it would go this well whenever we would meet new monsters.

Valcon had shown us a three-story house we could stay for the night which we thanked him for.

It was still late in the afternoon, so I decided to take a look around the village. This place had different monsters I had never met and I was curious to see what these people were like.

I came across a clearing surrounded by a wired fence where children played with their parents sitting on benches, smiling to see their kids were having fun.

" _It's good the young ones can learn to have fun down here. Well, obviously, being down here for years has made them used to it. They don't know how good it is to be up there to see the sun and sky and the wide open spaces..._ "

That meant the adults were grieving the most of losing the liberty to live on the surface where they could freely go about and breathe the fresh air.

I went on my way so not to interrupt the kids' play time, then I stood at the pier where I could see stalagmites and stalactites where water dripped down and made ripples on the water whose surface looked beautiful from the crystal chandelier's light.

" _Just like at Roca's current location, this place is a refuge but it's also a prison..._ "

Much like the stalactites, my eyes dripped with water when I thought of how much these poor villagers endured whose dilemma was no different than Roca's...

" _I wonder if there are more monster villages who are going through these kind of hardships also..._ " I thought as I wiped the tears off my face.

"What are you crying for?" asked a voice which surprised me when I saw Undine coming out of the water.

At first I felt a little embarrassed that she caught me crying. I also didn't want to have to explain or else make her feel depressed about it, too, so I tried to dismiss it.

"It's nothin' worth sharin'," I insisted. "So are you changing the guard?"

"Yes, my cousin Arius and I switched posts, so I'm allowed to rest for the day."

"Say, I wanted to tell you thanks for vouching for me at the meeting today. You helped your friends believe I'm not a bad person."

"It was the least I could do after misunderstanding you at the oasis," she said with a bit of a regretful look on her face.

When I thought about merfolk living in the middle of the desert, it made me wonder why they were here. I would've asked Undine, but I didn't want to accidentally re-open old wounds in case the story was another sad one.

" _Everywhere I go, I meet monsters with sad stories. I hope with all my heart the Phoenix Blade will give the monsters' story a happy ending._ "

"You look sad again," Undine pointed out. "Are you sure it's not worth sharing?"

"Believe me, I'm sure," I said with my eyes closed.

Though I couldn't help but be impressed that she could read my emotions from looking in my eyes. She was learning just how revealing the eyes can be.

"You know, my father used to say we should tell how we feel instead of keeping it bottled up inside," Undine told me gently. "Otherwise, you won't feel better."

Her father's words reminded me of my Master Era's words who would always tell me to get things off my chest. Besides my grandmother, he was the only one I could open up to...

Then I met Toffee and right now his ears were the only ones I could talk to.

"Of course, we just met, so I understand you don't feel comfortable talking to me," Undine thought, looking at the water.

"No, it's not you," I corrected with a small smile. "Truth is: I just really want my friends to get their hands on the Phoenix Blade. If what Master Eru says about it is true, it'll change everything."

"And will the blade choose Toffee or one of the others to wield it?"

"It wouldn't surprise me if it did choose any of my friends."

Personally, I was certain Toffee would be the chosen one and be Magicia's hero.

"Why is your face red? Do you have a fever?" Undine asked which almost made my heart stop when she saw me blushing.

" _I seriously need to be careful thinking about Toffee when others are around._ " "No, I was just thinking about something, but that's too personal for me to say."

This time Undine didn't question it. "Well, as long as you're not ill." She looked at the water for a second before looking back at me. "Do you mind if I ask you questions?"

"About what?" I queried.

"About your world. What's it like?"

I grinned as I put my right hand on my hip. "Well, it's not as magical as this world, but Earth has its own wonders. There are seven oceans that are all blue."

"Only blue oceans?" Undine asked, surprised that there are no colorful seas back home.

"That's right. There are also seven continents whereas your world has ten."

"And...are there more humans like you?"

I smiled as I looked at the water. "I think there are humans who would be as fascinated with you all as I am. The best humans I knew were my grandmother and Master Era."

"Just your grandmother and master? What of your parents?"

That subject brought tears to my eyes which made Undine regret asking that question.

"Let's just say, my parents weren't good people. It was my grandmother who raised me the first 14 years of my life. When she passed away, Master Era found me at her funeral and adopted me and taught me self-defense and much more before he passed away when I was 19."

Smiling at Undine, I added, "I'm sure he would've liked you all as much as I do."

Undine also smiled to hear that there was such an honorable man on Earth...but I could see the glint of sorrow in her eyes which told me she was sad that I had lost the only loving family members on Earth.

"Do you have any friends where you live?"

"No...I'm all alone on Earth... That's why my friendships with Toffee and the others at Roca mean so much to me. They're the only friends I do have. Of course, I'd like to make more friends on Magicia," I said with a soft grin.

"You wouldn't mind making friends with beings that aren't like you?" she asked with a smile.

"You all may not be like me on the outside, but you are like me on the inside and that's what matters the most," I replied undoubtedly.

Undine held her left arm as she closed her eyes. "If only humans like you existed everywhere..."

"Who knows, Undine? When we find the Phoenix Blade and restore peace to Magicia, there may be nicer humans here."

"Maybe," Undine responded calmly without looking at me, but I could tell she wasn't entirely sure of that.

I smiled as I thought of a way to change the subject. "Well, now that you're free for the day, would you like to stroll through the village with me? I wanna see what your home is like."

Undine made no objections as she stepped onto shore to give me a tour of the village, telling me how they all work together to survive underground.

"The light from the crystal chandelier actually provides the kind of warmth similar to the sun's that helps us grow the food we need," Undine explained, pointing her right finger at the large crystal above us.

As the two of us continued on our walk, I felt small arms wrapping my legs from behind me. I looked down over my left shoulder to see the same bunny child from before.

"Hi, there," I greeted, gently patting Nela's head. "Come to give me another welcome hug?"

"Hmm," Undine grinned, seeing Nela hugging me. "She likes you, Aurora."

"The feeling is mutual."

Nela smiled up at me, then she saw something shiny hanging on my utility belt. She pointed at it for me to see what she was looking at.

"Oh, this? It's my metal staff. It's a weapon my Master Era made for me long ago. It's helped me with enemies before and it's very precious to me."

"How powerful can a metal staff be?" Undine asked curiously.

I grinned as I felt more than willing to explain the power in a metal staff.

"Let's go to the training yard and I'll show you."

We came to the training yard where young monsters were training. Nela came with us because she, too, wanted to know what I could do with the staff. The three of us walked around the trainees to find a spot to ourselves.

I told them how I can use a staff to make my opponents hold still for a small amount of time which interested the girls who watched how I do it.

As I kept demonstrating with my staff, some of the others in the yard saw me and became interested as they hemmed around my spot.

"Don't look, but you have an audience," Undine informed me.

"So it appears," I grinned.

It reminded me of when Roca's young warriors wanted to learn the staff for themselves.

" _Maybe I can teach them, too._ "

* * *

 **Toffee's POV**

My friends and I separated to stretch our legs and to get to know these new villagers. I was walking by myself through the town as they politely greeted me as I returned the gesture.

When I glanced up at the far end of the town, I saw Valcon perched on a high ledge. Even though he was several feet from me, I could sense a troubled look from him, so I found my way up to stand behind him.

I cleared my throat to announced my presence, making him slightly turn his head to see me.

"Forgive me if I'm intruding," I apologized.

Valcon grinned with his eyes closed. "It's fine, Toffee. You're allowed to stand here."

I nodded in gratitude as I stood beside him, then I glanced up at him to look in his eyes to sense sadness and worry.

"If I may ask, what is troubling you so?" I questioned.

Valcon quietly sighed as he looked at the village with sadder eyes.

"This sword your village sage Eru learned about... I pray it will bring an end to our suffering. Eight years ago, we used to live happily on the surface where there used to be a luscious forest with a large lake."

That certainly took me by surprise. I never imagined that the topside used to be a scene of greenery before it became the wasteland it is today.

"That was why humans came. They wanted our territory and they wouldn't stop at nothing to take it from us... However, they ended up destroying it when they were trying to destroy us. So if they couldn't have our home, they would attempt to take our lives to cleanse the world of us filthy monsters," Valcon said bitterly.

The good dragon calmed himself as he went on, "When we hid down here, most of my people lost hope of seeing the sun and stars ever again and restoring our land the way it used to be..."

Glancing at me, he added, "But when you came to tell us of this great blade, I would like to dare to believe it would restore my friends' spirits again..."

I started to fully understand the weighted responsibility on Valcon's shoulders. He didn't just try to keep them alive, he worked just as hard to keep their spirits alive...

Looking at the village below us, I said solemnly, "Valcon...we will find the Phoenix Blade. I can't guarantee it will choose one of us, but we will find it."

"And...if it doesn't choose any of you, what will you do about the sword?" Valcon asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"I can't say, but let's not assume the worst just yet," I advised. "We don't know for sure it won't choose us."

Valcon didn't respond, though I did look in his eye to see his soul was starting to strengthen which I was glad to see.

Valcon's right eye caught something when he saw a crowd in the training yard. He narrowed his eyes to see the young warriors were watching someone wielding a long shiny weapon.

"It would appear your friend Aurora is showing my friends what she can do with that staff of hers," Valcon informed as he took two steps back for me to see Aurora fighting her imaginary opponent as the warriors in-training watched.

I smiled when I saw how interested they were in her techniques with her staff.

"This wouldn't be the first time monsters saw her training. Some of the students in Roca wanted to learn what her mentor taught her."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Even I wanted to know how to wield a staff. Her teacher said that when you jabs your opponents on certain spots on your enemy, it can make them stand still for a few minutes which serves very well as a last resort."

"Has that ever helped her before?"

"It has. I've seen her do that on thieves who attacked her when she was lost in the forest outside of my castle. I fought side by side with her and she was at one with her staff as Era had taught her."

"Interesting," Valcon whispered. "So you fought alongside her on the first day you met her?"

"Yes...though when I saw her in trouble with those thieves, I thought she was a Magicianian human who had foolishly walked in that forest looking for danger, but when she helped me and we got to know each other, I was pleased to know I was wrong."

"Hmm...so before you knew she was a good human from Earth, you thought she was a Magicianian...and you helped her?"

"My conscience demanded I help her or it wouldn't let me sleep. I never cared about humans before I met Aurora, but seeing her in harm's way was too hard to ignore."

"So you took pity."

"A good thing, too. Otherwise, I wouldn't have found out decent humans exist."

"I see," Valcon understood completely. "Taking pity can lead to pleasant surprises."

A male teenage dwarf spoke to Aurora who nodded to him before letting him hold her staff. She gave him instructions on how to use it and he performed nicely which she praised him for to his flattery.

"Looks like she's found new students," Valcon remarked. "I think learning a technique like that can help us, too. Speaking of weapons, didn't you say she took that whip from that hooligan in a human town?"

"Yes, she wants to use it to repel against enemies and to use it as a tool to obtain objects from a distance."

"That's an interesting idea. As she mastered that yet?"

"She just started last night. I trust she'll want to do that again tonight before she rests."

* * *

 **Toffee's POV**

After our friends generously let us have dinner with them, everyone started to retire to their homes for the night.

Aurora herself went off to the training yard to my curiosity as I went on my way there to see her working there alone. Just as I had told Valcon, she was practicing to use her whip that she used to grab her staff that she had sitting vertically on a table.

Every time before she moved the whip, she focused on the object she wanted and swung her whip to wrap it around her staff before pulling it to her, catching the staff in her left hand.

"Not bad," she told herself quietly. "But I should practice grabbing my targets quickly. Wasting too much time locking my eyes on my target would be bad in a crisis."

I grinned, liking how much thought she was putting in her training, so determined to work until she got it accurate.

Most of the time she had caught her staff until she finally stopped, sweat falling on her forehead as she flexed her right arm that she used to wield her whip.

"I think that's enough for the night," she said as she turned around.

"Yes," I agreed, surprising her as I stepped out of the shadows. "I believe you've earned a good rest after training that hard."

"Oh, Toffee, I didn't know you were there."

"That's because I made sure you didn't so not to interrupt your exercise. Though I hope you're not offended that I wanted to watch. I just had this feeling you would want to train with that new weapon of yours tonight."

Aurora grinned as she looked at the whip. "Yes, I wanted to perfect this technique of grabbing the things I need with this whip. Though, I wonder how I can use it against adversaries."

"If I may suggest, when you meet an enemy, give them a warning with one swing of your whip. And if they're foolish enough not take a warning seriously, then give them a good sting with the whip. I would suggest hitting their backs twice to make them get the hint."

"And if they're still too stupid to take the hint?"

"Then I would bruise their feet with this whip so they can't walk, and then leave them lying there so you can escape."

"Hm, makes perfect sense," Aurora grinned. "Personally, though I hope I only need to use this to catch stuff. It's just... Never mind."

"You don't like using whips as weapons, do you?"

"No...I'm as afraid of whips as I am of blades."

I understood what she was saying. Whips are almost as deadly as blades. After all, whips have killed monsters in the past.

"You don't like to spill blood, do you?"

"No...I only kill my enemies if they're too dangerous to be kept alive. Master Era taught me that if I don't show mercy to enemies and give them a chance to change their ways, then I would be as bad as them."

"I see... Destroying your enemies without a second thought would be the same as hatred."

"Exactly... Of course, whether the enemy will learn from your mercy depends on them. If they're not too hard-hearted to be grateful, there would be hope for them."

Hearing this made me wonder if Titan would be too hard-hearted to feel gratitude. I wanted nothing more than to save him from being his own worst enemy.

" _But would he accept or completely ignore my choice of mercy?_ "

"Toffee...?"

"Hmm? Oh, don't worry, Aurora. I was just thinking too much. I have a tendency to do that," I assured.

"So I've learned."

Though when she looked at me, I knew that she could tell what was on my mind.

"I'm sorry you have to know what's in my thoughts," I apologized as I glanced away.

"You don't have to be...I want us to save him, too."

Looking at her, I could see the same determination in her eyes...the eyes of a warrior who wants to protect all from death and darkness, including her adversaries.

I grinned softly as I touched her chin. "Master Era did well turning you into what you are now."

Aurora blushed as she closed her eyes modestly. "You know, you have something to do with what I am, too."

"I do?"

"Yes...I managed to find the confidence to face Valcon's people because you told me to be myself... So, thank you."

I smiled as I brushed the back of my fingers on her left cheek. I was proud of how she found the confidence to face the villagers today. I thought perhaps she was finally learning to be less timid.

"You're changing," I commented.

"Master Era once said 'though it's not easy, change is good'."

"...From what our friends learned today, it sure is. Hopefully, we can help everyone we meet to change."

"That would be wonderful."

" _Yes...and when we find the Phoenix Blade, we can finally change the entire world... I just pray Titan will change by then as well._ "

Aurora noticed the sadness in my eyes which made her hold my right hand.

"I don't think we should give up on Titan so easily. Maybe when peace comes, Titan will recover his heart."

I closed my eyes as I gently gripped her hand.

"It's worth a try."

I slightly opened my eyes to see Aurora's unfading faith which made me smirk as I kissed her hand.

Aurora smiled bashfully as she glanced away which was very much like her, but I didn't mind it. I knew despite her newfound confidence, she would always be modest and I was fine with it. Though I did like the change in her and the change she was bringing to the first 2 monster villages.

* * *

Little did either Toffee and Aurora know, Undine had seen them together. When she saw Aurora blushing and smiling from Toffee kissing her hand, it helped the mermaid understand.

"So...she likes him. How very interesting."


	29. Good Comes 2 Those Who Wait

**Chapter 29: Good Comes To Those Who Wait**

 **Aurora's POV**

Dawn cracked over the desert, the sand starting to burn as usual in the boiling sun's rays. The sunlight brightened the RV that had been sitting there ever since we slept in the underground village.

My friends slept well enough themselves, but I had woken up before sunrise. I was walking through the quiet town to get my legs the exercise before we would have to ride in the RV again.

Frankly, I was having a bit of trouble sleeping last night. Despite how safe this hidden village was, it felt very strange to rest so down deep below ground and that was why I was feeling restless.

I hugged my shoulders as I looked up at the crystal light above. At night, it glows like the moon so the gentle light would make it easier for these villagers to sleep. Then the crystal started to shine like the sun which told me that morning had finally arrived.

As beautiful as the crystal was, it couldn't replace seeing the real sunrise like the one Toffee and I saw yesterday. Frankly, I missed seeing the open sky. That made me think about how these good people were feeling.

" _They, too, must miss the sky more than anyone else in the world..._ " "We've got to get that sword," I whispered. "Only the Phoenix Blade and its chosen wielder can change everything."

I continued my way so that I could get out of the way by the time everybody was around. Finally I stopped by the pier. Being near the water helped me calm down as I smiled at how the surface glowed from the cave ceiling's crystal light.

"I wonder how the Phoenix Blade will shine when we find it."

"Ahem."

Surprised to hear the person clearing his throat, I looked to see Toffee grinning at me.

"Oh, hello, Toff."

"Hello," he greeted with a nod. "I see you're bright and early," he pointed out as he stood by my left side.

"I didn't sleep much last night," I confessed, sounding a little tired. "It's hard to get over you're sleeping underground instead of the stars."

Toffee understood what I was saying. He knew I was so used to seeing the sky outside my window when I wake up in the morning.

"I didn't sleep much myself, either," he sympathized. "My mind is still on our unfinished journey."

" _Yes, we'll have to cross more human towns and who knows what else._ "

Honestly, the thought of the perilous mission ahead of us made me yearn for Roca, the village I was familiar and safe with.

" _But I can't be a coward. We must have the sword. And I have my personal mission: to find out why I came to Toffee's world._ "

Little did Toffee and I know, Undine was watching us while hiding behind a stalagmite in the water. She stood there was she waited for something interesting to happen, but she was confused when all Toffee and I did was look at the water in front of us.

Finally Toffee said, "I think now's a good time to find the others so we can resume our quest."

"Yes, you're right," I agreed.

Undine watched us leave the pier, her mind full of questions.

"They didn't act any different than friends at that moment..." she said to herself thoughtfully.

Toffee and I found our friends at the podium where Valcon stood as well.

Choco yawned as he leaned his back against the podium behind him.

"You gonna make it, Choco?" Sapphire teased.

"I'll die tryin'."

"Shake it off, Choco," Ruby advised with a grin.

"The early bird gets the sword," I added.

"Yes, just tell yourself, 'we want the sword, we need the sword'," Berries advised, holding Choco's left arm.

"We want the sword..." Choco chanted drowsily. "We need the sword. We want it, we need it..."

Then he passed out, leaning against Berries's right shoulder.

Ruby and I giggled as Sapphire sighed.

"He is not a morning person," the blue tiger muttered.

"Well, I don't have coffee, but I know water will do the trick," Rosela proclaimed as she used her magic to create a small sphere of water in her left hand.

The pixie had a playful look on her face before she flicked her left wrist to toss the aqua-sphere at Choco's face, making him jump from how cold that magic water was until he inadvertently sat on the edge of the podium.

"Ahh! We want the sword, we need the sword!" he said quickly as he felt wide awake now, making us laugh, including Valcon who had a powerful laugh.

Choco tried to calculate what was going on until he felt his wet face.

"And I want and need a towel," he complained. "Rosela, why?"

"A splash of water is the best waker-upper," Rosela said simply, her grin not faltering. "Just be glad I didn't use my lightning attack to give you a jolt."

"Ohh. Next time we go on long business trips, let's bring an alarm clock," Choco requested, his shoulders slumping.

"We'll try to remember that, Choco," Toffee assured with his left hand raised.

"Before you all go, some of our friends want to see you off," Valcon said as he motioned his head to the handful of people who woke up to bid us farewell.

The most familiar ones among them were Undine, Crion and Nela. The young bunny ran up to me as I smiled and knelt down to pick her up.

"It's gracious of all of you to see us off," Toffee said gratefully to the good villagers.

"We wanted to wish all of you a successful mission," Undine smiled gently.

"Yes, you'll be in our thoughts and our prayers," Crion added.

"And you in ours," Toffee gestured with a bow.

"Yes, we won't forget how kind you've all been to us," I put in. "I hope our paths will cross again soon."

"And we as well," Undine nodded.

"Some of us wish we could come and aid you," Valcon confessed. "but we have a home that needs us."

"We understand," Toffee sympathized. "but I assure you, we'll get along just fine."

"I don't doubt that. You're all strong in your own way, but please, let us give you a gift that we believe will make your traveling much easier," Valcon hinted. "Go ahead, Undine."

The blue mermaid nodded as she pulled out a white bag, explaining, "This is teleportation powder. We worked out the coordinates as carefully as we could."

"Yes, this should take you much closer to where you need to go."

"Really?" Berries asked with her hands together.

The rest of us felt just as excited, but then Valcon informed, "But the powder's coordinates will bring you to a place that's 12 miles away from your destination."

"Twelve miles?" Choco echoed, not liking the sound of that.

"The thing is: None of us know the south of Acirfa, so that's why this powder can't take you to the temple," Undine said apologetically.

"It's all right," Toffee guaranteed as he accepted the bag. "We had the same problem ourselves. Besides, at least wherever this powder will take us, it'll help us pass through all human towns."

"Really?" Rosela smiled.

"Does this mean we won't need that RV anymore?" Sapphire asked hopefully.

"Wait, if we have 12 miles to go, then we'd need the RV to get to the temple faster," Choco professed.

"Choco, you really are tired," Toffee teased. "Or you'd remember that the rest of the way we'll meet more monsters. And if we're seen in a human vehicle, they'd attack us."

Choco winced in embarrassment that he had forgotten that important fact.

"Oh, right. Silly me," he laughed sheepishly.

"Maybe you do need a cup of coffee," Rosela grinned.

I grinned, too, as I gently put Nela down.

"Well, if we're gonna see more monsters on the way..." I said as I pulled my cloak's hood on to keep my face hidden and my eyes visible.

"Good idea, Aurora," Berries commented.

" _Yeah. After Undine overreacted when she saw my face, I do not want any repeats._ "

"Well, if we don't need the RV anymore, do we just leave it up on the surface at the oasis?" Rosela asked, motioning her head upwards.

"I vote against it," Valon denied. "If humans pass by here and see that vehicle, they'll look all over the oasis thinking other humans are around."

"We see your point," Toffee understood completely.

"But if we can't take it with us or leave it up there, what do we do?" Choco asked with a shrug.

"Perhaps you all can make a use out of the RV," I suggested to our new friends. "I know you won't need it for riding, but your scientists can use the RV's parts and put those parts to good use."

"It's not a bad idea, Valcon," Undine concurred.

"I suppose our guys in the lab could think of something for the vehicle's parts," Valcon nodded.

"In that case, you'll need this," Toffee advised as he handed the car key to Undine.

"On that note, we must be off," Sapphire announced.

"Right. We all wish you the best of luck, friends," Valcon grinned.

From the hopeful looks in our new friends eyes, we knew they were counting on us to find the Phoenix Blade which they knew guaranteed them and every other monsters' freedom. That just made us want to find the sword more than ever.

"Thank you, Valcon," Toffee said sincerely.

Nela hugged my legs again, wishing we didn't have to go. I smiled gently as I touched her shoulders that made her look at me.

"Hey, we'll see each other again," I comforted. "Just remember, when we find the sword, you'll get to live on the surface."

When Nela thought about what I said, it brought a gleam to her cinnamon-colored eyes.

"She's right, Nela," Undine said as she stepped forward. "They're doing this for all of us. Let us let them do what they must."

Nela looked up at me to see the promise in my hazel eyes that put her at ease. She nodded at me which was her way of saying she believed in us, then she walked backwards until she was by her mother's side.

"Well, are we ready to go?" Toffee asked us.

We nodded, more than ready to be on our way again.

Before we gathered in a circle, Undine whispered something to me. "Good luck with Toffee."

I stopped in place, totally stunned by Undine's words.

I was about to ask her what in the world she was talking about, but then Rosela asked, "Aurora?"

"Oh, I'm comin'," I replied quickly as I stepped in the circle. " _Looks like I won't get the chance to ask Undine what she meant._ "

We all joined hands as Toffee blew the powder that covered all of us.

"A safe voyage to you all!" Crion called as he waved.

"Thanks, Crion," Rosela called back.

Then the next thing, the powder transported us away from the underground village to a place where a bright light from above us made us cover our eyes.

We carefully peeked to see the thing we haven't seen since yesterday.

"Ah, the good ol' sun," Choco announced happily.

"Our eyes were so used to the underground crystal's light, the sunlight is a little foreign to us at the moment," Sapphire remarked.

"Well, I'm willing to get used to the sun again," Ruby smiled.

"Me, too. A winged creature like me and holes don't mix," Rosela said bluntly, her hands on her hips.

It was very good to see the sun and sky again, feeling the refreshing breeze in the air.

" _Our new friends would love this...and they're gonna get to enjoy it for themselves soon_ ," I thought confidentally.

"Don't forget that there are other winged creatures who have to live in that hole," Toffee reminded gently. "But the rest of the non-flying villagers are also dying to leave the cavern for good."

Verde agreed wholeheartedly. "Yes, they're putting their faith in us to find the solution to all monsters' problems."

Rosela and the others knew what Toffee and Verde were coming from. They were learning that there were other monsters who were suffering even more than Roca.

"Then what are we waiting for?" I asked with excitement in my eyes. "Let's find that solution."

Sapphire, Choco and the girls smiled as they felt the same urge as I did.

"Yeah, the early bird gets the sword!" Choco cheered, pointing south. "Onward and forward, my friends!"

"Huh, I'm actually starting to like that enthusiasm of his," Sapphire whispered to Ruby who smiled in amusement.

Toffee chuckled as he put his left hand on Choco's left shoulder. "Yes, like Choco said, onward and forward," Toffee said calmly.

With a spring in our steps, we headed straight for south, the early morning sunlight fusing us with the energy we needed to help us move faster.

When it was close to sunhigh (a.k.a noon), I started to think about Undine's words to me "good luck with Toffee".

" _What would make her say something like that? What was she expecting me to do with Toffee? Maybe she saw Toffee and me doing something. But what could that be-? Hang on, did she see me with him last night in the training yard when Toffee kissed my hand?_ _Oh, gosh. Then she knows I have a thing for him?_ "

I could not believe someone found out what I was feeling for Toffee. My face felt hot with total embarrassment.

" _But she said good luck... So she's supportive of this?_ "

I thought it was a shock that another monster thought that a female human having a crush on a male monster was okay, but I guess it's better than being judged about it.

" _Honestly...it is nice she's encouraging me..._ "

* * *

 **Toffee's POV**

Ever since we had resumed our traveling, my friends have been chatting the whole way. However, when we were starting to enter a wide area of hills, I noticed Aurora was being silent.

Frankly, I was concerned if she was troubled about what we were talking about last night and this morning.

I was about to quietly inquire her soundless behavior until Sapphire called from above a hill.

"Everybody, come look at this!"

"What do ya see, Sapphire?" Choco called back.

"See for yourselves," Sapphire said simply, obviously seeing something fascinating.

With our curiosities piqued, we climbed up the hill next to Sapphire for us to see down below a 13ft tall tree with a trunk that looked zigged-zagged and its wide-spreading branches filled with colorful fruit.

"Wow! It's a pomolo tree!" Berries pronounced.

"Whoa, I didn't think we'd see one of those on our way here!" Choco cheered.

"A pomolo tree..." Aurora repeated to herself thoughtfully. "Isn't that a very rare tree with different types of fruit in its branches?"

"Yes, it is," I confirmed. "Pomolo trees are mostly found in this part of Acirfa."

"And the pomolo fruit tastes like cake, but healthier," Choco added.

"None of us from Roca has ever tried it," Rosela pointed out.

"And since it's almost time for lunch, why not have pomolo fruit for dessert?" Choco suggested with a hint in his eyes.

I smiled in acceptance as I said, "All right, then. We need to rest a while, anyhow."

As the others walked down, Aurora and I walked slower.

"I take it you read about the pomolo tree at the castle's library?" I presumed with a grin.

"I did," she confessed modestly.

I smiled as I closed my eyes. "Your studies even stretch to these far away lands."

"Curiosity increases one's knowledge," she grinned.

"True." It always pleased me to know a human who has an interest in these things, even in beings like my people.

When we came to the pomolo tree, we looked to see the variety of luscious fruit hanging above us, fruits that were purple, pink, red and orange.

"Wow, these trees do have more than one type of fruit," Aurora awed.

"You mean, where you're from, the trees aren't like these?" Rosela asked.

"No. If we grew, say, like an apple seed, the tree would only have apples. Or if we plant an orange seed, the tree would only have oranges. But according to what I've read, the pomolo seeds are much more unique. They can grow more than three types of fruit."

"Wow, is there anything you don't know about Magicia?" Choco asked.

Aurora smiled in amusement. "Why don't we save the quiz for later?"

"Right. There's a fruit we've never tried before and I'm wastin' our time talkin'. I'll get it."

Choco attempted to climb the tree, but he was finding it hard to get a grip on this tree. Unlike the palm trees at the oasis, the pomolo tree's shape was slanted quite a bit, and Choco wasn't used to climbing this sort of trunk.

He panicked when he started to lose his grip which made Verde drop his lance as Choco fell down until Verde caught him by his shoulders. Choco sighed in embarrassment as Verde put him on his feet.

"Thanks, Verde."

Aurora, who grinned sympathetically despite her face hidden in her red cloak's hood, stepped up to Choco.

"I'll teach you how to climb this tree," she offered kindly.

"You will?" Choco asked in astonishment. "You mean, you've climbed on these kind of trunks before?"

"Yes, on Earth, there are trees of different shapes and this pomolo tree's shape can't stop me."

"Well, then, please teach me."

"Me, too," Berries requested.

"All right, climbing lesson 101 is now in session," Aurora announced calmly.

The hares watched as Aurora demonstrated by climbing to the closest pink fruit that she tossed to me. Choco and Berries understood her lesson as they climbed up the branches themselves.

"Hey, you're climbing this like you've always done it," she complimented which made her latest pupils smile.

"Aurora is very good at things to teach them so well," Ruby commented.

I grinned as I closed my eyes. "She is a doer of many things."

Aurora, Choco and Berries collected a lot of fruit that we gratefully ate. It tasted even better than we thought it would.

"I wish the others at Roca could enjoy this," Rosela thought aloud.

"Maybe we could save these seeds and take them home to grow at the village. We could have pomolo trees at Roca," Aurora suggested.

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Choco praised. "Then when the trees are old enough, our friends can get to eat the delicious fruit."

"Well, why not?" Berries agreed.

"But we could wait to tell them we have pomolo trees after we grow them," Ruby recommended with a smile. "So we can have a surprise for them in the future."

"I like the way you think, Ruby," Aurora approved. "Imagine the looks on their faces."

"Yeah," the hares nodded.

"They would get the shock of their lives to see foreign trees in Amthor," I grinned. "Here, we can use this to store the seeds in," I offered as I pulled out a small blue bag that my friends put the pomolo seeds in.

"What a great present we'll prepare for Roca," Berries gushed.

"Wish it wouldn't take as long as three months to grow it," Choco said with a slightly disappointed look.

"That's right, Magicianian tree saplings take a few months to grow into adulthood," Aurora recalled.

"If you're saying that, how long do Earth trees grow?" Rosela questioned.

"A few years," Aurora answered, making the others' eyes wide.

"That long?" Choco asked.

"Afraid so. Magicianian soil is much richer and better than the soil on Earth. So be glad your pomolo trees won't take that long to grow for everyone to enjoy."

"Indeed," I grinned. "Remember, all good things come to those who wait."

"Especially when you wait for months instead of years," Sapphire joked, making us laugh.

While everyone was picking more fruit for themselves, Aurora was about to touch a purple fruit which I was reaching for coincidentally, but then both of our hands touched that made us still as stone as we looked at each other.

The next second, Aurora turned her head away. I didn't know it, but her face under her hood turned as red as her cloak.

"I'm sorry," she said shyly. "You can have that fruit."

I grinned gently as I picked up the fruit that I broke in half, one of which I held in front of her to her surprise as she looked up at me.

"Since we both wanted this, we shall share it," I suggested.

Aurora smiled from what I could tell by looking in her eyes as she accepted the fruit.

"Thank you."

"Of course. Sharing among friends is good."

When I said the word "friend", it put my mind into serious thought. How long do I wish to see her as a friend?

My heart implored me to work harder to earn her affections, but I kept my heart at rest.

" _As I had said, all good things come to those who wait. We must gain the sword and then perhaps I can disclose my feelings. If I am fortunate, she will do the same._ "

After our meal, we continued our trek through the southern Acirfan terrain and admiring the sights at the same time.

We finally stopped at a safe spot in the evening in a wide field of grass. When everyone rested, I sat and kept first watch because I was feeling wide awake. We had crossed six miles today; so we only had another six miles to go.

" _Then we'll finally find the Phoenix Blade, and Magicia will have a bright future._ "

Suddenly, I noticed from the corner of my eye Aurora standing by my right side.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, wondering what was keeping her awake like this.

"I'm too excited to sleep," she answered. "I'm looking forward to tomorrow."

I smiled in understanding. "I feel the same. Tomorrow, most likely early tomorrow evening, we'll find what we need."

"I must point out something. Undine said we would meet other monsters in this part of Acirfa, but we haven't met any today."

"Well, if we haven't seen any monsters out here today, we'll see most likely see them tomorrow. Just remember..."

"I know, I'll keep my hood on. Believe me, after Undine flipped out at the oasis, I'm keepin' this on at all times," she said bluntly.

Looking at the stars, she remarked, "The sky from this land is different than from what I'm used to in Amthor. We've come a long way, haven't we?"

"Yes, we have, but I think our long search will be worth it."

"I'm sure it will be..."

Aurora sat down beside me on the grass, hugging her knees as she kept her eyes on the sky. When she didn't say a word, I felt curious about what was on her mind.

"You're a bit quiet. What are you thinking?"

"Well...you know I had a reason for coming with you all: looking for answers to my being here. It's been days since we've been out here and I've found nothing. I'm just worried that this venture will be for naught for me."

"You shouldn't despair. This quest isn't over yet. Perhaps you will find what you want tomorrow."

"I hope so," she said quietly.

"Even if you don't find your answers tomorrow, you'll get another chance. But I would like to tell you: There is something you've gained on this quest and that's making friends with more monsters and teaching them how to use their instincts to sense the truth. I think that's the greatest accomplishment of all."

Even though I couldn't see her face, I knew she was blushing from my words, but she knew I was right.

"It's...always good to make new friends," she spoke.

"And, if and when we meet other monsters on our way to the temple tomorrow, you'll make more friends," I said as I patted her hooded head.

We both sat together for a while, admiring the stars in the sky as I showed her the different constellations.

Finally, Aurora was beginning to feel tired as her head nodded. I grinned gently as I carefully slipped my tail around her right shoulder to have her lean against my shoulder, not hearing her object as she willingly rested her head against me.

Truth be told, during the whole day, I had missed seeing her face like I usually did. Though I reminded myself that she needed the hood on or else different monsters would attack her without getting to know her first.

I shuddered when I remembered how Undine pounced on her. It was an ultimate relief Undine listened to reason and spared Aurora, and even vouched for her to her people.

" _I can wait to see her face if it means I don't have to see her getting attacked. I just hope we can avoid that tomorrow when we do see new monsters._ "

When I thought about Undine, I remember she said something to Aurora right before we left. I would have liked to ask Aurora what it was, but when I saw how very tired she was, I decided it would have to wait until morning.

" _In fact, I think I should put her back on her spot near the girls before Verde wakes up to stand watch next. If he sees me with her, he'll ask awkward questions which I'd rather not have to answer._ "

Without waking her, I gently brought her back to her spot near Ruby. I took another look at her, her hood keeping her face hidden. My right hand started to tingle as my heart requested to touch her.

At that moment I felt that, even if I couldn't see her face, I could at least touch her face...so long as I was careful.

Cupping my hand on her left cheek, I could feel her smooth skin as I imagined her peaceful slumbering face glowing in the moonlight just like back when she and I used to stay at the castle.

To my shock, Aurora moved her left hand to touch my right hand that was still on her face. I was afraid she was going to wake up and see me touching her like this.

But her eyes didn't open and when I listened to her slow breathing, I knew she was still asleep and I hoped she would stay that way until I could get her hand to release mine so she wouldn't discover what I was doing.

I slowly leaned backwards as I gently touched her left arm to make her hand slip off mine while putting her hand on her chest. I sighed in relief, glad I had kept her from finding out what I did.

However, someone did see what I had done, a certain chocolate-colored hare who grinned, liking what he was seeing before he went back to sleep.


	30. A Grateful Bird

**Chapter 30: A Grateful Bird**

That night when Toffee's team slept, Aurora dreamed of finding herself in a different area...

She looked around her new surroundings for a moment...then she began to realize in shock that these surroundings weren't new at all, for she knew this room very well... The very place where she had many, many precious memories with someone she had lost not too long ago.

"How can this be...?" she asked very quietly before she removed her cloak's hood, slowly spinning around as she saw all the same decorations and items that were always here.

Hanging on the walls were very old but beautiful samurai swords and on the other side of the wall was a healthy bushy bonsai tree in a black ceramic pot that was painted with cherry blossoms.

At the back of the room she saw tapestries of samurai warriors fighting bravely for honor and justice, the very tapestries of stories that the owner of this room would always tell her ever since she was 14...

Tears fell down her cheeks as she recollected every memorable moment of this place where she trained hard every day to perfect her self-defense, the home where she had felt loved ever since her grandmother died...

To her shock, a shoji screen door slid open behind her, making her turn around to see who it was.

She stood still as stone when she saw the man she was sure she had lost forever, the man who taught her everything she knew...the man who had been the father she never had.

"Master Era?"

He smiled warmly at her like he always did, giving her the kind look that she always appreciated.

More tears fell down as she smiled and ran up to him, hugging him tight. At first, she thought this real because his usual touch felt just as she remembered...and for a moment, she thought her beloved mentor was back from the grave.

"Master Era, I can't believe you're here... I thought I lost you forever..."

His smile didn't falter as he embraced her back, his arms and hands as gentle as ever.

"You've changed a lot," he said. "Being with new friends has made you a different person."

This surprised Aurora as she looked up at him. "Wait, you know about my friends?"

"Yes, I do. I know all about the things you have been through and the adventures you experienced and the special people you have met, like Toffee."

Aurora tilted her head, wondering how he could have possibly known all about that...but then she immediately understood... He had been watching over her...in spirit, meaning he wasn't alive at all.

Knowing the truth broke her heart. She felt so foolish to think her long lost guardian was back from the dead.

Tears of sorrow flowed which made Era act fast.

"No, Aurora," he requested softly, holding her head up. "Don't grieve for me. You've recovered from my death long ago. I ask you, don't break into sadness again."

Aurora almost couldn't help herself because she felt like she had lied to herself for thinking he was back with her, but after his funeral, she learned he wanted her to move on with her life and be strong...and she wasn't going to stop now.

She wiped her face dry as she took quiet deep breaths.

"That's it," he encouraged. "Don't let your heart weaken by despair."

Despite pulling herself together, she was starting to feel this dream was being cruel to her, being back with Era like this.

"I wish this was real, though," she said hushedly as she held her hands that leaned against her lap, her eyes closed.

"I wish it was, too," he sympathized, holding her hands, "but we can't let regret keep us from living. Aurora, please, listen to me." She opened her eyes to meet his warm dark eyes. "You may think this isn't real, but this is something you must pay attention to. As I have said, I know all that you have been doing in this extraordinary world, including your journey for this amazing Phoenix Blade your friends are desperately searching for.

"But you must keep in mind...when you find the temple where the sword lies, you must be very aware at all times. Always keep your eyes and your ears and your intuition open for anything... I know you do not understand now...but you will."

"Are you saying there are traps in the temple?" she asked carefully.

"What I am saying is: you will need something more than strength, magic and skill to find the blade... You will know once you're there," he promised as his hands slowly slipped off of hers, making her panic for a second.

"Master Era?"

"It is all right... I am always close to you. But do not forget the friends who are even closer to you... Oh, and one more thing...please, tell Toffee I said thank you for being good to you."

Aurora smiled as she nodded. "I will... He says you're the greatest man, you know."

Master Era laughed. "That is very flattering. He, too, is very great. Forgive me, but our time here is reaching to an end," he said sadly as the door slid open again, revealing a bright light that started to pull him in. "Remember everything I said, Aurora. Everything."

Aurora nodded obediently as she watched Era disappear from her sight. She was doleful to see him leave her so soon, but she told herself to heed his words and have courage...

Then...the light started to get too bright, making her close her eyes for a moment until the light felt gentler, letting her see she was back with her friends, the dawn approaching beautifully.

Aurora stared at the dawn, as if the sky was guaranteeing a very promising day.

" _I hope the sky will keep its promise..._ "

Shortly, the others all began to wake up, itching to complete their mission today.

"Oh, yeah, I feel it," Choco grinned positively, feeling pumped up. "We're finding that sword. Today is our day!"

"Easy, Mr. Avidity," Sapphire requested calmly. "Or you might set yourself on fire burning like that."

"Hey, you're just as excited as I am," Choco insisted with a smile. "The sword is almost ours."

"Let us not get ahead of ourselves, Choco," Toffee recommended. "Yes, we'll find the _temple_ today, but we musn't forget whatever surprises might stand between us and the mystic sword."

"And when you say surprises, you mean possible traps," Rosela clarified, sitting on the grass with the girls.

"Precisely, and the last thing we want is to be overconfident."

Aurora remembered what her mentor told her...but she wondered how to say this to her friends. She was afraid they might think she was only dreaming of her guardian speaking to her last night...

" _But...I'm sure Toffee will take me seriously. He trusts me and he always thinks Master Era was a wise man. Okay, here it goes._ "

"I agree with you, Toff," Aurora spoke, "We shouldn't be cocky in such a mysterious place... Master Era certainly said so himself last night."

Her friends all stared at her with wide eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, time out. 'Last night'?" Choco repeated with a raised eyebrow, his hands on his hips. "What do you mean Master Era said so last night?"

"Well..." Aurora started, looking up at the early morning sky. "...last night, he came to me...in a vision."

"A vision?" Ruby said, sounding intrigued by this.

"You mean a dream, right?" Sapphire checked.

"No, Sapphire, I'm pretty sure it wasn't," Aurora denied. "I know my Master Era's voice and embrace very well... He came to me...and he said he knows what I've been doing in your world since day one. That means he knows all about our quest for the Phoenix Blade which is why he gave me a message for all of us."

Sapphire and Choco looked at each other with uncertainy about this vision Aurora calls it, though the rest of the group especially Toffee were very interested in whatever message her late teacher told her.

"He said, when we set foot in there, we'll need to keep our senses completely aware at all times, our eyes, our ears and our intuition...because gaining the sword will require more than strength, skill and even your magical powers to get it," Aurora said with solemn eyes.

"Even magic?" Berries asked in a surprised tone.

"Wait, what does Master Era know of the ancient temple?" Rosela asked curiously.

"He is in Heaven, Rosela," Aurora replied, looking up at the sky again. "Those in Heaven know more than we do in the living world."

"If so, why didn't he share more with you?" Choco queried.

"Because...you can't expect Heaven to take care of every little problem for you," Aurora answered, closing her eyes as the wind blew her hair.

"So...though your master has given us advice, we still don't know what we're up against in the temple?" Sapphire summed up. "I mean no disrespect to your mentor, but do we really have to face likely dangers on our own like this?"

Toffee closed his eyes as he folded his arms. "Like Aurora said, we can't expect people from higher places to solve everything for us. So we need to accept that we are on our own and face the dangers...as a team of warriors should."

Verde nodded. "I concur, but Master Era has helped us see that there is more to the temple than just relying on our usual strengths. After all, it houses a very precious weapon."

"And to possess such a weapon, we may very well be tested," Toffee concluded. "So we'll heed Master Era's words and keep aware of all things in the temple."

And so, the group went on their way to finish the last six miles of their long, long journey.

Then when sunset was nearly on its way, they climbed up a hill, feeling it in their bones that they were very close to what they had worked so hard for.

And when they reached the top, they were awestruck when they saw what lied several feet ahead of them: a dense dark green forest surrounding a very, very old palace-sized 10-story building made of gold-colored stones with carvings of giant wings covering the roof of the lonely temple.

"Would you look at that," Ruby said, admiring the temple from the distance.

"It's very old, but it's beautiful," Berries commented.

"I can't believe we finally made it," Rosela said, a grin slowly starting to form on her face.

"Believe it, Rosela, 'cause we're here," Choco announced. "Come on, what are we waitin' for?" he asked excitedly as he started running down the hill.

"Choco!" Toffee called.

"Wait for us, Choco," Verde called. "We don't know what lives in that forest!"

But Choco was too eager to stop and listen which is what made Sapphire run straight down the hill after him.

"Choco!" Sapphire hollered before he pounced on the bewildered hare who looked up at the blue tiger. "Is there somethin' wrong with those long ears of yours? We don't know who or what might be in that forest."

"Sorry, I got carried away," Choco apologized, twiddling his fingers.

"Choco, we're all dying to get the blade, but haste makes waste," Auora said as she and the others came down to join their two friends.

"Yes, remember, this forest is new to us," Berries agreed as she helped Choco stand.

"All right, all right," Choco accepted as he wiped the dust off himself. "But who would be livin' in that creepy-lookin' forest, anyway?"

"There's no knowing if people are really living in there," Toffee replied, "but there's a possibility wild ravenous animals live there."

"So all the more reason to not go in there by your lonesome," Sapphire added with a teasing grin.

"Okay, I fully grasp the situation," Choco assured.

* * *

 **Aurora's POV**

Now that everybody understood the importance of staying together, we carefully walked into the forest, keeping our guards up for whatever might have been out here. So far, the only sounds were crickets that were beginning to start their nightly music as well as the owls that hooted after rising from their daytime sleep.

All in all, we saw and heard no sign of any dangerous animals or monsters.

"I can't sense a presence anwhere," Sapphire spoke, looking around diligently. "It's completely deserted if you don't count the owls and crickets."

"Yeah, and I don't hear any sounds of a village. No chatter, no kids laughing, nothing. All I can hear is a river hearby," Choco added, flexing the tips of his ears.

"Me, too," Berries nodded. "We're all alone."

"Well, then, let's consider it a good thing," Ruby proclaimed. "Yes, there are no other monsters, but at least there are no beasts to greet and eat us."

"Then can we freely race through the forest to the temple?" Choco requested.

"Not so fast, Choco. I'm afraid your eagerness is making you forget about other possible dangers, such as quick sand and poisonous pollen from plants," Toffee put in.

Choco slumped when he knew Toffee had a point.

I smiled gently as I patted Choco's back. "On Earth, we have a saying 'Slow and steady wins the race'. It means, patience and diligence can serve us very well if we use them. So if we want to get to the temple, we have to get there _alive_."

Choco grinned as he put his hands behind his head. "Yeah, you're right. We monsters have waited countless centuries for peace and freedom. So, what's a few more minutes?"

"That's an odd way of looking at the bright side," Sapphire remarked bluntly, "but that's the way you usually look at it."

"Hey!" Choco said offended, making us laugh.

Then we walked the rest of the way and we were lucky to avoid any typical obstacle one would usually find in a forest...and that was what made me think how easy this all was.

" _It's too easy... We haven't faced any challenges at all today. Of course we still have an ancient temple to venture which will be the real test. Still, it's weird we haven't met new monsters in this area and we were sure we would._

" _Maybe we were wrong. Like Choco said, who would live here...? Then again...this place is safe enough, so the real question: Why wouldn't anyone live in such a calm location?_ "

Finally, we reached the temple that looked even more remarkable close enough, leaving us staring at the beautiful structure for a moment.

Toffee and I looked at the entrance, knowing that the sword was in there...

"You think it's on the top floor?" I quietly asked Toffee as I looked at the tenth floor.

"Most likely," Toffee answered.

" _...Then what's between the first and ninth floor?_ " I asked worriedly. Era's words echoed in my mind, bringing a wave of comfort inside me. " _Master Era has never steered me wrong before...and we're taking the sword home with us._ "

The others stared at the entrance, feeling both anxious and excited at the same time.

"Well, are we gonna do this or are we gonna stare at the temple all night?" Sapphire asked, more than ready to go in.

"Yeah, let's go," Choco agreed, determined to find what we needed most.

Nodding firmly in agreement, we headed inside, walking through a long empty hallway with carvings of a bird on the walls.

"Are those murals of the Phoenix?" I asked as I took my hood off.

"They sure are," Choco answered. "According to legend, the fire bird's spirit rises every thousand years to save the world from darkness."

" _Hmm...that makes me wonder who built the Phoenix Blade and this temple...but right now, our concern is taking the sword..._ "

We came across a stone spiral staircase leading to the second floor where we found another staircase to the third floor. Apparently, all the floors had staircases for us to climb on.

As we climbed up the eighth floor's staircase, we couldn't help but notice how very easy this was.

"No traps, no obstacles, nothing," Choco listed.

"Should we be grateful about it or suspicious?" Sapphire questioned. "I mean, doesn't it sound too good to be true going into an ancient temple to find a treasure without any problems?"

"Maybe the builders of the temple didn't make any traps at all," Berries guessed. "Maybe they didn't think there was a need for traps."

"A temple with no traps? That sounds unlikely," Rosela professed.

"We shouldn't assume things just yet," Toffee advocated. "The obstacle might be on the tenth floor."

When we climbed up the last step, we found ourselves in a small room with a 10ft tall door that was three steps in front of us.

"Whoa, this is the first we've seen a door," Choco pointed out.

And this particular door had a large carving of the Phoenix spreading its wings of flame.

"Hang on, there are no knobs to open this door," Sapphire noticed.

"And that would make it the obstacle," Rosela said bluntly.

"So...how do we solve it?" Choco asked.

Toffee stepped up to the door with narrowed eyes as he reached his left hand to touch the door.

"I see no writing to tell us if there are any riddles for us to answer."

"Well, wait, maybe it doesn't need knobs for us to open it," Choco thought as he put his hands on the door. "Maybe we can just push it and..." He strained as he tried pushing against the enormous stone door, but it wouldn't budge.

Toffee studied the door that he gently tapped his fingers on. "No, this door wasn't built to be pushed," he denied.

"And it definitely can't be pulled open," Verde added.

"Guys, wait..." I spoke. "Remember what Master Era said. We need to listen to our senses, our intuition. Then the answer will come to us."

The others looked at each other for a second, then Toffee closed his eyes as he concentrated on his instincts...as well as I was...

For some reason, I felt my head pointing straight at the Phoenix's face, peering in its stone eyes...which made me feel something very strange about the Phoenix...but I didn't know what it was...

However, I paid more attention to its eyes which made me wonder about something. I followed its gaze as I turned around to see that the Phoenix was looking at a crack in the wall.

" _That's weird. We haven't seen any cracks in the rest of the temple...so why is there a crack in here?_ "

I had a crazy thought as I stepped up to the crack that I touched, making me feel something that almost felt like static electricity coarsing through my veins.

"Everyone, come here. I think this is the answer."

Choco raised an eyebrow as he scratched the back of his head. "A crack in the wall is the answer to open the door for us?"

"The Phoenix is looking right at this crack...I think there's somethin' in here that might help us open the door."

"A key, maybe?" Ruby questioned.

"Let's stick our hand in there and find out," Choco suggested, then he stopped when he looked at his hands. "But none of our hands can fit through that slender crack."

"Mine can," I asserted as I started slipping my right hand in the crack.

It was too dark for me to see inside the wall, so I made a thorough search as I tried to feel for something.

" _Would it really be a key? There's no lock on the door...but there must be something in here we can use._ "

Finally, I made contact with something cold and smooth. A piece of metal, perhaps? Was it really a key? I felt it some more to learn it was awfully big for a key because its shape felt different...

I made my hand reach farther so that I could wrap my fingers around the thing to pull out something that astonished us all.

"What in the world?" I asked as I examined every angle of it.

It looked like the hilt of a sword. Its color was red and orange like fire, the cross guards shaped like wings. In the grip of the sword were three oval-shaped white gems that reminded me...

"Hey, those are anti-magic stones," Rosela proclaimed.

"You sure?" I checked.

"Yeah, we've learned to tell what's an anti-magic stone or not," Choco confirmed.

"So the builders left anti-magic stones in here?" Verde asked.

"Anti-magic stones are precious, but why put them on this?" Sapphire questioned.

I looked at the gems which gave my heart the feeling that maybe...

I turned my eyes to the door with a firm expression as I held up the hilt in front of the Phoenix carving whose eyes glowed white as the stones to everyone's shock, especially when they heard a rumbling sound.

I, however, wasn't afraid for some reason nor did I question it as I comforted my friends.

"Don't panic. This isn't a a trap. The Phoenix is granting us passage."

Toffee looked at me in total bewilderment, but he didn't ask any questions as we all saw the door sink into the floor, letting us see a chamber where moonlight was shining from a wide hole in the ceiling.

In the center was a 4ft crimson statue of the Phoenix and in its beak was a long piece of pure white steel that illuminated like the moon itself.

"Is that...?" Ruby asked hushedly.

"It is," Sapphire replied in awe.

"You did it, Aurora!" Choco cheered, he and Berries laughing as they hugged me from behind. "You got us in! The sword's ours! Let's take it and teleport home."

"Hold on, Choco," Toffee requested. "There's one problem."

"There is?" Choco asked, his shoulders slumping that there was one more thing in their way.

"We can't carry a sword with no hilt to hold it."

"Well...there is a hilt here," I hinted as I handed it to him.

"Presto, then the sword is complete," Choco announced. "Now we can take it home."

"Not so fast, Choco," Verde spoke. "Remember the prophecy, only the chosen wielder can have the blade."

"Oh, yeah. So who wants to try and pull it?"

"Why don't you do it, Toff?" I suggested. "We all know you're the greatest warrior."

Rosela grinned. "She's right, Toffee. You are a good leader in every way."

"Yeah, the sword has to be yours," Choco nodded.

"Mm-hmm, give it a try," Sapphire encouraged.

Toffee looked at the hilt and the steel, knowing how much he had always wanted peace for his people. He thought maybe, just mybe, he could do this.

He stood in front of the statue to slip the hilt in the sword. He paused for a moment as he braced himself for how the sword would react when he would pull it out.

Then with a deep breath, he carefully slipped the sword out of the Phoenix's beak with ease to our awe and his complete surprise as he looked at the freed legendary weapon in his left hand.

Choco and Berries cheered as they patted Toffee's shoulders.

"Ha-ha! We knew you could do it, Toff!" Choco cheered.

"Congratulations, Toffee. We always knew you were a true hero," Sapphire smiled, Ruby nodding in full agreement.

Rosela hovered behind Toffee whose neck she gently hugged. "Wait 'til Roca sees you with the Phoenix Blade."

I, too, was full of pride, tears of joy rolling down my cheeks that I wiped.

" _I knew Toffee was the one. I knew it._ "

Right there, I thought things were going to be better for monsters everywhere. I thought for sure things were going to go my friends' way just as they deserved.

After I dried my eyes, I glanced at Verde beside me who looked at Toffee with...confusion in his eyes.

"Verde?" I said calmly. "Is something wrong?"

"Hmm?" Verde responded, surprised to hear me talking to him. "Oh, no. It's...nothing important."

Toffee himself was just as curious as he studied the sword.

Suddenly, we all started to hear tiny voices in the air that put us on alert. The voices were soft at first, then they started to sound louder...which meant they were getting closer.

To our surprise, small balls of light came through the hole in the ceiling and surrounded us.

"Hey, are those...fairies?" I asked when I remembered fairies look like balls of light when they move fast.

"That's right," said an elderly voice as the biggest baseball-sized light floated in front of me. "Quite knowledgeable for a human," he commented as I started to see his form: An old fairy man with a long, long beard wearing indigo blue robes and a long indigo hat to match.

All the other lights turned to fairies, their wings bright as the moon.

For a moment, I was surprised and utterly amazed to see this many fairies, but the elder's words shocked me. Because my hood was off the entire time, all these little guys could see what I was.

"Hang on...aren't you bothered by the fact I'm human?"

"Oh, don't worry," the elder reassured, waving his right hand. "We've had our eyes on you all ever since you came into the forest and we can see you're a gentle human being."

I was taken aback that they knew from the start I was good and very, very grateful. That meant I didn't have to worry about being attacked like back at the oasis.

"Wait, you've been watching us ever since we entered the forest?" Rosela asked. "Then you all live here?"

"We sure do," one of the lady fairies answered. "And we don't just live here. We're the temple's guardians."

"You are?" Berries asked.

"But if so, why didn't we see you at the entrance?" Choco queried.

"We're sorry for not revealing our presence sooner," the elder apologized. "But we wanted to see what kind of people you were first. We also wanted to see how well you all could find that precious sword there."

Toffee looked at the sword for a second before asking. "So, if you're the guardians...does that mean your ancestors have been guarding the temple ever since it's been built?"

"Yes, indeed. It has been our duty for eons to protect and guard the sword until the worthy would come and take it. During those centuries, no one at all has come to try to claim the sword...until today."

"And now that you have the sword, then you're the answer to our prayers!" cheered one of the guy fairies.

"You're our liberator!" the girl fairies squealed in delight. "At last, we're saved!"

Some of the fairies danced in the air, feeling like this was the best day of their lives. They seemed even happier than we were, but of course they had been guarding the temple for so long. So why wouldn't they be this giddy?

Then I noticed a 12-year-old fairy boy wearing a green shirt and shorts with shiny blonde hair and pretty sky-blue eyes coming up behind me to look at me with pure curiosity.

"Now, Sora, it's not polite to stare," the elder lectured.

"I'm sorry, Crescent. I've just never seen a human before, especially a good human."

"I'm not just any human. I'm from Earth," I explained.

"Really?" Sora asked with wide eyes.

"Oh, well, well, well," Crescent said with a smile. "So the liberator has an Earthling human in his team. I'd sure like to know how."

"That's...the mystery we haven't solved yet," I said regretfully. "It's a long, complicated story, but before we talk about me, I'd like to talk about you. Your ancestors guarded the temple ever since it was made, so do you know who built it and the sword there?"

"Well, my dear girl, I'm afraid none of us have solved that mystery, either," he answered.

"Wait, none of you know?" Choco questioned.

"No. You see...fairies have lived here since forever... According to our ancestors, they woke up one morning and saw this magnificent temple. It was unbelievable that a temple had just shown up out of nowhere like this in their sleep. When they came inside the first floor, they discovered a book of the Phoenix Blade that they memorized and taught their descendents.

"You see, our ancestors had realized that whoever the builder was had deemed us forest fairies worthy of protecting the temple until the rightful owner of the sword would arrive."

"You say your ancestors found a book?" Choco repeated. "Hmm...do you mind if we could take a look at that book?"

"We would...but we don't have it. Sad to say, a century ago, it disappeared for some mysterious reason."

"A century ago?" I echoed, looking at Choco who understood what I was saying.

"Master Eru found a book of the Phoenix Blade a century ago during his travels," Choco announced, raising his left finger.

"Eru? Who is Eru?" Crescent asked.

"He's a sage owl in our village. We believe he found the book you lost 100 years ago."

"He...did?!" the old fairy asked, he and the other fairies quite shocked. "But where? How?"

"He said he found it in the middle of Acirfa in his younger years."

"In the middle of Acirfa? But if he found it there...then someone who took it from us left it in the heart of Acirfa? But why?"

"Well, it is a good thing Master Eru did find it," I declared. "If he hadn't told us, we wouldn't have traveled from Amthor to find it."

"She's right, Crescent," Sora agreed excitedly. "Now that Toffee has the sword, we can end our days of guarding the temple and Magicia will be a perfect place."

"Well, when you put it that way, I suppose you're both right," Crescent nodded. "Truth be told, Toffee, you do seem like a fitting hero."

Toffee grinned as he nodded gratefully.

"Thank you, Crescent. I hope I can live up to everyone's expectations. And I think I know where to start..." he said thoughtfully as he carefully held the sword in his hands.

"What do you mean, Toffee?" Sapphire asked.

"Remember when I did research to find the weakness to the humans' magic? I learned that they all visit Aissur once a year to re-power themselves. If I go there and destroy their power source, they'd be vulnerable."

"Yeah, that'd be a great idea, Toffee," Rosela agreed, her hands together.

"Aissur, you say?" Crescent queried, sounding intrigued by Toffee's battle strategy. "That will be quite a long journey, and a perilous one."

"We've had our share of long, perilous journeys already, sir," Toffee grinned, making the elder smile.

"Well, you get points for bravery."

Before anything else was said, Berries and Choco's ears flicked straight up when they heard a noise.

"What's the matter, guys?" Ruby asked.

Berries gasped. "Someone's knocking down trees several feet from here."

"What?!" half of the fairies asked, bewildered somebody was harming their forest home.

"I'll go see who it is," Rosela said as she flew straight through the roof.

"I'd also like to see who would dare bulldoze our trees," Crescent said grimly as he and his fellow fairies followed Rosela in the sky, the winged monsters peering in the distance to see...a person in a dark cloak, tearing down trees in sheer rage.

"Oh, my word, who is that man?" the elder asked, horrified by his behavior. "I've never seen a man this aggressive."

"But humans have never come here before," Sora told Crescent.

"No, wait..." Rosela denied, narrowing her eyes. "I don't think that's a human... It looks like..."

She looked carefully to determine what they were up against. This hooded being's lower half looked different...purple and scaly and no legs.

Rosela gasped in utmost horror when she knew who it was.

"No, no, no. Not him, not here."

"What are you talking about?" Crescent asked, most concerned by her fear.

"Toffee, everyone, it's Titan!"

"Titan?!" the tigers and hares said in shock.

"It can't be," Berries hoped, fearing the thought of the corrupted naga coming here.

"What's he doing here of all places?" Sapphire asked, half worried and half ready for a battle.

"Well, he's sworn vengeance on us, remember?" Choco pointed out, "but how could he have found us here?"

Toffee's face became firm as he gripped the sword. "It doesn't matter how he found us. He found us."

"Oh, Toffee, what do we do?" Ruby asked, her heart full of dread as well as Berries's.

"I know what to do," Toffee declared. "The Phoenix Blade is said to rid an enemy's dark magic. So if I use this, Titan will be powerless."

The thought of the blade dissipating the dark magic brought a rush of joy to us. We were sure that the Titan-problem would be put to an end once and for all.

"Rosela," Toffee called, the good pixie flying down to listen to his instructions. "Listen, take the girls opposite from Titan's direction. Get them to safety."

"Understood."

" _Wait, by girls, does that mean he wants me to flee, too?_ "

To answer my unspoken question, Toffee put his hands on my shoulders.

"Yes, you need to leave also," he said gently. "You know what Titan will do if he sees you."

I knew he was right. I would only be in the way.

"I undersand," I nodded solemnly.

Toffee grinned as he patted my shoulders in approval.

" _Besides, I don't need to worry. You have the sword. You'll definitely stop him._ "

Toffee turned to the terrified fairies. "You need to fly for your lives. Titan can't fly, so you'll be safe in the sky."

The fairies looked at each other, reluctant to leave their ancestral home, but Crescent knew that they had to go.

"My children, we must do as he says. And let us keep in mind that Toffee is the chosen one."

The fairies thought that he had a very good point, so they followed Crescent without question, flying as far away as they could.

Rosela carried Berries and I rode on Ruby who jumped on the roof where Rosela and Berries hovered beside us.

"Don't worry, ladies," Choco called. "When Titan's stopped, we'll come lookin' for ya!"

We hated leaving the guys to battle Titan, but we had to trust Toffee with the Phoenix Blade. Without another word, we took our separate ways.

* * *

 **Toffee's POV**

I looked at my remaining three friends, feeling it wasn't necessary for them to risk their lives.

"You don't have to face Titan alongside me," I told them gently. "It is my destiny to stop dark magic, not yours."

"Even a hero needs help," Choco grinned.

"He's right, Toffee," Verde smiled softly. "There is strength in numbers. We might make things easier for you."

I still detested bringing them with me to fight Titan. They helped me battle him years ago but he didn't have dark magic then.

"Hey, we know he's more dangerous than ever, but you always led us well and we know you can lead us now," Sapphire grinned. "Now, are we gonna face Titan or waste time talkin' here?"

I knew Sapphire was right. Titan was getting closer by the second; we have to stop him.

"Yes, we should go." " _And hopefully, the sword will save Titan._ "

We stepped outside, seeing trees falling in the distance. I looked at my friends who smiled at me to let me know they would stay by my side which comforted me to have such loyal friends.

The four of us ran straight into the forest, following the sound of fallen trees. We stopped close to the river where we came face-to-face with a cloaked figure that I saw once at my castle's library, the figure that has haunted me for days.

"Titan," I called out aloud.

He stopped when he heard my voice, taking off his hood to show his sullen frown.

"So, there you are," Titan announced. He was surprised to see the others with me. "Well, well, well, Verde, Sapphire and Choco. Long time, no see, gentlemen."

"Not long enough," Sapphire growled.

"Hmph, I see none of you have missed me any more than Toffee has."

"Hey, we've all missed you. The _old_ you," Choco clarified.

"Is that so? Well, the told me wasn't strong enough. I couldn't even save my own father."

"But would your father want you to do any of these things?" Verde queried. "What you've been doing is wrong."

"I'm trying to rid Magica of all human cruelty and you say that is wrong?" Titan challenged.

"It is if you're pushing little kids too hard and and making us risk our lives to pillage villages," Choco replied.

I knew there was no point reasoning with him.

"Titan...this is where this madness ends," I declared as I revealed the sword that Titan stared at.

"Now what kind of weapon is that?" he asked curiously as he knew he had never seen steel like this.

"It's the Phoenix Blade," Verde answered, making Titan's eyes widen.

"The what? That legendary blade Eru would always go on about? ...So that's why you came all the way here. And you're the chosen one, Toffee?"

"I might be," I replied.

"Hmm...what a battle this will be. A pure white steel against dark steel," Titan grinned as he unsheathed his black sword. "But chosen one or not, you will not defeat me."

"Don't be so full of yourself, Titan. You're going to be very amazed what this sword can do."

"Oh, I hope so. Seeing a mystic sword, I do not want to be disappointed, even when I do win."

"Show him, Toff," Sapphire encouraged, dying for someone to put Titan in his place.

I nodded, Titan and I looking at each other for a tense moment as we gripped our weapons.

Titan was about to make a move, but to his shock Verde used his lance to magically shoot a ball of yellow light that Titan had to block with his blade, the ball booming from the impact, though neither Titan nor his sword were damaged.

However, he was distracted long enough for Sapphire and Choco to shoot their attacks at the same time, Sapphire using his lightning attack and Choco shooting seven darts of fire out of his hands.

Titan had no choice but to cover his face with his long cape which gave me the advantage we had planned.

I ran straight at Titan who peeked to see me charging that made him stand up, but he had no time to react or block me as I swung the Phoenix Blade at his scarred chest that I nicked, hoping one touch from the sword would finish it.

Titan held his chest for a moment as we waited, believing for sure Titan would lose his dark magic for good.

Titan let go of his chest, his expression blank for a second, then...he smirked wickedly.

"Is this the greatest weapon of Magicia? Because I'm not impressed."

Our hearts nearly stopped. The blade's power...didn't work on him?! But how could this be?!

"Now watch what my sword can do," Titan said as he struck the Phoenix Blade that he cut in half, the top half of the sword falling on the ground to my complete horror and disbelief.

Titan looked at the broken sword, grinning mockingly. "Looks like it was all a lie. Such a pity. And I wanted a good challenge. Oh, well, that's that."

Titan prepared to strike again, but despite my utter disappointment, I quickly pulled out my scythe to block his attack.

"Hmph, prepared as always, eh, Toffee? Hope you'll give me a better work-out than you did with that fake blade."

Verde and the others were just as upset about the broken sword as I was, but they knew I needed assistance, so they came to my side and launched their attacks on Titan who stepped back a few paces.

I glanced at the anti-magic stones in the hilt that gave me an idea. I pulled the gems out and held them in my right fingers.

"Choco, take the sword," I said as I gave him the hilt.

I stood in front of Titan, letting him see the stones whose light made him hiss in pain as he held his arms. He knew as well as I did that anti-magic stones are uneffected by all magic, even dark magic. That was why he was in pain.

Not able to take any more, he fled in the direction he had come from...but not before he threw a shuriken at Choco who panicked and accidentally dropped the hilt in the river to our dismay.

I quickly turned to see Titan running away again, disappearing in the shadows.

"Ah! Ah-ah! What do we do?" Choco cried stressfully. "The hilt fell in the water!"

"It's too late, Choco," I dismissed, much to my friends' astonishment. "It's too dark to see in the water and it's too dangerous for us to stay here in case Titan comes back. We must find the girls and retreat."

"But..."

"We have no choice. Let's go."

Although, as we ran in search for them, my heart felt heavy. I...was so sure the sword would solve all our problems. I thought...I could solve all our problems...but I didn't.

" _I knew there was something strange when I pulled it out of the statue. The blade didn't react to my touch at all...but if I'm the wrong choice, then why was I able to pull it out in the first place? What else about the sword do we not know? Not that we'll find out._ "

I knew once we were at Roca, we would never find the hilt. The Phoenix Blade was incomplete. That meant no one could wield it...

" _So...our mission was all for naught. How will we ever tell Roca and Valcon and the fairies?_ "

* * *

 **Aurora's POV**

The four of us ran as fast as we could, following the river next to us and I had to hold onto Ruby's mane to keep myself from falling because she was so fast.

" _No wonder Berries didn't go with Ruby. She would've been uneasy with Ruby's speed._ "

Honestly, if we weren't fleeing in terror, I would have enjoyed this ride.

There was something else keeping me from having fun. I glanced behind my right shoulder to look at the forest where we knew Toffee and the guys were fighting Titan.

" _The Phoenix Blade will destroy Titan's dark powers. It has to._ "

As we kept running, I felt something that made me gasp as I leaned on Ruby, my body shuddering something terrible.

"What's wrong, Aurora?" Ruby asked as she kept running. "Are you hurt?"

I panted as I tried to understand what this was about.

"I...I'm not sure..but I get this feelin' something bad happened."

I said no more as my eyes looked straight at the coarsing river.

My body shook and my heart stirred in terror, as if there was something invaluable in the river, something that we needed very, _very_ much.

I couldn't ignore this feeling as I dove right in the river to the girls' horror.

"Aurora!" Ruby and Rosela yelled.

"Rosela, we've got to pull her out of there!" Berries urged.

Rosela nodded as she set Berries down with Ruby before making her hand glow to use as a flashlight to look in the water for me, but she saw no sign of me.

"The current must be carrying her. Come on."

Rosela followed the river as the girls ran to catch up.

I myself was following the current as I tried to catch something. Even though it was pitch dark, I could tell where the object was as I reached my left hand to successfully grab it.

" _Now I gotta get out of here._ "

I pushed myself to the surface where I gasped for air, but then my head hit a log bridge which made me lose unconsciousness as the river carried me a long way until I came to shallow water where I gently hit the shore.

The whole time, my hand kept holding onto the hilt tight, the broken blade shining brightly. I didn't know it, but a bird's phantom came out of the broken sword and nuzzled its head on my face, looking at me with grateful eyes before its ghost faded.

* * *

 **Toffee's POV**

We ran a long way alongside the river, hoping the girls weren't too far until we finally caught sight of them on a sandy shore where the girls were huddled up.

As relieved as I was to see them, I was confused about why they were sitting there. I immediately realized the situation when I saw Rosela holding a hurt and unconscious Aurora in her arms, her left hand clutching onto something.

Berries's ears pricked when she heard us coming, a smile on her face when she waved at us.

"Guys! You made it!"

Ruby smiled at us, too, her tail wagging as we came closer. "You did it! You defeated Titan!" she declared.

"Uh...yeah...about that..." Choco began nervously, not sure how to break this delicately.

"We didn't stop Titan," Sapphire said with most regret.

"You didn't?" Rosela asked with such surprised eyes. "Why? Did he escape?"

I didn't answer any questions as I felt more concerned about Aurora at the moment, kneeling down to hold her to examine her condition. She had a bump on the right corner of her head which explained her unconsciousness, but she was shivering because she was soaking wet.

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"Well, we were running down the river, then for some crazy reason, Aurora jumped right in," Ruby explained.

"She jumped right in?" Choco echoed. "What on Magicia made her do that?"

"Well, she did feel strange before she looked straight at the water...as if there was something important she had to get out of there."

I looked at Aurora with perplexed eyes, then I saw her left hand holding onto something. I slipped it out of her grasp to see it was the hilt.

"Hey, it's the hilt for the Phoenix Blade," Choco announced.

"The what?" Rosela asked. "Wait...then the sword is broken?"

"Broken?!" Berries and Ruby echoed loudly.

"How could a special weapon break like that?" Ruby questioned.

"That's...what we don't understand, either," Choco answered, scratching his head. "Toffee used the sword to nick Titan to see if its power would take away Titan's evil magic, but it didn't work at all. Then Titan cut the sword in half. Then Toffee gave the broken pieces to me after he used the anti-magic stones from the hilt to scare away Titan who then threw a shuriken to make me drop the hilt in the river."

"The...Phoenix Blade didn't work on him?" Rosela asked in complete disbelief.

"No..." I replied, shaking my head. "...but the gems frightened him away. Because he knows no magic works on them."

"So...then, other than the anti-magic stones chasing Titan away...the sword doesn't work at all?" Ruby summed up.

"...No. At least not in my hands, I think. I must be the wrong wielder for the sword. It must be meant for someone else. Who it is, I don't know."

"Well, at least Aurora saved the hilt so we can forge the sword back together," Verde pointed out. "When we do that, we find someone to wield it."

"But how do we forge a legendary sword?" Berries asked.

"You're forgetting Polu is a gifted blacksmith," Rosela reminded. "If anyone can forge it, he can."

"Then we have a plan," I pronounced as I stood up, holding Aurora in my arms, making sure her injured head didn't move too much. "Choco, would you please use the teleportation powder to bring us home?"

"Sure thing," Choco replied as he took the bag of powder off of my belt.

I would have used the powder myself...but I wanted Aurora in my hold. I just felt that...she probably would've liked it if she was in the same arms that have held her many times before.

Honestly, it made me comfortable to keep her close in my embrace because she could have drowned from risking her life to save the hilt.

" _How did she know the hilt was in the water in the first place?_ "

Truth be told, I was very thankful that she did get the hilt for the sword because we still needed to find the rightful owner. So it is thanks to her we still have a chance to save Magicia.

Choco pulled out the powder that he blew on us, teleporting us straight to Roca where we found ourselves right in front of City Hall which was where we needed to be so that Master Eru could look at her.

Aurora moaned quietly from her wound, her body still shaking from her freezing cold clothes. I gently squeezed her left shoulder to calm her which worked as she stilled herself.

We brought her straight inside the City Hall building where we saw Master Eru sitting on a table in the library, reading as he usually did until he felt our presence.

"Toffee? You've returned?" he asked, feeling overjoyed as he stood up from the table to walk up to us. "Oh, it is so good to have you back. We thought about you endlessly." He stopped when he knew how quiet we were. "What is the matter?"

"...A lot of things, Master Eru. Before we explain, Aurora needs help. Her head is hurt."

Master Eru led us to a room with a bed that I gently laid her on before Eru felt her bump for himself before he put a big bandage on her injury.

"This is quite a head wound she has. She's lucky her skull didn't crack," he remarked. "Now, please Rosela, Berries, quickly, you must help get her dry before she has pneumonia."

The girls nodded as we all stood outside while they got Aurora dressed in a long, dry white nightgown with sleeves.

Then they came out in the hall to hear me explain to Eru the good news about us finding the Phoenix Blade...and the bad news about the blade's magic having no effect on Titan.

"Or at least, the blade's magic doesn't work in my hands," I finished.

"Hmm...yes, even though you could touch the sword, the blade should have reacted to the chosen one's touch," Eru agreed. "And then Titan broke the sword and made Choco drop the hilt in the river."

"Yeah, but Aurora got it out," Choco put in.

"We still don't understand how she could have seen the hilt in the river when it was so dark," Ruby said. "Unless the moonlight made the hilt shine for her to see it in the water."

"Perhaps..." Eru said, though he felt differently about it. "However she knew it was there, she still retrieved it and a very good thing she did. Because Polu can fix the sword and then we can find someone to use its powers."

"Well, Polu can fix any kind of metal," Rosela stated.

"No doubt about it, dear Rosela." Of course he knew as well as we did that finding the right wielder would be the most challenging part. "Now you say the anti-magic gems from the hilt chased Titan away?"

"Yes, luckily for us," I replied.

"Too bad we don't have a truck-load of anti-magic gems or Titan would be at our mercy," Choco said with a sad look, his hands behind his head.

"Oh, he will be once we find the chosen warrior for the Phoenix Blade," Master Eru said undoubtedly.

"But who will be the chosen one?" Rosela asked.

"I don't know, Rosela, but we mustn't stop trying."

Eru noticed how I was sadly glancing away , making him put his left hand on my right shoulder.

"Now I know you feel like you let everyone down, but I wouldn't go that far. At least you found the sword and you brought it back where it is safe and can be repaired. So when you think about it like that, your search wasn't a total loss."

"...I suppose you are right, Master Eru," I agreed with a nod. Looking at Aurora's door, I added, "But it's really Aurora who deserves the credit for finding the sword and fishing the hilt out of the river. It's thanks to her intuition that we have the blade at all."

"You are right, Toffee. And when she wakes, we shall express our gratitude. But for now, I think it would be best if we all got our rest," he advised gently. "We'll be quite busy repairing the sword and deciding the right wielder."

I was the last one in the hall, my eyes never leaving Aurora's door, knowing she was in there hurt and unconscious.

Master Eru had the feeling I was reluctant to leave, so he said, "Would you like to stay with her for a while?"

"Yes, I would," I answered softly as I opened the door.

Eru stayed near me as he whispered, "You know, I recently learned to concentrate my magic to help me read emotions even when I'm not touching a person's eyes. And I can tell you're deeply upset about tonight."

I kept my hands on the door hinge as I looked at the floor. "...When I held the sword, I thought tonight would be the night everything would be ours: our liberty, our dignity and our rights."

"I know...but other people have had those days when things don't go as planned, but that doesn't mean we should let disappointments stop us, right? You may not be the chosen one, Toffee, but you are the leader who chased Titan away so that your team could come home safe and alive. Can you complain about that?"

"No, I cannot," I replied. " _After losing my parents and my mentor to murder and Titan to his own corruption, I'm very fortunate I didn't lose anyone tonight._ "

Eru patted my right shoulder before quietly taking his leave.

I brought a wooden chair to sit at Aurora's bedside, watching over her as I gently stroked her head with my right hand. Looking at her with a bandage on her head reminded me of the first day when we got to know each other and became good friends.

I was very grateful Titan didn't see her tonight...or he would have killed her on the spot. Not only that, I was glad she managed to find the hilt or we would have left it behind forever...

Aurora started to shift to my surprise as she cracked her eyes open to find herself in an unfamiliar room.

She moved her eyes around until she saw me. She smiled as she started to sit up, but her wounded head made her hiss in pain.

"No, don't get up," I requested as I gently pushed her back on her pillow. "Your head is injured."

"So it is," she said sarcastically, making me grin. She paused for a moment, trying to recall what happened. "Oh, yes, I remember, I hit my head on a log bridge above the river after I caught something in the water... Hey, was it the hilt?"

"Yes, it was."

"Yes, I thought I felt the hilt being carried by the current...but what was it doing in there?"

"...I'm not the chosen one, Aurora," I answered regretfully with my eyes closed. "I couldn't use the blade's magic to destroy Titan's dark magic and he broke the sword in half and he made the hilt fall in the river."

Aurora was of course shocked to hear I wasn't the right one to use the sword. "Wait, then what happened to Titan? What happened to the others?"

"The others are safe and Titan fled. Before the hilt fell in the river, I took out the anti-magic stones and used them to terrorize Titan until he ran away."

"Ah, he knows those stones ruin his magic," she understood. "At least no one else got hurt...but where are we?" she asked, looking around.

"We used the teleportation powder to bring us home. We're at City Hall right now."

"Say, if half of the sword was in the river, where's the other half?"

"Both halves are with us. We'll ask Polu to fix it tomorrow...and then we'll try to find who's fit to use it."

"It's worth a shot," she said positively before she realized something. "What about the fairies? Did you guys see them before we teleported back here?"

I shook my head. "No, but they must be far away from the temple by now."

Aurora looked at the ceiling with sadness in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just...even though they're alive, what will they do now? Where will they go?"

I knew she had a point. They couldn't go back to the forest that Titan rampaged... They were homeless.

"I...don't know what will happen to them," I said reluctantly. "But wherever it is, they'll be far away from Titan."

Aurora still felt bad for them, and so did I. Our new friends were without a home and they also thought I was the answer to everyone's prayers...

"I wish we could've brought them home with us. They would have been safe here," she said.

"I'm sure they'll be all right," I soothed, holding her left hand, rubbing her knuckles with my right thumb. Wanting to make her feel better, I said, "By the way, I want to thank you."

"For what?" she asked, looking at me.

"For helping us open the door in the temple's top floor and for retrieving the hilt from the river. Even though I'm the wrong one to use it, at least we still have it because of you."

She smiled as she gently gripped my hand. "I couldn't let it go. You guys need it... I had to get it for you."

"You took a very big risk."

"I know, but if I don't do these things, who will?" she joked. I grinned as I shook my head.

"You're worse than Choco."

"I'll take that as a compliment," she professed, making me chuckle.

"You really are something," I said before I kissed her hand, making her blush.

Right there...holding her hand and knowing we were alive and safe at home again...made my heart beseech me to do this or I may not get another chance.

Without another thought, I brought her hand closer to me as I closed my eyes.

"Aurora..."

"Yes?" she asked, curious to know what I had to say.

"Before I say this, I hope no matter what you think about it, you'll still be the best friend you've always been to me."

"...All right," she replied, feeling even more curious.

"For...a while, before we left the castle...I felt something I have never felt in my life before."

Aurora listened intently, feeling very intrigued by what I was getting at.

"...Aurora, you may not have magical powers, but you have casted a spell on my heart," I hinted, making her eyes wide when she figured out what I was saying.

I waited for her to say something, but she remained quiet, her eyes telling me she was confused.

"It's true, Aurora..." I confirmed as I closed my eyes. "...Ever since you entered my life, I've been able to feel joy again. You helped my friends and me see the importance in things, you restored hope in my heart, and you brought laughter in my existence that I haven't felt in a very long time.

"I know it's very, very strange and bizarre for a monster lizard to feel this way for a human but personality-wise, you are not like any woman I've ever met..."

I took a deep quiet breath as I said, "However...if you're against what I'm feeling, then I'll forget these emotions and see you as a friend alone."

I kept my eyes closed as I waited to hear her response, bracing myself for the worst.

Aurora just lied there for a moment, her face turning red as she touched her right cheek, making sure she wasn't hearing things...then to my puzzlement, she started laughing which made me look at her.

" _Is she laughing at me?_ "

To answer my unspoken question, she assured me, "No, I'm not laughing at you, Toffee...I'm laughing at myself. Why? Because... Well, you casted the same spell on me a while back, too."

I stared at her, not believing what I had just heard.

"I'm not kiddin', Toff... See, being with you has made me feel a little more braver than I used to be. And having you around has given me something to look forward to every day. You're the kind of intelligent, caring gentleman all men should be... The kind of gentleman I always wanted in my life."

I still couldn't believe it. She actually felt the same way?

"I know you're a monster...but you're still a person with a mind, heart and soul that are all good and true which are the only things I require in a man."

I was silent for a moment as I looked at the floor in astonishment, her hand still holding onto mine that she gently gripped, making me look at the genuine smile on her face which helped me know she did in fact feel this way.

My face felt warmer than it ever did before as a grin grew on my long lips before I put her hand on my right cheek. She didn't mind it at all nor did she mind when I moved my face to kiss her palm, making her shiver a little in bliss.

Then I reached my left hand to stroke her right cheek that she gladly allowed me to do as she closed her eyes, soaking in my touch. Staring at her for so long was starting to make me think of something I desired to do very much.

I kept my left hand on her cheek and before Aurora opened her eyes, she felt my lips gently pressing on hers to her complete surprise as her eyes widened to see me kissing her.

After a few seconds, Aurora slowly closed her eyes and returned the kiss as she put her left hand behind my head, slowly stroking my hair which made me deepen the kiss that lasted for several seconds.

We stopped to breathe for a moment, then I deeply kissed her forehead that she savored as she fingered my hair, then I leaned below her chin to kiss her neck which she didn't see coming as I slowly brushed my lips up and down her neck.

Aurora made no resistance as she let me do as I wished, feeling a little dizzy as she loved every second of this as I did.

I stopped to look at Aurora whose eyes showed how tired she was. That helped me remember how very late it was.

"Why don't you sleep?" I suggested gently as I slowly stroked the back of my left fingers on her right cheek. "You need the rest."

Aurora was reluctant to end this so soon, but she didn't want to argue with me.

"Okay, but you should go sleep as well," she requested with a gentle grin.

I nodded as I kept stroking her face to help lull her to sleep, her loving eyes closing as she gave into slumber.

I smiled as I leaned down to gently kiss her for a long moment before whispering in her right ear, "Sleep well."


	31. Toffee's Sudden Action

**Chapter 31: Toffee's Sudden Action**

 **Toffee's POV**

After getting Aurora to sleep, I walked to the door that I opened to see myself out but not without taking one last look at Aurora who slept soundly despite the head wound she had received.

I still couldn't believe that she felt something for me...

I grinned when I told myself, " _Well, if I, a monster, can love a human like her, then anything is possible._ "

Even now, I could still feel the touch of her lips lingering on mine, those soft sweet lips...

As much as I wanted to admire her, I knew she would want me to go get some rest, so I nodded a good night to her and quietly closed the door behind me.

I walked to the right side of the hall to sleep in a room that Master Eru had kindly set up for me to sleep so that I didn't have to walk all the way back to my house tonight.

When I stepped inside, I was indeed starting to feel exhausted.

"What a night," I murmured as I put my right hand on my head that I shook.

I took off my utility belt and my scythe to put them on the table against the wall opposite from the bed that I was grateful to lie in.

" _As Eru said, tomorrow we will all be quite busy, so I should most definitely rest now..._ "

In fact, that was making me realize: because we'll all be busy repairing the broken Phoenix Blade whose wielder we have yet located, it means...Aurora and I could not enjoy our new relationship as much as we want to.

I closed my eyes as I meditated some more about it.

" _She'll understand. We are going through very hard times at the moment, so I know she'll accept waiting for us to spend together. Though I am sure we will find some time to be with each other even if it won't be a lot of time._ "

* * *

During all the things that had happened, Titan was hastily slithering far away from the battle, keeping his hood on his head as he tried to get away from the power of the anti-magic stones Toffee used.

Those rare stones were the only things that were immune to Titan's dark magic. That was why the naga fled because he didn't want to be anywhere near something that wasn't affected by his power.

Titan climbed on top of a hill where he looked over his shoulder to see if Toffee and the others were following him, but he knew he was alone.

He looked at his chest where he saw the nick that was on the waxing crescent moon-shaped scar of his. He growled viciously to himself as he looked back in the direction he had escaped from.

"Again, you leave your mark on me, Toffee... And again, you elude my vengeance..."

His sullen mood simmered down a bit when he remembered how he easily broke the Phoenix Blade, the devastated expressions on Toffee and his comrades' faces making Titan grin.

"Oh, the shocking truth of the so-called all-powerful weapon was nothing but a sham. It seems Eru was wrong about the sword all along..."

However, Titan knew that Toffee and the others must have used teleportation powder to return straight back to Roca.

"And I can't even enter inside the village because of those blasted shields they upgraded," he hissed bitterly.

He folded his arms as he contemplated on how he was going to have his revenge with Toffee still secured in Roca...

"Even if I stand outside the village and call for a challenge, Toffee will not dare set foot outside and he won't let anyone else exit the borders, either... But Toffee and the others were desperate enough to come all the way here... So...what if Toffee has another incentive to come out of hiding?"

Titan snickered to himself, then he cackled maniacally to the skies. Then he stopped to look in the same direction.

"Then I'll be seeing you soon, _brother._ "

* * *

 **Aurora's POV**

Right before dawn crept in the sky, I was dreaming of being back in the temple where we found the Phoenix Blade in its chamber.

The moonlight from the hole in the ceiling shone on the sword that laid down on the ground, the steel and the anti-magic stones in the hilt shining as bright as the moon from above.

I slowly stepped up to the sword, remembering that Toffee couldn't use the blade's magic even though the stones were the things that drove off Titan.

"Poor Toffee...he must have felt very disappointed he couldn't use the sword... But it was his leadership that helped us find the temple. I hope he understands that."

I stood in front of the sword, kneeling down as I carefully wrapped my left hand around the hilt to pick up the sword that I examined.

"This is a beautiful sword," I whispered, awestruck by how this thousand-year-old weapon had been untouched by time, looking as if it had been recently made.

Suddenly, to my shock, mist started to emit from the steel.

"What in the...?"

I kept myself still as the mist floated in front of my face, transforming into a small ghostly bird that looked sort of familiar.

"Wait, I've seen pictures of you on the temple's murals," I said, studying how regal the bird was just like in the murals. "Wow, you're amazing."

His eyes told me he was pleased with my compliments, then he looked at the sword in my hand.

"Please...can you talk?" I asked, hoping he can so that he could tell me who the chosen one is since it isn't Toffee.

All the Phoenix did was look at me with a calm yet intense gaze for a moment that felt like forever...

Then the next thing I knew, his ghost flew straight at me, making me gasp and find myself back in the guest room at City Hall.

I held my head that hurt from sitting up quickly like that, panting from the shock of that dream.

" _My word...what was that about? ...Did that dream mean something or what?_ "

Then I heard a chirping outside my window which surprised me...and made me wonder if it was the Phoenix's ghost.

I got out of bed and ran up to other side of the room where I opened the window, but instead of the Phoenix from my dream, I saw the same pink-and-purple bird I haven't seen since we began our guest.

"Starly."

She chirped at me, sitting on the window sill, looking at me with happy eyes. I gently smiled at her as I stroked her back with my right finger.

"It's good to see you, too. I guess you knew we had just come back, huh?"

Although it was nice to see Starly, I was kind of disappointed that it wasn't the Phoenix's ghost because I had wanted to know who the chosen wielder for the blade was...

" _I guess we'll have to find the chosen one on our own..._ "

Starly sat on my left shoulder as I leaned my arms against the window sill, admiring the sunrise... I grinned as I tried to think positive.

"Well, it's a new day. Master Era used to say that a new day can bring interesting possibilities."

As I stood at the window, I remembered me and Toffee's confession last night...

" _I can't believe that all this time, he was feeling what I was feeling... Wow...I actually found a special someone...and it's a monster... No, that's not the right thing to say. Yes, he's a monster on the outside, but in my opinion, he's a man much like Master Era..._ "

* * *

 **Toffee's POV**

I awoke early that morning, wanting to get started on today's agenda: Asking Polu to reforge the Phoenix Blade which would be the easiest part compared to...finding its correct wielder.

" _I'd best go see Aurora and see how she's doing._ "

I walked to the other guest room Aurora was staying in, gently knocking on the door to see if she was awake yet.

"Come in," Aurora called.

I entered to see Aurora still wearing the white nightgown. She was standing by the open window, and on her right finger was Starly who apparently must have known we were spending the night at City Hall.

"Good morning, Toff. Starly here came to greet us," Aurora explained, Starly chirping happily when she saw me.

I grinned as I gently rubbed my left finger on Starly's head.

"I suppose she's missed us," I commented.

"She came flying as soon as I opened the window. She must have wanted to be the first to welcome us home," Aurora remarked with a smile.

Hearing her say the word home made me think of something. The first day I met Aurora and learned she was stranded on Magicia, I had promised her then to gain dimensional scissors to help her return to her home world...

" _But now that we have confessed our affections, then clearly she will decide to stay,_ " I stated to myself.

The idea of having Aurora staying made my heart beat differently, because I was once worried that if she didn't feel anything for me, she would returned to Earth for good...

" _Now I no longer have to worry about that._ "

"I wonder how the others are doing right now," Aurora asked as she looked out the window.

I snapped out of my thoughts to respond to her.

"Well, why don't we see for ourselves?" I suggested with a grin. "I'm sure they'll be more than surprised to see us."

"Oh, but hang on..." Aurora looked down at the nightgown she was wearing. "I...don't think I can step out in this and there are no outdoor clothes for me to wear."

Suddenly, Master Eru knocked on the door. "Aurora, it's me. May I come in?"

"Oh, yes, Master Eru."

The good sage owl entered, holding folded clothes in his wings.

"Oh, Toffee, you're here as well?" he asked, his magic helping him know I was also present. "And I see Starly has dropped in to say hello to you two. Well, I'm sure everyone else will want to greet you as well."

"Here, Aurora," Eru said, handing Aurora the clothes that she accepted. "These are the same garments you had on yesterday before you dived in the river to retrieve the hilt. I've had them dry since last night so that you won't have to wear that nightgown in public."

"Thank you very much. And thank you for patching my head last night, too. Oh, that reminds me..."

Aurora touched her neck which shocked her when she kept touching her throat to feel for something.

"Oh, you must have taken back the anti-magic stone already, when I was unconscious."

"Mm-hmm," Master Eru nodded. "I hope it helped you during your trek through Acirfa."

"It certainly did," she affirmed. "Thank you for lending it to me."

Yes, it was thanks to the anti-magic stone necklace Master Eru had given her that saved her once from a human harasser in a town where she bought that RV for us.

His whip was magical and it would have made her his helpless captive had the stone not cancelled its magical hold on her. However, even when she freed herself from his whip, he still could have used his brute strength to subdue and abduct her had I not rushed to her aid.

"I'm glad to hear it was put to good use," Master Eru replied to Aurora.

" _...It was also thanks to the three anti-magic stones in the sword's hilt that chased Titan away last night...or we probably wouldn't be here,_ " I thought to myself.

"Hey, speaking of anti-magic stones, what happened to the ones you took out of the hilt to scare off Titan?" Aurora asked me. "Did you put them back in the hilt?"

"Actually, Toffee gave them to me," Eru corrected, his left wing on his chest. "We'll put them back in the hilt once Polu fixes the blade. That reminds me: Toffee and the others have explained that you are the one who discovered a way inside the sword's chamber and got back the broken hilt from the river. Let me be the first to say thank you for going through such lengths to help us find it and keep it safe."

Master Eru held her hands as he smiled warmly at her.

"Without it, we monsters would have lost our chance for liberation."

Aurora blushed as she smiled modestly. "Anything for my friends."

I grinned, appreciating again how much she cared about us monsters.

"Speaking of friends, I'm sure everyone is itching to see you all after waiting days for your return," Master Eru said to the both of us.

Aurora nodded, gently putting Starly on the stone window sill. "Then I'll get myself ready."

Eru and I stepped out so Aurora could be alone to dress herself. I stood next to her door as Eru walked down the hall. He stopped halfway from the stairs to turn his head in my direction.

"Aren't you coming?" he queried.

I raised my eyebrow, wondering why he was asking me that, but then I quickly understood his confusion.

" _He doesn't know that I need to talk to Aurora that we should wait to spend time together._ "

I would have told Master Eru about Aurora and me...but...I had a lot of doubts broadcasting our relationship to the others. It wasn't because I was embarrassed of Aurora, but I was uneasy about my friends' reaction of our newfound affections.

" _This is the very first that a monster and a human have fallen in love with each other... What would the others say? Would they vote against it? Would they be disgusted?_ "

Until I was sure they wouldn't be judgmental about this, I thought it would have been best for Aurora and me to keep our bond classified for the time being.

"I'll be along in a moment," I said in response to Eru's question.

The sage owl stood where he was for a moment, his dubious expression telling me he was wondering if I was keeping a secret from him. Then it dawned on me that Master Eru learned how to use his magic to sense people's feelings, and I was dreading the thought of him sensing what I was feeling.

"...All right, then," was all Eru said before he slowly walked downstairs.

Despite his words, I knew he was going to think about what was going on with me.

I quietly sighed to myself as I leaned my head against the wall, not liking the questions Master Eru would ask me later...

" _I'll worry about that another time,_ " I decided.

The next minute, Aurora opened the door, dressed in the familair red T-shirt and cloak and blue shorts she had worn during the Acirfa journey.

She noticed me next to the door to her surprise as she looked up at me.

"Oh, Toff. I didn't know you were waiting there."

I pushed myself off the wall to stand in front of her, grinning warmly at her. "I waited because I wanted a moment to talk to you before we see our friends."

Aurora grinned as she turned around rather...quickly. Obviously, she was blushing and she was too shy to let me see.

"Of course," she replied as she walked back in the room with me following her as I closed the door behind me.

She turned to face me, the modest red on her face starting to fade away as she smiled happily at me.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked curiously.

Her smile almost made me reluctant to tell her this, but I knew I had to speak to her about this.

I gently grinned at her as I put my right hand on her left cheek.

"First of all, how are you feeling?" I asked, regarding her head wound.

"Head's still sore, but it won't slow me down," she replied, giving me her usual reassuring smile.

"Of course, but you shouldn't push yourself. If your head hurts from moving too much, it might aggravate your injury."

"So...I can't teach at the dojo?" she questioned, not liking the thought of not doing anything for a while.

"I would advise against it, but you and Choco can still teach lockpicking lessons. I'm positive it won't hurt your head." I rolled my eyes as I added, "That is, if hearing Choco jabbering too much doesn't cause any migraines like it often does."

"Oh, hearing him never hurts my head," she denied with an amused grin. "Besides, it's kind of fun listening to him."

"Then you're as liberal with his tongue as Berries and Ruby are. Someone should be."

"Oh, give him a break," Aurora insisted calmly, closing her eyes as she smiled and held my right hand. "Sometimes you're as blunt as Sapphire."

"Well, not all of us can be liberal with Choco's chatter." Gripping her hand, my expression became a little more serious. "But all that aside, I have to discuss something with you before we step out."

Aurora paid close attention, feeling concerned when she saw how I was looking. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no," I assured, shaking my head. "It's nothing troubling...but it is about our friends. You know they don't know about us...and I'm worried of how they'll react if they do."

"You mean you don't think they'd approve of us being together."

"Yes... Although they like and trust you, I don't know what they would think of a monster and a human as a couple," I confessed with my eyes closed.

Aurora glanced away to look at the window.

"Are you sure they would be so judgmental?" she questioned. "Because...Undine found out about us when she saw you and me talking in the training yard that night."

That took me completely by surprise. Undine had seen us together?

"The reason I know that she did was because, right before we teleported away from the underground village, she whispered to me 'good luck with Toffee'. I think...she was open-minded about us caring for each other like this..."

Looking at me, she asked, "So, if our mermaid friend isn't against our affections, would our friends be unsupportive of us?"

I thought hard about this for a moment and it started to make me think that if Undine didn't disapprove of us, then perhaps our friends... But then again...

"I don't want to feel this way about the others...but I'm still hesitant to see their reactions..."

"So, you'd still rather keep our relationship a secret?"

"For the time being. I think we should wait a while before we tell them."

Aurora looked at me quietly, her eyes telling me she wasn't for keeping secrets from the others like this but she closed her eyes as she silently sighed in defeat.

"All right. I honestly don't agree to this, but if you insist..."

"It's only for a while." I gently lifted her chin, making her eyes open as she kept listening to me. "There's also another thing I need to talk to you about. Now, you know what kind of times we're going through at the moment.

"Polu can fix the sword with no difficulty, but as you already know: We will have a challenge figuring out who can use it. Which means...as much as I'd like to spend time with you, I'm afraid we'll have little time together alone."

Aurora saw where I was getting at as she nodded solemnly. "Yes, the Phoenix Blade and finding the right wielder is our top priority right now. I understand and I'll wait for you."

I grinned as stroked the back of my right fingers on her left cheek, holding a lock of her hair.

"I knew you would understand the matter at hand. But we will have a few times together, even though it probably won't be much."

Aurora smiled. "A few times are better than no time at all."

I released her hair as I cupped her chin, Aurora keeping herself still, her cheeks turning red as I slowly brought her face closer.

"I admire your optimism," I said softly before I kissed her.

Aurora's face turned beet red as I kept her near me, then she closed her eyes to enjoy this because she knew as well as I did that it would be a while until we could do this again.

As we continued kissing, I combed my claws through her soft hair, wanting to memorize her touch. She must have felt the same as she reached her right hand to touch my hair, lightly tracing her right finger down my neck.

We stopped kissing to smile blissfully at each other, grateful to have had this moment together. And as much as we wanted this to last longer...

"I think we should go see the others now," I said, regretting to end this.

Aurora nodded. "Duty calls," she said with a smile as she headed out the door. "Shall we?"

I grinned as I motioned my left hand to her. "Ladies first."

We headed downstairs, making our way to the exit, Aurora smiling at the sight of the village.

"It is good to be back," she said sincerely, looking at Roca with warm eyes.

"I concur."

Although, I wondered if she was starting to see this as her permanent home, but now wasn't the time to ask her because we could see Rosela and the others coming to greet us.

"Hey, Aurora, you're awake!" Choco called as he and Berries hugged her.

"How's your head, Aurora?" Sapphire asked.

"It's sore, but it's nothin' I can't handle," Aurora answered as the hares released her. Looking at Verde, she sadly added, "I'm afraid it'll keep me from teaching weapons practice at the dojo. Sorry about that."

Verde grinned in assurance as he raised his right hand. "It is all right. We can do without your teachings for a while. At least you are not too hurt."

"But I can still teach lock picking," Aurora put in, looking at Choco.

"Oh, you don't have to. I can teach without you until you feel better," Choco offered.

"I appreciate your generous offer, but I'm sure teaching lock picking won't make me feel worse. Besides, it'll give me something to do."

"Speaking of something to do, why don't we pay Polu a visit?" I suggested as I put my left hand on Aurora's right shoulder. "We do have a very big favor to ask of him."

Rosela nodded, holding the brown bag with the broken sword on her left shoulder.

"Polu will be shocked to see that the sword is broken," Rosela informed. "You see, we...haven't really told everyone what happened to the sword."

"All we said was that we did find it, but we don't know who the chosen one is," Sapphire explained.

"We also deliberately left out the part where you tried to fight Titan with it," Choco added, squeezing his hands as he felt uneasy to talk about this.

"You didn't tell the others about all that happened?" I queried, perplexed by the unspecific story they had given everyone.

"Well...we didn't want the others to be upset. But we know Polu can fix it, so why should we tell them it's broken when it's going to be reforged soon?" Choco questioned with a grin.

I looked at the ground for a moment as I thought maybe Choco had a point. There was no reason to upset the others when the blade was going to be repaired.

"Very well, but let us ask Polu's help now," I recommended as I started leading the way, eager for the Phoenix Blade to be mended before everyone would ask to see it.

We headed straight for Polu's home where we told him how it had gotten broken. Thankfully, despite Polu's shock of Titan breaking the blade, he was confident on restoring it though he said he needed a day in a half to get it done.

We had to understand Polu's request for needing time, so we left the sword in his care and left him to work.

"Now that we're leaving it in Polu's hands, what do we do now?" Choco asked, his hands behind his head.

"Well, until Polu is finished, we'll have to resume our usual responsibilities," I answered.

And so we did: Sapphire and Rosela went on patrol with others to keep watch in case humans were passing by; Ruby and Berries went back to looking after children at the daycare; Verde taught at the dojo where Choco and Aurora were also teaching the students to pick locks.

I, myself, dressed in my usual black suit, spent the day at the library, reading as much information as I could on Aissur where I had learned humans go to recharge their magic.

Until the sword was repaired and we find the rightful wielder, I wanted to look into how we could even enter Aissur. After all, it is bigger than Acirfa which means it's populated by more humans.

As I sat down to read, I thought of how Choco and the others had given our friends less details regarding our finding the sword and trying to use it to defeat Titan...

" _A part of me doesn't feel comfortable keeping secrets from everyone... But another part of me doesn't want to see the disappointment on their faces..._ "

I gripped my hands on the book I was reading, the idea of them being disappointed that I'm not the right one to use the Phoenix Blade making me wince...

" _Was that the reason why Rosela and the others wouldn't tell the village about me being unable to use the sword? To keep them from doubting me as a leader just because I can't wield it?_ "

I was grateful to my close friends for protecting me like that... However, deep down, I wish for everyone's sake that I was the right one, so that we wouldn't have to spend time fixing the sword and waiting longer to free all monsters...

I pulled myself together as I firmly told myself, " _But the fact is: I'm not the right one. We must keep trying to find the correct warrior... It's the only option we have at the moment._ "

* * *

 **Aurora's POV**

At one in the afternoon, Choco and I were finished teaching the students how to pick locks. I bid Choco farewell as we went our separate ways.

I walked through the village where the others greeted and welcomed me back which warmed my heart.

" _How I missed these familiar friendly faces_."

"Aurora!"

I was taken by surprise to hear a voice from above as I turned to see Rosela landing.

"Oh, hi, Rosela. Back from patrol?"

"Yes. I was on my way to Mura and Zaria's diner for lunch. Would you like to come along?"

" _Now this is unexpected. She used to be too nervous to be anywhere near me, and now she's asking me to join her for lunch..._ "

"I'd be happy to," I accepted wholeheartedly.

We headed for the diner where we were greeted by the two fairy owners who were astounded to see us together. When they realized we had finally gotten to be friends, they happily ate with us.

As the four of us talked, the purple fairy Mura gasped when she pointed at Rosela's precious hairpin.

"Rosela, what happened to the gem in your hairpin?"

Rosela touched her left hand on the hairpin that no longer had the ruby studded inside.

"We sold it," she answered simply with closed eyes.

She explained how we came across a human town where I had to buy an RV to help us get through undetected.

The fairies were sad that Rosela forced herself to part with a precious item that belonged to her parents.

"It's not a big deal," Rosela dismissed with a grin. "I may not have the jewel anymore, but I still have the hairpin itself and that's enough."

I smiled, liking how she appreciated the hairpin even with the ruby gone because she was glad to have any piece of her parents at all.

After lunch was over, I waved good-bye to the girls as I went on my way. As I strolled through the village, I happened to come across the preschool yard where Berries and Ruby were looking after the same little ones I met before.

The twin elves Val and Belle's eyes lit up when they spotted me.

"Aurora!" Belle called, making me turn in the kids' direction.

"Hi, Aurora!" Val waved.

I smiled as I waved back.

Azul, the young blue fairy, flew from behind the twins to wave at me, too. "Aurora, hi!"

Berries and Ruby walked to the three kids to see whom they were waving at.

"Oh, Aurora," Berries pronounced, she and Ruby grinning at me.

"What a coincidence. We were just talking about you," Ruby said.

"Good things, I hope," I grinned as the twins came up to me.

"Of course it's all good things," Berries replied.

"We were just telling the children about our adventure through Acirfa," Ruby added. "And we were just getting to the part where you and Toffee taught that harasser a lesson in that town where you found us a ride."

"Did you really punch him in the face?" Val asked me excitedly.

"And do you have his magic whip?" Belle queried.

"Yes, I did punch him in the face. And yes, I do have his whip," I answered as I moved my cape back to show the whip that was on my utility belt. "But I only use this for emergencies, so I'm afraid I can't show off with it."

"Oh..." the twins sighed in disappointment.

"Oh, now remember, weapons aren't toys," I told them with a gentle smile as I touched their shoulders. "Weapons are tools used only for protecting others and yourselves. Misusing weapons as play things will only get you or someone else hurt."

"That's true, children," Ruby agreed.

"So you're really going to use the whip on bad guys?" Azul asked curiously.

"Yes, but I'm still practicing on using it correctly," I replied, glancing at my whip.

I was a bit upset that I still couldn't practice with my staff or with my new whip because of this head wound.

" _Well, time heals all wounds like Master Era used to say and I must wait._ "

"Did you really help Toffee and the guys find the hilt for the Phoenix Sword?" Val questioned.

"Well, yes."

"How'd you know where the hilt was in the temple?" Belle asked.

The two young hares and dragon triplets came along to hear me talk about our search in the temple.

"We didn't understand Master Era's advice on using our intuition to find the sword at first, but when we did, we discovered the hilt in a crack in the wall, then the anti-magic stones on the hilt magically made the door open," I explained, leaving the kids in awe.

"Wow!" the triplet dragons remarked.

"I wish we can see the sword," Val said, his eyes gleaming at the thought of the legendary blade.

"All in good time, kids," I replied, making sure to remember that they didn't know the sword was currently being repaired.

"I want to see who's going to use the sword and save Magicia," Belle said, her hands together when she imagined the hero bringing them salvation at long last.

"Yeah, I wonder who it is," Val agreed, eager to know who the unknown liberator would be.

Berries, Ruby and I looked at each other as we also wished to know who the destined hero is...

After sharing stories about the Acirfa journey with the kids, I went on my way to sit at the spot near the village border to see and listen to the pink ocean even though no one's allowed to step out of the invisible barrier that hides Roca from human eyes.

" _The force field was powered up by a light potion that keeps Titan out because the barrier can now keep out beings with dark magic..._ "

I lied down on the grass with my hands behind my head as I looked at the cloudy sky that provided shade on the village.

" _Although, the Phoenix Blade is the only thing that can vanquish dark magic...and Titan is out there somewhere... That reminds me, how did he even find us at the temple? ...It must be the same way he found Toffee at the castle...but how'd he do it?_ "

I closed my eyes as I kept meditating on the matter, then I heard an elderly voice.

"So here you are."

I sat up to see Eru grinning at me with his hands behind his back.

"Oh, Master Eru. This is a surprise. I've never seen you over here before."

"I apologize for intruding, but I was looking for you."

"You were? Is something wrong?"

"No," he answered as he walked to stand next to me, listening to the waves. "But there is something I wanted to ask you. I would have sent a messenger bird to ask you to see me at City Hall...but Toffee is there reading about Aissur and I wanted to talk to you alone."

This gripped my full attention. What did he want to talk to me about that he couldn't discuss in front of Toffee?

"According to Toffee, you had a vision of your late guardian Era, yes? That he said you all needed to use your intuition to find the Phoenix Blade... And when you did, Aurora, you found the hilt that opened the locked door... And then, after Titan broke the sword and had the hilt fall into the river, the girls say that you dove right into the rushing currents to get it back..."

Glancing at me, he queried, "So how did you know it was in the river in the first place?"

I looked at the sakura ocean as I tried to answer his question the best I can.

"...I...just had this...feeling of dread in my heart that told me something important was in the water...and I couldn't ignore that feeling, so that was why I went in without second thoughts."

Eru put his left hand on his chin as he pondered on everything I said.

Truth be told, I, myself, felt very mystified about that feeling I had at the river... Was it my intuition that helped me like at the temple?

Coincidentally, Master Eru talked about the same subject. "Now...when you were inside the temple, please tell me exactly, what was it that helped you get an inkling of where to find the hilt which was the thing that opened the door to the Phoenix Blade? Please, tell me every detail."

I closed my eyes as I thought hard about it.

"...Well, for some reason, I felt forced to look at the carving of the Phoenix on the door... Then I started looking at where the Phoenix's eyes were looking at which was the crack in the wall where the hilt was hidden."

This deeply intrigued Eru as he folded his wings and hummed to himself.

"Hmm...very interesting... Now, when Toffee told me this story, he said that when the hilt's anti-magic stones opened the door, you told the others that the Phoenix was granting you passage...right?"

"Yes..." I replied softly. "I...think it was my intuition that gave me that impression."

"Is that so?" he said very quietly.

"Honestly, though, it does leave me baffled," I admitted as I leaned my hands behind me. "As a matter of fact... Well, I'm not sure if it's important, but last night I had a dream of being back in the temple and finding the Phoenix Blade again."

"Did you?" he queried, his eyes widening when I brought that up. "Please, elaborate," he requested, hankering for details.

"The sword was lying there and when I picked it up, something came out of the blade. It was...the Phoenix's ghost."

"What's that? The Phoenix's ghost?" he asked, quite shocked.

"Yes...and I hoped maybe the dream of the Phoenix's spirit was a vision like the vision of Master Era the other night. But when I asked the Phoenix to please tell me who the chosen hero is, all it did was fly right up to me which made me wake up. I forgot to tell Toffee about it, though I'm still not sure if it was just a crazy dream or not..." I concluded as I looked at the sky.

I looked at Eru, wondering if maybe he knew the mystery behind my dream...but after a moment of silence...

"I wouldn't worry about it."

When he said that, I thought he meant that the dream was nothing important...

"Then, I won't," I replied, trying to be casual.

Although, a part of me was disappointed that the dream couldn't give us any answers...

"And I also wouldn't tell Toffee about the dream," he put in with his eyes closed, his head pointing at the ground in front of him. "I don't think it would be good to mention it to anyone."

"I understand."

" _No, Aurora, you don't undertand,_ " Master Eru thought calmly, secretly grinning. " _But, if what I'm thinking is right, you will later._ "

He cleared his throat as he casually said, "Well, I'll see myself back at the library. Thank you for your time."

"Sure, Master Eru. Bye," I replied, waving good-bye.

Then I rested my elbows on my knees as I leaned my cheeks in my hands, my eyes never leaving the ever-shifting pink waves.

Frankly, I was feeling rather gloomy because I thought the dream I had wasn't helpful, but I told myself, " _We have to keep trying. Finding the sword was a success and if we can make that happen, we'll find out who the destined hero really is..._ "

When it was close to sunset, I headed for home to get cooking because I had a feeling Toffee would have been tired from doing research at the library all day.

And just when I had finished setting up the table, I heard Toffee coming in through the front door.

He caught the smell of dinner which made him look in my direction in the kitchen.

"Welcome home," I called out.

He grinned as he took off his jacket and entered in the kitchen. "I hope I'm not too late for dinner," he said as he hung his jacket.

"No, you're just in time."

Toffee washed his hands before sitting at his usual spot on the table.

"How was your day?" he asked me as he tucked a napkin in his shirt.

"It was fine, thank you, though not a lot happened."

Toffee knew I was still bummed that because of my head injury I couldn't give more weapons instructions at the dojo.

He didn't want me to feel useless, so he grinned as he tried to start a conversation.

"Of course, you and Choco gave good lessons on lock picking," he said as he held his glass of water.

"We did." I held my glass with both hands, smiling when I thought about what else happened today. "Then Rosela invited me to have lunch at Mura and Zaira's."

Toffee was taken aback at this news...then he smiled.

"That was kind of her," he said calmly.

And he meant it. Before, Rosela was uncomfortable being anywhere near me, but now Rosela's finally accepted me as a friend.

"Then I met up with Berries, Ruby and the kids at the daycare. The girls were telling the little ones about our Acirfan adventure." I smirked as I looked at Toffee. "They especially loved the part where you and I taught that harasser a lesson."

"Oh, did they?" Toffee said, amused by the thought of it himself. "It's too bad none of our friends could have seen it for themselves."

"Yeah."

"I regret to say I also missed most of the entertainment when you hurt his face and his shin. My biggest regret is that I didn't hit his face myself," he joked, making me giggle.

"You know, it makes me wonder how mad he is that I confiscating his whip," I smiled as I looked at the ceiling.

"He's probably stomping with rage. Too bad we can't witness it," he commented as he glanced away, the amusement gleaming in his eyes which I liked to see.

" _It's good to see a grin on his face after what's happened._ "

After dinner, we cleaned the dishes together. I was washing the dishes that I passed to Toffee to dry off. While I was busy cleaning, Toffee casted secret glances at me, an idea forming in his head.

When I handed him the last thing to dry off, I dried my hands, not seeing what Toffee was doing as he used his tail to pull a pen out of his pocket and drop it by my left side.

The sound of something hitting the floor caught my attention as I looked down to see a black fountain pen.

"Huh," I remarked with a raised eyebrow as I bent down to pick up the pen that I studied. "How'd this fall down?" I asked as I stood up straight, continuing to look at the pen.

Then to my shock, I felt two strong arms wrapping around me from behind. I kept myself still as I saw Toffee's tail that gently slipped the pen out of my left hand to tuck it back in his pocket.

The next thing I knew, Toffee leaned his head down to rest his right cheek on top of my head, making me feel warm and a little dizzy from this sudden action of his.

I felt his head moving to speak softly in my right ear, "I must apologize to you."

I blinked in confusion as I slightly moved my gaze to meet his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Having a busy day today made me forget who you were. When I stepped in this house, I thought you were just a friend." He gently held me tighter as he closed his eyes. "A friend whom I didn't confess my feelings to yet. Otherwise, I would have held you the minute I set foot in this kitchen."

I blushed as I quietly replied, "I see..." I slowly grinned as I reached my hands to touch his arms that were still around me. "You don't have to apologize," I comforted. "Busy days will often make you forget things."

He grinned as unwrapped his arms off me to hold my hands. "Yes, but if I do happen to forget like this again, please don't hesitate to remind me who you are to me now."

"Mm-hmm."

He gently pulled my hands up to twirl me around to make me face him. "I can't give you my attention all the time...but we can have moments like this with each other."

I nodded as I gently gripped his hands. "Yes, of course."

Nothing else was said as he held me against him for a moment. Being in his arms like this made me feel at home, safe and welcome and appreciated.

I wanted to make him feel the same way as I kept him close to me, hoping he would know how much I appreciated and wanted to protect him, too.

* * *

 **Toffee's POV**

When I kept Aurora in my hold, I felt her holding me also, her arms making me feel the thing I hadn't felt in a long time: peaceful. And how I appreciated this.

I slipped my right fingers in her hair, bringing her locks to my face, kissing her crimson strands.

Then I held her face in my hands, pointing her face to look at me. Seeing the bandages on her head made me remember the first time she stayed with me at the castle, when her head was also hurt when she protected me the day we met.

However, the person in front of me was a bit different from the girl I first met. Aurora had gotten stronger since then, both in body and spirit. Spending time with her has done the same to me. We were not the same people we were before Aurora was brought to Magicia...

" _I don't know who brought her here, but I'll forget my curiosity for the time being. All I care about now is being thankful for her presence._ "

* * *

Toffee slowly stroked the back of his right fingers on Aurora's left cheek, making her close her eyes as she smiled from his pleasurable touch.

Then, cupping her right cheek, he put his right hand on her neck to stroke his left thumb up and down her throat that didn't bother her as she felt relaxed by his careful rubs which made her tingle in a delighted sort of way.

He started to rub his thumb up to the top of her neck which made her tilt her head backwards. When she did, he gently removed his thumb to slip his hand behind her head to keep her head leaning backwards as he kissed her to her slight astonishment.

But she didn't open her eyes as she kept herself perfectly still, loving everything about this. She thought that, though his lizards lips were long, they were soft. And they were also kind just like his hands and arms and eyes.

Then he moved his mouth off hers to kiss the top of her neck, almost taking her breath away as he kept his lips there, then he slowly slid down to kiss from the top to the bottom of her neck.

Aurora was feeling happily dizzy from this exalation, then she felt him kissing up to her neck again before he kissed from her right jawline to the right corner of her forehead.

Toffee looked at her, her eyes full of bliss which made him grin as he held her left hand, motioning his left hand to the kitchen's exit.

Aurora, curious to know where he wanted to take her, followed him to the backyard where they stepped on the patio where he gently sat her on the green patio couch.

"Wait here," he requested before heading back inside, making her tilt her head as she wondered what he had in mind for bringing her out here.

Aurora decided to just wait as she looked to see the pink waves lapping the shore. She closed her eyes as she tried to listen to the water from here.

The sounds were faint, but she could make it out. Suddenly, she started to hear peaceful piano music that made her turn her head to see Toffee at the door, holding her iPod in his left hand.

"I apologize for taking your iPod from your room without permission, but I thought we could use some music," he explained, his grin still on his face.

Aurora realized he was playing the first song he had heard from her music player: **_Dearly Beloved Union X_**. She smiled as she closed her eyes, remembering they first danced to this very song.

"Do I take it you mean you'd like to dance?" she guessed.

He stepped up to her, his footsteps making her look up to see him standing in front of her. "If you don't mind."

"Not at all."

He set the iPod on the red tile top patio table before bowing to her as he extended his left hand that she accepted. He led her off of the patio to stand on the grass, holding her left hand and carefully wrapping his left arm around her waist.

Aurora blushed from being close to him like this because it was the first time they've danced as lovers...

Toffee knew she was feeling shy as always, though it didn't bother him because he understood that that was how she was. He twirled her around which made her forget about her shyness to look at him smiling at her.

Aurora grinned as he twirled her back to him. This time, she had the confidence to look at him in the eyes which sort of surprised him, but frankly he was glad to see this change in her.

He brought up her left hand whose palm he kissed before they continued dancing the night away. At that moment, everything was absolutely tranquil. They forgot about all troubles for the night, wanting to enjoy every second of this blissful time together.

Little did they know, Rosela was flying above the night sky, then her ears caught the sound of beautiful piano music which she thought was alluring, though she wondered where it was coming from.

She followed the sound to find the source, descending down to ground level and looked around to where the source was until she came across Toffee's house.

She quietly walked around, the piano music sounding louder which proved to her it was coming from the backyard.

Not wanting to intrude, Rosela decided to see herself out, but just as she was ascending upwards, she caught Toffee and Aurora dancing.

The good pixie grinned to see her friends having a pleasant evening together, But when they stopped to gaze at each other, Rosela stayed where she was, getting a feeling something was very different about this.

Toffee gently tilted Aurora's chin, slowly bringing her close to his face as they both closed their eyes, their lips making a calm but powerful contact.

Rosela was completely shocked at what she was witnessing. Toffee and Aurora, in love? At first, she didn't know what to make of this... She didn't know whether to think it was good...or not. All she knew was, she had to leave before they noticed her presence so she went on her way.

As they kept kissing, Toffee carefully wrapped his tail around her waist, lifting her up off the ground to bring her closer to him as he cupped his right hand on her left cheek, Aurora putting her left hand on his lower right cheek as she fingered the end of his black hair.

After they broke the kiss, Toffee kept his tail around her as he embraced her, Aurora resting the left side of her head on his left shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

The evening breeze came, blowing their hair as leaves fluttered around them, the song from the iPod on repeat, so they gladly let the music keep playing as they held onto each other.

Without letting Aurora go, Toffee opened his eyes to look at her, feeling regretful. " _I'm sorry we can't stay like this all the time._ "

He closed his eyes as he grinned and stroked his left hand on her hair. " _But I know you understand that my people are in dire need...so I can trust you to wait and help with our cause._ "

Toffee held her hair as he leaned his head to kiss the back of her neck, making Aurora slightly gasp before she eased herself and kept her head resting on his shoulder, willingly letting him do whatever he wanted.

" _Toffee...I don't know how much help I can be to you all at this moment, but I promise to keep helping you in any way I can... After all, you and the others are my family._ "

That reminded Aurora of something, so when he stopped necking her, Aurora spoke, "Toffee."

"Hmm?"

"I forgot to tell you, the vision I had of Master Era the other night, he said he thanks you for being good to me and that you're a very great person. And he also thanks you for thinking he's a great man, too," Aurora explained, smiling happily that her old mentor and lover thought positive things about each other. And how she wish they had met.

Toffee was astounded to know of Era's thoughts about him...then he smiled gratefully as he kissed the back of her head.

"He's most certainly welcome."


	32. Rapturous

**Hey, guys. Say, I've got news for you. I've re-edited all of my chapters to fix the grammar and spelling and I also changed a few parts of the story.**

 **If you think it's better, please let me know. Anywho, here's the 32nd chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 32: Rapturous**

Toffee and Aurora were still embracing each other in the back yard with Aurora's iPod still on replay of the song **_Dearly Beloved Union X_**. They were both sort of reluctant to release each other because this moment was just too wonderful...

Of course, they knew they had stuff to do tomorrow. Toffee himself felt it was time for them to call it a night but instead of letting Aurora go to announce it, he slipped his right hand behind her neck that he slowly rubbed his fingers up and down on.

Feeling his fingers like this was starting to drain her energy which Toffee was aware of. Then he very slowly put her on her feet, making sure she was still leaning on him as he unwrapped his tail off of her waist.

As he kept rubbing the back of her neck, he grinned fondly at her before he slowly kissed the crown of her forehead down to the left side of her face as he combed his left fingers through her hair.

Then he started to kiss down to the side of her neck that he gently bit once without letting his teeth touch her skin.

All of this was making her happily dizzy. And the next thing she knew, she was starting to sway which he quickly realized, carefully making the tip of his tail push her to him.

His right hand tilted her chin to find that she had passed out. He grinned as he slid his right arm behind her back and his left hand under her knees.

"I knew that would do the trick," he murmured to himself.

He carefully held her close to his chest before heading for the door, his tail grabbing the iPod that he slid in his pocket.

He would have turned off the music, but he didn't want to put Aurora down and accidentally wake her up. So the song kept playing, though it sounded muffled in his pocket but he wasn't paying attention as he carried her to her bed that he placed her on.

He brought the comforter to her shoulders then he pulled out the iPod that he turned off before he put it on her dressing table.

He looked around Aurora's pure white room that made him wonder if she would appreciate something colorful instead of the same dull white all the time.

Suddenly, Aurora twitched in her sleep which shocked Toffee a bit as he walked up to her, concerned if she was having a nightmare.

"Aurora," he whispered as he gently nudged her left shoulder. "Are you all right?"

"Hmm?" Aurora asked sleepily without opening her eyes. "Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry."

Toffee quietly sighed in relief that she wasn't having any unpleasant dreams, then he slowly stroked the back of his right hand up and down her left cheek to lull her back to sleep which worked.

As he stared at her, he thought how unbelievably real this was: Aurora had accepted his affections and given him hers...

The more he looked at Aurora, the more his heart beat to the point where he felt compelled to gently bite the same spot on the left side of her neck again for several seconds.

Aurora almost twitched again but she knew who was touching her, so she remained asleep to enjoy this rapture.


	33. A Naga's Challenge

**Chapter 33: A Naga's Challenge**

Toffee finally left Aurora to rest as he walked out of her room, silently closing the door behind him.

It almost pained him to remove himself from her for the night and having to wait until most likely late tomorrow afternoon when he could be with her.

" _Patience,_ " he told himself calmly, " _You'll see each other in due time._ "

* * *

 **Aurora's POV**

My pink plumeet digital alarm clock went off, waking me from a good sleep which I desired to go back to, but I knew I had to arise.

When I made my bed, I thought about Toffee who I knew brought me to bed last night. I figured that he must have made me fall asleep on purpose because of the fact we had our jobs to do.

" _Hey, that reminds me: Polu ought to be finished fixing the Phoenix Blade some time today._ "

That got me motivated as I dressed in a black train sleeveless shirt and knee-length gym shorts before I cleaned myself up.

With a spring in my step, I walked downstairs, hoping to see Toffee even though a part of me had the suspicion he had left for City Hall already.

My intuition was correct when I came in the kitchen to see breakfast on the table and a note on Toffee's seat.

"'Aurora, I hope you've slept well. As you already figured, I went to City Hall to continue with my research on Aissur. That reminds me: After you, Verde and Choco teach at the dojo, please come to Polu's workshop. He's sure to be finished repairing the sword by then'."

"We'll be there," I guaranteed before I ate the tasty breakfast.

Once I washed everything, I happily stepped out of the house and headed out for the dojo, enjoying the sunny limpid weather, greeting the villagers on my way.

When I came in the dojo, I could see Verde, Cellius and Dragu teaching their own lessons to the students while Choco watched with his back against the wall with his arms folded.

I walked in without disturbing class to walk up to Choco who saw me coming next to him.

"Hi," I greeted.

"Hey. 'Fraid we gotta wait until the Centaur Trio finish giving their weapons seminar before you give yours."

"That's fine," I accepted as I leaned against the wall with my hands behind my back. I whispered, "You know Toffee asked to see us at Polu's later, right?"

"Uh-huh," Choco nodded quietly, "Polu should be done with that special 'project'. Pretty good news, huh?"

"It sure is," I agreed wholeheartedly as I looked at the ceiling, eager to see how the Phoenix Blade looks.

Once our session was over, Choco grabbed my hand as he led the way to Polu's house with a grinning Verde following close behind.

We came across Sapphire and Rosela on the way there. We would have picked up Ruby and Berries, but they were still busy at the daycare, so we had decided to give them the info on the sword afterwards.

While the guys and I walked ahead, Rosela walked behind us. I didn't know it, but she was looking at me as she thought hard about last night...

Toffee was the first one standing outside of Polu's picket fence, smiling at our arrival. Polu stepped outside to greet us before opening his gate for us to lead us to his shop where we saw something lying on a table with a cloth covering it.

Polu removed the cloth to reveal the Phoenix Blade, leaving us awestruck as we stared at the sword that looked exactly as it did when we first found it.

Toffee examined it closely for himself as he held it in his right hand.

"Well done, Polu," Toffee praised. "This is your finest work yet."

"Thank you, Toffee, but there is something I must inform you all," Polu said solemnly, making us pay close attention to the blue golem. "As magnificent as the blade is... Well, when I began to work on it, I studied it very carefully... And I'm afraid the metal is very weak."

"Weak?" Choco echoed in disbelief.

"What do you mean, Polu?" Rosela queried. "A legendary weapon like this shouldn't be."

"I didn't think it would be, either...but it is. It would have to be if Titan could damage it so easily. Master Eru said that this blade was built centuries ago. Its age must be the reason for its vulnerability."

"So, are you saying it's no use to anyone now?" Sapphire asked, not liking the sound of this any more than we were.

"Wait, my friends," Verde announced. "Maybe...it isn't weak because of its age. Perhaps it's weak because it isn't in the chosen one's hands. I've been thinking about this since yesterday: When Toffee pulled the steel out of the Phoenix statue's beak, it didn't magically react to his touch."

"Magically react?" Sapphire repeated.

Toffee looked at the blade as he took Verde's words seriously. "I think you have a point, Verde," Toffee agreed. "Because I was thinking the same thing when I pulled the sword out of the statue. I'd thought it would have made some sort of response when it didn't at all."

Toffee looked at his reflection in the blade as his eyes looked very serious.

"So...if the chosen one touches the sword, it should give a sign that it's in the right hands."

"Well, that sounds easy," Choco remarked.

"Not completely easy," Sapphire put in. "I mean, the chosen wielder could be anyone. So where do we start from there?"

"Well, why don't we all touch and see if it'll react to any of us?" Choco suggested.

All monsters agreed as they each held the sword, but nothing happened.

"Maybe we can get everyone in Roca to touch it?" Rosela thought aloud. "It'd be worth a shot."

"I think that that's a good idea," Toffee concurred as he sheathed the Phoenix Blade in a flame-colored scabbard that Polu made.

"Toffee, wait," Sapphire spoke. "What if, just _if_ , the blade doesn't react to anybody? What do we say to everyone when they realize the wielder is someone outside of the village?"

Toffee saw where Sapphire was coming from. He hated to think of the disappointment they would have felt if the hero was somewhere far away.

He closed his eyes as he calmly said, "We'll worry about that if it's no one in the village. Right now, let's talk to Eru."

Toffee wanted to inform Master Eru of what we learned from Polu and about Toffee's idea to let everyone get a feel of the sword to test its reaction, so he went back to City Hall to discuss it with the good sage owl in his private study.

"I see what you mean, Toffee..." Eru said before he closed his eyes, thinking deeply about this. "But, please...let me keep the sword with me for a little while."

Toffee blinked in confusion. "Why?"

"I think it would be a good idea if I study it myself before asking anyone to touch it. Please, Toffee, trust me on this."

Toffee still didn't understand why Master Eru needed to study it when the chosen wielder needed to be found right away...but it was Eru who learned about the Phoenix Blade from the book he found a century ago.

Toffee nodded. "All right, if you think it's best." Just as Toffee handed Eru the blade, the ancient book made Toffee remember something. "Hold on. Master Eru, when we met the fairies at the temple, they said that when their ancestors saw the temple, they found a book inside and their descendents told us that they lost the book a century ago. The book that you found in the middle of Acirfa before you came here to Amthor."

Master Eru's eyes widened to hear this. "The book was theirs?"

"Yes, they don't know how they lost it...unless someone took it from them."

"It's a possibility, but if there was a thief, the question is who did it and how they secretly stole it from the guardian fairies," Eru said as he put his right hand on his chin. "Not to mention, why did the unknown thieves leave the precious book behind in Acirfa?"

Toffee knew those were very good questions which were too hard to answer at the moment.

"Right now, it's not important," Eru decided as he put his right hand on Toffee's left shoulder. "We have the sword. All there's left to do is to further examine it."

Toffee came outside to tell us about Eru's request on studying the sword thoroughly.

"Huh?" Choco asked with a totally baffled face. "But what more is there to study?"

"Master Eru found the book about the sword, so I think we ought to just trust him," Toffee recommended.

Sapphire sighed. "If he insists, then so be it."

"Oh, that reminds me: Did you ask Master Eru about the book he found?" I asked, hoping to learn more about why the fairies' lost book disappeared that long ago.

"Yeah, I'd like to know that, too," Rosela agreed, her arms folded.

"Me, too," Choco grinned, his hands behind his head.

"I did bring that topic up," Toffee confirmed. "Unfortunately, he doesn't know any more about it."

That disappointed us.

"It doesn't matter anyhow. We have the present to be concerned about. And until Eru is done with the Phoenix Blade, I suggest we resume our usual routine."

So we went off to do our business, but as the others walked off, I took a glance at Toffee, wondering what he was going to do.

Of course I had a good guess, that he was going to continue his research on the far-off and dangerous land of Aissur to prepare for the possible mission there.

I wasn't too upset that he had to go back to work, for I understood it was for a very good cause. I did keep watching him headed for the City Hall door, wanting to be happy I could get a glimpse of him today before I had to wait for him tonight.

As soon as he started reaching for the doorknob, I quickly turned around to go on my way so that he wouldn't catch me looking at him which would have made me feel a tad awkward.

Just when I had taken two steps forward, I heard Toffee calmly call, "I'll see you this evening."

That made me stop dead in my tracks at the hint of pleasure in his tone. I slightly turned my head to see Toffee grinning fondly at me before going back inside.

I stood where I was, a blissful girn forcing its way on my lips.

Little did I know, Rosela was 7ft in the air, though she did get a good look at me and Toffee's departure. Then, she silently flew away.

When I left City Hall, I had absolutely nothing to do. So I just walked around town, saying hello to everyone. I came near the daycare where Berries and Ruby sat on the porch.

"Hi, girls," I greeted.

"Hi, Aurora," Berries greeted back.

"How are the kids?"

"They're okay," Ruby answered. "They're napping right now. So we're just getting a breather."

"Say, now that you are here, did you and the guys see Polu?" Berries asked curiously, regarding the sword.

"We did."

I explained to them what Polu said about the blade being fragile and that Toffee and Verde believe it can only be strong and responsive in the chosen one's hands.

"Right now, though, Eru wants to study it some more before we get the village to touch it," I finished.

"What for?" Ruby questioned.

"He wants to see if there's something else we don't know about it," I shrugged.

"Well, if Master Eru insists, we can't argue," Berries said.

I waved good-bye to them, then I went to sit down on the same spot of grass where I can see the vast Sakura ocean.

"I wonder what the pink sea feels like," I asked myself softly. "Probably no different than regular water," I grinned.

I lied down with my hands behind my head, wanting to nap to pass the time. However, just when I was on the verge of unconsciousness, I felt a feathery hand touching my left shoulder.

I looked to see Eru to my astonishment.

"Master Eru. What brings you over here again?" I asked as I sat up. "Do you have more questions?"

"No," he answered, "but I do need your help with something in my study."

"My help? What is it you need me for?" I asked, wondering what I could possibly do to help a sage.

"You'll find out when we get there," was all Eru said as he started leading the way to City Hall.

I quickly got up and followed him.

" _Why won't he tell me what it is he needs me for?_ "

When we came to City Hall, Eru gently took my right hand. "Let's go around and enter through the back door. Toffee's still reading inside and I'd rather not let our presence interrupt him."

I nodded without question as we went around to the back entrance, following Eru all the way up the stairs to his study.

Inside was the Phoenix Blade resting on his desk, the sunlight from Eru's window making it the blade bright and shiny like a pearl along with the anti-magic stones in the hilt.

"Now I'll tell you what I brought you all the way up here for as soon as I get ready," Eru said as he walked to his desk. "I just need to clear my desk."

He gently picked up the blade, asking me, "Um, would you mind holding onto this? Just be very careful with it, please."

"Oh, sure," I said as I stepped up to Eru, ready to hold the sword by its hilt.

But just when my fingers were an inch away from touching the precious weapon, there was a gong from outside that spooked us both.

"What's that?" I asked, my right hand on my startled heart.

"That's the village's alarm. It goes off whenever there's a fire or when there's someone about to invade our town. There must be a fire," he declared, for he was sure no one, human or monster, could get in the village thanks to the force field.

When Eru put the sword back on his desk and opened the window, the gong alarm kept going off, the villagers from afar in a panic.

"What is going on?" Eru called. "Is there a fire?"

"No, Master Eru," Rosela answered, flying in front of us. "It's Titan!"

"Titan?!" I echoed.

"He's standing at the beach, looking straight at the village."

Because of the force field, humans couldn't see the village from the outside, but monsters can.

"Titan cannot get into the village. The force field has been upgraded, so it will not allow creatures with dark magic within Roca," Eru reminded.

"Yes, but it looks like Titan has a hostage," Rosela informed.

"A hostage? Well...who could it possibly be? Surely, not someone from here?"

"No, it's none of our own. It's a fairy."

"A fairy?" I asked with wide eyes. "You don't think it's one of the guaridan fairies, do you?"

"Yes, it's Crescent."

" _Crescent? But how in the world could he have been captured by Titan?_ "

"As in, the leader of the temple guardian fairies?" Eru asked Rosela. "But you told the guardians to flee when Titan found you all at the temple."

"I know, but Titan must have tracked them down and caught Crescent somehow," Rosela deduced.

Before anything else was said, Toffee, who had rushed out of the City Hall doors, called to the good pixie.

"Rosela, gather Verde, Cellius, Dragu, Choco and Sapphire and join me at the border of the village."

"Toffee, you don't mean to fight Titan, do you?" Rosela asked uneasily. "We stand no chance against his dark magic and the chosen one for the Phoenix Blade hasn't..."

"I know, but if Crescent is in danger, we cannot abandon him."

"Wait, Toffee, it may not be what we think it is," Eru doubted. "How do we know Titan's prisoner isn't an illusioin Titan created to deceive us? We do not want to take risks for nothing."

Toffee knew Eru had a valid point. Titan is the sort of type for dirty tricks nowadays.

"Sapphire could tell the difference," Rosela said. "If he smells a real fairy or not, then Titan can't fool us."

"Yes, that is a very good idea, Rosela," Eru agreed. "But Titan will stay outside our door demanding a challenge, not that that will tempt us to give into his wishes."

Eru put his right hand on his chin as he murmured thoughtfully. "Though perhaps if..."

"Master Eru?" Rosela asked, wondering what he was thinking.

"Toffee, you and the others should go to the border and have Sapphire test Titan's so-called hostage's presence."

Toffee nodded as he went on his way with Rosela flying off to gather the guys.

"Aurora, please help me with something," Eru requested as he went to his desk. "I want you to hold the sword."

At first, I thought he wanted the sword off his desk so he could make something to help Toffee chase off Titan. So without question, I reached my left hand for the blade.

When I did, I started to ask, "So what are you going to do-?"

I stopped speaking when I saw the three anti-magic stones in the hilt glowing as well as the steel. I was shocked and perplexed by what was happening, then mist started to come out of the sword.

" _Wait, this happened in my dream the other inght._ "

I watched, still as stone and completely speechless as the mist began to materialize into the very small bird I had seen in the said dream.

The spirit sat on the blade, looking at me with the same calm focused gaze he had once given me the other night, making me feel mesmerized.

" _Is this another dream?_ " I asked myself.

I took a deep breath to test my theory...only to find this was all very real.

The Phoenix's ghost grinned at me, as if he was reassuring me everything was all right. Then he motioned his beak to the blade and me two times, making me understand his message, making me look at him with stupefied eyes.

"You're not saying this weapon is...mine?"

The Phoenix nodded confidently, leaving me mystified as I stared at the glowing blade.

The next thing he flapped above the sword then, just like in my dream, he flew at my face, his spirit going inside my head that I put my right hand on because I was feeling dizzy for a moment, as if I had been hit by a forceful whirlwind that had spinned me around countless times.

"Aurora, are you all right?" Eru asked as he walked up to me, his wings on my shoulders.

I gathered my strength as I rubbed my right temple. "I...I'm not sure... I feel so...different. I'm not hurt, but there was a small ghost of the Phoenix coming out of the sword. And then he went inside me...after he told me this weapon is mine."

"Ah, so it's true. It truly does belong to you," Eru stated, his voice starting to fill with joy.

"You...knew?"

"I've had a hunch."

I stared at the Phoenix Blade whose light started to dim as I tried to comprehend all of this.

"But how can it be? I'm not a monster. I have no magic powers."

"Well...the prophecy never said it had to be a being of this world."

"But why me of all...?"

"Now, Aurora, please," Eru spoke as he held my right hand. "I know you're confused, but now isn't the time for questions. The fact is: the Phoenix Blade is yours. That means you can use its power to dispel dark magic."

Eru gently led me to the window. "Aurora, as we speak, Titan is standing outside the village and he'll never leave us be and we cannot stop him as long as dark magic coarses through his veins. And only the Phoenix Blade's pure magic can discard him of his forbidden powers."

My confusion turned into terror. "I _have to face Titan? But he's a stronger warrior than I am! How...?_ "

Then...something in my heart made me look at the Phoenix Blade. " _But...if I am meant to wield this and if I don't confront Titan...this insanity will never end... I'm scared, but...what else is there to do?_ "

I closed my eyes as I took a deep, quiet breath. ...Then, without a word, I gently freed my hand from Master Eru's, the blind sage owl no longer sensing my presence in the room which made him grin.

"You can do it, my dear," he said silently, the obvious faith on his feathery face.

I ran straight out of City Hall and ran past the villagers who were wondering where I was going, especially with the blade in my hands.

Berries and Ruby saw me going and they were bewildered when they discovered my destination.

I stood at the edge of the buildings where I kept myself in a house's shadow because I could see Toffee and the others at the border where Titan stood right outside of force field.

Unfortunately, from where I was standing, I couldn't hear a single thing over there. I did hear footsteps behind me as I looked to see Berries and Ruby.

"Aurora, what are you doing?" Ruby asked. "You're not planning on helping them drive off Titan, are you?"

"Only after we find out if Titan actually has a hostage in his clutches," I answered which befuddled the girls.

"What do you mean if Titan 'actually has a hostage'?" Berries queried.

"Berries, please, I need you to be my ears," I requested. "Can you hear everything they're saying over there?"

Berries strained her pink ears as she listened to the conversation. "Well, Titan is demanding Toffee comes out of the force field to settle things once and for all, or else he'll kill Crescent."

"He has Crescent?!" Ruby cried.

"We don't know that," I said calmly. "That's why Toffee wants Sapphire to check if Crescent's scent is real or not."

The girls were even more confused, but they said nothing as Berries kept listening. "Sapphire's talking. He says...'That's not Crescent in your hand. It's not anything.'"

The three of us could see Titan looking bewildered at Sapphire's statement.

"Now Toffee says 'So, you were trying to use lowly tactics, after all'."

"Okay, that's all I needed to know," I said as I started coming out of the house's shadow.

"Aurora." Ruby gently gripped her teeth on my right sock to stop me. "Are you crazy? You can't go out there."

"Oh, wait, are you only trying to give them the sword?" Berries checked.

"No, Berries...this is my sword," I corrected solemnly.

Ruby let go of my sock as she and Berries stared at me with wide eyes.

" _Your_ sword?" Ruby repeated.

"Yes...Eru had me touch it and it glowed."

Berries gasped. "It did?"

"Yes. The Phoenix chose me and though I'm as dazed as you are, I gotta use this power on Titan or he'll continue to be our obstacle."

Without another word, I dashed out.

" _Master Era, please, help me do this right._ "

Focusing my energy, the sword started to glow as brilliantly as it did when I first touched it.

Titan crushed the illusion of Crescent until it turned to dust that blew in the wind.

"Well, hostage or not, you're going to have to come out and deal with me at some point," Titan snarled.

"We can't disagree," Toffee replied, his expression dead serious. "But we will fight you on our terms, not yours, Titan."

"Indeed," I spoke clearly, making them look to see me.

What really caught their attention was the glowing blade in my right hand.

"Uh, Aurora," Choco spoke, his wide brown eyes still on the glittering weapon, "when did the sword...?"

Toffee looked at the sword then at me. My expression looked so different to him. I looked strangely calm yet...stronger than usual.

" _The Phoenix Blade...is hers?_ "

"What is this?" Titan sneered. "Have you appointed your human pet as your squire, having her fetch weapons?" He grinned cruelly. "Even the most useless weapon?"

"I am not here to deliver the sword to anyone here, Titan," I corrected, ignoring his arrogance. "I came to use its great power. Master Eru had me touch this sword and when I did, the Phoenix's spirit came out of the blade and entered my soul to share its connection with me, enabling me to wield this special weapon."

I stopped between Toffee and Rosela, facing Titan with the force field in front of me.

"And you will feel the Phoenix Blade's power, Titan."

"You? You are the chosen one? A human from Earth, using magic? I do not know whether to call you mad or foolish?" Titan grinned mockingly, folding his arms.

"I am neither. Do you not see that the blade is glowing like the moon?"

"It must be a trick," he dismissed scornfully. "Eru probably had the idea of sprinkling magic on the sword to make it glimmer just to frighten to the point of fleeing."

"No, Titan, it is no trick and I will prove it to you."

"Oh, you will, will you? Well, then, why don't you step out of the force field and do so?"

I grinned as I shook my head. "I think not. I am not overconfident as to face you close-up. Besides, I can still stop you where I'm standing. The dark magic in your veins is a danger to you. Know this: What I am going to do is for your own good as well as everyone else's."

Titan still looked at me, believing I was bluffing. Then I closed my eyes as I pointed the blade at his chest, closing my eyes as I asked in my heart for the Phoenix to help me summon the power I needed.

Then the point of the sword started to glow bright as a tiny ball of light began to appear. The sphere of light grew bigger as I kept concentrating. My only thought was to cleanse Titan of all dark magic in hopes of maybe...he would come back to his friends.

The very second I opened my eyes, I squeezed my grip on the hilt as if I was pulling the trigger on a gun, making the soccer-sized ball of light hit the unexpecting naga on the chest to the others' complete shock.

We watched Titan fall backwards on the grassy ground. He was stunned for a second, then he screamed in agony as he writhed at the same time black mist came out of his body.

"The dark magic is leaving him," Toffee said, still in utter shock as well as the others.

"Yes, Toffee," I confirmed undoubtedly. "The sword's pure magic is banishing the forbidden magic out of his body."

We all kept our eyes on him, his writhing lasting for several seconds. His searing cries were making us wish his pain would end soon for his sake. Finally, the dark haze left him completely, leaving him lying on the grass as he panted, his breathing ragged.

Toffee and the others didn't know what to do. They just asked themselves if Titan...would begin to see the error of his ways.

I myself waited until I believed he had the strength to talk. "Titan...how does your body feel?"

Titan slowly lifted his hands off the grass, his eyes both weary and astounded. "I...feel empty. The dark magic always felt heavy... That was what made it painful to have in my body."

"So you should be feeling much better... That was my intention from the beginning," I said with a warm smile.

"What?" Titan asked, looking at me with more astonishment in his eyes.

"Titan, please, I implore you, look in my eyes and look into my soul. The eyes are the windoow to the soul. The eyes always tell us what people are like on the inside. Well, look inside me for a moment and tell me if you sense any kind of hatred and disdain for you. Because if I felt that way, I would have killed you instead of just ridding you of the dangerous magic inside you."

Titan narrowed his orange eyes which told me he was still distrusting me...but then I started to see confusion again and...curiosity. The same two things I saw in him when I begged him to spare Toffee on Mt. Shard.

I kept my gaze perfectly still, looking straight in his eyes to try to help him sense the truth from me.

" _Please don't doubt me. Please look at my soul._ "

Titan's baffled expression didn't change as he tilted his head, and looked into my eyes to test the eye-to-soul trick. His eyes widened, bewilderment showing on his expression.

He slowly shook his head as he quietly said, "That can't be. It just can't be."

"What can't be, Titan?" I asked calmly.

"I can't...feel anything...violent from you. But that's impossible. All humans have violent souls."

"But my eyes tell you otherwise, do they not? The eyes tell no lies. They tell you exactly what a person's true nature is."

A thought occurred to me.

"...And you would have believed what I said to you at Mt. Shard...but the dark magic prevented you from listening to reason," I realized. "The evil power you tampered with made your hatred bigger and blinded you from seeing the truth. But you see it now, don't you?

"Titan, if I was as violent as the humans here, would I have spared your life? I want you to live because your people want you back. I want you to see how dangerous hatred and revenge are because they only lead to ruin and despair. My late mentor, my human mentor and father-figure Master Era taught me that."

"...Another Earthling human taught you that?"

"Yes, he did. He was as peace-loving as I am. He taught me to judge people based on their actions, not their looks. He and my late grandmother. They made me who I am today. So, if I was brought up by good humans who taught me these things, then obviously other good humans exist. Do you get it now?"

Titan just stared at me, trying to fathom everything I said. "...Did you...teach everyone in Roca these things?"

"She did," Toffee answered for me. "She wanted us to find peace in our hearts as much as she wishes for us to live in peace without living in fear and jeopardy of evil humans. Clearly, since you were once our dear friend, she wants you to be a part of that, too."

Glancing at the blade in my right hand, Toffee thought, " _Still, I never imagined she would be the one to make it happen._ "

"Titan, please, for your friends, your fellow monsters, don't be consumed by anger and hate. Cast aside those negative feelings because they'll only lead you to more pain. No more hurt. Let your heart find real healing and remember what fighting is supposed to be about: Protecing the people who are still alive."

Titan knew what I meant by that: Instead of obsessing with revenge over all humans over his father's death, he should think about looking out for the others who are still very much alive...

I glanced up at Toffee, wondering what he had to say to convince his long lost brother.

"Titan, please believe in what she says. It's what helped us feel better than we had ever felt before... And Aurora has the weapon that can help us end every monsters' nightmare. We have a chance to have the lives we deserve. Be a part of that life with us," he beseeched calmly, extending his right hand out of the force field.

Titan stared at Toffee's hand, and in his orange eyes I could see...remorse slowly starting to grow inside him. He closed his eyes tight as his left hand covered his face.

"Titan?" Toffee asked, wondering why Titan was hesitating.

"Titan, we are willing to forgi-" I started to say, but Titan quickly picked himself up and pulled out a brown bag of teleportation powder. "No, Titan, don't!"

Too late, the naga blew the powder on himself and vanished from our sights, much to our utter astonishment.

"Uh...what just happened?" Choco asked, feeling dumbfounded.

"Titan went away," Rosela answered, still not believing this any more than we were. "He just up and went away."

"Why on Magica did he do that?" Sapphire wondered.

"Because in his eyes, I saw a deep, deep guilt," I explained sadly. "Knowing full well the things he had done were wrong, it's seriously pricking his conscience. He thinks he doesn't have a right to be here."

The others didn't say a word as they looked at the ground in disbelief. Titan, the friend they had lost to corruption finally came to his senses, then he disappeared right before their eyes instead of staying with them.

In their eyes, I could see sheer sorrow. Their dream of Titan no longer being a theat became a reality at long last...but their dream of him being back home with them was still a long shot.

I looked up at Toffee who was still looking at the spot Titan had disappeared from... I knew without a doubt that he was the saddest one here.

* * *

 **Aurora's POV**

We slowly made our way back to the village, my friends not saying a word to each other. Then to our surprise, the villagers swarmed us as they cheered for us.

They were saying they had seen Titan disappearing from the border which made them think we had defeated him. Berries and Ruby joined us, Berries touching my shoulders as she corrected everybody.

"No, guys, Titan came to his senses when Aurora used the Phoenix Blade to vanquish his forbidden magic."

"What? What do you mean Aurora used the blade?" Rojo asked, completely shocked.

"The Phoenix Blade belongs to her, Rojo," Ruby confirmed with a nod. "She touched the blade and the Phoenix chose her, according to Aurora."

"It's true," Eru stated as the villagers let him through. "I had her hold it and she saw the Phoenix's apparition that told her the sword is hers, then his spirit merged with hers to share his great power with her."

"And-and you were able to use the sword to slash the darkness out of Titan?" Archie asked excitedly, pretending he was holding a sword that he slashed in the air.

"No, I focused on the Phoenix's power in the sword that created a ball of light that took away his dark powers," I said with a small smile.

"Wow!" Rojo remarked in awe, then the blinked in confusion. "Wait, you said he...came to his senses after that, right? Do you mean...he's back to his old self?"

"Yes," I answered, glancing away with regretful eyes, "...but we couldn't bring him back with us."

"Wha-? Why not?" Archie asked, not understanding it at all.

"...He's guilt-ridden," I replied, clenching my right fist.

"Hmm...that is no surprise," Eru asserted soberly, his eyes closed. "Realizing his sins is tearing him apart. He cannot bear to see the people he had harmed."

"Will he...ever come back to us, Master Eru?" Berries asked, the villagers looking at the sage, all desiring for a hopeful answer.

"...He might, someday." Opening his blind eyes, he added, "I think he needs time to make peace with himself before he returns. Do not be despondent, everyone. Let us give Titan time alone to get himself together. And let us also keep in mind that thought he is not with us, his heart has been saved from corruption. We should let that comfort us."

The villagers knew Master Eru was right, but they were still sad that Titan wouldn't be back home with them for who knows how long.

I looked at the sword, wishing I could have talked faster to convince Titan to say... " _I sure hope he'll realize how much his friends want him_."

Eru gently touched my right shoulder as he happily announced. "Let us also rejoice in this: the Phoenix Blade finally has a bearer to use it to liberate all monsters."

The others' depressed faces started to light up before they smiled at each other, then they gushed as they came up to me, picking me up to my surprise as they cheered.

I held the sheathed sword close to my chest, speechless as I looked at the overjoyed Rocan monsters.

Toffee and the gang watched the parade, grins of amazement growing on their faces.

"To think, the chosen one was Aurora all along," Berries remarked.

"Makes sense when you think about it," Choco said. "I mean, she was the one who found the hilt that opened the sword's chamber."

"Yeah, and when we ran away from the temple following the river, she winced and shuddered, saying something bad happened," Ruby added. "The same time Titan broke the blade and made Choco drop the hilt in the coarsing river."

"Yes, she even sensed something was being carried in the river before she dove right in to get the hilt out," Rosela put in.

"That's because she and the sword made a connection the second she found the hilt," Sapphire said.

Toffee never took his eyes off me as he kept grinning happily.

After a few moments of hooting and hollering, the others finally put me down, then Master Eru gently led me back City Hall to his study.

When he closed the door behind us, he commented, "I can tell you are overwhelmed by everyone's celebration, but you cannot blame them for being so excited. They have waited so long for their prayers to be answered and..."

He stopped speaking when he knew how quiet and still I was being. I was staring at the sheathed blade, my mind in a whirl.

" _I still can't believe I'm the Phoenix's chosen one... But why?_ "

Eru touched my left shoulder. "Oh, I can sense how tired your body is," he stated. "Well, the magic of the Phoenix Blade is new to you, so you need time to get used to it." When I remained silent, he carefully said, "I also sense anxiety in you."

I inhaled before I finally responded, "This is...more than overwhelming. How can I, an Earthling, be the bearer of the Phoenix Blade?"

His left hand touched the pommet of the sword's hilt. "I believe the Phoenix chose you for your heart."

"My heart?"

"Well, the prophesied hero or heroine must have a good heart to be fitting for the blade. Do not get me wrong, Toffee is very goodhearted...but I think it required a heart that has always been free of hatred and Master Era taught you to be that way since you were a teenager.

"Not to mention, you've felt love for us monsters, so the Phoenix thought your heart can activate the Phoenix's magic. You see? The sword works depending on your emotions and thoughts on what to use it for. Think about it: What did you want when you faced Titan?"

"...I wanted to stop him from hurting all of you..and to stop him form hurting himself."

"Ah, and that's why you were able to banish the darkness within him. You didn't want death, you wanted him to heal. Only a peaceful heart like that is worthy of this weapon's pure magic."

I was still astounded. My heart was suitable for the Phoenix's standards? ...Frankly, even though I knew I should have felt honored, a part of me felt rather...frightened. The Rocans were counting on me to save them and all monsters and bring them peace and salvation. So the fact everyone was expecting so much of me was making me very uneasy.

Of course Master Eru sensed this. "You're worried you might not do well. Listen," he said kindly, holding my left hand, "the prophecy said you will end the war. You should have faith in that and in yourself. After all, you helped Titan find healing within himself. I am certain you can help the rest of us monsters."

But Eru knew I was still unsure, so he smiled softly. "I think you should return home to Toffee and rest," he suggested as he gently led me to the door. "And...please, don't worry about it too much."

All I did was nod before I stepped out of his study alone, not knowing Eru went to his desk to write a letter.

I dazedly walked through the City Hall's exit, making my way home without being seen by anybody because I just wasn't up for any more cheers. In fact, just when I stepped in front of Toffee's door, I felt hesitant to go in and see Toffee who I was afraid would be all enthused at the sight of me with the Phoenix Blade.

" _But I can't stay out here forever._ "

So with a deep breath, I walked inside. The living room was empty, making me wonder if he was somehwere else in the house. Then my eye caught sight of him sitting on the patio couch in the backyard.

I was almost to afraid to go up to him, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings if he found out I came back without speaking to him. So I quietly stepped outside, trying to put on my brave face as I stood by his left side.

He saw me at the corner of his eye before smiling at me. "Welcome back," he greeted warmly.

"Thank you," I replied, though my inside was full of butterflies.

He moved his gaze to the sword in my hands. "It's very ironic. I've been trying to find the worthy wielder when she was right next to me all this time," he commented, looking up at me.

That was when I felt a bit panicky because I was afraid he would see the uncertainty in my eyes. Then, to both our surprises, we heard the door bell.

"I'll get it," Toffee said as he made his way to the front door

I was thankful to have one more moment before he would see the fear in my soul. Actually, I was startting to think how pitiful I was being, and shamefully cowardly.

" _Toffee and the others have waited this day for the longest time...and I feel like I'm betraying their trust with these negative thoughts._ "

* * *

 **Toffee's POV**

I opened the front door to see an orange feathered, green-beaked bird who was named Anja (pronounced on-jaw), known as Eru's messenger bird.

"Oh, hello, Anja. I see you bring a message from Master Eru."

When I carefully slipped the rolled-up paper off of Anja's left leg, he sat on my right shoulder as I read Eru's letter.

"'Toffee, first, this is for only your eyes to read. Now, the reason I've sent you this letter is because you should know how Aurora is feeling. Apparently, the thought of being the destined heroine is making her very, very concerned of how she will do in order to save us. She is terrified at the thought of failing us, Toffee. She never imagined having such an important role and it's putting a lot of pressure on her. We must help her find courage and confidence and let her know we will be with her to the end'."

I was shocked to learn of Aurora's fearful thoughts... I quickly wrote a response to Eru that Ana took straight to City Hall. Then I returned to the patio where Aurora was sitting on the couch, looking at the Sakura sea.

I sat down next to her, closing my eyes as I said, "Tell me, how does it feel being the prophesied heroine? Please, tell me honestly."

I knew Aurora would be frank no matter what, so she sighed. "I'm...scared. I mean, I want to help you all have better lives...but I never thought I'd have to help this much. ...And I'm worried I may...make mistakes."

" _So this is what Eru was talking about._ " I grinned softly. "I know how you feel."

She looked at me with surprised eyes.

"When...I had to take charge as Roca's leader, you know I wasn't happy about it at first because it was a heavy responsibility I didn't ask for. The thought of having to do so hard to protect everyone made me dread of whatever threat would come our way. But then I remembered something very important: Despite the many burdens on my shoulders, I have my trusted friends on my side."

Looking at her, I added, "You also have friends who will help you. This war has been ours long before you met us, so we could never ask you to do this on your own. Even chosen heroines need help as village leaders do."

She looked at the sword, taking my words to heart, knowing I was right. No warrior should carry out missions like this alone...

"Do you feel a little better now?" I whispered.

"Yes," she murmured, tracing her right fingers on the flame-colored scabbard with a small relieved smile on her lips. "Thank you for helping me know this."

"Of course. I should thank you as well." She looked up at me again as I explained, "You helped Titan open his eyes which was possible after you destroyed the evil power in his veins."

She smirked for a second before she frowned sadly and looked away. "...I just wish I could have talked fast enough to let him know everyone was willing to have him back," she said regretfully.

"You needn't apologize for his sudden departure. He knew we had forgiven him, but he's currently having a very difficult time forgiving himself. As Master Eru said, he needs time to think things through."

I cupped her left cheek to have her look at me.

"At least he is no longer poisoned by hatred and dark magic that made his anger stronger. So, even though he's not here, he is back to who he was. Even better, he knows how to read a person's soul like he did yours."

" _Yes, it is a wonderful thing that he knows that now,_ " she thought, feeling very happy. " _I almost can't believe it._ " Looking at the sheathed blade, she thought with a new resolve, " _Perhaps I can be of help. No, we will all be of help._ "

I sensed her positive feelings before I wrapped my left arm around her left shoulder, bringing her close to me.

"You see, you're off to a good start," I said, making her smile as she leaned on my shoulder.

"There is a small part of me that is still afraid, but...I will do this. If Titan can be saved, there must be hope for a future for all of you," she said, holding my left hand.

I grinned before I brought her hand to my lips. "That's exactly how a heroine should think."

I released her hand, gently holding her face that I moved to look at me, then I kissed her right jawline deeply, making her blissfully shudder as she closed her eyes.

I moved my lips up to her right temple to the crown of her forehead. I held half of her red hair in my right hand, kissing her locks as her hair fell out of my fingers.

I held her face again, her expression calm and euphoric to my contentment. She was actually serious about what she said to give us a future.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Anything for you guys."

Then I leaned down to kiss her for several joyful moments, sliding my right hand from her face to her shoulder before wrapping my right arm around her back as I put my left hand on her chin.

When I broke the kiss, Aurora gently reached her left hand to touch my right cheek, reaching her head up to softly brush her lips on the left side of my face that I quietly savored as I closed my eyes.

* * *

 **Hey, you all! I'm sorry that there was no real fight, but battle scenarios aren't my thing. I'm also sorry if the rest of the chapter wasn't all that impressive, but I could use ideas for the next chapter. Until next time, God Jehovah bless.**


	34. The Surprise

**Chapter 34: The Surprise**

Toffee and Aurora stayed in the backyard, discussing on how she was going to use the Phoenix Blade.

"I can teach you how to use the sword in a normal combat. After all, since it's magic drains your energy, you should only use its power for emergenices," Toffee recommended. "I'm afraid you'll have watch my teachings until your head recovers, though. As for helping you learn to use its magic and get your body used to it, Master Eru is the one you need."

"All right," Aurora replied, looking at the sheathed sword with a slightly worried gaze.

Toffee was afraid she was feeling unsure with herself again. Aurroa could tell he was thinking that, so she said, "It's just...I've always been scared of using sharp weapons. I never wanted to accidentally hurt myself or anyone else. Master Era knew that and that's why he suggested the metal staff for me."

"I see," he understood. "Well, we will be using wooden swords as beginner's practice. That's something we always do for new students who learn to wield blades," Toffee reassured with a grin.

"Okay, wooden swords are good," Aurora nodded, feeling a bit better. "Now, please tell me, how difficult will learning magic be?"

Toffee glanced away for a second before looking back at her. "I won't beat around the bush. For Magicianians, human or monster, it's not too hard when we learn it step by step. But for an Earthling human...it would be a bit harder, but not impossible. I mean, you managed to use the sword's magic on Titan. It's just going to take time and hard work for you to use it like the rest of us," he promised with a sincere smile.

Aurora took his words for it as she gripped the blade.

Toffee liked and appreciated her determination before he put his left hand on her right shoulder. "But we'll talk about that tomorrow. Tonight you should rest. As Master Eru said, your body still needs to recover sharing the Phoenix's power this afternoon. I'll cook us dinner," he announced as he got up. "And don't worry, I can do it alone."

Aurora figured he wants her to rest, so she accepted his wanting to cook on his own and sat on the patio couch, staring at the Phoenix Blade most of the time, tracing her right fingers on the scabbbard as she felt eager and a little concerned about tomorrow which she knew was going to be a busy day.

" _And every day after that,_ " she thought, her eyes serious. Gently touching the bandaged head wound she had received in Acirfa, she frowned. " _I wish my head was better so I don't have to just sit and watch Toffee's sword instructions. I'd also like to practice with my new whip, too._ "

She calmly exhaled as she told herself, " _But I have to wait or else my head will feel worse._ "

She was so busy looking at the special sword, she didn't know a visitor was hovering above Toffee's house. Rosela had wondered if Aurora had come back here, so that was why the pixie came to secretly land on the roof to see Aurora sitting alone in the backyard with the Phoenix Blade in her hands.

Although, that wasn't the main reason why Rosela quietly stopped by. She felt...a little curious of what Toffee and Aurora were doing together.

Rosela felt angry at herself for peeking in on her friends like this.

" _I have no right to do this,_ " she told herself as she laid her back on the roof. " _This is spying... But I can't help myself._ "

She glanced down to see Aurora still staring at the sword.

" _...I still don't know if their relationship is good or not. A monster and a human have never fallen in love before..._ "

Then a part of her told her that a human has never wanted to be friends with monsters, either, but Aurora was the very first to do that...

" _But despite how much her friendship has done for us...is this love of theirs okay? What if they someday regret it?_ "

Rosela didn't think these questions would let her rest, so she felt the need to get the answers somewhere, but who? Not Choco or Sapphrie, but perhaps Berries and Ruby.

So she silently crawled away from the edge of the roof before she stood up and took off.

Aurora finally moved her head to look at the pink ocean which made her think about Aissur where Toffee said the human Magicianians go to recharge their powers once a year.

" _When I get the hang of the Phoenix Blade, I'm sure we'll be goin' there... Wonder what it's like there... How dangerous it is and how tough the Aissurian monsters' lives are._ "

She heard a knock that made her twitch as she turned her head sharply around to see Toffee at the door way.

"Apologies," Toffee said, raising his right hand. "I just came to tell you dinner is ready."

"Oh, okay," Aurora understood as she got up. "I just need to put up the sword in my room before I come to the dining table," she informed as Toffee stood aside to let her inside.

Aurora walked upstairs and stepped in her bedroom to place the sword on top of the white drawer.

" _I'm honestly not sure if I should keep it on there every night, but I'll worry about that later._ "

Aurora washed her hands real quick before she headed downstairs to meet Toffee who was already pouring water in their glasses.

She eyed the new dish Toffee made: A wheely-good pasta mixed with diced tomato and chopped celery.

"That's a new dish," Aurora remarked. "It sure looks good."

Toffee grinned at her compliment before he pulled out her seat for her, making Aurora grin bashfully before she came to the table and sat on the chair he pushed in for her.

"I thought I'd make something different for a change," he said before he took his seat.

After they enjoyed the well-made meal, Aurora helped Toffee with the dishes which he appreciated. During the clean-up, Toffee thought of something.

Once the last plate was dried, he suggested, "Why don't you go put on a jacket?"

Aurora looked up at Toffee with a raised eyebrow. "A jacket?"

"Yes," Toffee replied, closing his eyes as he grinned and dried his wet hands. "There's somewhere I'd like to show you, but I can't tell you what it is until we get there," he hinted.

Aurora then realized he had a surprise for her which brought a big, excited smile on her face.

"Okay, I'll go get a jacket real quick," she said almost giddily which amused Toffee as he watched her leave the kitchen with a spring in her step.

His grin became a small smile before he looked out the small kitchen window.

Aurora pulled out a red tinsel chapleen cargo jacket out of her closet, slipping it on as she walked down the 2nd-floor hallway.

Once she was downstairs, she found Toffee waiting for her at the front door.

"All right, I'm ready to go," she announced in calm eagerness.

"Good. Now before we step out..." Toffee took out a black blindfold to wrap around her eyes.

" _Wow, it must be a special surprise. He's never put a blindfold on me before._ "

Toffee gently pulled her through the door before locking it, then he took her right hand and led her out of the village.

Aurora could tell they were taking quite a long walk, not that it bothered her but this was piquing her curiosity.

Then she began to hear the waves of the Sakura sea. In fact...the sounds were getting louder as Toffee kepting leading the way. Then the two passed through something that felt soft and warm which was very familiar to Aurora...

" _Hmm...where have I felt that? Wait, aren't the waves getting even louder?_ "

Finally Toffee stopped Aurora, taking the blindfold off her.

Aurora gasped in shock and delight when she learned why the waves sounded louder.

" _He brought me to the beach!_ "

"Wait, does this mean you're letting everyone come out of the force field?" she asked hopefully.

Toffee nodded with a calm smile. "Since Titan has seen the light, the others can safely step out of the protected barrier. Provided they all watch out for any human passers-by, of course."

Aurora had a wide smile, her eyes dazzling as she took her shoes and socks off before stepping on the soft sand to stand in front of the lapping waves.

" _Just think how happy everybody will be when they hear it'll be safe to come over here,_ " she thought ecstatically.

Looking at the moving sea touching the sand nonstop made her have an urge.

"Say, Toffee, would it be safe to have our feet in the water?" she checked.

"Of course," he answered with a grin.

Smiling at that, she gladly took two steps in the pink sea that hugged her lower legs to her relaxation and joy as she closed her eyes in bliss.

" _This is the very first time I touched any ocean. It's a wonderful thing. Wait 'til the others do this themselves._ "

In fact, she knew Toffee wasn't doing this with her.

"Toff, please, come here," she politely beckoned with an inviting smile. "The water's great."

Toffee stood in his spot for a second, feeling awkward about putting his feet in the water since he had literally never done that before...

But then he wordlessly nodded before carefully placing his shoes and socks on the grass next to Aurora's.

Aurora grinned softly at her lover as she extended her right hand to Toffee who grinned back as he gently held her hand, standing beside her as the seawater touched his bare feet, making him flinch from its freezing temperature.

"What's wrong?" Aurora asked, worried about why he retreated like that.

"Oh, nothing," he assured. "It's just cold."

"Oh, well, if it bothers you, you don't have to stay in the water," she offered. "After all, you are cold-blooded, aren't you?"

"Unfortunately, I am, being a reptile and all," he replied regretfully as he gently released her hand before taking a step back away from the sea.

"I'm sorry I didn't think about that."

"Don't be," he smiled. "Actually, I did neglect the fact it might have been too cold for me. It's just when I think about the ocean, I know I've never once in my life set foot in it. So I guess you can say my little urge of excitement made me forget how the sea would have felt."

"Well, maybe we can try to walk in the water again tomorrow in the sunlight. If we have time, that is."

Toffee had a sorry look as he looked at the sandy ground.

"What?" she asked.

"...I...would like for us to come tomorrow...but..." He sighed as he closed his eyes. "Well, considering training with the Phoenix Blade and planning out the mission in Aissur, I'm not certain how often we can come out here."

" _Oh...I get it,_ " Aurora realized, looking a little sad that strolling by the seaside was going to be minimum.

Toffee sensed her disappointment. He put his right hand on her right shoulder, giving her a comforting grin.

"If it's any consolation, you're not the only one who's going to work hard. I, myself, will still be busy figuring out the plan to get into the center of Aissur."

Aurora began to see what he was saying. " _I shouldn't forget that Toffee will be working just as hard between training me to wield the sword and thinking of how to get us in Aissur as best as we can. I may be the chosen bearer of the Phoenix Blade, but he's still leading the mission._ "

She smiled back at him as she gently squeezed his hand. "We'll all be working hard, won't we?"

He nodded with a small grin. "Yes, we will, but tonight we don't have to do a thing."

They stood there, Aurora enjoying the sea hugging her legs, loving to be close to the vast ocean, the stars looking marvelous at this spot. Looking at the pink horizon, Aurora wondered about the rest of the nine colorful seas of Magicia.

A part of her wanted to ask Toffee if he wants to see the world after they save it...but then she felt now wasn't a good time to ask him about exploring the world when he was going to be very busy coming up with strategies to seize the power of the evil humans.

Then she felt Toffee's arms wrapping around her upper torso, her back pressed against his chest. She looked up at him with curious eyes as he closed his.

"Listen, I won't lie to you: What we're going to do from now on won't be easy but as I said, we'll see through this together 'til the end. And it won't just be you and me; the rest of our friends will help us also."

She knew he was telling her that she and he weren't all alone in this.

"Yeah," she agreed softly as she happily leaned her head against his chest. "It is nice to have friends."

Toffee knew she meant since she never had friends except for her late mentor Era, she was appreciating being surrounded by good friends as much as he was.

He looked up at the clear, sparkling sky as he thought, " _I hope Titan will remember his friends await for his safe return._ "

Toffee rested his long chin on Aurora's head for a moment as he held her tighter, making Aurora reach her hands to touch his arms that were still around her.

Then he slowly moved his head to deeply kiss the top of hers before he slowly moved his lips down to the back of her head, kissing all the way down the back of her neck.

Aurora, soaked up in this rapture, gently freed her left arm out of his hold to cup his left cheek to bring him close to kiss him. Toffee returned the kiss as he carefully cupped his left hand on the right side of her neck, rubbing his thumb up and down the front of her neck.

When they broke the kiss, she looked at the sea with a bashful smile, making him grin before he kissed the left side of her head.

* * *

Hundreds of miles away from Roca, Titan was in a cave, spending the night sitting and shedding silent tears as his wrongdoings hurt him like a knife in the heart.

"I don't deserve to be in Roca after what I've done... It was my home and I almost destroyed it. If my father had seen what I had done just to avenge his death..."

He hugged his shoulders as he bent down, his heart full of agonizing guilt.

"Father..."

* * *

 **I'm sorry this was short, but as usual, I wanted to write another romantic moment. 3**

 **I hope you'll still want to know what plan Toffee will cook up and how Titan is going to be. Until next time, God Jehovah bless.**


	35. Supporting Friends' Love Lives

**Chapter 35: Supporting Friends' Love Lives**

Rosela flew over the village to look for Ruby and Berries whom she spotted leaving the fairies Mura and Zaria's diner. The pxiie whistled to get their attention before she landed in front of them.

"Oh, good evening, Rosela," Ruby greeted.

"Come to have dinner?" Berries guessed.

"No, I came to share something...very interesting, but it's private," Rosela whispered before she stood behind them and led them away from the diner.

"What's private?" Ruby asked curiously.

"I...saw Toffee and Aurora dancing in the backyard last night," Rosela started.

"And that's something to talk about privately why?" Ruby queried with a raised eyebrow. "We've seen them dance before."

"Yes, but they weren't just...dancing."

Ruby blinked, feeling more curious while Berries strained her long ears, having a good inkling of what this was about, for she and Choco had seen Toffee and Aurora's very close bond during their Acirfan journey.

"They were kissing," Rosela quickly and quietly revealed.

Ruby was goggle-eyed, her mouth dropping in sheer shock whereas Berries felt a surge of excitement that tingled her from head to toe.

"They were what? Wait, are you sure that's what you saw?" Ruby checked. "Were you close enough to seem actually see them...doing that?"

"I'm pretty sure," Rosela confirmed. "And this morning, I saw them looking at each other happier than usual."

"Oh, well, isn't that a good thing?" Berries asked with a smile, making the girls look at her, Rosela the most surprised. "I mean, they do have a lot in common."

"Well, yeah, but I never thought a human and a monster would get that close," Ruby remarked.

"But should it be a crime? It's not like they're doing anything harmful, right?"

"Hmm, when you put it like that..."

"Wait...why do you not sound completely surprised about their relationship?" Rosela questioned Berries.

The pink hare twiddled her fingers, glancing away as she tried to explain. "Choco and I...have watched Toffee and Aurora during our quest for the Phoenix Blade...and they seemed very close then."

"You knew they were acting like that around each other?" Rosela asked with wide eyes. "Why didn't either of you ever tell us?"

"It wasn't our right to mention to anyone."

"So, then, obviously you two have been rooting for them since then, huh?" Ruby said with a grin.

"Yeah."

"So, you and Choco really don't see anything wrong with it?" Rosela asked.

"No... Do you?"

Rosela looked at the ground. "Well...I don't know what to call it. That's why I came to talk to you two about it. It's so new."

"Well, all sorts of new things have happened since Aurora showed up, and weren't they all good changes?"

"Yes."

"Then why should we be worried about Toffee and Aurora's newfound feelings for each other? Think about it: It's been a very long time since Toffee's been happy. Losing Master Serpent and forcing to chase Titan and take his place as Roca's leader has made him feel miserable. But ever since Aurora came along, he's finally been smiling again. So should we really stop them and make Toffee sad again?"

Ruby looked at the ground as she circled her left claw the dirt. "It is really good to see Toffee feeling happy again," the tiger confessed.

"And, Rosela, don't you want it to stay that way?" Berries asked, almost imploring the pixie to let it be. "Who are they hurting, really?"

"It's not that I'm worried that they might hurt others," Rosela corrected. "I'm worried that they might not be able to give each other everything they want. Like...children for instance. Aurora loves children from what I've learned...and how can she have any children with Toffee?"

That left Ruby and Berries stumped. How could they have children?

"If they can't have children of their own, they'd have regrets," Rosela added. "That's what I'm concerned about. If I knew without a doubt they could have kids, then I'd be all for it."

"Well, how do we know for sure they can't have children?" Berries queried. "Maybe their anatomies aren't completley different."

"And if they are?"

"Well, they can always adopt."

"Would that be good enough for them?"

"Why wouldn't it be? Master Serpent adopted Toffee and Master Era adopted Aurora. Their guardians loved them, so if Aurora and Toffee want children and if they can't have biological children, they can still adopt a child and still love it like it is their own. You don't need to relate to someone to love them."

"You know, Berries does have a point," Ruby agreed. "So, if that's the case, why don't we let them have their relationship and do what will make them happy?"

* * *

After a few minutes of walking on the beach and holding hand as they admired the stars and pink sea's waves, Toffee and Aurora put their socks and shoes on before they headed back home.

At the front door, Toffee grinned at Aurora as he pulled out a key.

"Would you like to open the door with your house key?"

Aurora knew instantly what he meant. "A spare key for me?" she asked, gladly accepting hte key before she unlocked the door herself.

"Yes, I finally had it made so you won't have to depend on me and my key."

"Thank you. This'll make things convenient."

"Of course," he nodded.

When they stepped inside, Toffee locked the door behind them before he looked at Aurora whose head was still wrapped in a bandage.

" _If only her head wound was fully healed, then she wouldn't have to watch my sword instructions for her. But the fact is, it still needs a little more time to recover before she does anything serious._ "

Toffee shook away his slight distress before he grinned warmly at Auroa whose right cheek he stroked with the back of his left fingers. "We should probably call it a night."

Aurora smiled as she nodded. He gently held her chin before slowly bringing her face to his so he could kiss her for a long moment, Aurora returning it as she held his long face, her right hand slowly stroking his left cheek.

Toffee kept kissing as he gently touched her right hand that was still on his face. When they broke the kiss, they embraced each other tightly.

"Good night," he said softly before kissing the crown of her forehead.

"Good night," she replied, kissing his right jawline before going upstairs to get ready for bed, Toffee standing in the living room as he folded his arms, meditating on what the upcoming days would be like.

" _Training for the mission will be a luxury compared to going on the mission to Aissur itself, no doubt..._ "

* * *

The next morning, after Toffee and Aurora had breakfast, they went to see Eru for him to change the bandages on Aurora's headwound.

Once they stepped in the City Hall's medicine room, Eru had Aurora sit on a round chair before he unwrapped the bandage off her.

"How is your head feeling this morning?" Eru asked as he kept unwrapping.

"It's actually feeling much better than the other day," Aurora happily informed. "though, Toffee and I think it's strange that it's feeling less sore already."

"Hmm, that does sound strange," Eru concurred thoughtfully before he got the old bandage off. He touched her head so he could use his magic powers to check how well her injury was healing since he was blind and couldn't see the wound itself.

He blinked in perplexity as he felt the spot on her head. "Something isn't right..." he murmured.

"What is it, Master Eru?" Toffee asked, concerned if she was actually feeling worse.

"Toffee...take a look at her head for me... Do you see a bump?"

Confused, Toffee looked for himself to see what Eru was talking about. His yellow eyes widened when he saw something very interesting.

"Aurora...would you feel your injury, please?" Toffee requested, sounding stunned to Aurora's notice before she reached for her sore spot.

When she touched the right side of her head, she was bewildered that she didn't feel the bump that she felt two days ago. "I don't feel the wound anywhere. It's gone."

"Well, that would explain why you feel so much better today," Eru asserted, a fascinated grin on his beak.

"But, how is this possible?" Toffee asked. "A bump like that shouldn't recover that fast."

"I believe I know," Eru proclaimed with a raised finger. "It must be her connection with the Phoenix Blade whose power can help her heal quicker than normal."

"Yes..." Toffee agreed softly, "After all, there's no other explanation."

Aurora was the most amazed as she kept touching her healed head. "Unbelievable..."

"Something like this can be very useful," Eru professed, patting Aurora's right shoulder. "However, we shouldn't be cocky about it. Sure, you can heal from wounds faster now, but you should still be careful. If you were...fatally wounded, not even your bond with the Phoenix can save you."

Aurora nodded solemnly, knowing Eru had a very good point. " _This instant-healing shoudn't be taken for granted. I still must be on guard if...and when I face enemies._ "

She had a realization that made her smile. "Hey, Toffee, if my head is fully healed, then we don't have to wait to train with swords."

Toffee grinned at this good news. "Then, are you up for training now?"

"Sure am."

Toffee led an eager Aurora out of City Hall with Eru staying in the medicine room with a most satisfied grin. "Well, this certainly makes things easier for us. Hmm...I wonder what else her magical bond with the Phoenix can aid her with...?"

* * *

Toffee and Aurora headed straight for the dojo where they had a work-out room to themselves. Toffee demonstrated for Aurora by using a wooden sword against a wooden post that he pretended was an enemy.

When Aurora was sure she got it, Toffee let her have a wooden sword that she used to copy his moves on the wooden post.

Then, the two of them began sparring for several minutes. Aurora was memorizing the sword techniques just right...though her confidence on using a real sword was still taking its time building up.

Toffee could sense the fear in her eyes after they stopped to catch their breath. "I can tell you still detest the thought of wielding a blade."

Aurora flinched when he noticed her fear and she felt a bit ashamed about it... Toffee wasn't angry, for he understood her reluctance.

"It's okay," he comforted, making her look at him. "I know it's frightening to you. We still have plenty of time to train."

Aurora had half-expected him to say she can't let herself be afraid. He almost thought about saying that, but he felt reminding her of her duty would have made her feel pressured and he knew that that wouldn't raise her confidence.

" _There is still time...and I can trust she'll find the courage to wield the sword physically when she doesn't have to use its magic,_ " he thought without a doubt. "Shall we keep practicing?" he asked with a grin.

Aurora nodded calmly before they resumed training.

After a few more minutes of exercising, Toffee ended sword-training class for the day. He suggested she relax for a little while before going to practice magic with Eru before the reptilian leader made his way to City Hall to study more on Aissur.

Aurora walked around the village. Normally, she would walk through the town and greet the Rocans, but...

" _Because I'm supposed to be the Phoenix Blade's bearer; I'm afraid of feeling the pressure of their expectations... Still, I want to fulfill their wishes._ "

She sighed as she put her hands behind her head, her eyes on the open blue sky. " _Honestly, though I will do my very best for them all, I wish Toffee was the chosen one..._ "

Then her talk with Toffee in his backyard last night echoed in her mind: This is everyone's war, not a solo-mission for anyone.

" _I believe that...but I still feel too shy to hear any more hootin' and hollerin'._ "

However, she was feeling a little bored so she tried searching for Rosela who Aurora knew was currently taking a break from flight-patrol.

To her surprise, she heard the voices of Berries and Ruby who were accompanied with Rosela herself.

"Hey, where were you off to?" Ruby asked with a smile.

"I was just trying to find something to do."

"Well, how about the four of us go to the beach since Toffee says it's safe to go there now," Berries suggested.

Aurora agreed, more than willing to visit the beach again. The girls made their way to the seaside where a few parents brought their children to play in the sand.

The four women were content at the kids' smiling faces. Because Titan was no longer an enemy of Roca, everyone could step out of the village to spend time on the beach.

"I haven't seen the children this happy in days," Berries commented.

"Yes, well, it's been a while since anyone's been allowed on the beach," Ruby put in. Looking at Aurora, Ruby added, "Thanks to a certain someone and her magic sword, now nobody has to worry about Titan."

Aurora accepted Ruby's gratitude, but she looked in the direction where she, Toffee, Verde and the others encountered Titan yesterday. "Maybe nobody has to worry about his wrath, but some of us are still worried for him..."

Her three friends knew what she meant and they agreed, for they, too, were concerned for Titan who was out there alone and dealing with many, many issues with himself.

"If only we could find him and bring him back," Rosela murmured, holding her arms as she also looked at the very spot where Aurora used her blade to dissipate the darkness from Titan. "But Master Eru says Titan just needs time to himself to forgive himself."

" _Yes, but how much time will Titan take?_ " Aurora asked herself. The wind blew, making the girls close their eyes as they enjoyed the breeze in their hair. " _I hope the air is as comforting wherever Titan's at._ "

Aurora took off her shoes and socks before she stepped knee-deep in the pink water. "You girls gonna try this? The water's great."

"We would, but Ruby and I would have to wash our fur afterwards," Berries informed reluctantly.

"Adn we have stuff we need to do, so we'd rather not have to shower during our schedule," Ruby added.

"I see," Aurora nodded before looking at Rosela. "What about you? You have no fur on your legs."

Rosela grinned before she walked into the water until the salmon sea was nearly at the top of her legs. The pixie closed her eyes as she savored the waves gently hitting her legs. "I've been missing doing this," she whispered just loud enough for only Aurora to hear.

" _She must have come here before Titan threatened the village._ " Aurora remembered, learning that Rosela's dream is to freely fly the sky and come and go as she pleased. " _It's not just her dream. The others all want to see the world without worrying about the human threat._ "

Aurora looked at the Sakura ocean's horizon, knowing there was a wondrous world that her friends haven't seen yet...

As Aurora kept staring at the sea, Rosela glanced at her, thinking a lot about the human red-head's feelings for Toffee... Rosela knew Ruby and Berries had insisted that they all should let the two of them work on their relationship on their own...but the pixie couldn't help wanting to talk about it with Aurora herself.

"Aurora..."

"Hmm?"

"Does Toffee mean that much to you?" Rosela asked quietly.

Aurora's eyes widened as she looked at Rosela in utter shock. Berries and Ruby were also astonished to hear Rosela ask her that question so suddenly.

" _She...knows about Toffee and me?_ " "When did you find out?"

"The other night when I saw you dancing with Toffee in the backyard...and kissing him."

Aurora didn't know what to do or what to say. Toffee had said to her that they shouldn't reveal their love to their friends until they both could feel certain they all would be open-minded about it...

"...Before I answer your question, please answer this: What do you feel about it?" Aurora queried calmly.

Rosela looked at the horizon as she replied, "I still don't know how to feel about it. It's new..."

Aurora looked at Rosela for a moment before she moved her gaze to the horizon, too. "I know it's very unususal...but...I feel compatible with Toffee. Despite our species, he and I share the same hearts and ideals... And, even if others think we're crazy, I am not giving him up."

Rosela was a bit astounded at Aurora's gentle but firm words.

"I'm not making threats, Rosela," Aurora assured, keeping her eyes on the water. "I'm just saying how dear he is to me."

Berries and Ruby looked at each other, curious and a little concerned about what Rosela was going to do.

The pixie was silent for a suspenseful moment, then she closed her eyes as she smirked. "So you are that serious about him..."

"I'm sorry that we haven't said anything about it," Aurora said, "but Toffee was just worried of how you all would have reacted about us being a thing now... Although, our friend Undine from the oasis was supportive about it when she found out."

Rosela was surprised to hear that their mermaid friend learned about their feelings and that she was even for it...

Berries, wanting to let Aurora know Undine wasn't the only one encouraging this, she said clearly, "Well, I think you and Toffee deserve each other. You both go so well together."

"She's right," Ruby grinned kindly, "After all, you've made Toffee very happy and helped him recover from many heartaches. He definitely needs someone like you in his life." Ruby glanced at Rosela, the red-and-white tiger giving an expression that asked "Don't you think so, too?"

Rosela glanced at the sand as she thought, " _Well...despite my concern of them probably not being able to have children...I would hate to bring up something that could ruin such a passionate relationship._ "

"Well...since you're obviously that serious about each other, then who am I to judge?" Rosela grinned.

Ruby and Berries quietly sighed in relief, Aurora smiling gratefully at her winged friend. "I sure appreciate that, and so will Toffee."

Later, Aurora bid farewell to the girls to meet up with Eru at City Hall to practice magic with the Phoenix Blade. She met up with him in the library before he led her to the City Hall's backyard that he converted into a training yard where there were targets for Aurora to hit with the sword's magic.

"Just concentrate your power like you did when you used it on Titan," Eru instructed, his left hand on her back. "Go on, dear, try it."

Aurora nodded before she focused her sword's power on the targets... At first, she was having a hard time summoning the same magic she used on Titan. All she could make was a very faint and tiny ball of light on the point of the blade, but it didn't shoot anything.

Eru knew this was difficult for her. He thought up of something that Aurora should try.

"Aurora, do you know what helped you help Titan? It was your heart's deepest wish to free him from the evil magic he cursed himself with... Insead of fully concentrating your mind on the Phoenix's ultimate power, why not put your heart in it?" he suggested gently.

Intrigued by Eru's theory, she tried it out as she concentrated her heart. " _Just think about how much you want to help everybody,_ " she chanted.

This time, a much bigger ball of light formed on the sword, making her smile triumphantly before she squeezed the hilt to trigger the magic and shoot at her first target.

"Aha!" Eru cheered, patting her back. "Now we are getting somewhere."

Aurora practiced with Eru for several mintues, Aurora able to easily summon big balls of light to hit her targets. When Eru could sense her exhaustion from using the Blade's power, he touched her right hand as he gently said, "That's enough for today."

Aurora glanced away, a bit reluctant to end magic-class already.

"I understand you want to keep perfecting your magic with your weapon," Eru sympathized with a smile, "But your body is still new to magic. Even though you can heal fast from physical wounds, you still need time to get used to magic. Overdoing it wouldn't be a good thing to do."

"Of course, Master Eru," Aurora nodded obediently. She sheathed her Phoenix Blade, saying bye to Eru as she left City Hall.

" _I hate how slow I'm progressing with my magic...but what did I epect? I come from a non-magical world, so it's hard for me to use it at the moment._ "

When Aurora came ot the orchard, she saw Choco planting familair seeds. " _Oh, yeah, the pomolo seeds!_ " she realized.

Choco also noticed Aurora whom he smiled and waved at. "Hey, Aurora. Come here."

Aurora acknowledged, standing beside him. "I see you're sowing the seeds from Acirfa."

"Yeah, and we're still keepin' it a surprise just until the pomolo trees grow. Won't they be excited to eat pomolo fruit?"

Aurora was still fascinated by the fact that Magicianian trees grow fully in just three months instead of years. " _The impossible is possible in this magical world..._ "

Thinking about magic was making her feel left out. Her friends were all naturals and she, a foreigner, was just starting to get it. " _But I shouldn't be so jealous,_ " she told herself calmly. " _Besides, there's still time to keep training._ "

Choco glanced at Aurora, a grin growing on his face when he thought about what Berries told him earlier. "Hey."

"Yes?"

"Berries told me about the talk you and the girls had on the beach."

Aurora was taken aback. "She told you... _all_ about our conversation?"

"Yeah, about you and Toff."

"And you don't think it's a bad idea?" Aurora queried, surprised he wasn't looking upset.

"Not at all. In fact, Berries and I have been rooting for you two for a while."

"A while?" she echoed, "Was it that obvious?"

"Oh, yeah," Choco answered unhesitantly, "but it was only Berries and me that noticed."

Aurora grinned. "Well, I'm glad you and the girls are taking it so well."

"Well, why wouldn't we?" he smirked, his hands behind his head.

Aurora left Choco with his gardening to go on her way back to Toffee's house where she sat in the backyard, sitting on the patio sofa as she looked at the sky.

" _Ugh, I'm so bored..._ " An idea came to her. She pulled out her whip so she could practice with it. She remembered Toffee's advice on how to use the whip to warn her adversaries before haivng to use it to hurt their feet to give her a chance to escape from them.

She also remembered that this whip is magical. " _I'd like to learn to use its power to my advantage, but I'm still getting used to magic, so I better wait until I try it._ "

She started practicing using the whip to grab her metal staff off the patio table multiple times. When she looked at her staff in her right hand, she thought, " _I'd better make sure I keep my skill with the staff sharp._ "

She put her whip back in her room and headed for the dojo to train with her staff. " _At least I don't have to worry about practicing magic with the staff. Training magic with the Phoenix Blade and whip gives me enough to do._ "

When she was beginning to drench in sweat, she called it a day and sheathed her staff, then she went back to Toffee's to shower. Afterwards, she went downstairs to prepare dinner for her and Toffee.

In the middle of her cooking, she heard the front door opening which announced Toffee's arrival. Aurora grinned happily as her lizard love entered the kitchen with his jacket hanging on his left arm.

"Hello," he greeted with a warm smile as he hanged his jacket on the coat rack.

"Hello to you, too," she smiled back as he walked up to her to kiss her.

Looking at her damp hair in a big black hairclip, he stated, "Obviously, you washed your hair already."

"Yes, just wanted to clean myself up before starting dinner."

With Toffee's assistance, Aurora finished making supper. When they both sat down to eat, she thought of how to tell Toffee that Choco and the girls already learned of their love.

She improvised as she held her glass of water with both hands. "Toffee, do you remember when you said we should keep our relationship a secret? Well, guess what: Now, try not to panic but Rosela found out."

"She what?" Toffee asked, totally and utterly shocked.

"She saw us dancing and kissing the other night, and...she sort of had to talk about it with Ruby and Berries."

"Wait, what do you mean she had to talk to them about it?" he asked, not sure whether to be concerned.

"Well, she was just...confused about us and she wanted to discuss it with someone. Berries and Ruby think there's nothing wrong with us loving each other, so Rosela isn't against it, either."

Toffee was amazed and very relieved that the girls weren't judgmental about their relationship.

"I should also mention that Choco and Berries found out when we were traveling through Acirfa and they've been rooting for us ever since."

"You don't say."

"I do say," Aurora grinned from ear to ear.

Toffee glanced away for a second before he asked carefully, "And will they tell everyone else?"

"No, they're letting that be our decision."

"Good. While I appreciate that four of our friends are acceptive of it, I suggest we wait until the rest of our friends know about us." " _Because we're all very busy with our upcoming missioin to Aissur, I'd rather we not have to worry the others in case they...disapprove._ "

"Understood."

When they washed the dishes, Toffee and Aurora voted to stroll on the beach, the sunset looking gorgeous, the breeze refreshing to them both.

"Everyone's been very happy that they can come to the beach again," Aurora happily informed, holding Toffee's left hand as they walked and admired the view.

Toffee nodded. "It's been so long since they've been allowed out here... They hate being trapped," he said, a hint of mournfulness in his deep voice.

Aurora understood what he was talking about: He and his people have been living in hiding of humans...and just recently the Rocans have also been living in fear of Titan who had gone rogue until yesterday.

" _Having Titan see the true way has brought heavy weights off their shoulders... But there are still heavy weights that need lifting and soon. It'd be a bit easier if Titan was here, as powerful and skilled as he is..._ "

Toffee could see the thoughtful look on her face. "What are you thinking about?"

Not wanting to depress her love about his beloved foster brother's absence, she tried to twist her words. "I wish...everything would be easier."

Toffee grinned tenderly as he reached his right hand to move her face in his direction. "We have all the help we need," he assured, stroking the back of his right hand on her left cheek. "So don't overthink it."

Aurora smiled as she nodded. Wanting to feel the coral-colored ocean on her legs, she gently released Toffee's hand before she removed her shoes and socks and stepped in the water, loving the sea's touch and the wind in her hair.

Toffee grinned, thinking how the ocean sunset suited her. The sight of her made him stand behind her to hold her hair in his left hand, soaking in her locks' texture.

Aurora smiled at Toffee behind her, Toffee smiling back as he let her hair slowly fall from his fingers. She reached her right hand to gently hold his tie to bring his head down to her level to kiss him, Toffee returning the kiss for several seconds before they looked at each other with loving half-closed eyes.

To her complete surprise, Toffee picked Aurora up bridal style, the astonishment making her put her left arm around his neck. Before she could ask him what he was doing, he kissed her again very deeply.

Aurora gladly did the same as she stroked her left hand from his hair to the right side of his face many times.

* * *

Far, far away from Roca, Amthor, a man with piercing red eyes was sitting in a dark room, squeezing his hands as hateful thoughts kept repeating themselves in his mind.

" _That insolent cloaked nuisance!_ " he hissed in his head, his face twisting in fury. " _How dare he knock me out! I swear, if I ever find out who he is, I'll pay him back tenfold!_ "

Then he started to think about that red-haired girl whom he came across at the car dealership, the thought of her beauty making him grin.

" _I hate that she punched me and stole my whip...but still, she's a prize worthy of a..._ "

Then he felt a vibration in his right pocket which made him growl as he pulled out his moon-shaped cell phone. "What now?"

"Sire, it's been days since you've locked yourself in your chambers and important businessmen have been requesting an audience with you ever since and they just said they're going to take their business somewhere else because they're tired of waiting."

The red-eyed man sighed in aggravation. "Fine, I'll speak to them first thing tomorrow."

When the call was over, the guy stepped on his balcony, putting his hands on the railing. " _Because of_ him _, I haven't been able to work or even eat and sleep...but I've got to push it aside for now. But I swear, one day I will find him and make him wish he had never met me!_ "

Grinning in lust, he leaned his folded arms on the railing. " _And as for her, I believe we shall...kiss and make up._ "

* * *

 **So, you guys remember the name of the red-eyed guy and can you guess without reading Chapter Blood Red Eye? Anywho, sorry for taking so long. I think on the next chapter, I'm gonna make things exciting. ;) So stay tuned~. Until then, God Jehovah bless.**


	36. The Secret Inside the Locket

**Chapter 36: The Secret Inside the Locket**

Aurora and Toffee returned from their early evening seaside stroll, though when they came back home, they didn't feel ready to call it a night yet.

So, after Toffee locked the door behind him, he turned to his lady who looked sideways, grinning despite her shyness.

He smiled at her ever-modest nature as he gently cupped her right cheek to make her look up at him before he stroked his left hand on the right side of her head, making her close her eyes as his soothing touch made her feel so relaxed.

He stopped as he slid his left hand under her chin before he slowly brought her head close to his, gently kissing her for a rapturous moment.

During that moment, Aurora held his face, then she stretched her neck to slowly brush her lips from the top to the bottom of his neck, making him feel serene as he pressed a lock of her hair on his long lips.

Then Aurora leaned the right side of her head on his chest, making him gently wrap his tail around her waist to lift her feet off the floor, keeping her against him as he hugged her tight.

Then, he rubbed his left fingers on the back of her neck, his right hand keeping her head on his chest as he kept massaging his fingers on her neck.

Yet again, his special spell took its hold on her as her eyelids felt heavy and a comforted smile grew on her lips.

When he knew she had succumbed to his physical hypnotism, he slowly unwrapped his tail off her midsection before he diligently held her bridal style and placed her on her bed, making sure she was comfortable and warm.

He stood by her bedside as he admired his sleeping beauty whose forehead he deeply kissed.

When he looked at her again, he wished she was his wife so that the two of them could allow themselves to share the same room then he could hold her in his arms all night.

" _But we are not married...and as much as I want it, we do not have time for a wedding,_ " he told himself, feeling rather sad that they couldn't unite in holy matrimony yet. " _We both have too much to do..._ "

Still, if the world wasn't in a crisis, Toffee wouldn't take very long at all to ask for her hand in marriage.

" _But we must wait. We have more urgent matters... Then again..._ "

* * *

By morning, Aurora woke up in her room which told her Toffee brought her to her room again.

" _He must enjoy holding me in his arms,_ " Aurora smiled.

Once she had on her white T-shirt and denim shorts on, her three weapons (staff, whip and sword) strapped on her, she made her way downstairs, catching the palatable, sweet aroma of pancakes.

Her sense of smell was correct when she saw black forest pancakes that looked absolutely scrumptious.

" _Toffee never disappoints._ "

Of course, seeing the note she saw in front of his empty seat gave her an inkling that he had left before she woke up. She picked the note up to read it.

" _'Aurora, as you can guess, I'm studying the Aissuran maps again at City Hall. I do have something important to talk to you about later at 6:00 this evening. Please meet me at that time in the training yard behind City Hall. -Toffee'._ "

Aurora tilted her head, wondering what he wanted to speak to her about.

" _Maybe there's a fighting technique he wants to teach me since he wants a chat in the training yard?_ "

After enjoying the wonderful culinary delight, she made her way to City Hall to train with Eru in the backyard to practice more on her magic on the Phoenix Blade.

Her ability to summon big balls of light was getting easier to her excitement. Then Aurora asked Eru if he could help her use her whip's magic.

Eru understood that she wanted to put the power of her two weapons to good use, so he agreed. Learning to use the whip's power was a bit tough at first because she wasn't used to it yet.

"Does it require concentrating my heart in it, too, Master Eru?"

"Actually, this particular magic weapon requires your mental concentration than your emotional concentration. Most magic requires a person's mind power unlike the Phoenix Blade but if you can use the sword with your heart, you can use the whip with your mind," he supported.

Aurora put her trust in Eru's words as she focused her mind in her whip.

"Just think of what you want your whip to do," Eru added.

Aurora made a small nod as she did as he instructed, wanting her whip to pick up her staff that she had gently laid down on the grass in front of her.

The whip responded to her request as it slowly moved like a snake, slithering itself to the staff that it wrapped itself around on.

Aurora opened her right eye to see that it had worked, making both of her eyes widen in amazement and excitement.

"Well done, Aurora, well done," Eru praised, patting his left hand on her back. "Your power is still developing, but this is a fairly decent start. By each minute, your bond with the Phoenix increases your magic."

" _Slowly but surely,_ " she thought with a grin.

After Aurora trained plenty of time with Eru, she left to work-out with her staff at the dojo as well as her whip, practicing its physical strength this time. After several minutes, she drank her bottle of water before looking out the window.

" _I wonder when Toffee will arrive. We're supposed to be sword-training._ "

She heard a knock on the work-out room's door that she opened, seeing her lizard love before her.

"Well, there you are," Aurora smiled. "I was just wondering if you were coming."

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten our important training. I just had to take care of other important things first," he explained as he entered, closing the door behind him with his tail. "I see you've been training on your own," he observed, seeing the sweat beats on her forehead.

"Yes, I was just praticing with my staff and whip."

"Oh, yes, Master Eru told me about you learning to use the whip's magic."

"Yes, I thought I might as well know how to use both the whip and Phoenix Blade's magic."

"And why not? Putting everything to good use as much as possible proves beneficial," Toffee nodded. "And speaking of which, shall we resume our sword lessons?" he questioned with a grin.

Aurora grinned before Toffee handed her a wooden practice-sword.

He taught her defensive techniques with the sword such as using her blade to block her opponent's literally sharp attacks.

Aurora was learning this new move just fine to his satisfaction. What he really wanted to work on was building up her confidence to use her legendary weapon.

Toffee had her stand in front of the wooden post. With his hands on her shoulders, he said, "Now...just pretend you're holding the Phoenix Blade...and attack your imaginary foe."

Aurora knew what Toffee was trying to do, so she worked with him and pictured herself wielding the Phoenix Blade.

Although, she was hesitating, for she was still disconcerted at the thought of using a real blade.

" _Just remember what you have to do._ "

She took a deep breath, Toffee able to tell from his touch on her shoulders that her fearful tensions were vanishing, so he gently removed his hands off her as he stood back.

Aurora, with a firm grip on the wooden sword that she imagined was the Phoenix Blade, striked the wooden post just as Toffee showed her which impressed her reptilian mentor who proudly watched Aurora hit the wooden post.

" _Even with a wooden sword, she has the ambience of a sword bearer._ "

When Aurora struck at the wooden post enough, Toffee thought now was the time she ought to try using her blade.

Aurora decided to try her luck as she handed Toffee her wooden sword before she unsheathed her special sword.

Strengthening her hardihood like she did a minute ago, she felt like a different person as she attacked the wooden post that she cut wooden chips off of as she struck it on the areas Toffee taught her to.

Toffee grinned calmly, very pleased with Aurora's change. " _I believe our chosen heroine has finally found the warrior inside herself..._ "

But he wasn't going to ask Aurora to try sparring with him yet. He thought it'd be best if she had the comfort of fortifying her courage by practicing with a fake opponent for today.

Aurora seemed to be forgetting how time was flying as she intently focused attacking the wooden post and Toffee patiently stood on the other side of the room, letting her practice as much as she wished.

Frankly, he was enjoying seeing this new side of her which was why he didn't mind standing where he was for so long. However, when he could see her drenching with sweat and hearing her panting from exhaustion, he knew she needed to take a break before she overworked herself.

He gently put his left hand on her left shoulder as he touched her right wrist where the sword was being held in her right hand.

"That will suffice for today," he advised as he gently took the sword out of her grip and sheathed it in the flame-colored scabbard strapped on her back.

Aurora made no objections as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. "...How long was I chipping the wooden post?"

"For over ten minutes," he answered with a grin as he put his hands behind his back.

"Huh. You know, I had lost track of time when I was working out," she smiled.

"You looked like you were," he nodded. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself."

"To be honest, I was," she confessed, holding her tired right arm that she massaged. "I'm sorry if you were bored all that time."

"Oh, I wasn't bored," he corrected with a shake of his head. "Frankly, I liked watching you work. And besides, I myself tend to enjoy a good work-out too much to pay much attention to the time."

Aurora grinned at his understanding, also feeling flattered by his liking to look at her exercising with her blade.

" _That reminds me...this talk he wants with me tonight at the training yard behind City Hall..._ "

If he's training with her at the dojo, what could he want to teach her tonight at behind City Hall?

" _Maybe it's not a training session at all..._ "

As curious as she was, she had to keep herself from asking him right now.

" _All I know is: It has to be important._ "

By the time evening have arrived, Aurora made her way to the meeting spot as Toffee requested her to.

When she came to the training yard, she saw Toffee already there with his back to her. Since his arms weren't behind his back, she wondered if he was holding something in his hands.

Aurora announced her presence. "Toffee."

He slightly turned his head to her, grinning at her arrival. "Ah, Aurora. Right on time."

"Well, your note said you had something important you needed to talk to me about," she said as she walked up to him.

"Indeed, it is important...and I hope you'll be open-minded," he said calmly.

Aurora blinked, wondering more than ever what he wanted to say to her.

Toffee put his hands behind his back before facing her. "Now, as you know, we...both have very paramount responsibilities...which means our quality times together have become minimum..."

Toffee silently walked behind her, his left hand on her left cheek that he slowly stroked, making her happily lightheaded for a second before she kept listening to him.

"So, last night, I did a lot of serious thinking... And this morning, I asked Master Eru if he could do me a favor. A favor he can only do depending on your answer."

"My answer?"

"Yes." Toffee held a small black velvet box in front of Aurora who held it in her hands.

Her heart nearly stopped when she started to guess what was inside it. " _Is it...? Is he asking me...?_ "

She gently opened the box to see something. Instead of seeing what she had expected to see, it was a necklace...

" _This is a locket._ "

She carefully held the necklace by the clasp, the silver locket the shape of the Phoenix.

" _Well, it's pretty, but what question comes with this?_ "

"There's a secret inside that locket," Toffee explained as he slightly turned the silver Phoenix's beak clockwise, making its chest open for Aurora to see something small and shiny inside with a tiny pearl studded in it.

Toffee tilted the silver Phoenix forward for the tiny object to fall in his right hand. Aurora narrowed her eyes to make out what it was...and it turned out to be the very thing she had guessed earlier.

" _There_ is _an engagement ring! Then..._ "

"I know this is completely unexpected," Toffee went on, "I would have waited to ask you this question after completing our mission...but because we're currently working very hard for a very difficult journey...I'd like for us to be allowed to be closer than usual. As in...holding you in my arms at night."

Aurora was seeing his point. " _Because we're currently preparing for a very dangerous expedition, he wants us to be near each other as much as possible...and giving him my hand is the only way we can do that._ "

Actually, Aurora wanted to be close to him at night...because, even though she wouldn't say this to Toffee, she was afraid of what kind of perils they would face in Aissur.

" _I'm not saying we won't survive...but I want him to be the last precious thing I see before I close my eyes...and feel his comforting touch in my slumber._ "

Tears fell out of her eyes as she nodded. "I want that, too."

Toffee was stunned by both surprise and joy. The reason he was surprised was because a part of him had thought maybe Aurora wouldn't want this sudden marriage. But because he was wrong, he was calmly exuberant that she understood his feelings on this.

He calmed his racing heart as he smiled blissfully, kissing the left corner of her forehead, making her close her eyes as she slightly shuddered in pleasure.

Then, before anything else was done, he carefully placed the engagement ring back in the silver Phoenix-shaped locket.

"Although we'll have the small merger tonight, do you have objections of having a normal wedding after the mission?" he asked.

Despite her fear of the dangers of Aissur, she liked to have a regular wedding, a more special, memorable one.

"No, I don't."

"Then until then, we should keep our small union a secret. After all, we still haven't told all of Roca about us yet."

"So that's why you made a this locket, to hide the ring from everyone."

"Yes," he confirmed, gently slipping the necklace on her, freeing her hair from the clasp. "And I'm certain everyone will think I've given you the locket out of friendship."

"What about Rosela and the others?"

"They...don't know about our secret union. It's a very short and quick one, so it wouldn't be something worth attending."

"But...we can tell them tomorrow, right? We can just ask them to keep it classified from everyone else, right?"

"I don't see why not. The only one who'll be attending tonight's wedding is Master Eru. I asked him to be our officiant. He's upstairs in his study waiting for us."

"Then...shall we?" she asked with a smile.

Grinning warmly at her, he kissed her left hand. "Let's."

Toffee led her to Eru's study's door that he knocked on, the blind sage owl opening the door to greet them with a smile.

"Here, Aurora," Eru said as he held out a silk tulle veil. "I know this is a very small wedlock, but I couldn't help but make one of these."

Aurora looked at the handmade veil that looked so well designed, the texture exquisite.

"Thank you, Master Eru. It's beautiful," she complimented before he put the veil on her.

"Excellent. Come on in," Eru gestured, "everything is ready."

In Eru's study, there were candles all around and a red and blue oriental rug across the room.

Eru took his place at the other side of the study, his hands together as he waited for them.

Toffee held out his right hand to Aurora who grinned as she took his hand before they walked down the little altar, standing in front of Eru.

The owl officiant cleared his throat before he said, "We be gathered here tonight to join this man and woman in...a sudden but holy matrimony."

Looking at Toffee, Eru asked, "Toffee, will you take Aurora to be your lawfully wedded wife and love, comfort, honor and keep her, for better or for worse for as long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

"And will you, Aurora, take Toffee to be your lawfully wedded husband love, comfort, honor and keep him, for better or for worse for as long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

"Then, with the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife."

Aurora, the literally and figuratively blushing bride, stood still as her husband gently removed the veil off her face that he tilted upwards to kiss her.

When the kiss was broken, the newly weds embraced each other tightly, Eru smiling to see them so happy.

Before he let them leave, Eru asked to speak to Aurora alone. After Toffee went downstairs to wait for his wife, Aurora stood in the study as Eru rummaged in a drawer in his desk to pull out a little black bottle of pills.

He handed her the bottle that she examined quizzically.

"Those are..." Eru glanced away, a little unsure how to explain this for a moment.. "...birth control pills," he finished carefully.

Aurora looked at him with wide eyes.

"I figured...even though you're married now...you and Toffee are still too busy to...start a family...at vital times like this. So that's why I..."

Aurora understood what he was saying as she looked at the bottle that had a hundred pills inside.

"...You're right, now's definitely not the best time to start a family..."

Although, Aurora was a bit depressed by two things: 1. She and Toffee couldn't let themselves have children yet. 2. ...She wondered, after their mission is complete, if she could actually have any children with her anthropomorphic lizard husband.

Eru could sense the sadness in her heart. "I know you wish to have a child, but all in good time," he said gently as he patted her left shoulder.

Aurora couldn't tell him all of her thoughts...or Toffee. All she did was grin before she gave back the veil.

"Here. It'd be best if this stays with you for safekeeping. If anyone comes to Toffee's house and sees this, they'd ask...uncomfortable questions."

"Right. I'll keep it until your...second, more special wedding," he said with a wink.

Aurora nodded in gratitude. "I hope you'll be the officiant for that, too."

"Of course. It'd be my honor," he agreed wholeheartedly, holding her hands. "Well, best not keep your husband waiting."

Bidding Eru good night, Aurora walked downstairs. With each step, her heart beat faster and faster at the thought of seeing her husband.

" _It may not have been the wedding I've always dreamed of...but still, Toffee is my husband!_ "

She met Toffee at the exit, the married couple smiling happily at each other as they started walking home.

Eru remained in his study where he held the veil he had made, a thoughtful expression on his face.

" _I actually don't blame them for wanting to be as close to each other as possible... They should enjoy each other's presence before they head into the biggest battle they'll ever face._ "

* * *

Since they were a couple, they had the liberty to share a room, so Aurora came to Toffee's room even though she didn't move any of her belongings in there.

Reason being was Toffee thought the less changes they make in the house, the least likely everyone will discover they secretly got married.

Aurora agreed. Then, after dressing herself in her long pink nightgown, she sat on Toffee's bed waiting for him, holding a pillow as she thought of how they were going to tell Rosela and the gang.

" _I hope they won't be too upset they didn't see the wedding in Eru's study... Of course, we will tell them we're gonna have a longer and momentous wedlock after the journey. I hope they'll be excited about that._ "

She gripped the pillow she was hugging as she thought about the very short wedding tonight.

" _We are_ legally _married, but that hardly felt like a wedding. Well, that is why we'll have another one when we get back from our mission..._ "

Thinking about Aissur started to fill her with dread...

" _I shouldn't let it get to me. I know I shouldn't...but...what kind of place is it?_ "

The Phoenix's spirit brought warmth in her heart, as if he was saying "Be brave. We are in this together".

She closed her eyes as she thought, " _The Phoenix is right. And tonight, all I want is to savor me and Toffee's freedom as wife and husband._ "

Speaking of her husband, he finally stepped out of his W.C, dressed in black silk pajamas.

Aurora blushed, liking the sight of him, though she kept her gaze on the pillow she was holding.

Toffee grinned. "I'm gone for five minutes and you've replaced your husband with a pillow?"

Aurora smiled, amused by his humor. "Oh, of course not. Sure, this is a fine pillow, but I'd like to love someone with a face and a voice."

"Oh? So, you only love me for my face and voice, and not my personality?" he teased.

"Of course I love your personality. Your personality first and your face and voice second," she grinned as she turned her back to him, keeping the pillow against her chest.

He grinned as he leaned over the bed, touching her shoulders from behind. "Then I should be comforted you love everything about me, just as I do you."

Aurora smiled softly at his kind words, then she closed her eyes as he gently rubbed her shoulders.

He started massaging her shoulders deeply, making her feel so at ease. Then, when he carefully slipped her sleeves off her shoulders a little, he softly and slowly brushed his lips on her left shoulder to her right shoulder.

His euphoric touch was putting her under his gentle control when her body slackened.

He smiled before he wrapped his arms around her upper torso, pressing his lips on the back of her head. He then slid his face down to the back of her neck where he gently moved her hair away so he could kiss her neck deeply.

Aurora released the pillow as her fingers found their way around his hands that gripped hers as he carefully bit the right side of her collarbone.

Then he kissed up to the right side of her neck that he started to give tiny gentle licks, making her more lightheaded by the second.

However, she gathered her energy as she moved her hands to hold his face that she slightly tilted upwards before she leaned forward to kiss his long neck that he gladly let her do as he closed his eyes.

When she was done kissing his neck thoroughly, she gently tilted his head downward to kiss him, Toffee wrapping his arms behind her back as he returned the kiss.

When they broke the kiss, Toffee carefully had Aurora sit on his lap, his right hand stroking her left cheek, Aurora leaning her head on his left shoulder as she closed her eyes, feeling very relaxed again.

After several seconds of caressing her, he knew she was already asleep which made him smile lovingly at her as he leaned down to gently kiss her forehead.

Without waking her, he set her and himself under the covers. Before he went to sleep, he admired her slumbering form, enjoying having her by his side like this.

Then, he closed his eyes as he gently held his wife against him, his tail carefully slipping around her waist as he rested his long chin on the top of her head.

Right there, he felt a new sense of security. He felt safe in her presence just as he was sure she felt safe in his.

" _Dark times are ahead...and that's why I want her by my side day and night as much as possible._ " He gently pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head. " _Because when we start on our mission, we won't have too much time to be together._ "

Choosing to forget those uncomfortable thoughts, he slowly nuzzled his left cheek in her hair, combing his left claws through her soft crimson locks.

" _I've always dreamed of holding her with me like this...though our union wasn't the kind either of us have dreamed of, but we can still have the luxury of having a better one...after we make our dreams of world peace realize._ "

He started to feel Aurora move in her sleep, her arms holding him, her right hand slithering behind his head to stroke his dark hair.

Her hold seemed...protective which Toffee loved. Even though he never felt afraid and nervous before he met her, having her in his life brought all sorts of new comforts, none of which he ever desired to be without again.

" _I wonder if she feels the same._ " He grinned as he held a strand of her hair that he kissed softly. " _I'm certain she does and I intend to keep making her feel that way as she does to me._ "


	37. Shooting Stars

**Chapter 37: Shooting Stars**

 **Toffee's POV**

A little before the crack of dawn, I started to wake up, being the early-riser I am.

When I began to move an inch, I immediately held myself still the second I felt something around me. I opened my eyes to find out what it was.

Lying next to me in my bed was Aurora who was sound asleep, her arms the very things that were holding me.

" _Ah, that's right,_ " I realized with a small grin. " _Aurora and I joined in a very brief but holy matrimony._ "

To be frank, I almost thought it was a dream, but now I'm glad to know it wasn't a dream at all.

With soft eyes, I carefully reached my right hand to tenderly stroke my fingers on the left side of her head, allowing myself to remain where I was for a few more minutes so I could admire her slumbering form and appreciate the protective, loving touch her embrace provided.

The longer I stared at her, the harder it was for me to stay still as I slowly brought her to my chest, deeply kissing the top of her head.

Aurora moaned a little in pleasure as a small grin came on her coral lips.

" _I wonder how she will react when she remembers we're married,_ " I asked myself, smirking in amusement at that thought.

Then, her eyes began to flutter. When she saw me next to her, she was completely perplexed before realization flashed on her face.

"Don't feel bad. I felt just as astonished myself," I explained with a grin, Aurora grinning back.

She glanced at my window to see how the sky was looking. "The sun's just risen," she announced. Looking at me, she asked, "Shall we get the day started?"

I closed my eyes as a longer grin grew on my face. "Actually, we do have a few more minutes to ourselves...if you wish," I offered.

I didn't even have to look to know she was blushing at the idea of spending a little more time together.

She settled the right side of her head on her pillow before she said, "A few more minutes couldn't hurt."

I opened my eyes as she bashfully glanced at her pillow. Smiling warmly at her, I moved until I was leaning over her face with my hands on both sides of her pillow. My movement made her curious as she looked at me.

I gently lowered my head down, my right hand cupping her left cheek as I kissed her deeply. She kissed me back as she cupped my face.

No doubt we both wished we could stay here longer, but we had to accept the fact that we both have important roles.

" _We can't let ourselves be depressed about each other's temporary separation. Magicia's salvation depends on our focus. I only hope Aurora will never stop embracing the savior in her. Her sureness on wielding the Phoenix Blade physically is developing nicely._ "

Thinking about her potential as a sword bearer whom I could see inside her in the dojo yesterday made my heart move.

" _I mustn't forget, she has shown her strength and heart of a warrior before we found the blade in Acirfa._ "

Remembering all of her admirable moments made me wrap my arms around her as I kissed her even more deeply which made her feel even more modestly hot as I felt a stronger heat on her body.

She slowly and desirably stroked her slender fingers on my neck, enjoying the smooth touch of my scales. Her caress on my neck made me grin in relaxation when I gently broke the kiss.

The second I did, she pulled her face upwards to kiss from the top of my neck to my right cheek to my quiet delight. When she stopped kissing my face, I looked to see the tiredness in her eyes.

" _She's not used to being up this early._ " I grinned as I gently pushed her back on her pillow to her confusion. "You can go back to sleep. There's no need for you to awake until another hour from now," I offered. "I mean, you do look weary."

"Oh, I don't mind getting up now," Aurora insisted as she started to lift herself off the pillow. Then she turned her head away from me only to cover her yawn with her left hand.

I smirked as I gently pushed her down again. "Your heart doesn't mind, but your yawn suggests your body could use another hour. Just one hour, Aurora, please, or else you'll be yawning like this for perhaps most of the morning."

She knew I wasn't going to be convinced otherwise, so she gave in and closed her eyes.

"All right, you win," she said in calm, quiet defeat.

I grinned softly as I stroked my left hand on her hair. "Trust me, you'll thank me for this later."

She hummed in response as she let my caress drift her back to unconsciousness.

Frankly, a part of me wished I could have allowed her to rise with me now, but she did need to rest a little longer.

I leaned down to kiss her before I pulled the comforter to her face.

"I'll see you here again tonight, dear wife," I whispered.

* * *

 **Aurora's POV**

Toffee's black digital alarm clock made me sit straight up in the blink of an eye, making me find myself alone in his room.

I glanced at his side of the bed as I started to wish our quality time as newly weds hadn't ended so soon.

" _No use being down about it. Come now, it's time to get dressed and resume my classes with Toffee and Master Eru._ "

After I made the bed, I picked up the precious Phoenix-shaped locket...which made me open it to admire the pearl ring that was nestled safely inside.

...Then, I pulled my attention back to getting ready for the day.

After putting on my workout clothes, a light blue T-shirt and ocean-blue gym shorts, I found the breakfast Toffee made along with a note I found on his vacant chair.

" _'Good morning. I trust, if you're not yawning right now, you must have had a good rest, courtesy of myself, of course. Then that means I shall have your gratitude later, yes? Please do not be offended, my dear, I am only teasing.'_ "

"Oh, I know you are," I understood with an amused grin.

" _'After all, I would hate to drive you away the night after we just married,' his note also said. " 'A husband making his wife divorce him in such a short amount of time would make it, without a doubt, a new pathetic record.'_ "

"Most definitely," I agreed as I sat down, reading the rest of his note.

" _'Anywho, please enjoy breakfast and I shall see you in the dojo this afternoon.'_ "

I smiled before I put the note down to eat his ever-wonderful cooking.

As I ate, I glanced at his empty seat as I thought of what life will be like once we enjoy our marriage in peace.

" _Well, we have been living together long before we fell for each other and we've always gotten along. I know it'll be a joyful life... It just has to be postponed until everything changes. No doubt it is easier said than done... Phoenix, may we meet everyone's expectations._ "

My magic session with Master Eru was satisfactory; my magic with both the Phoenix Blade and the whip were getting better.

"My, my. Your power is intensifying even faster than expected," Eru remarked. He grinned playfully as his left hand stroked his chin. "Perhaps...it is because you are in better spirits than usual because of the man who gave you that locket," he hinted.

I blushed as my right hand gently touched my special silver necklace. Master Eru was theorizing that my evolved relationship with Toffee has an impact on my emotions which is affecting my magic.

I slowly smiled as I carefully wrapped my hand around my locket, believing Eru was right.

After magic class was over, I walked around the village, saying hi to everyone. This time I felt less awkward about their enthusiasm from seeing me with the Phoenix Blade strapped on my back, for I was in such a good mood today from both my magic getting stronger and my passionate love-life.

Then I spotted Rosela, Berries and Ruby at the village square.

" _Toffee said we could let our friends in on our secret marriage._ " So I called out to them, giving them my greetings.

They smiled back at me, then they noticed the Phoenix locket on me.

"Where'd you get that?" Ruby asked, most curious about it.

"I'll tell you but in private," I answered softly for only my three friends to hear.

More intrigued by the second, we all made our way to the beach where it was unoccupied thankfully.

Then I told them of Toffee's desire of marrying me so that we could both allow ourselves to be closer before...we head out to Aissur.

"We would have invited you all to the wedding in Master Eru's study, but it was too short of a wedlock worth seeing. Of course...we still want to have a normal, bigger wedding after we return from Aissur...with all our friends there."

"So, that's what Choco was talking about," Berries said thoughtfully which confused the rest of us. "Choco told me that when he had seen Toffee walking to City Hall this morning, he looked happier than usual."

"And now we know why," Ruby grinned. "And the engagement ring is in that locket Toffee made?"

"Yes," I answered, smiling at the necklace.

"May we see it?" Berries requested.

"Sure. No one's around, so it'll be safe." Toffee and I still couldn't tell everyone else about our relationship because we were still concerned about how they would react.

I turned the silver Phoenix's beak a smidgen to open its chest before I made the pearl ring fall in my right hand.

The girls stared in awe at the gorgeous ocean-jewel.

"Does Toffee pick the best of things or what?" I commented, grinning at the ring before I put it back in the locket.

"He sure does," Ruby agreed.

"Hey, if you're really having another wedding when we come back from Aissur, why don't we talk about the ceremonial plans?" Berries suggested, enthusiastic about the subject.

"Well, I don't see why not," I confessed.

Berries gushed in excitement as she jumped up and down.

Rosela grinned at Berries's joy before the good pixie murmured to me, "She loves weddings."

"So I see," I replied softly.

Berries thought up of all kinds of interesting suggestions that I thought sounded good.

Sadly, after 10 minutes of talking about matrimonial ideas for the 2nd wedding, I had to bid the girls farewell so I could go to the dojo to resume sword class with Toffee who wasn't there yet only because I had arrived a little early.

I had deliberately wanted to be at the dojo ahead of time so I could have a few moments to practice on the wooden post.

" _I am feeling better using the sword like this now,_ " I admitted to myself as I kept working out.

I was so absorbed with my exercise that I didn't hear someone entering in the workout room with me.

After several seconds of losing myself in all this hard work, I stopped to take a breather.

As I wiped my brow of thick sweat, I twitched in surprise when I saw a bottle of water in front of my face. I studied the bottle for a split second to see a lizard's gray left hand wrapped around it.

My surprised heart felt easier as it began feeling warm when I knew who had just joined me.

"You came here rather early," Toffee remarked as I gratefully accepted the water.

"I did," I said before I took a sip of the cool water which rejuvenated me.

I was too shy to tell him my reasons for coming here alone, but he knew me well enough to figure it out himself. He knew I wanted to work with the Phoenix Blade by my lonesome to build up my confidence.

"Would you detest exercising with me now?" he joked.

"Of course I wouldn't. I do need my sword instructor's input on how well my training is," I grinned.

"Well, honestly, if I may give you my input now, you are getting far with your special weapon."

I grinned playfully as I closed my eyes. "While I appreciate hearing that, if I may politely advise, it might be a dangerous thing to give pupils your input before their lessons are given or else it would give them overconfidence," I teased.

Toffee's grin grew in amusement as he looked out the window. "I suppose you have a point there. After all, overconfidence is just as an inconvenience as under-confidence." Glancing at me, he added, "And fortunately, you aren't spoiling my teachings with either of the two hindrances."

"...I have my reptilian mentor to thank for that... Of course, you cannot take all of the credit, though. I mean...your good friends have much to do with my newly evolved nerve as you do."

It was true. Berries and Ruby helped me feel better dancing with friends that one night. Master Eru also helped, assisting me with my magic...and for also helping me understand that the Phoenix needs me to wield the sword that his wondrous power is in.

" _Even the Phoenix has become the friend who's encouraged me to find my mettle..._ " "You and the others have done a lot for me."

Toffee smiled. "We're more than glad to have obliged... You yourself have done so much, teaching us a new better kind of honor that your Master Era taught you."

"...It's always a pleasure to share Master Era's pearls of wisdom."

Then we began with training. This time...we had to spar metal with metal. We took our positions, both of us standing on opposite sides of the room. I gripped the Phoenix Blade in my right hand, keeping my grit as hard as stone.

" _Remember, be serious but keep in mind: he's your sparring partner, not an adversary._ "

Then I could feel something very strange, something that felt like my veins were on fire...only it didn't hurt, really. Just the opposite...

The next thing that happened, when Toffee and I clashed blades, the bizarre fiery became even stronger. And for a split second...I saw a very short vision of the Phoenix flying across my face, a hinting smile I could see on his crimson face before the vision quickly vanished.

I would have stopped to tell Toffee about it, but it felt like someone inside my mind strongly insisted that I shouldn't cease and keep sparring.

...Right there, I knew who was speaking to me and I heeded his insistency to continue sparring.

The pretend-fight sort of stopped time altogether, the only sounds were me and Toffee's clashing metal weapons.

The hesitance and fear I would have normally felt at the concept of using a sword left me entirely. All I thought about at this moment was perfecting my hands with the Phoenix Blade.

Toffee himself was both astonished and amazed at how I was wielding the Phoenix Blade with no hint of discomfort whatsoever.

After five minutes which felt like an vitalizing hour from the incredible zone I was in, Toffee ended the lesson.

I panted as I stared at the sword in my right hand. " _The Phoenix..._ "

"Well done, Aurora," Toffee commended as he placed his hands on my shoulders. "You faced me without fear."

"...Toffee...you won't believe who coached me in my head."

Toffee raised his eyebrow, puzzled by what I said.

"Before we sparred, I felt an invigorating, hot energy as I saw a short vision of the Phoenix flying in front of me. He was...helping me feel brave with the sword."

Toffee's confusion evaporated as a look of amazement showed on his long gray face.

We both agreed that my bond with the Phoenix is getting stronger and we shared this news with Master Eru in his study.

The sage owl's face lit up almost like an fascinated child's.

"Extraordinary!" he pronounced. "And the Phoenix has even given you some sort of energy, yes?"

"Yes, Master Eru, it felt like fire but painless."

"Well, the Phoenix is a fire bird."

Toffee and I left Master Eru who sat at his desk, grinning in great pleasure.

"Honestly...I think the Phoenix is responding to the joy she's been feeling since she's married Toffee... That's also why her ability to use magic is getting better. Huh, love... What wonders it can do."

* * *

 **Toffee's POV**

Aurora and I returned home that early in the evening. We cooked dinner together. Aurora felt so good, she wanted to make a small dessert for us.

It was some sort of salty-sugar cake. Apparently, it's a pastry she learned from her guardian Master Era. He, as well as myself, didn't have much of a sweet tooth, so he created a cake that has half salt and half sugar.

Aurora tried his interesting cake and liked it and learned his recipe.

Every now and then, I would look in her direction to see her happily working on the little cake. She seemed to have a sort glow about her which was a very wonderful thing to witness.

When the cake was done, she topped it with coffee frosting since she knew I like coffee.

After we finished dinner, she cut me a slice of the cake. She sat down in silence, waiting in silent anticipation as I took a bite.

Though I liked the coffee frosting, I paid more attention to the strange taste in the cake. And I didn't mean strange in a bad way; just the opposite. The careful blend of the salt and sugar spread in my mouth so eloquently.

Aurora carefully studied my reaction, checking for any signs of disgust which she couldn't see, but she assumed nothing until she heard my critique.

I gladly satisfied her curiosity as I slowly grinned. "It's an astounding taste."

She smiled joyfully, her heart celebrating that I liked the cake that she and her beloved mentor enjoyed.

"Well, the credit goes to Master Era since it was his recipe," she said, still grinning.

"And so do you for using coffee frosting as the finishing touch," I put in.

She smiled bashfully as she looked at what was left of the cake in the little pan, her eyes telling me she was reminiscing a fond memory.

"Although, Master Era always liked his cake without frosting. As I already told you, he didn't have a sweet tooth. But he knew I always did, so he never minded it when I would cover my half of the cake with either vanilla or chocolate frosting."

"Is this cake the only one you can bake?"

"No, but it is the only dessert Master Era taught me since he didn't eat any sweets. My grandmother taught me some pastries...and I developed an inspiration to create my own desserts. I only made those for her since she had a sweet tooth like I do. Of course she taught me other dishes that I used make for Era that he happily ate."

"Such as the dishes you've made for me?"

"That's right... Ever since I've been alone, I keep memorizing and cooking all the recipes I know... It's nice to cook for someone again..."

Not wanting to be too caught up in the past to the point of shedding tears, she quickly added a comment in a slightly teasing, playful tone, "Even though my reptilian gourmet has no taste for sweet things."

I grinned. "I apologize that I'm not much fun when it comes to desserts."

Aurora shrugged, her smile never faltering. "Everyone has different tastes, so it's no crime."

An idea came to mind. "Perhaps since I don't eat many sweet things, I'm sure our friends would love to try your dessert recipes."

Her hazel eyes lit up at the thought of having a whole village to try the food she would make for her beloved grandmother and guardian.

"I'd love that..." Then a hint of concern came across her face. "...but only when I have the time..."

She was preferring the fact that we were still busy getting ready for Aissur. That meant swapping recipes was an impossibility at the moment.

Aurora deliberately changed the depressing subject when she spoke to me about her telling the news of our small classified marriage to our friends.

"The girls and I talked about the plans for our bigger wedding. Berries was most enthusiastic on the topic."

I smirked in amusement. "Berries has always been a romantic at heart."

After we washed the dishes, we decided to walk on the beach, Aurora wading knee-deep in the salmon-colored sea that hugged her knees constantly.

I, myself, walked on the sand near her. How luxurious it is to step out of the village's invisible force field. I knew everyone was feeling the same way.

Tonight's sunset beautifully made the sky's color match the Sakura Ocean which of course delighted Aurora.

What would the world look like if every human wanted to be good to everything in it as she does, I asked myself.

The master plan was to take away the Magicianians humans' magic, then they would be completely powerless...

" _And then what? I haven't even thought of what to do after that. We want world peace, but what do we do with the humans? We...cannot just wipe them out._ "

Before we met Aurora, there was a time when we wished all humans would disappear...but now...annihilating them just wasn't the answer.

" _Although...that is what most of the other monsters in the world desire..._ "

Our friends at the oasis and the guardian-fairies of the Phoenix temple can tell the decency in a human's soul courtesy of Aurora's teachings...but there were still countless of other monsters who didn't know yet...

" _And as we speak, their resentment of humans grows stronger every day... Of course, we could always vouch for Aurora and then they would have to believe us... If that's the case, then...Aurora could vouch for us..._

" _...But would they have the minds and hearts to take her wise words into consideration? Even if we take away their magic, getting them to see things her way does sound easier said than done._ "

I didn't share my thoughts with her because she has been in the best of spirits which has helped her wield the Phoenix Blade and I refused to say anything concerning that might make her lose her newfound nerve.

So I chose to put those troubling thoughts aside for the time being and focus on seizing the source of the Magicianians' powers.

Then, when we returned home, I also focused my thoughts to enjoy being with my wife. We both retired to my quarters where Aurora sat on the bed brushing her hair as she waited for me to exit my connecting-bathroom.

When I did, I looked at Aurora whose back was turned to me as she kept brushing her flowing rose-colored locks.

" _Her hair is certainly her finest feature,_ " I thought fondly. When she was done, I used my tail to gently take the hairbrush from her to place it on the nightstand as I reached my right hand to touch her locks.

Aurora smiled softly as she sat still, resting her hands on her lap as I kept fingering her hair whose roots I carefully stroked my left fingers through which she savored.

Several seconds later, I gently wrapped my tail around her waist to slowly move her towards me, her back leaning against my front. Then I stroked the back of my right hand on her right cheek multiple times as well as carefully rubbing my left fingers all over her neck.

The relaxing sensation made her slowly close her eyes as she rested the back of her head on my chest.

I slowly unwrapped my tail off her midsection to have my tail pull the off switch on the nightstand lamp before I gently turned her to face me.

With my left hand tilting her chin, I harmlessly bit the left side of her collarbone which made her happily moan a little.

When I removed my mouth from her collarbone, she gave my face light strokes with her fingers which made me smile contently as I rested my right cheek on her left shoulder which made her face red as she looked at me.

She grinned, allowing me to let me keep my head where it was as she stroked her fingers on my long neck this time. When I breathed on her own neck, she felt peacefully dizzy as she fingered my hair.

Then...as quick as a shooting star, I kissed her with an even more affectionate force than usual to her great surprise as her eyes widened.

I deepened the kiss to persuade her to enjoy this which she fully agreed to as she copied my action, keeping my face in her smooth hands.

We broke the kiss for a second to catch our breath. And when I kissed her just as I did a minute ago, I slowly and gently pushed her on the pillows, Aurora making no objections as she slipped her hands to place them behind my shoulders.

After we broke the kiss, I slithered my right hand behind her head that I tilted backwards before I kissed her neck up and down, her energy draining as I continued doing this.

When I brushed my lips over to the right side of her neck, I opened my right eye to see the silver Phoenix-shaped locket on the nightstand, thinking about the engagement ring that was currently safely hidden inside.

" _I wish I could see her wear it but not until the mission is complete... At least, even though we'll marry the 2nd time, I can still embrace her as my wife now..._ "

My wife... No concept sounded lovelier than that. Thinking about that made me press my mouth harder on her neck, making my red-haired love silently moan joyfully again.

* * *

That night, at the cave where Titan had been mourning, the naga stood at the mouth of the cave, quiet tears rolling down his face as he gazed at the starry night sky, the remorse still gnawing at his heart.

" _I can never return to Roca. I can't... So what do I do now? Wander around the world for eternity...?_ "

Suddenly, he heard a whisper in the air. At first he thought it was just the night breeze...but there was something familiar about this sound he was hearing.

" _No, not a sound,_ " he corrected himself as he listened closer, " _...A voice._ "

"My son..."

That voice Titan was hearing...it sounded like his but deeper and a bit softer.

"No, it can't be," he murmured to himself as he shook his head.

"My son..." This time the voice sounded a bit louder.

No, Titan knew that voice. It belonged to Master Serpent, Titan's... "Father?"

Titan almost convinced himself he was dreaming...but because of the dry tears he could still feel, he knew for sure he was wide awake.

So, he slithered out of the cave, scanning the darkness of where the voice was coming from.

He was bewildered when he couldn't see anyone and he was in an open-spaced area, so he should have been able to see someone easily.

"...Maybe...I'm going mad..."

"Nonsense, you stopped going mad when the dark magic left your body," the male's voice dismissed with a positive tone.

That made Titan twitch in shock as he tried looking for the person talking, but again he couldn't see anybody.

"Titan...you cannot see me...but I am much closer to you than you believe," the voice went on with warm reassurance.

Titan still questioned the reality of this for a second, but after what he experienced with Aurora and the Phoenix Blade...why should he doubt what was happening now?

"Father."

"I tried to reach you like this countless times since I passed..." his seemingly invisible father continued, his voice despondent, "but your heart was in so much despair and fury, I couldn't communicate with you. Only when you were free of the poisonous darkness that I can speak to you."

His late father's spirit had been trying to contact with him?

Just as Titan was about to ask his queries, he saw a shooting star flying in the west. Then he saw two more zooming there and then five more.

"A meteor shower? But that's impossible. There shouldn't be any meteor showers this early in the year."

"Follow the stars, Titan," his father's voice instructed softly.

Titan's eyes widen when he realized what was causing those stars to fall in the west. But the question he really wanted an answer for is...

"Why? What's in the west, Father?"

The only response he received was, "Go there...slither west from where you are now...and then you'll come to the Sakura Ocean that you must cross."

"Cross the...? But how? I can't a get boat without crossing paths with humans."

"You will not need a boat to cross the sea," his father corrected, sounding like he was smiling when he said it. "You will see once you're there."

"But what's over the sea that I have to get to?"

"You will know... Please, Titan, trust me."

Titan's mind was in a whirl from what was going on.

His father's spirit was speaking to him in and he was seeing stars falling in the direction he supposedly had to make his way to.

Wanting to know what this all meant, he complied to his father's request. "As you wish, Father..."

Titan waited for a reply...but there was only silence which pained him when he felt he was all alone...

It felt too soon and sudden for his father to cease the spiritual connection...but then he reminded himself of what Master Serpent said "I am closer to you than you believe".

Titan gathered his courage as he took a deep breath...and marched straight to the west.

He was still in a daze and he knew his questions would only be answered until he arrived at the other side of the coral-colored sea.

* * *

 **I hope no one is hating the fact I'm writing another lovey-dovey chapter. I mean, what can I say? I'm a passionate romantic. In the next chapter, they will be starting the mission. So I hope you'll look forward to it.**


	38. Riding in Style

**Chapter 38: Riding in Style**

 **Toffee's POV**

At ten in the morning, I was going over the Assiuran map again in the library...and I was finally putting the finishing touches on the route.

"It's time to discuss this with the Council," I said to myself as I stood up from my seat.

The Council members were myself, Master Eru, Rosela, Sapphire, Choco, Verde, Cellius, and Draggu.

" _But of course Aurora must hear this along with the Council. She is playing a key role in this._ "

I picked up the Council-summoning shell after I had my messenger bird Starly take a note to Aurora wherever she was to inform her she was needed at City Hall.

Everyone was already gathered except Aurora who only took less than two short minutes to arrive. She met me outside of the City Council chambers.

"Am I late?" Aurora asked breathlessly which meant she ran here.

"No, we haven't started yet," I replied with a grin, "Where did you sprint from?"

"The beach," she answered as she wiped sweat off her forehead.

I smiled as I opened the door for her step inside first.

"That chair next to mine is yours," I said reluctantly which she wondered about until she saw the only wooden chair, the Council members' chairs having cushions on their taller wooden seats.

"Hope you don't mind too much," Master Eru spoke when he sensed her presence. "We don't normally have anyone outside the Council join us, so we had to let you borrow an ordinary chair."

"Oh, it's no bother," Aurora assured as she took her ordinary seat.

Now that no one was upset about the seating arrangement, we got straight to business as I placed the Assiuran map on the table.

"As you know I've been studying these maps very assiduously to work out on making our path to the humans' source of their magic as safely as possible."

Choco raised his left hand as he queried carefully, "If I may ask, is this path we're taking easy...?"

I looked at the map with serious eyes as I answered, "More or less."

"Figures," Choco muttered as he face-palmed.

"I'm guessing this path through Aissur is even harder than the path we trekked through Acirfa to the Phoenix temple?" Rosela questioned, not expecting happy surprises any more than the others were.

"I won't be deceptive, we've got our work cut out for us on this one," I avowed.

Sapphire sighed with a smirk. "We suspected as much. Well, let's hear it."

I showed them that we would be using a teleportation powder to bring us as close to a deserted Aissuran valley as possible where we'll travel through with little detection.

"Of course, the valley doesn't cover the our entire route. Because at the end, there will be...a human metropolis."

That of course stunned my friends.

"You mean...a huge city?" Rosela asked, despising the very thought of being near a large population of dangerous humans. "You want us pass through a massive town?"

"...We're not passing through... In the center of this massive town is where the source of their magic is."

Then they all fully understood. The humans' weakness lies in the heart of the biggest city on Magicia.

"...What is this city called?" Aurora asked.

"New Torque. It's home to technology more advanced than in any other countries."

"It's also home of the roughest, coldest, monster-hating humans than any where else," Rosela put in.

"Uh, Rosela, no offense, but you're not doin' the best job makin' everybody feel better about this upcoming mission," Choco spoke.

"Rosela, we all know how you feel," I said sympathetically, remembering her fear of humans since they killed her parents long ago. "...but this is bigger than all of us. If we want our monster brethren to live safely, we have to seize the humans' sole power."

"I second that," Verde concurred.

"Here, here," Sapphire said before he looked at Rosela whom he sympathized with as much as I since Sapphire lost his younger brother and I also lost my parents to murderous humans the same day she did.

"We owe it to the people we've lost to protect those who are still alive out there," the blue tiger reasoned. "The live people who are struggling as much as we are. ...Maybe struggling harder."

That made an impact on the pixie who touched the rose-shaped hairpin that once belonged to her mother.

"Sapphire is right," I asserted. "We do owe it to the loved ones we lost and to the live people who are going through who knows what sort of unbearable tribulations they're dealing with as we speak. ...If any of you are truly frightened, though, I won't force you."

I looked at my secret wife, hoping she was in this with me.

Aurora wrapped her arms around my left arm, her calm hazel eyes telling me she was with me every step of the way.

I grinned gratefully at her, knowing I can always count on her...whether she has the Phoenix Blade or not.

However, she knew as well as I did that we needed more help, so she turned to our friends.

"Everyone...no one in their right mind would be unafraid of war. Even my Master Era despised the thought of having to face a life-or-death fight... But he knew that it's even more terrifying to see war take away the innocent."

I nodded somberly in complete agreement. "And we have witnessed that. Do we want to stand by and see any more of it?"

"No way, no how," Sapphire asserted, refusing to even imagine it.

"Yeah, we've lived in hiding long enough," Choco agreed, "It's time to take what's rightfully ours."

"Rosela?" I said calmly, waiting for her response.

She took her hand off her hairpin and turned her left hand into a tight fist. "...I'm sick of living in fear. I'll go."

"Huzzah!" the others cheered.

" _Excellent ,_ " I thought approvingly. " _Because we will need all the assistance we can get._ "

After going over the plans a few times, we concluded the meeting and went to our homes to prepare for tomorrow.

When I had finished with my packing, I went to check on Aurora to see if she needed help with anything.

I walked to her door that I saw was open a few inches. Wondering if she was in there or not, I peeked in to see she was in fact inside, sitting on her bed with her back to me.

I could see that she was looking at something in her hands. I stretched my neck to the side to see it was the Phoenix Blade in its flame-colored scabbard.

" _I wonder if she is feeling fretful about Aissur..._ "

Well, how could she not? Yes, I knew she would come to New Torque no matter what...but this was a destiny she did not ask for.

I gripped my right fist, wishing again it was up to me so that my love wouldn't have to go through with something so dangerous...

" _...The Phoenix has chosen her. I cannot ask him to change his mind..._ "

The fire bird sees a heart that is the only one that can summon his legendary power...

However, my secret wife needed comfort, so I knocked to get her attention.

She gasped in shock as she turned her head in my direction.

"My apologies," I grinned as raised my left hand. "I saw that your door was open and...how concerned you look."

Aurora glanced at the sheathed sword that her right fingers stroked. "This New Torque sounds like the worst place on Magicia."

" _It is... for monsters._ " She knew well enough that New Torque is home to the most hateful Magicians...

I stepped up to her bed before I reached my right hand to touch the middle of the flame-colored scabbard, my left hand tilting her face to look at mine.

I gave her a soft, loving smile which she returned as she gripped the sheathed blade. She knew from looking in my eyes we were going to see this through together, the two of us and our dear associates.

Of course, when her gaze turned to the sword again, I could see in her eyes that she hoped with all her might that we would all live to see peace come to Magicia...which was exactly what the rest of us were also praying for.

I stroked my left hand on the right side of her face which made her smile at me despite the tears falling down her cheeks.

I gently brought her in for a deep, deep kiss, my way of suggesting we should relish our time together tonight which she willingly agreed to as she returned the kiss.

After dinner, we agreed to spend some minutes in the backyard to waltz. Time slowed for us which we appreciated. When we went back inside, we knew we had to sleep so we could feel well rested for...tomorrow.

Aurora waited for me on my bed while I was washing up. As I wiped my face with a white towel, I imagined my wife feeling unhappy regarding New Torque again.

" _I have to keep her courage constant._ "

I exited the water closet to see Aurora indeed looking troubled, sitting on the bed with her arms wrapped around a pillow, her eyes out the window that helped me see her reflection, her expression looking as if her mind was somewhere far from where she is now...

" _Does she desperately hope she can escape this fate she never wished to have fall on her shoulders?_ "

I soundlessly turned off the light which was what pulled her out of her far-off thoughts as she watched me move in the dark.

She turned her face away from me as I sat behind her. I knew very well she didn't have any words to say. At first I didn't, either. I just embraced her with her back against my chest.

If there was a thing called body language, then I was speaking that right now as I slipped my hands from her arms to her shoulders.

" _Aurora, my love, I'd sooner trade places with you to protect you from this destiny that terrifies you so... But though I cannot, then I will protect you until you fulfill your destiny and cleanse our world of injustices._ "

Aurora must have understood my thoughts through my touch when she put her fingers on my hands that were still on her shoulders.

Her finger tips slowly stroked the scales on my hands to my wrists, her way of saying "You know I trust you...and I'm always grateful to you".

She leaned her back against me farther. When my eyes adjusted to the darkness in the room, I could see distress on her face, as if she was also saying "But...I wish I could have a less terrifying way to help you all..."

I moved my head to lean it on the right side of hers. " _I am with you... Please stay with me._ "

She put her right hand on my right cheek that she stroked, her touch saying "Always".

I cupped her left cheek to point her face to mine, my lips meeting hers, sealing our vows of staying together.

* * *

 **Aurora's POV**

We spent many moments kissing and embracing, feeling one another's touch which we memorized very attentively so that when we leave for Aissur in the morning, we could feel each other's presence even when we couldn't be too physically close to our spouses.

" _Once we step out of this house at sunrise...we will address each other only as partners in justice, not partners in marriage._ "

That was because only a handful of our friends know of our secret. Whatever other friends were coming with us on the mission would be the ones who don't know. And Toffee and I couldn't cause any sort of shock that would, not only make things complicating for us both, but also distract our comrades from the predominant journey.

" _I despise this secrecy as well as the separation we'll have tomorrow...but I must bear it._ "

Still...my heart twist at the thought of having to talk to Toffee only as a friend for the time being...

Then the Phoenix's spirit soothed my emotional pain, urging me not to weep or else it would only serve as a hindrance. I knew he was correct and requested the Phoenix to please help me feel his comforting warmth so that I could keep the goal fresh in my mind.

Toffee suddenly slowly had me pinned to the bed, his lips still attached to mine. Obviously, he wanted to lose himself in this delirium, for he also knew he would have to keep his full attention on the mission at dawn.

I felt his feelings and combed my fingers through his dark sleek hair as I cupped his right cheek.

When he kissed my face, I started to feel drowsy of which I was objected to because I wasn't willing to let this end... Then, with much reluctance, I gathered my courage and let him perform his usual hypnotic caress because I knew as well as he did that we had to call it a night.

Toffee despised having to put me in this trance so soon, too, but when he felt me giving in, he patted his left fingers on my head, proud of my bravery as he resumed pulling me deeper in a needed rest.

When he felt me going limp, he smiled sweetly at me before he pulled us both to the pillows, keeping us warm under the covers.

He spent a couple of minutes feeling my hair, unwilling that our luxurious time as a married couple was temporarily ceasing.

" _...If she can show courage, so must I,_ " he told himself before he kissed my forehead and forced himself to sleep.

Our slumber was a relaxing one, but then I found myself dreaming.

 _I was standing on mountain cliff that was 200 feet from the ground. The nighttime sky was covered by clouds but down below, there was a very big town._

 _I pulled out red binoculars to get a better look. The city almost looked just like New York City on Earth. The only differences were that it wasn't near an ocean; there was no park at all and there was no Statue of Liberty._

 _"Wait...it couldn't be New Torque, could it?"_

 _Suddenly, I heard the sound of soft footsteps behind me. I put my right hand on my belt where my metal staff was as I cautiously looked over my shoulder to see if it was friend or foe._

 _To my big surprise, it was the Phoenix whose height now was slightly taller than that of a golem's._

 _"Phoenix? Wh-what are you doing here?"_

 _The stood by my left, his right wing draped over my shoulder as he motioned his left wing at the far-off metropolis._

 _I figured that I was having a vision, so I did as he instructed and looked at the city. For the first two seconds, nothing happened...then I stared in shock as the clouds from the sky swirled downward at light-speed straight to the city that was soon swallowed up by the black clouds._

 _I didn't know what to make of this. Clearly, this was some sort of omen, but was the city in danger or was the city the danger itself?_

 _Then I grew more horrified as the clouds morphed into a mountain-sized...griffin!_

 _The terrifying sight of the creature, its menacing lion claws and eagle head screeching to the skies which scared me half to death._

 _The Phoenix patted his wing on me in assurance as he pointed at the cloud-based griffin and shook his head which was his way of informing me that this was only a vision and that the harrowing thing wasn't real._

 _I let that fact comfort me even though I still resented looking at the beast..._

 _"Wait...are you trying to tell me that...we'll be encountering a griffin at New Torque?" I inquired, trying to make sense of this vision._

 _The Phoenix nodded before he and I looked to see the gigantic griffin shrinking away into a normal sized griffin that dissolved into a mist that moved too fast for me to see where it was heading._

 _"Where did it go?" I asked, trying to spot any moving dark mist in the now uncovered city._

 _The Phoenix pointed both of his wings to the vast city...and with a sinking heart, I knew what he was telling me._

 _"It's hiding somewhere deep in New Torque...and we'll have to discover its exact location on our own."_

 _The Phoenix nodded solemnly._

 _The thought of a nightmarish beast lurking in the forbidding metropolis sent a shiver down my spine as I held my arms._

 _The Phoenix put both of the tips of his wings on my eyes to my confusion. Before I could speak, the legendary bird's warm power seeped into me._

 _The next thing, I could feel the Phoenix Blade in my left hand. I looked at the hilt where the three anti-magic stones were glowing brightly. When I started moving the sword to the right, the stone started to dim which made me tilt my head._

 _When pointed the blade back in the middle of the city, the stones brightened again._

 _"_ Could it be that simple? _"_

 _I confirmed my theory when I moved the weapon to the left and back, the stones dimming then shining again._

 _"...That's all I have to do?" I asked the Phoenix. "Use the anti-magic stones to detect wherever the griffin is hiding?"_

 _The Phoenix nodded with a sure grin._

 _My eyes brightened in relief and amazement. This, I was certain, would be very helpful._

 _"But wait, Phoenix... Why is there a griffin in a place like New Torque? I mean, why would it be hiding in a town that's heavily populated with humans?"_

 _Sadly...the only response I got from the Phoenix was him giving a regretful look which meant he didn't know._

 _I wasn't upset with him for not knowing, but I still wished to have the answers for my questions. Why would a monster stay in the most dangerous human town? And why would this particular griffin be dangerous itself that we'd have to deal with it?_

The Phoenix started to also dissolve into a mist that went straight inside me, the power invigorating me to make me wake up in Toffee's bed, my husband still asleep with his arms around me.

Without disturbing him, I moved my head to see it was still dark out. But, though the vision was over, the Phoenix's power still lingered in my veins.

In his sleep, Toffee kept me close to him which made me smile as I lightly stroked my finger tips on his right cheek.

However...the vision of the griffin still replayed in my mind...especially its red eyes.

At first I couldn't believe the future encounter of an evil monster when it's our mission to free monsters.

" _But then again...Titan used to be so evil... Just like there's good and bad in the human race, there's good and bad in the monster race, too._ "

My friends weren't going to like what I was going to tell them tomorrow, but we couldn't let a deranged monster be in our way.

Since it would have been a couple of hours until daybreak, I decided to enjoy being with my slumbering lover as I nuzzled in his neck.

When the sun finally came, Toffee moaned as he opened his yellow eyes which were just the sight I wanted to see first thing in the morning.

He grinned fondly at me before he kissed me. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, but there's something very important I have to tell you and everyone else."

I told him all about my vision of New Torque and specifically the deadly griffin there.

"A monster as our new adversary?" Toffee questioned, most shocked.

"I'm afraid so. Thankfully, the Phoenix showed me a way to use the stones on the sword's hilt to detect the griffin's whereabouts."

"Well, at least we know how to locate it... Still, a griffin of all creatures...?" he said mostly to himself.

"What?"

"I'll tell you later. Let's get ready for our departure and let the others hear about your vision."

As we gathered our supplies...I couldn't help but think how brisk this was starting out. Because as we both knew last night, once we leave this house...we won't act like a married couple and this mission was going to be rife with perils, the citizens of New Torque and this obviously pure evil griffin.

I zipped up my black backpack as I quietly exhaled. " _Magicia needs us...and we must strike at the heart of evil._ "

Without another thought, I slung my backpack on and headed downstairs to meet Toffee in the living room, all dressed up in his battle clothes along with his hooded cloak which would magically help hide his reptilian form by making his face and hands human and his tail invisible.

I grin as I walked up to him. "I think your disguise will protect you perfectly."

Toffee removed his hood so I could see his grin. "Good. If you couldn't recognize me in this, then no other human will suspect."

"Master Eru's sure burned the midnight oil making those cloaks for everyone coming on this mission."

"And the collars for Verde, Cellius, Draggu, Sapphire and Ruby. After all, the cloaks work for those with two legs."

Yes, the collars would make the three centaurs and the two tigers look like horses and dogs.

"The only one who doesn't particularly need a disguise is you," Toffee put in. "I mean, who would suspect a human?"

"True, but what do we say to any humans who might ask us who we are?"

"We'll just say we're...a band of do-gooders which is what we truly are," Toffee answered simply with a grin. Raising his right index finger, he added, "They just don't need to know what sort of good we're doing."

I smiled at his good thinking, but then I remembered something as I touched my neck where the Phoenix-shaped locket was.

As much as I hated to do this, I took it off and put it in the drawer of the nightshade's stand.

I could feel Toffee's eyes at the back of my head before I said, "It's best no one in New Torque asks me about the Phoenix necklace."

Toffee, even without seeing my face, could sense my trepidation of leaving our marriage lifestyle behind.

He put a comforting right hand on my right shoulder to gently turn me to face him.

I expected him to say something but instead, he planted a kiss as his tail brought me to his level, his arms around me.

I was addled for a second, but that feeling quickly faded as I went with this and kissed him back with my arms around his neck. His long, reptilian tongue slipped through my lips to have it roam in my mouth.

This passionate felt like a lifetime though it ended in a few seconds as we unfortunately took our lips away from each other.

"You'll still be mine, even in secret," he promised in a calm, loving voice.

I nodded in understanding. "You, too." " _I hope this mission doesn't tear us up..._ "

The Phoenix's spirit said that I shouldn't think of such things. I knew he was correct that I shouldn't let my heart be full of negativity.

Toffee and I hugged warmly and tightly for a moment. Oh, how we were going to miss doing this as much as we wanted. However, we dared to believe that perhaps if we ever have any time alone, we could embrace each other affectionately.

But for now...we have to think of those in need.

With one final second of loving smiles at one another, we grabbed our stuff and headed straight for City Hall to meet with the others.

Those who were coming on this important crusade were the same friends who came with on the journey to the Phoenix temple. The four new ones who were also coming along on the New Torque quest were Verde's fellow centaurs Cellius and Draggu, and the other two were Rojo and Archie, the young cat-like warriors who trained so much at the dojo.

The good felines entreated Toffee to allow them to Aissur and provide strong, supple assistance.

Toffee knew from all of their hard and laudable work at the dojo that, despite their being unseasoned, they were dexterous and talented with some weaponry. So how could he refuse?

"All right, boys, put these on," Master Eru requested, holding the disguise-cloaks for them.

Rojo and Archie slipped the capes on, looking like normal Caucasian humans, their eyes the same color, only human-like instead sharp like a cat's. And their human hair were the same colors as their cat fur.

"Funny, we look different but we feel the same," Archie said as he stroked the fur on his left hand.

"Well, the cloaks and collars only fool the human eyes, not the human touch," Master Eru informed sadly.

"Which means the less physical contact with humans, the better," Toffee added clearly.

"What about the five of us?" Sapphire spoke, meaning himself, Ruby and the three centaurs. "I mean, Ruby and I have horns and the centaurs have arms. And you know humans like petting animals," the blue tiger hinted.

"Then you'll have be behind us at all times. And any humans who cross our path, we'll simply tell them you don't want to be petted by strangers."

"Here, Aurora," Eru said, holding out the anti-magic stone he let me borrow on the Acirfa trip. This time, he had the stone in a rose-shaped locket. "This'll help you use its power and protect it from detection," he explained as he handed it to me. "With your magic's sure but slow development, you may need that just in case. As a bonus, it can't be unlocked by anyone's hands except yours and mine."

"Thank you, Master Eru." You gotta love Eru. He thinks of everything, much like Toffee. "Wait, before we do anything, I need to tell you all something."

I explained the exact details of the vision of the Phoenix and the griffin in New Torque. The others were, to my prediction, were shocked and horrified to hear about a fellow monster being a possible foe.

"The Phoenix helped me understand that the anti-magic stones can ascertain the griffin's location," I concluded.

"Well, a griffin-finder is good, but..." Choco trailed off with an expression that made him look sick.

"But that doesn't explain why we'd have to face a griffin," Berries finished.

"I know..." I nodded in understanding, "... but all I know is that that griffin is trouble."

"I'm still astounded that there's a griffin in the world at all," Rosela said thoughtfully, leaving me confused.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Rosela means that...griffins went extinct ages ago," Toffee explained sadly.

My eyes were wide in dismay. "Extinct?" I repeated softly.

"It's true, Aurora," Eru certified. "Or at least, all except the one the Phoenix warned you of. There were plenty of good griffins unlike the one in New Torque and they used to thrive in mountain areas...but humans wiped them out...using cannons."

I covered my mouth as tears pricked my eyes. A species of innocent monsters died...and in such a barbaric way?

"But obviously a few must have survived and had descendents. ...Perhaps this one griffin in Aissur is the last," the wise owl figured.

"Oh... Do you think this griffin is rogue because it's the last of its kind?" Berries thought.

"Well...it isn't an impossibility," Eru said as his left fingers rubbed his chin. "I mean, it can effect animals, so it could do the same thing to a monster."

"So, wouldn't it be the same like with Titan?" Rojo queried. "I mean, he went rogue. So couldn't Aurora do to the griffin like she did to Titan and reform him?"

"Oh, no, Rojo, that's not how the Phoenix Blade works," Eru corrected. "The sword can only quell forbidding dark powers, not cleanse their hearts and souls. That's something the griffin is going to have to decide."

"And if he doesn't decide...?"

"Then we'll have no choice but to do away with it," Toffee proclaimed.

"But, Toff, that griffin could be the very last male griffin. I mean, what if there's a female griffin out there in the world and we end up causing a complete extinction to griffins?" Choco questioned as he played with his hands uneasily.

"I know what you're saying...but if this creature stands in our way for world peace, then we could all wind up being extinct. We have to do what we must."

"Toffee's right," Verde agreed. "We've waited centuries for amity and we will not lose it because of a rogue monster."

As much as the others hated to end a species, they knew what was at stake.

"What I can't perceive is how a griffin can manage to escape the notice of citizens of New Torque?" Cellius wondered aloud.

"Indeed, griffins are no smaller than a centaur," Draggu concurred.

"It must have its ways," Eru deducted simply, "as do we all."

" _And let us hope our ways can overpower the beast of New Torque,_ " I said solemnly to myself.

Toffee went over the plan with us. "The teleportation powder Master Eru made will take us on a valley eight miles away from New Torque. It's in the middle of nowhere, so no humans will spot us. We travel to the metropolis from there.

"Now by the time we arrive, we'll need a safe place to rest because we'll be very tired by the time we get there. And we don't want to go into battle exhausted.

"And when we wake up the next morning, we stroll through the city and act like regular humans minding our own business and once we reach the center of New Torque, we'll recon so we'll know the ins and outs. The rest of the way, I'm afraid we may have to improvise, depending on how...onerous the situation is."

Then we were surrounded by all the villagers of Roca who wanted to wish us success...and our safe return home.

It broke Toffee and the team's hearts to part from their beloved home, especially since they were getting ready to fight the hardest battle ever...

I confessed, I shared their heartbreak in this. The Rocans had become my new family...and just like that, I also had to leave it...

After lots of tearful good-bye hugs, my teammates and I joined hands as Toffee pulled out the teleportation powder that he blew, the magic dust taking us out of the weeping villagers' sight...

Then, instead of hearing the Sakura ocean's nostalgic waves, the sounds that greeted us here were the slightly strong winds of the valley. The winds that made the two hares shiver as they held their arms.

"Oh, jeez, no wonder no one lives here. It's freezing," Choco caviled.

"It's not that cold," Sapphire dismissed.

"It's colder than it is at the Sakura sandy bay."

"Just ignore it and keep your cloaks on you," Toffee advised simply with a grin.

I looked left and right as I asked, "So which direction do we go to New Torque?"

"We're actually north from our destination," Toffee replied.

"No wonder it's so nippy where we're at," Choco commented.

"We had to be teleported at this spot where humans aren't around."

"Yeah, we'll be getting enough of them in New Torque," Rosela murmured dryly.

"So, then it's south we go," Verde said.

"Yes, and we best get there before nightfall when the air will be colder," Toffee nominated.

* * *

While Toffee and his team were focusing on their odyssey, Titan was doing the same, for after slithering since he heard his late father's voice that night, he had finally made it to a beach at the Sakura ocean.

There was no one, human or monster around at this deserted coastline...so that meant no boat for him to hitchhike on.

" _Father said I don't need a boat, but how am I supposed to cross the sea?_ "

As he thought and wondered, the coral waves lapped on the beach, the water starting to get closer to Titan's tail, not that he was bothered because he was too busy waiting for an answer.

Then, just when the waves crawled their way right under him, the naga suddenly felt himself being lifted from the sand.

The startled Titan made sure to keep his balance before he sedulously examined this anomalous phenomenon.

This thing that cradled him like a spatula holding a pancake was really the pink water that picked him up.

The next thing he knew, he felt the water underneath him roll, keeping the naga on it as it moved, taking him away from dry land to somewhere forward.

" _The...Sakura ocean is carrying me to where the stars fell?_ "

He wanted to know how something this spectacular could be done, but all he would settle for now was that this was just the transportation he needed.

"Now this is riding in style," he smirked, loving the rushing wind through his fin-like ears along with the light spray of the pink sea on his scaly purple skin.

" _Hope the rest of this strange journey will be this much fun... Though perhaps I shouldn't assume it'll be easy, whatever I have to do in what'll obviously be in a foreign land._ "

* * *

 **Now how many of you wish you could have the fun Titan is having, huh? :) ) I know I do.**


End file.
